Lovepotions
by MeanAndEvil
Summary: Eine verheerende Zaubertränkestunde, die Hermione Grangers Nerven und Draco Malfoys Stolz schadet: Und die Gerüchteküche von Hogwarts so richtig anheizt…
1. Potions

_**Disclaim**__: Die Welt und die Charaktere aus dieser Geschichte gehören nicht uns… Sie gehören wem auch immer, die Rechte gehören mögen… *lol* Wir schreiben das hier aus reiner Freude am Schreiben und hegen keinerlei kommerzielle Absichten… :)_

_**Warning bzw. Anmerk**__: Unsere Story spielt im 7. Schuljahr, aber wir lassen die Handlung von Band 6 und Band 7 komplett außer Acht; was natürlich zur Folge haben könnte, dass der eine oder andere Chara etwas OOC wirkt. Wir versuchen es in Grenzen zu halten… Was ist in unserer Geschichte mit Voldi und Co? Lesen.. ;)_

_**Pairings:**__ Draco/OFC, Hermione/OMC, __**Draco/Mione**__ (allerdings langsam und später)_

**Lovepotions**

**1. Potions *Montag, 08. September 1997***

***Malfoys POV***

Hatte ich eigentlich bereits erwähnt, dass ich Montagmorgen hasse? Vor allem nach diesem Wochenende. Klar, wenn ich mir Potter so angucke, dann müsste ich meine allwöchentliche Verfassung in der ersten Stunde Zaubertränke eigentlich direkt mit einem weiteren Bier feiern. Wenn ich so ein Langweiler wäre und nichts Besseres zu tun hätte, als das ganze Wochenende im Gemeinschaftsraum rumzuhocken und mich über langweiligen Scheiß zu unterhalten, dann wäre ich jetzt auch fit. Aber vor allem auch nur halb so glücklich.

Apropos Glück: Wer hat Granger, dem hässlichen Schlammblut, eigentlich erlaubt, ihren ekelhaften Körper neben meinen zu verfrachten? Wenn mich auch nur noch ein einziger Hauch ihres widerlichen Parfums trifft, dann kotze ich auf der Stelle quer über den Tisch. Dann kann sie von Glück reden, wenn sie nicht die ganze Ladung abbekommt.

Wo wir auch schon wieder beim Thema wären…

„Zabini, noch nen Schluck Wodka?" grinse ich ihn schadenfroh an und lehne mich lässig im Stuhl zurück.

Sein Blick spricht bereits Bände und ich kann mir ein noch breiteres Grinsen trotz meiner elenden Müdigkeit nicht verkneifen.

„Draco…" gibt er nur schwach zurück und er ist eigentlich ein schon viel zu leichtes Opfer, als dass es mir auch nur noch annähernd Spaß machen würde, ihn weiter zu reizen.

„Selbst Schuld, wenn man sich die Weiber schön saufen muss", kann ich mir jedoch einen letzten Seitenhieb nicht verkneifen.

In diesem Moment fährt das Schlammblut herum und zischt mich an: „Ich würde gerne dem Unterricht folgen, wenn es möglich wäre."

„Dann such dir doch nen anderen Platz", gebe ich cool zurück und merke genau, wie sie verzweifelt versucht, meinem Blick auszuweichen und dennoch entspannt zu wirken. „Am besten du setzt dich direkt auf Snapes Schoß. Von da aus kannst du noch besser an seinen Lippen hängen."

Herrlich zu sehen, wie sie immer mehr in sich zusammensackt. Was hatte sie denn bitte auch erwartet? Dass sie etwa KEINEN Spruch kassiert, die verfluchte Streberin?

Aber ich setze natürlich noch einen drauf:

„Ach nee, warte. Du hängst ja lieber an anderen Lippen. Oder sollte ich eher sagen Schw…"

„Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger", dröhnt die laute Stimme von Professor Snape in meinen müden Ohren, noch bevor ich meinen Satz beenden und dann eindeutig/zweideutig in Richtung Weasley gucken kann. Die Gerüchteküche brodelt, was Granger und ihn angeht. Und auch wenn mich neben Potter genau diese beiden Personen am allerwenigsten interessieren, so ist es doch immer wieder ein Fest, einen der Idioten bei sich bietender Gelegenheit bloß zu stellen. Und Gelegenheiten boten sich quasi täglich.

„Würden auch Sie die Güte besitzen und endlich mit der Arbeit beginnen?" ergänzt Snape mit scharfem Ton.

Arbeit? Scheiße, ich glaub, ich war echt nen Moment eingeschlafen...

„Zabini…" sage ich halb fragend, vor allem jedoch auffordernd.

„Na den Zaubertrank, von dem er letzte Stunde gesprochen hat", kommt es leise von ihm.

Ach ja, ich erinnere mich. Dieser _Minime Necessitas,_ alias der „Anti-Bedürfnis" - Trank. Hellwach, kein Hunger- oder Durstgefühl, keine Schmerzen. Alles ist bestens und das etwa für eine Stunde. Wenn ich mich also beeile, übersteh ich zumindest den ersten Teil heute Morgen.

Im Prinzip ist das auch alles gar nicht so schwer: Ein wenig Zedernholz, Beifuß von Zabini und…wo zur Hölle stecken denn die Harpienkrallen?

Gut, dass Granger alles schon fein säuberlich neben sich gelegt hat. Irgendwie muss ich ja schließlich auch dafür entschädigt werden, dass ich mir das hier antun muss. Und in ihrem Arbeitswahn merkt die doch gar nicht, wenn…

„Wag es dich bloß nicht, Malfoy", faucht sie mich erneut an.

„Schlechten Sex gehabt, Granger?" schlage ich binnen dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde zurück. „Oder hast du deine Tage? So kratzbürstig wie du heute bist. Oder sollte ich eher sagen übermütig?"

Ja, übermütig trifft es definitiv am besten. Und das waren die Frauen ganz klar nur, wenn sie Hormonschwankungen hatten. Das kenne ich von meiner Freundin nur allzu gut. Ich erinnere mich noch sehr genau an ein Erlebnis vor einiger Zeit. Gut, EIN Erlebnis ist wohl etwas zu unpräzise. Charlotte hat mich gefühlte 3 Wochen nur angezickt. Draco tu dies, Draco tu das. Warum bist du nur so unsensibel? Nimm doch mal ein wenig Rücksicht auf mich. Fass mich bloß nicht an… Nervig! Einfach nur nervig. Aber vor allem von einer Gryffindor wie Granger ist solch ein Verhalten so oder so absolut nicht akzeptabel.

„Hey", kommt es ein letztes Mal nun schon deutlich leiser von ihr, als ich mir nun endgültig die Harpienkralle schnappe und sie in meinen Trank werfe.

Potter und Weasley glotzen auch schon idiotisch in unsere Richtung. Wenn die nicht aufpassen, dann zaubere ich ihnen gleich Froschaugen und…

Verzaubern. Eigentlich eine viel zu geniale Idee. Granger, die vorlaute Ziege. Musterschülerin, montags morgens schon hellwach und fleißig und gerade auf dem Weg sich eine neue Harpienkralle zu besorgen. Wenn ich ihr einfach einen kleinen Tropfen Schneckenblut in ihren Trank mische, wird sie gleich schlafen wie ein Baby und ich habe zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen: Sie hält endlich den Mund und Snape wird ihr unter Garantie 30 Punkte abziehen. Eher mehr.

Jetzt zahlt es sich also aus, dass ich ein Naturtalent in Sachen Zaubertränke bin. Na besser, ich zähle auf, in welchen Dingen ich KEIN Naturtalent bin. Dann sind wir schneller fertig.

Ich könnte mich jetzt schon vor Lachen auf den Boden werfen, denn bei mir spielt sich gerade der beste Film aller Zeiten ab: Granger, wie sie selbstsicher ihren Trank herunter kippt, als wäre es der beste Feuerwhiskey den man auf diesem Planeten finden kann, denn sie hat ja alles sorgfältig vorbereitet und wie immer aufmerksam und gewissenhaft zusammengebraut. Tja, Schlammblut, selbst an einem Montagmorgen solltest du mit einem Malfoy rechnen.

Ich schubse Zabini mit dem Ellbogen an. Der fällt auch ohne gepanschten Zaubertrank gleich ins Wachkoma.

„Pass auf", flüstere ich ihm zu. „Gleich wird Grangers hässliche Visage Bekanntschaft mit der Tischkante machen."

Großer Gott, der Depp rafft heute auch echt gar nichts. Ich kann die Fragezeichen förmlich über seinem Kopf kreisen sehen. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er wieder wach ist, wenn es hier gleich einen ordentlichen Schlag tut.

Da kommt auch Granger schon wieder angesprungen und wirft die Harpienkralle in ihren Becher. Gold- gelb. Sag ich doch. Genau wie meiner. Sie hat sowas von keine Ahnung…

Ich rühre noch etwas gelangweilt und unauffällig in meinem Kessel rum und riskiere einen Blick 2 Tische weiter. Willow Silvers sieht aus, als wäre sie direkt von der letzten Party hier in die Klasse getaumelt. Nicht, weil sie so übernächtigt aussieht. Nein, es ist vielmehr der Blick, den sie mir zuwirft. Naja, seien wir ehrlich: Eigentlich waren die letzten 30 Minuten eher ein kläglicher Versuch. Ebenso wie die letzten 2 Stunden Samstagnacht, als sie mir halb nackt und mit gespreizten Beinen gegenüber saß. Ein jämmerliches Zusammenspiel von viel zu viel Alkohol und viel zu wenig Unterwäsche. Ich weiß genau was du willst, Baby, aber du wirst es nicht mehr kriegen. Da kannst du mich noch so sehr mit deinen eisblauen Augen ausziehen.

Aber es macht Spaß, ihr zumindest für einen kurzen Moment die Illusion zu geben, sie könnte nochmal genau da hin, wo sie es vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit bereits einmal war: In meinem Bett. Gut, zugegeben, im Bett waren wir nicht lange. Es war vielmehr der Fußboden, auf dem sie meinen Namen geschrieen hat. Aber wer wird sich in Details verlieren?

„Malfoy!"

Was zur…Quatscht mich dieses fiese Etwas tatsächlich schon wieder dämlich von der Seite an?

„Granger, wenn du jetzt nicht augenblicklich deine Schnauze hältst, dann…" schreie ich schon fast unüberhörbar, so dass die halbe Klasse sich zu uns umdreht.

„Gib mir doch einfach deinen Zaubertrank und gut is…" fleht sie verzweifelt.

„Warum zum Teufel sollte ich dir meinen Zaubertrank geben?"

Die wird doch nicht etwa doch noch irgendwas mitbekommen haben...Nein, ganz sicher nicht.

„Weil Snape gesagt hat, dass…"

„Ja, sehr richtig, Miss Granger", mischt sich jetzt auch Professor Snape ein, der plötzlich hinter uns steht und uns mit düsterem Blick mustert.

Scheiße! Diese Plage macht aber auch wirklich alles falsch.

„Sie haben wie immer zu gut zugehört", sagt auch Snape leicht abwertend.

„Bei Ihnen, Mister Malfoy", führt er fort und blickt nun zu mir, „bin ich davon noch nicht ganz überzeugt. Warum tauschen Sie nicht ihren Trank mit Miss Granger?"

Warum sollte ich?

„Weil ich es zu Beginn der Stunde genau so angeordnet habe", beendet Snape, der offensichtlich genau weiß, was in meinem Kopf vorgeht, seine Ausführungen.

„Aber ich tausche schon mit Zabini", antworte ich gelassen und blicke Zustimmung erwartend zu meinem halb schlafenden Nebenmann.

„Rechter Sitznachbar. Das gilt auch für Sie", antwortet Snape in autoritärem Ton.

Ich werfe Granger einen beinahe tödlichen Blick zu. Wenn sie hier nicht so rumgeschrien hätte und sich überhaupt mal wie ein normaler Schüler benehmen würde, dann wäre jetzt alles gut. Aber klar, was erwarte ich auch von einem Schlammblut?

Aber… Was soll's eigentlich? Schlafe ICH eben gleich ein. Müde bin ich eh. Und wenn der Trank gleich bei mir nicht die gewünschte Wirkung erzielt, dann hat Granger noch ein viel größeres Problem und nicht ich. Also im Prinzip alles bestens. SIE wollte MICH vergiften und ich verpasse Geschichte der Zauberei. Perfekt!

Ich greife also nach dem Becher in Grangers Hand und sie nimmt vorsichtig meinen vom Tisch.

Ich drehe mich noch ein wenig in Zabinis Richtung, denn ich plane sanft in seine Richtung zu fallen. Meinem Gesicht würde es im Gegensatz zu Grangers nämlich durchaus schaden, wenn es mit voller Wucht die Tischplatte küsste.

So und jetzt geht es los. Showtime.

Fast gleichzeitig trinken wir den Trank des anderen. Mittlerweile gefolgt von wirklich jedem einzelnen im Raum. Ich bin wie immer Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit. Zugegeben kein ungewohntes Gefühl.

Zwar nur ungern, aber ich tue es, schaue ich zu Granger und lasse ihr ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen zuteilwerden. Ich hoffe, ich kriege wenigstens noch ihren dämlichen Gesichtsausdruck mit, wenn sie merkt, dass hier etwas gewaltig schief läuft.

Ein warmes Gefühl macht sich langsam in meinem Körper breit. Noch schnell ein paar warme Gedanken dazu, damit ich gleich auch etwas Nettes träume…zum Beispiel von letzter Nacht und von… Granger?

* * *

Vorschau:

Bitte was? Was soll denn jetzt der Scheiß? Hält er das für lustig?

Ein Blick auf die blonde Torfnase sagt mir: Ja, tut er. Er steigert sich richtig in die Ich-grusele-Granger-Rolle hinein, indem er mich nun auch noch anschmachtet und so sehr in meinen Locken wühlt, dass sich seine blöden Finger darin verheddern.

_

* * *

_

Ja, der eine oder andere wird jetzt wenigstens schon einmal mich (aka EvilTwin) kennen, da ich ihn/sie hierher gelockt habe… ;) Bei diesem Werk, handelt es sich um eine Gemeinschaftsarbeit mit einer befreundeten Autorin, die sich hier jetzt erst einmal Mean oder auch MeanTwin nennen wird… *lol* Sie ist selber HP-Fan, aber im Bereich der HP-FFs noch ein kleiner Frischling (wenigstens was das Schreiben angeht)… Aber, das werden wir ja hiermit ändern… ;)

_Wie auch immer… Ihr werdet uns zwei so oder so in den folgenden Kapitels besser kennen lernen. ;) Denn auch wenn ich (also das Evilchen) jetzt mal mit Means Chapter starte: Denn sie übernimmt in dieser Geschichte Dracos Part und ich Miones, werden wir später beide posten… _

_Diese Geschichte ist nicht ohne Grund direkt im M-Rating gelandet… Ihr seid also schon mal halbwegs gewarnt… Wir werden euch aber trotzdem immer wieder, vor jedem entsprechenden Chapter gesondert darauf hinweisen, was ihr zu erwarten habt…_

_Kurze Info zum groben Plot: Spart euch Kommentare wie *Zaubertränkeunglück? Gibt´s doch so schon 100. Mal…*… Ja, mag sein… Es gibt auch schon 100 FF´s, wo Draco und Mione sich ineinander verknallen… ;) Ich kann euch versichern, was in den nächsten Chaps passieren wird, ist erst der Anfang… Wir haben uns ne Menge netter Sachen ausgedacht, die diese Story ganz sicher unique machen werden. Wir hoffen also, ihr bleibt dran… _


	2. Out of sanity

**2****. Out of sanity**

***Miones POV***

Gott, ich schwöre, wenn diese dämliche Ausgeburt von einem Slytherin mich heute auch nur noch einmal falsch anguckt, werde ich ihm meinen Zauberstab ins Auge rammen. Direkt in das elende, graue Guckloch…

Ich wette sein dämlicher Gesichtsausdruck wäre es durchaus wert, von der Schule geworfen zu werden. Oder wohl eher doch nicht.

Seufzend lasse ich mich von der Wirkung des Trankes durchfluten. Wärme überkommt mich und augenblicklich vergehen selbst das letzte Bisschen Müdigkeit und Hunger. Nicht einmal mehr meine Blase drückt.

Gut, ich hatte es nicht anders erwartet. Malfoy war nicht umsonst Klassenbester in den Künsten der Tränkebrauerei. Jawohl, er hatte mich im letzten Jahr endgültig abgehängt. Der kleine Scheißkerl schien in dieser Sache einfach ein Naturtalent zu sein. Da half alles Bücherwälzen und Pauken nichts, wenn diese Schlange aus dem Stehgreif wusste, welche Mischung oder auch Zutat was bewirken würde.

Ich musste mich damit abfinden, was es nicht besser machte. Und dass dieser Mistkerl da neben mir es mir grundsätzlich mindestens zweimal die Woche unter die Nase rieb, machte es noch weniger besser.

Ich seufze, genieße das wollige Gefühl der Sorglosigkeit; blicke glückselig in… Rons mit Fragen übersätes Gesicht…

„Was ist?", frage ich ihn.

Mein bester Freund – jawohl BESTER Freund. Denn an diesen elenden Gerüchten über mich und Ron… und Ron und mich… Da war nichts dran… Fast nichts jedenfalls… - deutet einfach ausdruckslos auf meinen Nebenmann: Das aktuelle Schuljahr hatte es nicht gut mit mir gemeint. Denn nun trennte mich nur noch der Gang vom blonden Miststück.

Neugierig drehe ich mich um, ergattere gerade noch einen Blick darauf, wie Malfoy seinen schwarzen Umhang keuchend über seine Stuhllehne wirft. Dabei fächert er sich mit einigen Buchseiten Luft zu.

„Mister Malfoy, ich hoffe für Sie, dass diese Seiten nicht aus meinem Exemplar, welches vor Ihnen auf dem Tisch liegt, stammen", schnarrt Snape.

„Es ist verdammt heiß", gibt Malfoy nur fahrig zurück. Zabini scheint endlich aus seinem Montagsschlaf erwach zu sein und begutachtet seinen _besten Freund_ – ich weiß nicht ob ich die beiden so nennen konnte oder sollte – gerade mehr als nur kritisch.

Ich ziehe wütend die Augenbrauen zusammen und beobachte Malfoy dabei wie er sich jetzt auch noch theatralisch die Krawatte öffnet. Etwas Schweiß steht ihm auf der Stirn und er scheint Snapes schneidenden Blick komplett zu ignorieren. Silvers kippt vor Begeisterung fast vom Stuhl: Ganz offensichtlich weil Hogwarts beliebtester Möchtegern-Casanova einen kleinen Strip hinlegt. Und nicht nur einige der weiblichen Slytherins hängen an seinen Bewegungen, ich kann es auch aus unserer Reihen kichern hören.

„Malfoy, jetzt tu mal nicht so! Mein Trank war fehlerlos", zische ich.

„Das entscheide immer noch ich, Miss Granger", fährt mir Snape dazwischen und ich kann nicht anders als wie geschlagen zusammen zu zucken und rot anzulaufen. Gott, ich ertrage es nicht, wenn Lehrer sich gegen mich aufbauen.

Ich erwarte regelrecht einen fiesen Kommentar von links. Auf solche Momente wartete das Miststück für gewöhnlich. Doch komischerweise kommt nichts.

Vorsichtig hebe ich den Blick, treffe auf zwei große, glasige graue Augen… Nein, eigentlich sind seine Augen merkwürdig. Fast schwarz… Und er strahlt mich regelrecht an, während er sich vollkommen widerstandslos von Parkinson die Krawatte von Hals ziehen lässt.

„Malfoy?", frage ich spitz. Ich habe das ungute Gefühl, dass vielleicht doch etwas schief gelaufen sein könnte. Schnell spiele ich den gesamten Vorgang erneut durch… Nein, das ist eigentlich unmöglich…

„Granger?", haucht er und richtet sich vom Stuhl auf.

Ich tue es ihm instinktiv und entsetzt gleich. „Was ist mit deinen Augen verdammt?", flüstere ich schließlich. Scheiße, ich kann seine Iris gar nicht mehr sehen. „Siehst du überhaupt noch etwas?"

Himmel, konnte man mich der Schule verweisen, wenn er wegen mir erblindete?

„Was ist mit seinen Augen, Miss Granger?", höre ich Snape wie aus weiter Ferne sagen und er kommt augenblicklich näher gerauscht.

Doch ich bin gerade zu abgelenkt. Denn Malfoy kommt ebenfalls näher, streckt die Hand nach mir aus: Und berührt meine Wange, streicht dann beinahe liebevoll durch mein zerzaustes Haar. „Ich sehe dich…"

Bitte was? Was soll denn jetzt der Scheiß? Hält er das für lustig?

Ein Blick auf die blonde Torfnase sagt mir: Ja, tut er. Er steigert sich richtig in die Ich-Grusele-Granger-Rolle hinein, indem er mich nun auch noch anschmachtet und so sehr in meinen Locken wühlt, dass sich seine blöden Finger darin verheddern.

„Aua, Malfoy", fauche ich und versuche seinen Griff aus meinen Haaren zu lösen.

Gott sei Dank kommt Ron mir zur Hilfe. Naja, eigentlich poltert er mir zur Hilfe. Denn vor Wut schnaubend, wie ein Stier, stürmt er hervor – wobei er fast über seinen eigenen Stuhl fällt – und gibt dem Blonden einen groben Schubs.

Malfoy taumelt sichtlich überrascht zurück: Direkt gegen Parkinson, Goyle und Zabini.

„Setzten", brüllt Snape, doch ihm hört gerade zugegeben keiner zu.

„Fass sie nicht an", faucht mein bester Freund und greift unnötigerweise beschützend nach meiner Hand.

Und Malfoys Miene nimmt einen beängstigenden Ausdruck an…

Ehe ich mich versehen kann, schießt er hervor und schlägt Ron mit der Faust so heftig ins Gesicht, dass dieser wimmernd und blutend zu Boden geht. Dabei rammt er unseren Tisch und unsere Kessel fallen laut scheppernd zu Boden.

„Sag mal spinnst du?", fauche ich an den bekloppten Slytherin gewandt: Der mich anstrahlt, als wäre ich der neuste Rennbesen der Marke Firefox.

Augenblicklich ist Snape zwischen uns. Seine Miene ist blank, doch ich kann ihn regelrecht vor Wut schlucken sehen.

„Mister Malfoy, sehen Sie mich an", knurrt er erschreckend ruhig.

Malfoys Blick liegt starr auf mir und mir kriecht eine entsetzliche Gänsehaut den Rücken herunter. Vorsichtig schiebe ich mich etwas zurück, pralle gegen Harry, der stocksteif hinter mir steht. Ron hockt immer noch wimmernd am Boden.

„Mister Malfoy", faucht Snape erneut. Und erst jetzt tut das blonde Miststück, wie ihm geheißen wurde.

Snape schaut seinen Liebling an, zieht dann schnaubend die Luft ein.

„Miss Granger. Verlassen sie augenblicklich den Klassenraum."

„Was?", frage ich fassungslos. Das kann doch nicht sein Ernst sein? Ich wette, das kann man alles erklären. Eine falsche Dosierung, vielleicht hat das miese Stück mich auch sabotiert. Ja genau! So sehr wie er sich geweigert hatte meinen Trank zu nehmen. „Professor, ich bin mir sicher, dass das alles-" Versuche ich mich selber kläglich zu verteidigen.

„SOFORT!", unterbricht mich Snape jedoch grob.

Ich zucke zusammen, starre ihn einen entsetzlich langen Moment an. Dann beginne ich meine Bücher einzupacken, doch ein weiterer Blick von Snape – der Malfoy nun mit der Hand auf der bebenden Brust zurück hält – sagt mir, dass er das _sofort_ wörtlich meinte.

Ich schnaube, lasse mein Hab und Gut liegen und stürme aus dem Raum. Gut, ich stürme nicht wirklich. Eigentlich schlendere ich, blicke mit düsterer Miene zurück.

„Mister Zabini, Mister Goyle, halten sie Mister Malfoy bitte einen Augenblick in Schach. Und ich brauche den Becher mit den Resten von Miss Grangers Trank", sagt der Tränkemeister und lässt vom Blonden ab.

Mit einem letzten Blick, kommt mir ein merkwürdiger Gedanke. Soll ich etwa den Raum verlassen, weil Malfoy mit so komisch ansieht?

„Hey, warte", meldet sich dieser auch gleich beängstigend zu Wort und reißt sich ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste aus Zabinis Griff los; denn Goyle steht einfach nur ängstlich starrend daneben. „Granger, warte auf mich!"

Mit diesen Worten stürmt er schwer atmend auf mich zu. Der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht hat etwas sehr Merkwürdiges.

Mir wird schlecht…

„LAUFEN Sie!", brüllt Snape…

Und mir wird wirklich schlecht… und ich beginne zu laufen…

Ich höre Harry brüllen und einige der Mädchen kreischen, als ich auf die schwere Kerkertür zustürme und diese mit erschreckend großer Kraft offen reiße: Normalerweise gehörte dazu eine gehörige Portion Magie oder eben Kraft.

Natürlich ist der Blonde mir direkt auf den Fersen.

„Granger, wo willst du hin?", brüllt er und folgt mir; sich langsam das Hemd aufknöpfend. In seiner Miene liegt der pure Wahn.

Ich beschleunige meine Schritte, sehe Harry und auch Snape nahen. Leider wird auch Malfoy schneller. Und soweit ich das einschätzen kann, ist er verdammt schnell. Der Tränkemeister wirft einen Zauber auf Malfoy, welcher ihn zwar trifft, jedoch ohne Wirkung verfliegt. Ebenso die folgenden…

Doch Gott sei Dank hat Harry den Wahnsinnigen wenige Meter vor mir endlich erreicht. Gemeinsam mit Zabini. Brüllend wirft mein schwarzhaariger Freund sich von hinten auf den Blonden, der ihn aber zu meinem puren Entsetzten abschüttelt wie eine lästige Fliege. Harry taumelt zur Seite und prallt auch noch direkt in Snape. Sekundenspäter gehen beide gemeinsam zu Boden.

Und ich beginne augenblicklich wirklich zu rennen. Ich hasse es zu rennen. Ich habe null Ausdauer und ich sehe dabei auch noch entsetzlich scheiße aus. Doch ich renne, denn irgendetwas in mir sagt mir, dass ich rennen sollte.

Sagt mir, dass das hier kein besonders unlustiger Scherz aus Malfoys weit reichendem Repertoire war; sondern pure Realität.

„Malfoy, hör auf mit dem Blödsinn! Ich habe wirklich Angst", versuche ich es ein letztes Mal. So ganz glauben will ich es immer noch nicht.

„Angst? Granger, ich tu dir doch nichts", gibt er mit einer liebevoll-wahnsinnigen Mischung in der Stimme zurück.

Ich wage es über meine Schulter zu blicken. Dummer Fehler, denn er ist verdammt nah. Und natürlich stolpere ich menschlicher Esel vor Schreck über meine eigenen Beine und lege mich mitten im abgelegenen Seitengang – in den ich vor gefühlten Stunden abgebogen bin – voll auf die Nase.

Keuchend ringe ich nach Luft, versuche den Schmerz zu ignorieren. Das tat verdammt weh, aber ich konnte später heulen. Fahrig richte ich mich auf, doch das Ungetüm hat mich bereits erreicht. Mit voller Kraft rammt er mich gegen die Wand. In dem scheiß abgelegenen Gang, in den ich uns manövriert hatte. Ich höre, wie sich die Schritte der anderen entfernen.

„Gott nein", wimmere ich und versuche meinen Zauberstab zu erreichen. Ich weiß, es ist sinnlos, aber besser als nichts. Leider erreiche ich das dumme Ding nicht.

„Merlin Granger. Du riechst so verdammt gut", raunt er mir erregt und erhitzt ins Ohr und… schiebt seine Hand unter meinen Rock. So fest ich kann, und mit tellergroßen Augen, haue ich ihm auf die Finger.

„Malfoy, nein", keuche ich angeekelt, versuche ihn von mir zu drängen. Er vergräbt sein Gesicht in meiner Halsbeuge und… Presst seine harte Körpermitte gegen meinen Oberschenkel… Himmel, das war wirklich kein Scherz. Malfoy war steinhart und von Sinnen.

„NEIN!", brülle ich und schlage erneut nach ihm. Nein, eigentlich haue und trete ich mit allem um mich, was ich habe. Doch das interessiert den Wahnsinnigen recht wenig. Er saugt hart an meinem Nacken, verpasst mir gerade wahrscheinlich den ersten Knutschfleck seit verdammt langer Zeit. Ich hasse Knutschflecke!

„Malfoy", jammere ich mit den ersten Tränen in den Augen. Das war wirklich nicht lustig… Ich wollte nicht von einem besinnungslosen Slytherin auf dem Gang zum Klo der maulenden Myrthe vergewaltigt werden: Schon gar nicht von Malfoy.

Doch zu meiner Überraschung lässt der Irre einen Moment von mir ab. Er scheint an meinem Hals vorbei nach rechts zu schauen. Ich tue es ihm aus verschleierten Augen gleich: Und blicke zu meinem Unglück auch noch in zwei übergroße, kindliche Augenpaare. Hufflepuffs der ersten Jahrgangsstufe. Dem kleineren der Beiden läuft gerade sichtlich vor Schreck etwas Milch aus der Nase. Ganz offensichtlich stammt diese aus dem muggleartigen Tetrapack, das er in der zitternden Hand hält.

„Hilfe", hauche ich jämmerlich.

„Verpisst euch", bellt Malfoy wütend neben mir. Oder auch fast in mir. Ich schätze, es passt gerade kein Blatt Papier mehr zwischen uns. Wäre es nicht gerade so entsetzlich, würde ich über diesen Gedanken sicherlich lauthals lachen.

Im Normalfall kam Malfoy mir gewöhnlich nur so nahe wie nötig…

„Draco?", höre ich es plötzlich.

Zabini…

„Zabini! Hilfe! Hier!", kreische ich wie am Spieß und sammele das letzte bisschen Kraft, welches in mir ist und beginne gleichzeitig so fest ich kann auf Malfoy einzuschlagen und einzutreten.

Er lässt jedoch erst wütend grunzend von mir ab, als Zabini sich wie ein strahlender Retter in der Not von hinten auf ihn stürzt.

„Weg hier", brüllt er, so laut es ihm aufgrund von Malfoys Gegenwehr möglich ist, in meine Richtung.

Entsetzt verharre ich einen Moment in Schockstarre, sehe wie Malfoy wie eine Furie herumfährt, Zabini von sich stößt und ihn so heftig mit dem Kopf – oder eher dem Gesicht – gegen die Steinwand schlägt, dass ich einen Moment fürchte auch der Schwarzhaarige geht gleich einfach zu Boden.

Mit aufgerissener Wange wendet der Schwarzhaarige das Blatt, wirbelt sich und den Blonden herum und presst ihn nun mit voller Kraft an die Wand. Blut läuft über seine Wange an seinem Hals hinab.

„Granger, verschwinde endlich", brüllt er schließlich, als er mich erneut ansieht.

Und schließlich tue ich ganz brav wie mir geheißen wurde… Vielmehr noch… Wenn ich das hier überstehen sollte, werde ich immer brav tun wie mir geheißen wurde.

Fast schon erleichtert sehe ich die Tür zu Myrthes Klo auf mich zuschaukeln. Ich glaube, so schnell bin ich noch nie gerannt. Oder auch schon lange nicht mehr. Gott, ich musste mich nach-

„Granger, warte", ertönt es hinter mir.

Oh Gott nein…

Ich lege schreiend noch einen Zahn zu, reiße die Tür im Rennen auf und taumele ins Innere. Gefolgt vom irren Slytherin, der schon wieder direkt hinter mir ist.

Kreischend drehe ich mich im Inneren des Klos im Kreis, registriere erst einen Moment später, dass er mich am Umhang gepackt hat. Ausziehen! Genau das schreit mein Verstand mir gerade zu.

Und wieder tue ich brav, hysterisch und atemlos wie mir geheißen wurde, komme ins Taumeln, als der Zug endlich nachlässt und eiere lauthals nach Hilfe und nach Zabini brüllend in das erstbeste Klo.

Dummerweise kann ich die Tür nicht schnell genug schließen, da Malfoy seine scheiß Finger im Weg hat. Schreiend hänge ich mich mit vollem Gewicht von Innen an die Kabinentür: Ich klinge gerade sicher wie eine wild gewordene Amazone.

Einen Moment überlege ich, mich mit den Beinen dagegen zu stemmen. Doch ich habe zuviel Angst hier vor ihm mit weit gespreizten Beinen auf den Arsch zu fallen.

„Fuck, Granger", faucht er schließlich von der anderen Seite und zieht seine blauen Finger aus dem Türspalt. So schnell ich kann und mit zitternden Händen schließe ich die Tür und verriegele sie. Dann kauere ich mich zitternd in die hinterste Ecke der Kabinentür.

Durchhalten… Gleich würden sie kommen und mich retten…

Einen winzig kleinen Moment wird es still und mein rasendes Herz scheint sich etwas zu beruhigen. Dann knallt die Kabinentür neben mir scheppernd auf. Ein heiserer und schriller Schrei entkommt mir und ich halte mir entsetzt den Mund zu.

„Weißt du Granger", keucht er und klettert den Geräuschen nach neben mir an der Kabinenwand hoch. „Im Grunde stehe ich auf Spielchen. Das hier wird aber gerade lächerlich!"

Ich muss lachen. Heulend, hysterisch und vollkommen fertig… Ich hocke hier und verstecke mich in einem alten, dreckigen Klo, weil Draco Malfoy mir an die Wäsche will.

Das war nicht lustig! Das war nicht richtig! Das war unrealistisch!

Das dachte ich jedenfalls noch vor rund einer Stunde…

Doch sein silberblonder Haarschopf, der sich gerade über mir in meine Kabine schiebt, spricht ganz andere Bände. Wie zur Hölle hat er es überhaupt geschafft sich durch den winzigen Spalt zu zwängen?

„Ich bin gleich da", keucht er und stützt sich mit den Händen an der Kabinenwand ab.

Ich lache heiser und heulend. Und dann kommt mir ein ganz anderer Gedanke. Wie wäre es mal wieder mit Gegenwehr?

Zitternd greife ich in meine Umhan-

Scheiße…

Hektisch springe ich auf, stürme hinaus in den Vorraum.

„Granger", ruft er immer noch zwischen den Klokabinen hängend.

Doch das ist gerade mal scheißegal, ich brauche meinen Zauberstab. Auch wenn Zauber momentan nicht wirklich zu wirken schienen. Mit wackligen Knien richte ich mich auf, warte darauf, dass er sich aus dem Spalt befreit hat.

„Granger."

„Ich bin hier", gebe ich zurück.

Ja, sollte er kommen… Ich würde ihm zeigen, zu was ein Schlammblut fähig war.

Ein leises, schmerzverzerrtes Stöhnen und Sekunden später landet er erschreckend elegant wieder auf dem Boden der Tatsachen; nämlich auf dem Kloboden. Als er auf mich zukommt schüttelt er für den Bruchteil einer Sekunden seine immer noch geschwollenen Finger.

Ich hingegen habe meine hinter meinem Rücken mittig um meinen Zauberstab gelegt. Mein Herz rast und mein Atem rasselt. Ich versuche ihn anzulächeln; ich weiß zwar nicht ob das nötig ist. Aber, sicher ist sicher.

Er sieht mich aus gruselig dunklen Augen an.

„Komm her", sage ich herausfordernd.

Und natürlich kommt er. Blitzschnell und zufrieden grinsend kommt er auf mich zu: Nur um Sekunden später wie eine wild gewordene Katze brüllend zurück zu fahren. Die Miene schmerzverzehrt und die geschwollene Hand auf sein rechtes Auge gepresst.

Endlich fällt die Tür krachend ins Schloss. Einen Moment funkelt er mich entsetzt an, als ihm bewusst zu werden scheint, dass ich ihn gerade absichtlich verletzt habe. Dann wird er von Hagrid, Zabini, Harry und zwei kräftigen Ravenclaw zurückgezogen und an die hintere Wand des Klos gedrückt. Er windet sich unter ihren Griffen, sieht mich weiterhin wie im Wahn an. Sein rechtes Auge – das in das ich ihm gerade meinen Zauberstab gerammt habe - ist dabei rötlich unterlaufen; doch intakt.

„Mione, bist du okay?", fragt Ron selten dämlich neben mir.

Ich starre ihn aus ungläubigen Augen an. Mein Haar steht sicherlich in allen Himmelsrichtungen ab, mein Rock ist extrem verschoben, meiner Bluse fehlen drei Knöpfe und Malfoy schreit hysterisch und lustvoll meinen Namen.

„Nein Ron… Nichts ist okay", fauche ich zurück und verlasse – meinen Zauberstab immer noch angriffsbereit in meiner Hand – das Klo.

Malfoys verzweifeltes Gebrüll verfolgt mich bis zu unserem Turm…

*** *** ***

Vorschau:

Krankenstation??

„Scheiße!" bricht es lauter aus mir heraus, als es eigentlich sollte.

Warum zur Hölle bin ich hier?

Malfoy, denk mal scharf nach. Was war das letzte… Zaubertränke. Ja, genau. Ich war definitiv im Unterricht und habe Grangers Trank genommen. Also eigentlich meinen Trank, aber wie auch immer. Verdammt, muss es mich heftig umgehauen haben.

*** *** ***

_So… Ohne große Worte geht es auch gleich weiter… Und wie der eine oder andere sehen kann, ist die Story nun endlich zum geplanten Account umgezogen. :) Ich hoffe alle Leser finden sie wieder… *lol*_

_Ja, ich (Evilchen) finde auch gerade mal wieder nicht die richtigen Worte. Ich danke natürlich allen, die sich bisher hierher verirrt haben und hoffe ihr bleibt noch ne Weile dabei. Und natürlich danke ich Mean für die lustige Zusammenarbeit… *knuddel* _

_Reviewtime:_

_HexenLady: Schön, dass du auch mal reingeschaut hast.. und ich hoffe, du bist jetzt nicht so verwirrt, dass du diese Story nicht mehr findest… *lol* Und ja, du hast ganz offensichtlich geschlafen… ;) Ich kündige dieses Werk nämlich schon seit Wochen in Minds an… *lol* Macht aber nix… Und keine Sorge, wer und was und wie, kommt alles noch…_

_SnapeEvans: Es freut mich, dass es dir gefällt und dass du hierher gefunden hast… :)_

_Lalilu: Das freut uns… Und wir hoffen, du bleibst auch in Zukunft dabei… :)_

_Die-na: Ja, das bin ich auch… *lol* ;) Naja, jedenfalls hoffe ich es… Übrigens schön, dass du diese Story letztendlich doch noch gefunden hast… Ich muss zugeben, dass es aber auch ein ganz schönes HickHack war… Dank FF .net… *grummel*_

_Hattu: Ja, das passte, was? *lol* Und ich freue mich, dass du dich auf mehr freust… Ich hoffe, das bleibt so… hehe… ;) _

_DnA: Huhu… Schön, das du hier bist… :) Und ja, das finde ich auch… Und dieses Mal darf ich es ganz unbedacht sagen, da ich ihn ja nicht schreibe… hehe…_

_Killerbiene: Das freut mich und, wie ich oben schon sagte, mag ich unseren Draco auch ganz gerne… *lol* Ich hoffe übrigens, unsere Mione ist dir ausnahmsweise mal nicht zu weich… ;)_

_Nessi.C.: Huhu und schön, dass du hier bist… :) Ja, ich lese und schreibe normalerweise auch lieber in der dritten Person. Aber, irgendwie haben wir uns nach langem hin und her für dieses Werk entsprechend entschieden. Und es passt einfach besser… _


	3. The morning after

So, ihr Lieben: Hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Evil hat mich darauf hingewiesen, dass ich nochmal darauf aufmerksam machen sollte, dass es hier bereits etwas *schmutziger* zur Sache geht. Also wer es nicht lesen will, sollte es lassen. Ihr seid hiermit gewarnt ;-)

**3. The morning after **

***Malfoys POV***

Verdammt, dröhnt mir der Schädel. Hab ich ernsthaft die komplette letzte Woche durchgezecht? Fühlt sich jedenfalls so an. Aber warum zur Hölle blendet mich dieses verfluchte Licht so dermaßen? Diese Folge übermäßigen Alkoholkonsums ist mir neu.

Ich kneife also nochmal mit aller Kraft die Augen zusammen, blinzele dann vorsichtig. Immer noch geblendet und verdammt lichtempfindlich will ich meine Hand schützend zu Hilfe nehmen, doch…

Scheiße! Irgendwer hat mich mit Unsichtbarfesseln am seinem Bett fest gemacht. Ja, das ist ganz klar nicht mein Bett. So ein Blackout hatte ich glaube ich tatsächlich noch nie.

Fuck! Und mein Schwanz pocht ähnlich wie mein Schädel.

Eigentlich passt alles herrlich zusammen: Zu viel Alkohol und…naja, irgendwie passt es doch nicht so ganz. Denn offensichtlich hat man mich gefesselt. Und auch wenn ich behaupten kann, dass ich in Sachen Sex schon so einiges mitgemacht habe: Es hat noch keine geschafft mich ans Bett zu fesseln. Wenn habe ICH gefesselt.

Dieses Exemplar scheint demnach besonders talentiert und überzeugend zu sein. Gut, plus der Alkohol…

Aber apropos talentiert: So talentiert kann die Tussi dann doch nicht sein. Dieser verdammte Schmerz bringt mich um…

Doch langsam aber sicher kann ich wenigstens wieder etwas sehen. Nur mein rechtes Auge will immer noch nicht so ganz…

Trotzdem…irgendwie kommt mir das ganze hier mehr als nur flüchtig bekannt vor…

Krankenstation??

„Scheiße!" bricht es lauter aus mir heraus, als es eigentlich sollte.

Warum zur Hölle bin ich hier?

Malfoy, denk mal scharf nach. Was war das Letzte…Zaubertränke. Ja, genau. Ich war definitiv im Unterricht und habe Grangers Trank genommen. Also eigentlich meinen Trank…Aber wie auch immer. Verdammt, muss es mich heftig umgehauen haben.

In diesem Moment höre ich auch schon Schritte. Ganz klar die alte Pomfrey.

Na die fehlt mir jetzt definitiv noch zu meinem Glück.

„Mister Malfoy", sagt sie aufgeregt, als sie mit unzähligen Packungen Hexwextüchern vor ihrem Gesicht gestapelt den Raum betritt und diese neben mir auf dem Nachttisch abstellt.

„Sie sind wach", fügt sie noch schnell hinzu, bevor ich ihr ein „Ja, verflucht. Ich bin ganz offensichtlich wach und jetzt machen sie mich endlich los", entgegen donnere.

„Wie fühlen sie sich, Mister Malfoy?" fragt sie ganz unbeirrt weiter.

„Wie soll ich mich fühlen?" gebe ich schroff zurück. „Ich bin ans Bett gefesselt und mir dröhnt der Kopf und…"

„Soll ich ihnen Miss Granger vorbeischicken?" fragt sie, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt.

Bitte was? WEN?

„Mit Sicherheit nicht", antworte ich schnell und bestimmt, nichtsdestoweniger verwirrt.

Sobald ich diese scheiß Fesseln los bin, werde ich…

Ich rüttele noch einmal bestimmt an eben diesen, aber sie bewegen sich wie erwartet genau so wenig wie noch vor einer Minute.

Dafür bewegt sich aber was ganz anderes…

„Ich glaub, ich muss kotzen", würge ich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes hervor.

„Sie müssen ruhig liegen bleiben. Ich mache sie sofort los und dann können sie ins Bad und…"

„Jetzt!" brülle ich bestimmt und stürme auch schon wenige Sekunden, nachdem mich die alte Schabracke losgezaubert hat, ins Bad.

Scheiße! Egal WAS durch diesen Trank mit mir passiert ist: Es war definitiv heftig!

Nach einigen zugegeben unschönen Minuten über der Kloschüssel, trotte ich wieder zurück zu meinem Bett und lasse mich schlapp darauf fallen. Gut, schlapp ist wohl erneut das falsche Wort.

„Ich habe ihnen einen Trank hingestellt. Trinken sie ihn und danach dürfte es ihnen besser gehen. Zumindest was die Übelkeit anbelangt."

Den letzten Satz fügt sie leise hinzu und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie feuerrot anläuft, als sie ihn ausspricht. Aber auch ich bin gerade ganz ehrlich nicht in der Verfassung, die Bestätigung in Form eines Blickkontaktes zu suchen.

Pomfreys Blick wandert noch einmal zum Nachttisch und den Tüchern und ich greife beherzt nach dem Trank neben mir.

Eine Minute später ist mir auch alles schon ziemlich egal. Mir ist nicht mehr schlecht, meine Augen sind geschlossen und es macht sich eine angenehme Müdigkeit in mir breit. Und nicht nur meine Gedanken scheinen sich zu entspannen, auch der Rest meines Körpers nimmt endlich eine ruhende Position ein und ich merke, wie ich langsam aber sicher wieder einschlafe…

*** ***Dienstag, 09. September 1997***

Endlich geht es mir wieder gut. Was auch immer die Alte mir da gestern Abend verabreicht hat: Es halt geholfen! Wenigstens EIN Trank in den letzten 24 Stunden, der mich nicht an den Rand des Jenseits befördert hat.

Und jetzt will ich so schnell wie möglich hier raus. Jedoch nicht ohne eine Erklärung. Immerhin war ich einen Tag hier gefangen. Und das im wahrsten Sinne. Zumindest den ersten Teil.

Wo rennt diese dämliche…

Ah, da kommt sie.

„Madam…" ist das einzige, was ich rauskriege, da sehe ich auch schon, dass sie einen kleinen Gryffindor im Schlepptau hat.

Dieser brüllt wie am Spieß und hält sich die Hände vors Gesicht.

„Setz dich hier hin. Ich bin sofort wieder da", befiehlt sie dem Hysterischen und rauscht davon. Offensichtlich, um einen Trank zu besorgen.

„Was ist passiert?" frage ich, mich zu dem Kleinen hinwendend.

Nicht, dass ich mir ernsthaft Sorgen um ihn mache. Es ist mehr Schadenfreude und Neugier, die mich antreiben.

„Slytherin…" jammert und zetert er. „Meine Naaaseee."

Ich kann mir ein lautes Lachen nicht verkneifen. Das ist so typisch Erstklässler. Und es wundert mich kein bisschen, dass der Gryffindor jetzt heulend und ohne Nase hier aufkreuzt. Die ziehen ja bekanntlich meistens den Kürzeren.

„Na da hast du aber noch Glück gehabt, dass es nur deine Nase erwischt hat", lenke ich seine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich. „Zu meiner Zeit hat man sich noch ganz andere Dinge weggezaubert. Aber vielleicht kommt das ja noch…"

Ein lautes Buäääh erfüllt den Raum und mein Lachen wird lauter. Ebenso Pomfreys Schritte.

„Mister Malfoy", sagt sie mit mahnender Stimme. „Es scheint ihnen wieder gut genug zu gehen, um augenblicklich in den Unterricht zu verschwinden."

„Ja, das hatte ich eh vor", gebe ich lässig und selbstverständlich zurück, während sie dem Gryffindor einen Becher hin hält.

Ich hab mit Sicherheit nicht vor länger als nötig hier abzuhängen.

„Nur eins noch…" setzte ich an und werde doch tatsächlich schroff unterbrochen.

„Sie sehen doch, dass ich zu tun habe", antwortet sie bestimmt und macht eine eindeutige Handbewegung, die mir die Tür weist.

„Aber…"

„Raus!" brüllt sie, während sie versucht, ihre Aufmerksamkeit voll und ganz auf den schreienden Idioten zu richten, während ich mich tatsächlich in Bewegung setze.

Was soll das bitte? Sein Problem ist im Vergleich zu meinem ja nun wirklich eine Lappalie. Ich habe ein mords Blackout, offensichtlich sah irgendwer die Notwendigkeit mich zu fesseln…da steht mir ja wohl zumindest eine Erklärung zu.

Aber gut…was soll's? Das Gebrüll hätte ich keine Sekunde länger ausgehalten und eine Dusche inklusive Frühstück ist jetzt vielleicht genau das Richtige. Irgendeiner der Deppen wird mir früher oder später schon noch Rede und Antwort stehen.

Auf dem Weg zurück in die Kerker begegnet mir glücklicherweise bis auf ein paar Ausnahmen niemand.

Ich brauche wirklich erstmal eine Dusche, bevor ich mich wieder mit irgendjemandem auseinandersetzen kann- in welcher Form auch immer - und bis zur ersten Stunde sollte dafür auch noch genug Zeit sein.

„Was glotzt du so blöd?" will ich von einem kichernden Slytherin wissen, der mich passiert.

So fit bin ich nun auch wieder nicht, dass ich auf hysterisches Kichern und dummes Geglotzte klar komme.

Gut, wann komme ich da überhaupt drauf klar? Ich hab mich maximal langsam daran gewöhnt.

Passiert mir ja quasi täglich, dass – egal welches Haus – die Weiber anfangen zu kichern und zu tuscheln, wenn sie mich sehen. Rotwerden ist ebenfalls an der Tagesordnung. Nur wenige sind ziemlich offensiv und starten einen Anmachversuch in Form eines – meist ziemlich miesen- Spruchs. Wenn es für sie gut läuft, lasse ich sie lediglich mit einem abschätzigen Blick und einem kehligen Lachen abblitzen. Je nach dem welche Möchtegernschönheit sich an mich heran wagt, kassiert sie auch einen Spruch in bester Malfoy Manier. Herrlich ist es auch, wenn ein völlig eingeschüchtertes Etwas eine Freundin vorschickt, um mich nach einem Date zu fragen.

Als ich einmal eine direkte Gegenfrage stellte: „Hat deine Freundin überhaupt schon mal gefickt?" fiel fast gleich ein ganzer Haufen Ravenclaws in Ohnmacht.

Scheiße…Ist das eigentlich normal, dass ich schon wieder so ein komisches Ziehen in meiner Körpermitte spüre?

Als ich endlich mein Zimmer erreicht habe, muss ich erstmal meine Klamotten loswerden. Doch als ich mir so meine Hose aufknöpfe, durchfährt mich ein leichter Schmerz in meiner rechten Hand. Verdammt, was ist damit bloß passiert?

Ich mache einen Schritt auf den Spiegel in meinem Zimmer zu.

Fuck! Mein Auge! Hatte ich mir gerade noch ernsthaft Sorgen um meinen Schwanz und meine Hand gemacht? DAS war jetzt nun wirklich übel.

Hatte Zabini, der blöde Arsch mich tatsächlich auf die Tischkannte knallen lassen, als ich eingeschlafen war? Dem werd ich auch noch ein paar Takte erzählen…

Als ich jedoch nur noch in Shorts mein Spiegelbild anschaue, merke ich, dass es mir gerade wirklich nicht leicht fällt, mein größtes Problem auszumachen.

Fakt ist, dass ein bestimmtes Problem gerade wächst und wächst und droht zum definitiv größten Problem zu werden…

Innerhalb von Sekunden bin ich steinhart. Dass mir auf meinen eigenen – und das auch noch ziemlich lädierten Anblick einer abgeht – das war mir vorher auch noch nicht passiert.

Seufzend wende ich mich ab und lasse mich rückwärts auf mein Bett fallen. Zu mehr bin ich gerade wirklich nicht in der Lage.

Ich starre einen Moment den Baldachin über mir an. Ich hätte doch sofort eine Erklärung verlangen sollen. Ich mein, allein die Tatsache, dass Pomfrey mit einem Stapel Tücher ankam, hätte mir zu denken geben müssen. Wie oft und lange werde ich wohl mit einem riesen Ständer durch die Schule laufen müssen? Klar, selbst im schlaffen Zustand spürte ich die Blicke auf meinem Schritt nicht selten. Und noch bevor sich irgendjemand die Frage überhaupt stellen konnte, was genau in meiner Hose geht, war die Antwort schon offensichtlich: Verdammt viel!

Und ja, das, was ich da gerade unter den leichten Bewegungen meiner Hand spüre, ist mehr als das.

Ein leises, raues Lachen entfährt mir. Wann war bloß das letzte Mal, als ich SO auf dem Bett lag und es mir selbst besorgt habe? Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. DAS hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr nötig. Selbstbefriedigung bei meinem Erfolg bei den Frauen wäre nun wirklich vor allem eins gewesen: Verschwendung.

Aber ich glaube, das ist vielleicht die einzige Chance, heute noch in den Unterricht zu kommen. Nicht, als liegt mir so wahnsinnig viel daran. Aber vielleicht konnte Zabini mich gleich beim Frühstück aufklären, was gestern passiert war. Und sollte es mich wirklich eiskalt erwischt haben…

Scheiße…Kalt ist mir jetzt nicht unbedingt. Meine linke Hand schiebt meine Shorts ein Stück nach unten, so dass meine rechte mein pulsierendes, heißes Glied ohne Umwege umschließt und ich stöhne leise.

Zugegeben, meine Hand fühlt sich auch nicht schlecht an, wie sie fest zupackt und sich ein paar Mal schnell auf und ab bewegt…Die Weiber sind mir da oft zu zimperlich und vorsichtig.

Arg, das war die falsche Hand…

Welcher Teil an meinem Körper ist gerade eigentlich nicht nur eingeschränkt funktionstüchtig?

Dumme, unnötige Frage, wird mir eine Sekunde später bewusst.

Aber Gott sei Dank bin ich beidseitig talentiert und trainiert.

Meine Shorts schiebe ich nun noch schnell soweit nach unten, dass sie mir in den nächsten paar Minuten nicht mehr in die Quere kommen kann. Ich brauche definitiv Bewegungsfreiheit, denn so hart und heiß wie ich gerade bin, wird das sicher ein kurzes Vergnügen. Kurz, aber dafür hart und schmutzig, was mir gerade auch ziemlich scheiß egal ist. Ich will einfach nur kommen und diesen unerträglichen Druck loswerden.

Ich schließe die Augen und gebe mich ganz meinem eigenen Rhythmus hin. Meine Faust schließt sich immer enger um meine Länge und auch wenn ich selbst genau am besten weiß, wie ich mich anfassen muss, um mir möglichst schnell Erleichterung zu verschaffen, so turnt mich der Gedanke, dass eine braunhaarige, lockige Schönheit mir diese Arbeit abnimmt, gerade ungemein an.

Wenn sie genauso grob und schnell mit ihren zarten, geschickten Fingern wäre. Ich ihr in ihre Faust stoßen könnte, während sie ihre freie Hand dazu nutzt, um wirklich jede angespannte Faser mit einzubeziehen.

Ich spüre schon viel zu genau, dass ich mich kaum noch zurückhalten kann und kann schon beinahe ihren Geruch riechen. Sie riecht nach Kokos. Ihre Hand spüren, die förmlich überall auf meinem Körper ihr heißes Spiel treibt, während mich ihre Locken kitzeln und mir gemeinsam mit ihren Fingern um meinen Schwanz eine Gänsehaut verschaffen. Ein lautes Stöhnen erhellt mein Zimmer und ich bin wirklich froh, dass die meisten schon beim Frühstück sind. Gut, wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass sie mich in Aktion erleben bzw. hören würden.

Die ersten Tropfen bahnen sich bereits ihren Weg und der Gedanke an das lockige Biest, das jeden dieser Tropfen genüsslich und frech auf meiner Spitze verteilt, nur um sofort danach alles gierig wieder weg zu lecken, lässt mich nun endgültig die Kontrolle verlieren. Meine rechte Hand krallt sich schmerzlich in das Laken und ich komme nur wenige Sekunden später unter lautem Stöhnen in meiner Hand, zwei heftige Spritzer verteilen sich auf meinem Bauch. Ein paar weitere, nun schon entspanntere Handbewegungen später, lockert sich mein Griff und ich atme immer noch schwer, aber erleichtert, auf.

Als ich mich frisch geduscht dem Saal nähere, halte ich schon Ausschau nach Zabini. Doch als ich den Saal betrete, scheinen alle Ausschau nach MIR gehalten zu haben. Wie bereits erwähnt: Es ist für mich definitiv nichts Neues, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Vielleicht werde ich langsam aber auch paranoid. Getuschel, Gekicher und das nicht nur von der weiblichen Fraktion. Ja, ich gebe zu: Mit meinem Auge sehe ich ein wenig lädiert aus. Nach wie vor besser als der klägliche Rest.

In diesem Moment schießt Granger hoch, gefolgt von Potter und Weasley. Wie vom Blitz getroffen jagen sie aus dem Saal.

Wie aus Reflex drehe ich mich um und sehe Zabini auf mich zukommen. Eigentlich rennt er schon fast.

„Zabini", setze ich an, doch als er unmittelbar vor mir steht, bleibt mir einen Moment die Spucke weg. „Wie siehst du denn aus?" will ich von ihm wissen.

Seine linke Gesichtshälfte ist komplett zerkratzt und er sieht nun bei weitem nicht aus wie das blühende Leben. So viel kann ich schon mal sagen.

Er schaut mich nur aus großen Augen an.

„Na gestern…" ist alles, was er hervorbringt.

„Ja was gestern? Was war los?" frage ich ungeduldig, was ihn jedoch nur noch ungläubiger und verwirrter starren lässt.

Muss man dem denn wirklich alles aus der Nase ziehen?

„Malfoy…DU warst los!"

Vorschau:

„Professor, ich besitze nicht einmal Schneckenblut", hauche ich.

„Sie waren an meinen Vorräten, Miss Granger!"

„Nur, weil ich eine Harpienkralle brauchte." Meine Hände zittern vor Wut. „Mister Malfoy hatte mir eine entwendet", füge ich hastig hinzu, bevor er mich zurechtweisen kann, weil ich nicht die nötigen Zutaten zusammen hatte.

„Miss Granger, jetzt beschuldigen Sie also erneut Mister Malfoy? Glauben Sie wirklich, er ist schuld an dieser Miserere?", fragt mich Snape schneidend.

***

So…das war's mal wieder für heute. Ich bzw. wir hoffen, es hat euch gefallen. Gefallen haben uns auf jeden Fall eure Reviews!

Kalisla: Es kommt definitiv noch einiges mehr. Bleib einfach dran ;-)

Anna: Na wirklich begeistert wird er nicht sein, wenn er es erfährt ;-) Alles andere wirst du bald lesen können.

Twe3ty: Ja, ich finde auch, dass Malfoy es verdient hat. Er kann ruhig mal ein bisschen leiden ;-)

die-na: Danke! Wir hoffen, du bleibst auch weiterhin gespannt.

one77: Freut uns, dass du hergefunden hast!

hattu82: Du kriegst mehr ;-) Snape wird auf jeden Fall nachforschen. Ob er auch was rausfindet…mal gucken ;-) Hm…also ich an Hermines Stelle wär Draco nachgestiegen...lol

DnA: Bloß nicht vor dem PC ersticken ;-)

HexenLady: Ziemlich lustig ist die Hauptsache ;-)


	4. Merlin, hilf…

**4. Merlin, hilf… *Dienstag, 09. September 1997***

***Miones POV***

Himmel, die wohl schlimmste Nacht meines Lebens liegt hinter mir, während ich hier mehr als nur gewöhnlich schlaftrunken in der großen Halle sitze und lustlos in meinen Rühreiern stochere. Aber, wen wundert es? Gestern war der schlimmste Tag meines Lebens gewesen.

50 Punkte hatte Snape mir abgezogen, nachdem sie Malfoy unter entsetzlichem Getöse in der Krankenstation hatten ruhig stellen müssen. Nein, dass habe ich nicht selber in Erfahrung gebracht, sondern ich habe es über unsere 1A-Gerüchteküche erfahren.

Ich habe mich für den Rest des Tages in meinem Zimmer verkrochen und versucht das Getuschel und Genuschel zu ignorieren, was man mir bereits beim Abendessen zugeworfen hatte. Highlight war dann natürlich Snapes Standpauke gewesen, der tatsächlich der festen Meinung zu sein schien, dass ich meinen Trank verpfuscht hatte um Malfoy bloßzustellen.

Natürlich hatte ich mich mit allem was mir zur Verfügung stand – größtenteils nachvollziehbare Argumente – verteidigt; was wenigstens McGonagall von meiner Unschuld überzeugt hatte. Dennoch tröstete es mich nicht über den Punkteabzug hinweg, den Snape letztendlich aufgrund meiner „mangelhaften Braukünste" aufrechterhalten hatte.

Jetzt sitze ich also hier, werfe unserem Tränkemeister dunkle Blicke zu und behalte den freien Platz des Blonden immer noch argwöhnisch im Auge. Ein Erstklässer hatte gerade verlauten lassen, dass Malfoy die Krankenstation heute Morgen bereits wieder verlassen hatte. Offensichtlich bei Sinnen.

Ich muss zugeben: Ich traue dem Braten nicht…

Doch wer kann es mir verübeln?

Scheiße, ich spüre immer noch seinen Atem auf meiner Wange und seinen… Naja… Sein hartes Ding an meinem Schenkel… Und dann diese heisere Art und Weise, in der er meinen Namen gebrüllt hatte…

Es hat mir heute Nacht einen satten Alptraum beschert. Zuerst war ich ahnungslos in den Kerkern umhergestreift; warum auch immer. Doch plötzlich hatte Malfoy mich verfolgt. Splitternackt, lüstern und mit einem riesigen… Naja, man kann es sich auch ohne Worte denken…

Ich war gerannt so schnell ich konnte, doch wie das in Alpträumen nun einmal so ist, wurde ich trotz aller Anstrengungen nicht schneller. Während der Irre hinter mir jedoch weiterhin an Geschwindigkeit zulegte; und sein Ding immer größer wurde. Schlussendlich sogar übernatürlich groß.

Plötzlich war auch ich nackt gewesen und er war bedenklich nah. Ich wurde wach, kurz bevor er es schaffte dieses gigantische Ding…

Himmel… Ich verdränge diesen absurden Traum, aus dem ich heute Nacht vor Ekel überschüttet und hysterisch zitternd erwacht war und reibe mir fahrig durch das Gesicht.

„Mione, geht es dir gut?", fragt Ron leise neben mir und sieht mich mit diesen ahnungslosen blauen Augen an.

Ich richte mich stöhnend wieder auf, werfe ihm einen strafenden Blick zu. Er fragt das seit gestern immer wieder. Und das obwohl ich ihm IMMER wieder sage, dass es mir NICHT gut geht…

„Ron, lass sie in Ruhe. Nach dem, was passiert ist, würdest du auch etwas brauchen um es zu verpacken", kommt Harry mir zur Hilfe und legt mir besänftigend die Hand auf die Schulter.

Natürlich wenden sich alle Köpfe nach uns um. Zwar schenkt man mir eh schon überdurchschnittlich viel Aufmerksamkeit, seit ich heute die große Halle betreten habe. Aber da Harry nun ein heiß ersehntes Thema anschneidet, bricht natürlich Totenstille aus.

Ich zucke zusammen und mein bester Freund zieht seine Hand direkt wieder zurück.

„Sorry", flüstert er.

„Ist schon okay", gebe ich zurück und beobachte mit ungutem Gefühl im Magen, wie plötzlich erneutes Getuschel ausbricht und sie sich fast alle hektisch zum Eingang umdrehen.

„Malfoy", knurrt Ron neben mir.

Ich kann einfach nur mit großen Augen starren. Ja, tatsächlich. Der Erstklässler hatte Recht. Sie hatten Malfoy scheinbar heute Morgen entlassen. Himmel, ich hatte gehofft, sie würden diesen selbstverliebten Irren endgültig nach St. Mungos überliefern und ihn in eine stylische Zwangsjacke stecken.

Langsam betritt er die Halle, bleibt dann mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen stehen und mustert das Geschehen. Mich wundert, dass er sich überhaupt wieder hier runter traut. Ich habe gehofft, er würde sich aus Scham darüber, dass er versucht hatte seine kostbaren Gene mit einem Schlammblut zu vermischen, nie wieder in die Welt hinaus trauen würde.

Zu meiner halben Erleichterung sehe ich Zabini nahen; und erst jetzt fällt mir auf, dass es ihn übel mitgenommen hat. Um mich aus der Scheiße zu holen. Ich hatte mich gestern wirklich bei ihm bedanken wollen, doch ich brachte es nicht über mich, das Zimmer zu verlassen.

Mein Herz beginnt zu rasen und mir wird schlecht. Ich werde unmerklich auf meinem Platz kleiner, als der Blonde sich umsieht.

‚Oh mein Gott, er sucht mich', kreischt es in mir und ich stehe ruckartig auf.

„I-ich habe keinen Hunger", stottere ich und stürme aus der Halle.

„Mione, warte", höre ich Harry Sekunde später dicht hinter mir. Ich mache mir nicht einmal die Mühe mich umzudrehen, ich weiß dass sie mir folgen. Und gerade eben stört es mich zur Abwechslung nicht wirklich.

So schnell ich kann flüchte ich aus der Halle, versuche Malfoy dabei so weit auszuweichen wie möglich und bin zugegeben ziemlich erleichtert darüber, dass Zabini sich immer noch zwischen uns befindet. Er hat den Blonden gerade erreicht und aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich, dass sie miteinander reden.

Als ich die Halle, und all die Blicke die in dieser vorherrschen endlich verlassen habe, beschleunige ich meine Schritte so sehr, dass ich fast über meine eigenen Füße stolpere. Die Tatsache, dass Zabini und Malfoy uns zu folgen scheinen, macht es nicht besser.

Ich gehe noch schneller, nehme gleich zwei Stufen pro Schritt; was bei meinen kurzen Beinen nicht wirklich einfach ist.

„Mione, beruhig dich. Wir beschützen dich", kräht Ron hinter mir.

Meine Wangen brennen, ich spüre diese panische Klammer in mir, als ich mich mit erhitztem Kopf zu ihm umdrehe. „DAS habe ich ja gestern gesehen, Ron!"

Er hält inne, sieht mich aus großen, zornigen Augen an. Harry senkt hinter ihm beschämt den Kopf.

„Malfoy hat mir die Nase gebrochen", faucht Ron nun und deutet auf die Schwellung in seinem Gesicht, die sicherlich – trotz Heilung – noch ein paar Tage anhalten wird.

„Oh ja! Zabini hat er ebenfalls übel zugerichtet. UND dennoch kam er mir zur Hilfe", speie ich so heftig aus, dass ich einen Moment fürchte, die beiden Slytherins, die nun leise tuschelnd am Ende der Treppe stehen, könnten mich gehört haben.

Doch sie beachten uns nicht, scheinen einzig und allein in ihrer Diskussion vertieft zu sein; bis Malfoy schließlich sichtlich wütend von dannen zieht. Zabini folgt ihm kopfschüttelnd und ich atme erleichtert aus.

Ich funkele meine beiden Freunde strafend an und mache mich dann auf den Weg hinauf in den Turm; um meine Bücher zu holen und mich schließlich in die Wonnen des nahenden Unterrichts zu stürzen.

Vielleicht konnte mich das etwas ablenken…

-v-

Ich bin eine Närrin…

Der Unterricht gestaltet sich heute als schlimmer denn je. Wobei ich ihn ja eigentlich nie als schlimm empfand. Außer vielleicht dieses eine Mal vor einem Jahr, wo meine Periode ziemlich ungünstig eingesetzt hatte. Es hatte zwar niemand gemerkt, aber alleine die Angst es könnte jemand gemerkt haben, gestaltete die nächsten Tage als reinste Hölle.

Heute sieht das allerdings ganz anders aus. Ich sitze mit gesenktem Kopf zwischen Harry und Ron und versuche die zahlreichen Blicke zu ignorieren, die gerade von allen Seiten auf mir liegen.

Der Unterricht der erweiterten Zauberkünste hatte mir heute morgen Magenschmerzen verursacht, da es eines der Fächer ist, die wir zwangsläufig auch mit den Slytherins teilen. Jedoch hat es das Schicksal gut mit mir gemeint und Malfoy schien es heute vorzuziehen nicht am Unterricht teilzunehmen.

Zu Begin fand ich das zugegeben ziemlich beruhigend und entspannend. Keine Stunde später finde ich mich jedoch tatsächlich genervt und in Sorge wieder. Nicht etwa in Sorge um den Wahnsinnigen aus meinen Alpträumen. Nein, viel mehr in Sorge, dass sein Zustand sich verschlechtert haben könnte und Snape mir letztendlich tatsächlich einen Tötungsversuch unterjubelte.

Und selbst wenn sich herausstellte, dass es ein Versehen war; würde man mich vielleicht doch von der Schule werfen?

Ich spüre Parkinsons eisigen Blick, nachdem sie jetzt schon zum gefühlten zehnten Mal herzzerreißend seufzend Malfoys leeren Platz gemustert hat.

Und ich beginne meine Entschuldigungsreden innerlich zu üben: „Ich habe Malfoy ganz sicher nicht absichtlich vergiftet! DAS war ganz eindeutig ein tragisches Versehen!"

-v-

Am Nachmittag zieht es mich auf leisen Sohlen hinab in die Kerker. Zum einen, weil ich hoffe Malfoy gehässig lachend irgendwo Rumspringen zu sehen. Denn wahrscheinlich nutzte er seine Lage nur aus um mal wieder blau zu machen und es sich gehörig besorgen zu lassen. Es war wirklich erbärmlich, dass dieser dusseligen Ravenclaw an seiner offiziellen Seite nicht im Geringsten klar zu sein schien, was ihr perfekter Loverboy so hinter ihrem Rücken trieb. Oder vielleicht wollte sie es auch nicht sehen. Immerhin ist Malfoy die perfekte, männliche Vorzeigepuppe.

Aber, zurück zu meiner Reise in die Kerker. Größtenteils zieht es mich zu Snape. Denn es interessiert mich brennend, ob er bereits Fortschritte gemacht hat. Es lässt mich einfach nicht los, dass ich einen so simplen Trank wie den *Anti-Bedürfnis*-Trank verhauen konnte. Und vor allem will ich wissen, was genau ich da zusammengebraut habe. Vielleicht war es ja etwas neues, etwas Bahnbrechendes?

Malfoys Verhalten nach zu urteilen, tippe ich auf einen Liebestrank. Allerdings war mir kein einziger bekannt, der ohne Jungfrauentränen, Apkroditensaft und Traumflunder gebraut wurde. Zudem hatte mein Trank alles andere als hinreißend geduftet und auch nicht die typische rosa oder auch rote Farbe gehabt.

Mir selber innerlich Mut zusprechend atme ich ein letztes Mal tief ein und aus und klopfe schließlich fest an die Tür zu Snapes Büro.

„Herein", knarrt es schließlich nach einigen Minuten aus dem Inneren.

Vorsichtig schiebe ich das schwere und modrige Holz vor mir her, blicke beinahe etwas zu schüchtern ins Innere. „Professor?", hauche ich dann um ihn _vorzuwarnen_.

„Miss Granger", sagt er etwas überrascht und runzelt die Stirn.

Ich trete vollkommen in den Raum ein und schließe die Tür hinter mir. „Ich wollte fragen, ob Sie bereits entschlüsseln konnten, welcher Trank mir da _geglückt_ ist?"

Er sieht mich starr an. „Geglückt ist wohl anders, Miss Granger."

Ich seufze. „Da haben Sie wohl Recht."

Snape sieht mich weiterhin einfach an. „Was passiert, wenn Sie zum _Minime Necessitas_ einen Tropfen Schneckenblut mischen?"

Benommen streiche ich mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht; durchwühle mein inneres Tränkelexikon. „Heraus kommt ein Schlaftrank. Der… _Actutum Somnus_."

„Behaupten Sie also immer noch, dass es keine Absicht war Mister Malfoy vor der gesamten Klasse bloßzustellen, indem sie ihn für den Rest des Tages außer Gefecht setzten?" Der Tränkemeister schenkt mir nur ein schwaches Nicken, konzentriert sich dann wieder auf die Pergamentrollen, die vor ihm liegen.

„Professor, ich besitze nicht einmal Schneckenblut", hauche ich.

„Sie waren an meinen Vorräten, Miss Granger!"

„Nur, weil ich eine Harpienkralle brauchte." Meine Hände zittern vor Wut. „Mister Malfoy hatte mir eine entwendet", fügte ich hastig hinzu, bevor er mich zurechtweisen kann, weil ich nicht die nötigen Zutaten zusammen hatte.

„Miss Granger, jetzt beschuldigen Sie also erneut Mister Malfoy? Glauben Sie wirklich, er ist schuld an dieser Miserere?", fragt mich Snape schneidend.

Ich hole schnappend Luft. „Professor, Malfoy hat mich auf´s Übelste belästigt. Glauben Sie mir, damit habe ich ganz sicher nichts zu tun!"

Er richtet sich langsam auf. „Das glaube ich Ihnen. Jedenfalls was den Ausgang dieses kleinen Vorfalles angeht. Denn Fakt ist, dass der _Actutum Somnus _nicht eine solche Wirkung zeigt._"_

Kleiner Vorfall… Ich schlucke über Snapes Wortwahl und wundere mich, ob Malfoy überhaupt so etwas wie eine Strafe zu erwarten hat oder hatte.

„Werden Sie Mister Malfoy auch nach diesem Vorfall befragen?", fauche ich zugegeben etwas zu schroff.

Snape funkelt mich mit harter Miene an. „Natürlich werde ich das, Miss Granger!"

„Könnten Sie…", entgegne ich schon wieder etwas leiser, versuche mich zu beruhigen. „Könnten Sie mich bitte in Kenntnis setzten, wenn Sie in Erfahrung bringen konnten, was genau schief gelaufen ist, Professor? Es lässt mir wirklich keine Ruhe…"

Ein spöttisches Funkeln liegt in seinen Augen. Er glaubt mir kein verdammtes Wort. „Natürlich werde ich das, Miss Granger."

Ich nicke, wende mich um, um endlich zu gehen.

„Miss Granger, eine Sache noch."

Ich blicke fragend zurück.

„Ich möchte ihren Kessel, den Becher und ihre aktuellen Zutaten in Augenschein nehmen. Ich habe die Hauselfen beauftragt, sie morgen an sich zu nehmen. Sorgen Sie bitte dafür, dass diese alles ohne große Suche in Ihren Gemächern vorfinden werden."

Zischend ziehe ich die Luft ein, beiße mir wütend auf die Lippe. „Natürlich Professor", speie ich hervor und verlasse geradezu fluchartig das Büro.

-v-

Vor Wut kochend stürme ich hinauf zu unserem Turm, versuche diese vermaledeiten Kerker so schnell wie möglich hinter mir zu lassen. Hier und da tuscheln und kichern mir ein paar gehässiges Slytherins hinterher. Gerade eben sprang mir so ein Mistkerl aus der Sechsten tatsächlich meinen Namen brüllend vor die Füße; woraufhin ich kreischend zurückgestolpert bin.

Gott, ich werde wirklich paranoid. Ich versuche mich aus diesem blöden Labyrinth in den Kerkern zu befreien und werde dabei ständig von der Angst verfolgt, das Malfoy jeden Augeblick wieder von Sinnen, nackt und mit einnem überdimensionalen Ding aus einer der kommenden dunklen Ecken springt.

„Mione?"

Wunderbar… Ich kreische erneut, springe hektisch zurück…

„Ginny?", frage ich schließlich außer Atem.

Sie nickt schwach, kommt auf mich zu. „Was machst du denn hier unten?"

„Ich habe mich verlaufen", hauche ich. „Und du?"

Sie lacht bitter. „So´n paar Slytherins fanden es lustig, mich hier rein zu zerren. Dabei brüllten sie meinen Namen."

Ich spüre, wie ich bei ihrer Schilderung erröte. Gemeinsam suchen wir uns zurück zur Eingangshalle. Gott sei Dank hat Ginny einen besseren Orientierungssinn als ich.

„Wie geht es dir? Ich wollte gestern schon fragen, aber du wirktest ziemlich fertig", sagt sie, als wir endlich die Dunkelheit verlassen und in die mittlerweile gut gefüllte Eingangshalle eintauchen. Natürlich dreht sich auch gleich alles nach uns um.

„Furchtbar", flüstere ich und drehe mich ängstlich um. Gott sei Dank ist da kein Malfoy, der mir hysterisch auf den Fersen ist. „Ich habe heute Nacht geträumt, dass Malfoy mich nackt durch die Kerker jagt", flüstere ich so leise wie möglich.

Ginny entwischt ein heiseres Lachen und blitzschnell steigen wir gemeinsam die Treppen hinauf, lassen die neugierigen Blicke zurück. „Was ist eigentlich wirklich passiert? Ich meine… Du musst natürlich nichts erzählen... Aber, immerhin warst du dabei und die Gerüchte werden immer wilder…" Sie lächelt mich entschuldigend an.

Ich blicke erstaunt zurück. „Wilde Gerüchte?" Ja, ich muss zugeben, ich hatte mich in den letzten Stunden bestmöglich versteckt oder Augen, Ohren und Hirn abgeschaltet.

„Gerade eben erzählte wer, Malfoy wollte dich umbringen", sagt der Rotschopf schwach.

Ich schüttelte benommen den Kopf. „Nee… Also…" Ich huste und gehe etwas näher an sie heran. „Ich glaube, er wollte mich irgendwie…" Ich spüre, wie ich schon beim Gedanken scharlachrot anlaufe und scharre mit dem Fuß.

Vor rund einem Jahr hätte ich mit Ginny über so was nicht reden können. Doch seit wir uns gemeinsam nach dem letzten Herbstball über unsere damaligen Liebeskatastrophen ausgeheult hatten, fiel es mir ziemlich leicht…

„Harry sagte es lag wahrscheinlich am Trank?", gibt sie zurück.

„Ja, eindeutig. Ginny, da lag so was Gruseliges in seinen Augen! Er war total von Sinnen", flüstere ich.

Ginny will gerade etwas ansetzten, doch eine tosende Gruppe junger Gryffindor unterbricht uns. Da die Sperrstunde naht, schieben wir uns mit ihnen zusammen durchs Porträtloch. Mehr oder weniger erleichtert, entschließe ich mich dann doch, den mich erwartenden Blicken im gefüllten Gemeinschaftsraum zu entgehen, und in mein Zimmer zu flüchten.

Als ich mich, mit einem dicken Wälzer der Zauberkünste, auf meinem Bett lümmele und langsam merke, wie mich der Schlaf überkommt, hoffe ich nur eines: Merlin, bitte lass mich nicht schon wieder von Malfoy und seinem überdimensionalen Ding träumen…

*** *** ***

Vorschau:

„Mr. Malfoy", beginnt Snape. „Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Besser", antworte ich knapp und ehrlich.

„Mr. Malfoy, ich habe bereits Miss Granger befragt und frage nun auch sie: Was ist vorgefallen?"

An seinem Tonfall merke ich, dass er eine Erklärung erwartet. Aber wie zur Hölle soll ICH ihm die geben?

*** *** ***

_So ihr Süßen, das war´s mal wieder… Für heute jedenfalls.. ;) _

_Wie immer Danke an alle Reviewer und natürlich auch an die Stillleser. Obwohl ich den werten Schwarzlesern (was laut Favos und Statistik ne Menge sind) mal wieder sagen muss, dass so ne klitzekleine Nachricht euch ganz sicher nicht wehtut; und uns ganz extrem erheitert… Also… *dackelblickaufsetzt*_

_Reviewtime:_

_Hexenlady: Es freut mich/uns, dass du es nach wie vor lustig findest… ;) Und glaube mir, da kommt noch ne ganze Menge lustiges… *lol*_

_Die-na: Naja, noch weiß er ja auch noch nicht, was genau passiert ist… *lol* Da kann man dann auch noch gelassen sein… ;)_

_Anna: Ja, machen wir… ;) Und es freut mich/uns, dass es dir gefällt…_

_One77: Ich finde, er hat´s verdient… Das brülle ich quasi hier die ganze Zeit… *lol*_

_Hattu: Moin Moin… ;) Das klingt jetzt übrigens glatt so, als wenn du wüsstest, wovon du sprichst? Mensch, Sista… *lol* Und ja, ich denke ich hätte auch keine Zuschauer gewollt… Außer vielleicht Zabini… hehe… _


	5. Bad days

**5. Bad days**

***Malfoys POV***

Ich bin mir nicht sicher wie lange ich schon auf meinem Bett liege. Irgendwie habe ich gerade jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren und bin einfach nur verdammt genervt.

Wovon? Ich weiß es nicht genau.

Aber ein Grund ist mit Sicherheit das Gespräch mit Zabini vor dem Frühstück.

„DU warst los!", hatte er zu mir gesagt.

„ICH?" antwortete ich ungläubig, nicht ohne einen weiteren Blick auf sein vollkommen zerkratztes Gesicht zu werfen.

„Ja, du", war alles, was er herausbekam, doch er sah an meinem Blick, dass ich nicht in Stimmung war, im jedes einzelne Wort aus der Nase zu ziehen.

„Du hast Grangers Trank genommen und bist komplett durchgedreht."

„Was heißt durchgedreht, Zabini?" fragte ich ungeduldig nach, denn sein zögerliches Gestammel ging mir verflucht nochmal auf die Nerven.

„Du hast sie angefasst und dir deinen Umhang ausgezogen und Snape hat Granger gesagt, dass sie verschwinden soll. Wir sollten dich festhalten, aber du bist ihr hinterher und hast mir heftigst eine verpasst, als ich dich von ihr wegzerren wollte."

Er sah die klaren Fragezeichen in meinem Blick. Warum zur Hölle musste er mich von ihr wegzerren?

„Keine Ahnung was du von ihr wolltest. Ich glaub, du wolltest die…"

Er zögerte und sprach nicht weiter.

„Was? Umbringen?" brach es schon fast eine Spur hysterisch aus mir heraus.

„Ficken!" brachte er leise und fast schon beschämt hervor.

„Was? Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Zabini. Du vergisst wohl, von wem wir hier sprechen: Granger! Ein scheiß widerliches Schlammblut."

„Naja…" setzte er erneut an.

„Ach komm, die hat mir doch unter Garantie was untergejubelt", war das einzig Logische, was in diesem Moment als Erklärung in Frage kam und was ich auch lautstark zum Ausdruck brachte.

„Hm…weiß nich…" gab er doch tatsächlich kleinlaut zurück. „So wie die um Hilfe geschrien hat."

Ähm…Moment mal! Unterhielten wir uns gerade tatsächlich darüber, ob ich Granger ficken wollte? Mit Sicherheit nicht!

„Halt einfach dein Maul, Zabini!" war alles, was ich ihm noch bissig entgegnete, bevor ich mich umdrehte und ihn stehen ließ.

Und nun liege ich hier. Denn auch wenn ich nach wie vor davon überzeugt bin, dass mich keine Schuld trifft – egal was da nun gestern passiert ist – so ist mir das Ganze direkt wieder auf den Magen geschlagen, weshalb ich es doch vorziehe, mich noch einen Tag auszuruhen.

Aber ich hab auch echt keinen Bock mehr, mir weiter meinen Kopf über den Scheiß zu zerbrechen. Ist halt dumm gelaufen: Ich wollte Granger was untermischen, sie mir auch und zack: Extremreaktion.

Wobei das mit Sicherheit NICHT in willentlichem Sex mit Granger geendet wäre. So krass kann kein Trank sein.

Ich schließe nochmal die Augen, um noch ein wenig Entspannung zu finden und meine Gedanken von diesem leidigen Ereignis zu verschließen, das offensichtlich alle mehr zu interessieren scheint als die betroffenen Personen, sprich mich. Granger neigt ja generell zur weiblichen Hysterie und ernst nehmen konnte und wollte ich dieses gruselige Exemplar noch nie.

Doch in dem Moment, in dem ich endgültig wegdöse, ertönt ein fürchterliches Geräusch, das mich wieder in die Realität zurück reißt.

Verflucht, ich muss zu Snape. Er hatte mir heute Mittag ausrichten lassen, dass ich nach dem Unterricht bei ihm anzutanzen habe.

Unwillig und schlecht gelaunt klopfe ich an Snapes Tür und sofort ertönt ein bestimmtes „Herein", gleichzeitig mit meinem Eintreten. Ich habe schließlich einen Termin. Wozu also zu sehr auf Förmlichkeiten achten?

„Mr. Malfoy", beginnt Snape. „Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Besser", antworte ich knapp und ehrlich.

„Mr. Malfoy, ich habe bereits Miss Granger befragt und frage nun auch sie: Was ist vorgefallen?"

An seinem Tonfall merke ich, dass er eine Erklärung erwartet. Aber wie zur Hölle soll ICH ihm die geben?

„Professor, ich kann mich nur noch daran erinnern, dass ich Grangers Trank genommen habe und dann bin ich auch schon auf der Krankenstation aufgewacht. Und heute Morgen erzählt mir Zabini, dass ich irgendwie ausgerastet bin."

Was auch immer ausgerastet sein nun heißt. Ich kann und will immer noch nicht glauben, dass ich dem hässlichen Schlammblut hinterher bin um sie zu ficken. Aber was auch immer abging, ich bin mir sicher, dass Snape eh Bescheid weiß und nicht auf meine Details der Geschichte - an die ich mich eh nicht erinnern kann und die ich nur von Zabini habe – angewiesen ist.

„Ich habe natürlich den Trank bereits genauestens analysiert. Es handelte sich eindeutig um einen Schlaftrank. Es wurde Schneckenblut hinzugefügt. Das erklärt jedoch nicht im Geringsten ihre Reaktion, Mr. Malfoy. Und nun frage ich mich, ob sie wohl zur Aufklärung beitragen können?"

Nein, ganz sicher nicht.

Snape mustert mich einen Moment lang. Wartet auf eine Reaktion. Dann fährt er unbeirrt fort.

„Nehmen Sie zurzeit Medikamente?"

„Nein."

„Drogen?"

„Nein", antworte ich lauter und bestimmt.

Das eine Mal, wo wir Meltornkraut geraucht haben, zählt ja wohl nicht. Klar, ganz ungefährlich ist es nicht. Definitiv verboten. Und es gab sicherlich auch schon grenzwertige Situationen, in denen jemand die volle Breitseite Nebenwirkungen abbekommen und halluziniert hat. Manchmal frage ich mich bei dem ein oder anderen auch, ob er nicht Langzeitschäden davon getragen bzw. sich sein Verstand gänzlich verabschiedet hat…

„Haben Sie etwas in den Trank gemischt?" unterbricht er meine Gedanken.

Außer dem Schneckenblut? Nein.

Also „Nein!"

„Sind Sie sicher?" hakt er nach.

„Professor, ich habe damit absolut nichts zu tun. Vielleicht wollte Granger mich bloßstellen."

„In dem sie ihren eigenen Trank fehlerhaft braut?" wirft er mir entgegen und ergänzt sofort: „Mr. Malfoy, sowohl ihre als auch Miss Grangers Darstellung der Dinge ist mir nicht gänzlich nachvollziehbar. Ich werde sie BEIDE im Auge behalten und weiterhin den Dingen auf den Grund gehen."

Ja, soll er doch ruhig. An meinem Schneckenblut kann es nicht liegen. So viel steht schon mal fest. Da braucht nichts mehr nachgeforscht oder auf den Grund gegangen zu werden.

„Ich erwarte sie morgen wieder im Unterricht, Mr. Malfoy", sagt er abschließend und ich verlasse sein Zimmer.

Tatsächlich geht es mir – trotz des Gespräches mit Snape – wieder besser. Was auch immer abgegangen ist, das Schlammblut hat das zu verantworten. Würde mich auch nicht wundern, wenn sie mich gar nicht nur bloßstellen, sondern sich mich ernsthaft klarmachen wollte. Bei den Weibern weiß man nie.

Wie auch immer. Ich beschließe, mich zum gerade begonnenen Abendessen wieder in die große Halle zu begeben. Mein Magen könnte mal wieder etwas Nahrung vertragen.

Ich setze mich neben Zabini an den Tisch, der mich bloß mit seinen absurden Theorien und Erklärungen verschonen soll.

Doch ich schaufele mir ohnehin erstmal meinen Teller voll und das Schweigen, das mich umgibt, kann meinetwegen auch eine Weile andauern.

Doch während ich gerade genüsslich auf einem Stück Fleisch kaue, höre ich auch schon das nächste Unheil nahen.

Am Klacken ihrer Absätze höre ich nicht nur, dass SIE es ist. Ich erkenne auch ihren eindeutig schnelleren und hektischen Schritt. Kein Vergleich zu dem Klang, den ich höre, wenn sie langsam auf mich zugeschwebt kommt, um mich strahlend zu begrüßen und mir einen Kuss aufzudrücken.

Charlotte…

„Draco!" keift sie mich an und tippt mir ungehalten auf die Schulter. Dass sie nicht versucht, mich rumzureißen, ist echt noch alles.

„Charlotte", gebe ich noch recht gelassen zurück, ohne mich jedoch nach ihr umzudrehen.

Ich esse!

„Verdammt noch mal, wo hast du gesteckt?" will sie von mir wissen.

„Ich war krank."

Kurz und knapp die Fakten darstellen reicht ja wohl.

„Ach sag bloß… Und da hältst du es nicht mal für nötig mich zu informieren?" brüllt sie so laut, dass es auch wirklich jeder mitbekommt und ich mal wieder Mittelpunkt des Geschehens bin. Doch auf diese Art der Aufmerksamkeit kann ich wirklich verzichten.

„Nein!" antworte ich dennoch ehrlich und langsam aber sicher schon etwas schroffer und genervter.

Wer bitte schön gibt ihr das Recht, mich hier vor allen so anzufauchen?

„Draco, jetzt mal ganz ehrlich…" setzt sie erneut an, doch ich falle ihr ungehalten ins Wort.

„Jetzt mal ganz ehrlich, Charlotte", sage ich und schnelle herum. „Ich will einfach in Ruhe essen und habe nicht im Geringsten Lust, mich jetzt mit dieser Scheiße auseinanderzusetzen und mich von dir hier ankeifen zu lassen."

Ich fixiere nur für einen kurzen Moment ihren Blick mit meinem, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt.

Um uns herum herrscht benommenes Schweigen.

Charlotte holt noch einmal tief Luft. Ich weiß, dass sie innerlich kocht und mir am liebsten noch eine weitere halbe Stunde hysterisch Dinge an den Kopf schmeißen will. Doch sie weiß auch, dass sie mit einem Echo zu rechnen hat, dem sie nicht gewachsen ist.

Sie setzt erneut an, macht jedoch im selben Moment auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürmt aus der Halle.

Das war definitiv das Beste, was sie tun konnte. Weiber…

Ich bin ehrlich froh, dass der Tag vorbei ist und ich mehr oder weniger entspannt in meinem Bett liege.

Es gibt zwar immer noch einen Teil an mir, der heute definitiv den ganzen Tag zu sämtlichen Schandtaten bereit gewesen wäre und auch noch ist, doch ausnahmsweise scheint mir zu schlafen gerade die attraktivste Variante von allen zu sein.

Ich lasse mich noch tiefer ins Kissen sinken, ziehe meine Bettdecke bis unters Kinn und schließe die Augen.

„Draco?" höre ich eine bekannte Stimme ganz dicht an meiner Tür.

Verdammt!

Ich stelle mich schlafend.

„Draco?" ertönt er erneut, gefolgt von einem Klopfen.

„Verpiss dich, Gena!" knurre ich in Richtung Tür.

„Draco, mach auf", fordert sie mit säuselnder Stimme. „Ich will wissen, wie es dir geht."

„Gut und jetzt verzieh dich."

„Ich würd mich gerne selbst davon überzeugen, dass bei dir alles in Ordnung ist", startet sie einen neuen Versuch.

Ja, sie ist hartnäckig. Schmerzfrei trifft es wohl noch besser, denn kaum eine Abfuhr trifft sie und wird wirklich von ihr ernst genommen und direkt akzeptiert.

Ich schweige.

„Draco-Baby, du kannst mich doch nicht so hier stehen lassen. Ich friere…"

Ja, lass mich raten warum? Sie ist halb nackt…wie immer…

„Gena, nein!" gebe ich entschlossen zurück.

Wenn ich jetzt allen Ernstes aufstehen muss, dann knallt es.

„Ich hab extra die Unterwäsche an, auf die du so stehst…" zieht sie ein weiteres Register, das mich so rein gar nicht interessiert.

Außerdem: Seit wann stehe ich überhaupt auf Unterwäsche? Unnötiges Accessoire.

Es vergehen schier unendliche Sekunden in denen ich sie vor der Tür förmlich ihr kleines, hübsches Köpfchen anstrengen sehe. Ihre schwarzen Haare geglättet, wie immer einen Touch zu viel Make – up. Wie oft hatte ich ihr eigentlich schon gesagt, dass sie damit billig aussieht? Wenn sie nicht so verdammt gut im Bett wäre, hätte ich sie allein aus diesem Grund schon in die Wüste geschickt. Aber Gott sein Dank muss ich ihr ja nicht dauernd ins Gesicht gucken.

„Lass mich dir wenigstens einen blasen", sagt sie jetzt schon fast ein wenig verzweifelt, was mich dreckig grinsen, aber gleichzeitig auch aus dem Bett hochschnellen lässt.

So schnell, dass sie es unter Garantie nicht registriert hat, erreiche ich die Tür. Ich reiße sie auf und blicke in ihre blau geschminkten Augen. Zu viel von allem…sag ich doch…

Ich sehe den Zwiespalt in ihren Augen: Die Tatsache, dass ich die Tür geöffnet habe, lässt sie hoffen. Doch sie ist nicht völlig beschränkt. Sie weiß auch, dass nein bei mir nein ist und bleibt und dass sie mich gerade tierisch nervt.

Doch sie überschätzt sich und ihre Blow-Job-Künste in diesem Moment tatsächlich ein wenig zu sehr, denn sie lächelt.

„Gena", sage ich fast sanft und flüsternd und neige meinen Kopf ein wenig zu ihr. „Wenn du jetzt nicht augenblicklich verschwindest, wirst du mir nie wieder meinen Schwanz lutschen. Verstanden?!"

Mit diesen Worten lasse ich sie stehen, denn natürlich bedarf es keiner ernsthaften Antwort. Ich schließe die Tür leise und liege kurz darauf wieder in meinem Bett. Tief im Kissen versunken, Bettdecke bis unters Kinn…

***

Vorschau:

„Malfoy, damit das klar ist: Wenn ich noch einmal mitbekomme, wie du hier überall rum erzählst, dass DAS meine Idee war, dann…"

„Wessen Idee war es denn dann?", fragt er mich schroff und fällt mir auch noch oberdreist ins Wort.

Ich bohre ihm meinen Finger todesmutig in die Brust. „Es war ein scheiß Versehen."

„War es das?", haucht er und schlägt meine Hand mit angewidertem Gesicht von sich.

***

So, das war's für den heutigen, sonnigen Sonntag.

Danke an alle Leser! Wir freuen uns immer riesig!

One77: Ich kann mir schon vorstellen, dass das für Hermine so oder so ne scheiß Situation ist. Und wie du siehst: Draco weiß jetzt, was er gemacht hat ;-p

die-na: Für Draco wird es noch das ein oder andere böse Erwachen geben ;-)

KaleeSky: Freut uns, dass du auch zu uns gefunden hast und wir hoffen, dass du weiterhin dabei bleibst.

DnA: Alles was wir machen, machen wir mit Absicht ;-p Und ja, er ist uns gut gelungen. LoL Um uns mal einen Moment selbst zu beweihräuchern. Wir gehen auch regelmäßig auf ihn ab ;-)


	6. Kriegsgebrüll

**6. Kriegsgebrüll *Mittwoch, 10. September 1997***

***Miones POV***

Keuchend fahre ich in meinem Bett hoch, versuche meine vollkommen aus dem Rhythmus gekommene Atmung wieder ins Lot zu bringen; für eine gefühlte Ewigkeit vergeblich.

„Himmel", entkommt es meiner trockenen Kehle und ich greife fahrig nach links, mir die Wasserflasche neben dem Bett zu angelnd, um sie mit ein paar Schlücken etwas zu benetzten.

Ich hatte schon wieder von Malfoy geträumt. Dieses Mal war er zwar nicht nackt und mit einem übergroßen Ding ausgestattet, doch rückblickend betrachtet, war dieser Traum auch nicht wirklich besser gewesen. Denn er hatte mich auf seinem Besen durch die Große Halle gescheucht: *You are so beautiful* singend und mit etwa 100 roten Luftballons im Schlepptau…

Immer noch benommen lasse ich diese Absurdität von einem Traumbild vor meinem inneren Auge Revue passieren, bevor ich mich schließlich langsam aus den Laken kämpfe.

Ein Blick in den Spiegel sagt mir, dass ich in etwa genauso schlecht aussehe, wie ich mich heute fühle. Diese elendigen Alpträume brachten mich noch um den Verstand. Auch wenn der heutige doch schon fast etwas Amüsantes an sich hatte.

Er war fast so amüsant wie der Traum, den ich vor einem halben Jahr geträumt hatte. In diesem war ich Malfoy im Schwimmbad begegnet und er hatte einen winzigen Tigertanga getragen. Okay, ich gebe es zu, er hatte sich im Verlaufe meines Traums langsam aber sicher zu Moody – eben in diesem Tanga – verwandelt, was den Traum dann doch zu einem wahrhaftigen Alptraum werden ließ. Allerdings konnte ich dennoch herzlich drüber lachen; was mir natürlich in den Tagen darauf Malfoys ungeteilte und argwöhnische Aufmerksamkeit eingebracht hatte. Denn über einen Slytherin kicherte man nun einmal nicht ungestraft.

Doch seine kalten Blicke hatten mich nicht aus der Fassung gebracht. Im Grunde hatten sie mich nicht im Geringsten interessiert. Eine Sache, die neuerdings ganz anders aussah; und so konnte ich auch über diesen lächerlichen Traum nicht schmunzeln. Auch wenn der Slytherin sich wieder normal zu benehmen schien, wurde ich die Angst nicht los, dass er mir irgendwo auflauern würde…

Natürlich war ich schon immer vorsichtig gewesen und bedacht, doch seit zwei Tagen war ich wahrhaftig paranoid. Ich drehte mich überall mindestens viermal um und verschloss mein Zimmer nicht nur vor dem Schlafengehen gründlich, ich überprüfte dieses auch etwa zwanzig Mal. Bevor ich schließlich in einen bedenklich unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

Ich hoffe inständig, dieses ungute Angstgefühl wird bald nachlassen. Nicht dass Malfoy mir im Ganzen und Alltäglichen Angst machte. Er war gemein, er war blasiert und er war sicherlich auch verdammt hinterfotzig. Fakt war also, dass ich ihm niemals unbedacht den Rücken zudrehen würde. Doch vorgestern hatte er mir wirklich Angst gemacht. Ich bin nicht sicher ob es der pure Wahn in seinen Augen gewesen war oder die Gewissheit, dass er mir nicht nur in Zaubertränken überlegen war, sondern auch körperlich…

Gequält stöhnend werfe ich mir meinen Morgenmantel über und tapse ins Bad… Es war Zeit einen freien Kopf zu bekommen. Denn ich musste gleich hinab in die Höhle der Löwen, oder auch – um es passender zu sagen – in die Grube der Schlangen.

-v-

Genervt atme ich tief ein und wende mich dann meinem manchmal wirklich seltendämlichen besten Freund zu. „Warum sollte es mich beruhigen, wenn du bei mir schläfst?", frage ich ihn spitzt.

Ron errötet augenblicklich bis unter die ebenfalls farbgleichen Haarspitzen. Oh, ich will mir gar nicht ausmalen, was gerade in seinem elenden Köpfchen vorgeht; sonst würde es mir sicher auch siedendheiß in den Kopf schießen. Meine rund zweiwöchige Beziehung mit Ron war bisher wohl der größte Fehler meines Lebens gewesen…

Dummerweise schien er dasselbe über unsere rasche Trennung zu denken.

Denn Ron sah das Problem einfach nicht. Er war für mich wie ein Bruder und bereits beim ersten innigen Kuss, wurde mir bewusst, dass ihn anzufassen bei mir das Gefühl verursachte, ich würde Inzest betreiben. Leider schien Ron dieses Wort nicht genügend geläufig zu sein; bzw. er konnte und wollte meine Einwände nicht verstehen.

„Naja… Um dich zu beschützen?", druckst er schließlich immer noch hochrot rum.

„Vor was denn?", zische ich zurück und verschränke die Arme vor der Brust. Harry sieht hustend zu Boden.

„Vor Malfoy!", kontert Ron fest.

„Ron bitte. Glaubst du wirklich Malfoy würde sich nachts hysterisch in mein Zimmer verirren?", gebe ich so herablassend und ruhig wie möglich zurück.

Gut, ich gebe zu: Genau das fürchte ich auch. Aber, ich wollte Ron und Harry wirklich nicht nachts in meinem Zimmer wissen. Auch wenn mein Status als Vertrauensschülerin es möglich machen würde.

„Draco, das ist echt das Letzte", höre ich es lauthals hinter uns fauchen. Gemeinsam mit Harry, der immer noch verdattert an meiner Seite steht, drehe ich mich langsam um.

Malfoy stürmt, gemeinsam mit seiner umwerfend schönen – dank der Veelagene – Freundin in die große Halle und einen Moment wird mir ganz anders. Doch es beruhigt mich, ihn in keiner Weise auf mich reagieren zu sehen.

„Charlotte, quatsch mich noch einmal so von der Seite an und ich zeige dir, was das Letzte wäre", zischt er beängstigend ruhig, und so ganz malfoylike, hält in seinen Schritten inne und dreht sich zu der wütenden Blondine um.

Charlotte Goldener, ihres Zeichens Neuzugang der sechsten Stufe, zarte 17 Jahre alt. Und mit der makellosen Haut, den blonden Locken und perfekten Kurven wahrhaftig die perfekte Wahl für Draco Malfoy. Denn Malfoy wies amüsanterweise genau dieselben Vorteile auf; im maskulinen Sinne. Ich denke, sie werden wunderschöne, blasierte Babys zeugen.

Goldener funkelt Malfoy wütend an und stemmt ihre Hände in die zarten Hüften. „Draco, wir lieben uns! Ich bin umgekommen vor Sorge und es kotzt mich an, dass ich die Letzte bin, die alles erfährt."

Ein heiseres und gehässiges Lächeln entwischt meiner Kehle. Ich wollte es wirklich noch zurückhalten, doch dieses alberne „Wir lieben uns" in Zusammenhang mit Malfoy, der ganz sicher nur sich selber liebte, machte es mir unmöglich.

„Was ist so lustig, Granger?", faucht der Blonde und kommt einen Schritt auf mich zu.

Harry und Ron stürmen sofort zwischen uns, doch Goldener kommt mir mehr oder weniger ebenfalls zur Hilfe.

„Draco, dass ist sie nicht wert", zischt sie und hält ihn alles andere als liebevoll am Arm zurück.

Mit einem missbilligenden Blick auf ihre kleine blasse Hand tritt er zurück, wirbelt herum und stürmt auf den Slytherin Tisch zu: Miss Hogwarts immer noch im Schlepptau. Sie faucht irgendetwas hinter ihm her, doch ich verstehe nicht wirklich was.

Was ich verstehe ist jedoch sein bissiger Ruckwurf: „Frag doch Granger. Der Scheiß ist auf ihrem Mist gewachsen!"

Ich runzele die Stirn, forme mit meinen Lippen ein stilles „Oh."

Was war bitte auf meinem Mist gewachsen?

-v-

Hagrids Miene geht fragend in die Runde, doch natürlich wagt es keiner Aufzuzeigen.

„Mione, magst du antwort´n?", fragt er schließlich mich.

Als ich aufsehe, blicke ich wie immer in seine hoffnungsvollen Knopfaugen.

„Natürlich Professor", sage ich. „Zu dieser Jahreszeit befinden sich die Triopse in der Vorbereitungszeit für den Winterschlaf. Während diesem werden sich die kleinen, maulwurfartigen Tiere, in den Boden eingraben. Wo sie bis zum kommenden Frühjahr verweilen werden. Dort unten bekommen sie auch ihren Nachwuchs."

Hagrid nickt zufrieden und beginnt uns augenblicklich erneut mit Informationen über die kleinen Viecher, welche wir aufgrund der Umstände heute leider nur in Bildform zu sehen bekommen, zudröhnt.

Und wieder spüre ich alle vermaledeiten Blicke in meinem Rücken.

„Sag mal stimmt es, dass du Malfoy einen Liebestrank untergejubelt hast?", wispert Lavender neben mir leise.

Ich sehe sie entsetzt an. „Natürlich nicht. Wer sagt denn so was?"

Lavender errötet unter meinem Blick. Dann blickt sie zum Blonden, der gerade versucht sich die interessierte Slytherin-Meute vom Hals zu halten.

„Malfoy behauptet das?", fauche ich zornig und als ich seinen Namen erwähne, drehen sich einige Slytherins in näherer Umgebung zu uns um. Ich kann ihre imaginären Ohren regelrecht riesig werden sehen und ziehe Lavender etwas abseits.

„Naja, ich habe nicht mit ihm gesprochen. Allerdings sagte Parvati heute so was. Sie hat es wohl von Padma, die es wohl von jemanden aus Ravenclaw hat…"

Ich schnaube wütend, starre den scheiß Slytherin, der mich hier wahrhaftig um Kopf und Kragen redet um seinen eigenen zu retten, wütend an. Natürlich bemerkt er es nicht…

Als ich mich wieder zurück zu Lavender drehe, schaut diese mich doch allen Ernstes immer noch fragend an.

„Sag mal, glaubst du wirklich ich hätte es nötig, Malfoy einen Liebestrank unterzujubeln?", knurre ich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Lavenders Miene verzieht sich bedenklich.

Und es kommt noch besser. In den gefühlten zwei Sekunden, in denen ich mich abgewendet hatte, haben sich sechs weitere, neugierige Gesichter zu ihrem gesellt.

Ich schnappe ungläubig nach Luft. „Das ist doch nicht euer Ernst."

„Vielleicht wolltest du ja endlich deine Jungfräulichkeit loswerden, Granger", schnarrt ein fetter und hässlicher Slytherin neben mir und ich zucke für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde tatsächlich vor Schreck zusammen.

„Sparks, du Vollidiot", fauche ich und trete ganz nah an ihn heran. „Meine Jungfräulichkeit habe ich bereits im letzten Jahr an Viktor Krum verloren!"

Er runzelt die Stirn, zieht dann überraschenderweise ohne eine weitere Gemeinheit von dannen. Gut, wahrscheinlich habe ich ihn tatsächlich geschockt. Wer rechnet schon damit, dass ich einem Slytherin solch pikante Details unter die hässliche Nase reibe. Aber, Ehre war eben Ehre und-

Himmel, die Meute um Malfoy verdichtet sich zunehmend. Ich kann mir regelrecht vorstellen, wie dieses kleine Aas seinen Kumpels und Fans weitere Schauermärchen unter die hässlichen Nasen reibt und bin kurz davor mit einem Aufschrei dazwischen zu springen. Als er sich mit einem wutentbrannten „Verpisst euch alle!", aus der Menge befreit und auf mich zukommt.

Jedoch nur bis er mich erblickt. Mich und meinen in neugierigen Gryffindor-Anhang, der ihn anstarrt, als würde er gerade vom Mond kommen. Seine Miene verfinstert sich und er verlässt mit einem großen Bogen, der weiträumig um mich herumführt, das Feld.

„Malfoy, der Unterricht is noch nich beendet", ruft Hagrid ihm mehr oder weniger hilflos hinterher.

Natürlich interessiert das den blöden Blonden kein bisschen. Wütend und graziös stampft er von dannen. Lässt mich mit diesen elenden Blicken zurück…

-v-

Erst am Abend schaffe ich es der wild plappernden Meute zu entkommen. Es war unglaublich wie viele Leute mich neuerdings gut genug kennen wollten, um mich einfach indiskret auf den Fluren darauf anzusprechen, ob _es_ wahr war.

_Es_ konnte in diesem Fall vieles bedeuten. Etwa, dass Malfoy mich blutrünstig umbringen wollte; warum auch immer. Da schien die Gerüchteküche sich noch nicht wirklich einig zu sein. Dann waren da noch die Theorie meines perfekt getarnten Liebestrankes und die kleinen aber feinen Details was nach der Verabreichung von diesem passiert war. In einer davon war er mir nackt über den Südflur gefolgt; was bedenklich meinem Traum glich. In einer leicht abgeänderten Version hatten wir Fangen gespielt und er hatte mich heißblütig im Klo vernascht.

Genervt ducke ich mich also schutzsuchend hinter meinem Buch der Muggelbiologie und verstecke mich vor der kleine Traube Hufflepuffs, die gerade eben die Bibliothek betreten hat. Gott sei Dank scheinen sie mich in meiner gut geschützten Ecke zu übersehen.

Ich atme erleichtert aus und widme mich erneut der Aufgabenstellung aus Kräuterkunde. Wir sollen für die nächste Stunde die Wirkung von verschiedenen Kräutern erforschen und erläutern. Und zugegeben waren die Bücher und Thesen der Muggel da oftmals sehr hilfreich; was die meisten Magier natürlich nicht offiziell verlauten lassen würden.

„Merlin Parkinson! Was genau hast du an meinem letzten _verpiss dich_ nicht verstanden? Sag es mir, damit ich es dir in brennenden Buchstaben auf die Stirn buchstabieren kann", knurrt eine allzu bekannte Stimme und ich ducke mich instinktiv wieder hinter meinem Buch.

Gott, warum hasst du mich?

„Draco", säuselt das Doggengesicht und ich höre, wie sie sich scheinbar lautstark neben ihm nieder lässt. Ich brauche nicht hinzusehen, um ahnen zu können, dass Malfoy bereits sitzt. Eines muss man dem Jungen lassen, er war eine Raubkatze. Er tauchte hinter einem auf ohne dass man es bemerkte und er verschwand ebenso spur- und geräuschlos wieder.

Das war mir schon verdammt oft aufgefallen. Etwa als ich vor Wochen peinlich summend und Lakritze futternd in meine Bücher vertieft war und er mich mit einem fiesen Spruch aus den Gedanken riss. Ich habe mich in Grund und Boden geschämt, weil ich vor Schreck eine tiefschwarze Lakritzspur in mein Tränkebuch gesabbert habe. Womit er mich natürlich wochenlang aufzog.

„Ja, so heiße ich… Und jetzt verpiss dich, bevor ich mich vergesse", höre ich den Blonden knurren und scheinbar ist es er, der gerade knallend eines seiner Bücher auf dem Tisch vor sich aufschlägt.

„Was passiert denn, wenn du dich vergisst, Draco?", kichert ein Slytherin – dessen Name mir gerade entfallen ist - lebensmüde. Ja, das erkenne selbst ich. „Verfolgst du sie dann auch lüstern durch die Schule?"

„Ich hätte da ganz sicher nichts gegen", fügt Parkinson kichernd hinten an.

Totenstille und ich muss einfach wahnwitzig um mein Buch herumspähen.

Malfoys Gesicht ist wie erwartet kalkweiß, seine grauen Augen sind zu Schlitzen gezogen und seine Miene spricht Bände. Gleich kracht es… Eindeutig…

„Ich weiß ja nicht wie es um euch Vollidioten steht. Aber ich finde die Tatsache, dass das Schlammblut mich meiner Sinne beraubt hat und mich dazu gebracht hat ihr auch nur vor die Tür zu folgen, alles andere als witzig", haucht er bedrohlich leise.

Ich lehne mich zurück hinter das Buch. Den Rest kann ich mir bereits denken, dass muss ich mir nicht ansehen…

„Du hast ihr Gesicht gestreichelt", kichert Bulstrode blöd vor sich hin.

„Was beweist, was für einen Scheiß sie mir untergemischt haben muss", fährt der Blonde nun doch leicht aus seiner Haut. „Allein beim Gedanken daran, sie angefasst zu haben möchte ich mir die scheiß Hand abhacken."

Parkinson lacht beschwichtigend. „Wir sollten ihr beide Hände für diese Dreistigkeit abhacken. Dieses elende und wertlose Schlammblut!"

„Das gleicht schwarzer Magie, man sollte sie von der Schule-", beginnt der namenlose Slytherin hinzuzufügen und mir reicht es.

Das Maß ist voll…

Malfoy und sein kläglicher Anhang starren mich einen Moment entgeistert an, als ich auf ihren Tisch zustürme.

„Du kleines Arschloch", fauche ich und stütze mich so heftig auf dem Tisch ab, dass einige der Bücher krachend zu Boden fallen.

Malfoy runzelt die Stirn, will wohl etwas erwidern. Aber, dieses Mal bin ich schneller.

„Es ist eine Sache, dass du kläglich versuchst deinen zweifelhaften Ruf zu retten. Aber, es ist eine ganz andere Sache, wenn du meinen dabei ruinierst", fauche ich und funkele ihn so böse und selbstsicher ich kann an.

„Gibt es da noch etwas zu ruinieren, Granger?", fragt er doch allen Ernstes mit einem spöttischen Grinsen.

Ihre fahre wütend zurück, spüre meine Wut regelrecht überkochen. Blitzschnell schieße ich um den Tisch herum. Er richtet sich langsam auf, schiebt den Stuhl beiseite und mustert mich herablassend. Er ist nicht viel größer als ich, doch er ist groß genug, dass mir für eine Sekunde doch etwas anders wird.

Ich war ihm selten so nah. Und beim letzten Mal hatte ich dann doch ganz andere Sorgen, als den offensichtlichen Größenunterschied.

Aber egal. Der Vulkan in mir ergießt sich über meine erhitzte Haut. Ich muss es loswerden, sonst werde ich gleich ganz sicher die ganze Bibliothek zusammenbrüllen; was mir wahrscheinlich einen Verweis für einen Monat bescheren würde. Und das musste unbedingt vermieden werden…

„Malfoy, damit das klar ist: Wenn ich noch einmal mitbekomme, wie du hier überall rum erzählst, dass DAS meine Idee war, dann…"

„Wessen Idee war es denn dann?", fragt er mich schroff und fällt mir auch noch oberdreist ins Wort.

Ich bohre ihm meinen Finger todesmutig in die Brust. „Es war ein Versehen."

„War es das?", haucht er und schlägt meine Hand mit angewidertem Gesicht von sich.

Ich trete mit einem spöttischen Lachen zurück. „Was denn, Malfoy? Plötzlich bin ich dir so zuwider? Vor drei Tagen wärst du am liebsten in mich reingekrochen", zische ich.

Seine Augen verdunkeln sich und er tritt näher an mich heran. Hinter uns höre ich bereits Pince aufbrüllen.

„Pass auf was du sagst", knurrt er und er ist erschreckenderweise so nah, dass ich seinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht spüren kann. Mein paranoider Körper springt augenblicklich mehrere Schritte zurück. Keuchend starre ihn wahrscheinlich entsetzt und unsicher zugleich an.

Erst als ich genug Abstand zwischen uns gebracht habe, hört mein Herz auf zu rasen und ich ärgere mich über mich selber: Über mich und über meinen peinlichen Rückzug.

„Malfoy, wage es dich", höre ich Harry hinter mir schreien. Was für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde die volle Aufmerksamkeit von Malfoy und seinem blöd dreinschauenden Geleit in Beschlag nimmt.

„Merlin Potter, glaubst du wirklich ich fasse deine dreckige Freundin an?", blafft der Blonde.

Harry lacht bitter, schiebt mich schützend hinter sich. Was mir gerade nicht so wirklich passt. Ich kann Malfoy auch die Nase weghexen, wenn ich es will. Und wenn ich schnell genug bin…was wahrscheinlich sehr unwahrscheinlich ist.

Ich folge also dem Druck und stütze mich an seiner Schulter ab.

„Du weißt was man über Wiederholungstäter sagt, oder?", sagt Harry lachend und Malfoys Miene verdunkelt sich erneut.

„Ihr glaubt doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass ich…", er schüttelt den Kopf, scheint sich schwer zu tun, es wirklich auszusprechen, „dass ich Granger gefickt hätte?", speit er dann aber doch herablassend heraus. Er sieht mich an. Und zwar mit so viel Abscheu in seinen scheiß Augen, dass ich noch wütender werde, als ich es gerade eh schon bin.

Ich stoße Harry beiseite und trete erneut vor. „Ganz sicher nicht Malfoy", brülle ich fast. „Du bist immerhin bereits gekommen, als du mich gegen die Wand gepresst und mir den hier verpasst hast", ich zerre meinen Schal zurück und entblöße meinen malträtierten Hals.

Malfoys Blick spricht dunkle Bände, bevor er mit seiner immer noch angeschwollenen Hand – ich erinnere mich schwach an die Klotür, in der sie vor rund 48 Stunden steckte – in seinen Umhang fährt.

Doch Harry ist schneller. Ich höre ihn blitzschnell etwas flüstern und ein blauer Blitz schlägt an mir vorbei, trifft den verdutzten Slytherin hart in der Magengegend. Kleine blaue Blitze verteilen sich über Malfoys Brust, seine Haare richten sich auf und er taumelt zurück. Er fällt direkt in die ausgestreckten Arme von Bulstrode und dem namenlosen Slytherin.

„Ich bringe euch beide um", brüllt Parkinson und stützt sich wie eine Furie zwischen uns und dem mit blauen Blitzen übersäten Blonden. Ihren Zauberstab hat sie natürlich ebenfalls gezückt.

„Aufhören! Auf der Stelle", unterbricht McGonagall und jedoch just in diesem Moment.

Malfoy richtet sich schleichend langsam wieder auf, tötet erst Parkinson, dann Harry und mich regelrecht mit seinen Blicken.

„Ist jemand verletzt?", fragt McGonagall schneidend und mustert uns.

„Nein", antworten wir alle nach und nach leise.

„Mister Malfoy?", fragt sie an den Blonden gewand, der sich gerade die zerzauste Haarpracht glättet. Mehr oder weniger erfolgreich.

„Mir geht es gut", zischt er. Seine Haare erinnern mich gerade stark an Zuckerwatte und ich muss mir auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht lauthals loszulachen. Harry geht es neben mir genauso.

„Dann werden sie jetzt alle augenblicklich für den Rest des Tages in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen verschwinden. Und das gibt 20 Punkte Abzug und eine Woche Büchereiverbot für jeden von ihnen."

Unter McGonagalls strafendem Blick, verlassen wir alle nach und nach die Bibliothek. Ich muss zugeben, eine Woche Büchereiverbot war verdammt hart. Einen Moment will ich zurückgehen und Einspruch einlegen, doch Harry zieht mich unbarmherzig raus auf den Flur.

„Das werdet ihr noch bitter bereuen", faucht Malfoy uns zu, als er an uns vorbeistürmt. Dabei unternimmt er den geschätzten dritten Versuch Parkinson davon abzuhalten, ihm die Haare glatt zu streichen. Einen Moment sieht es glatt so aus, als würde er ihr den Daumen brechen.

Die Schwarzhaarige zieht mit schmerzverzerrter Miene die Hand zurück, funkelt uns wütend an. Dann verschwindet sie mit Malfoy und Anhang um die nächste Ecke.

* * *

Vorschau:

Apropos immer noch nicht kapiert: War das, was ich gerade aus den Augenwinkeln zu sehen bekam, tatsächlich auf dem Weg zu mir?

Parkinson…

„Draco", säuselt sie und lässt sich unaufgefordert auf der Sessellehne nieder.

„Ich lese", sage ich und nehme meinen Blick nicht vom Magazin.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragt sie unbeirrt weiter.

Ich sage ja: Die merkt sich auch nicht mehr…

* * *

_Hallo ihr Lieben… :) Hier sind wir wieder… Oder auch hier bin ich (E*T) wieder… _

_Vielen Dank an die fleißigen Reviewer. Eure Kommentare haben uns wirklich mit der Muse versorgt. *smile* Und an alle Stillleser: So schwer ist eine Review doch nun wirklich nicht. Und ihr macht uns damit eine wirklich große Freude. ;) _

_Reviewtime:_

_Die-na: Schande und Demut bekommt er noch. Und zwar ne ganze Menge. Ohne jetzt zuviel zu verraten. *lol* Aber ja, Draco ist eindeutig unempfindlich… Was an seiner Arroganz liegen könnte. Ob die echt ist? Wir werden sehen… *lach* _

_DnA. Ein ganz schlimmer Finger ist bei diesem Malfoy wohl ne Untertreibung… *lach* Und ja, er hat es redlich verdient. Und um Mione brauchst du dir wirklich keine Gedanken machen. Mach dir lieber Sorgen um Malfoy… *hehe*_

_Hattu: Ja, du solltest dich wirklich schämen… *gg* Nee, Spaß beiseite. Ich bin ja auch nicht besser. *schäm* Und natürlich habe ich *bad days* bereits gelesen. Sorry für die nicht vorhandene Rückmeldung. Aber, das hattest du ja bei *Minds* gefragt, gel? *lol* Na ja, jedenfalls hab ich es gelesen. Und obwohl ich mit LP so nix anfangen kann, fand ich sie echt klasse. *hihi*_

_Ravenclaw_Girl: Schön dass du hierher gefunden hast… :)_

_Princess-Frances: Hihi… ich freue mich, dass du hier bist. :) Aber, das hatten wir gestern ja schon. Gruselig und sexy fand ich es übrigens auch. Diese Szene war eine der ersten, die uns vorschwebte. Und sie war echt amüsant zu schreiben. *lach*_


	7. Distraction

Hier kommt dann noch mal eine kleine Warnung an alle zarten, jugendlichen Gemüter: Es wird ein bisschen heiß…also wer Malfoy nicht in Action ertragen kann, sollte lieber nicht lesen ;-)

**7. Distraction *Mittwoch, 10. September 1997***

***Malfoys POV***

„Scheiße!" brülle und schnaube ich laut und schmeiße meine Bücher mit einem tosenden Knall auf den Boden meines Zimmers.

Sie schleudern in sämtliche Richtungen, nur der Brief von meinem Vater, den ich am Morgen beim Frühstück bekommen habe, bleibt direkt vor meinen Füßen liegen.

Stöhnend hebe ich ihn vom Boden auf, mustere ihn einen Moment lang und lege ihn dann auf meinen Schreibtisch.

Dank Granger bin ich gerade viel zu geladen, um mich auch noch mit dieser Art Ärger zu befassen.

Ich weiß nicht, was mein Vater von mir will, aber ich bin gerade wirklich nicht in Stimmung, mich damit auseinander zu setzen. Obwohl ich mir durchaus darüber bewusst bin, dass er ausrasten wird, wenn ich ihm nicht zeitnah antworte. Und wenn eine Person so richtig ausrasten und die Kontrolle verlieren kann, dann er. Allein bei dem Gedanken läuft es mir eiskalt den Rücken herunter, doch ich schiebe ihn schnell beiseite.

Nur um einen Augenblick später wieder an die Auseinandersetzung mit Granger zu denken. Sofort steigt auch schon wieder diese unbändige Wut in mir hoch. Was bildet das Schlammblut sich eigentlich ein? Mich so dermaßen anzugehen. Vor allen anderen. SIE jubelt MIR irgendeinen Scheiß unter und behauptet ICH wäre bei ihrem bloßen Anblick…

Ich hätte sie am liebsten an Ort und Stelle ungespitzt in den Boden gerammt. Ich mein: Eigentlich interessiert es mich nicht im Geringsten, was die anderen über mich denken, wie sehr sie sich das Maul über mich zerreißen. Ich habe in den vergangenen Jahren ganz gut gelernt da drüber zu stehen. Normalerweise amüsiert es mich mittlerweile sogar mehr als alles andere. Aber das, was sich gerade hier abspielt, übertrifft alles bisher da gewesene.

Wie oft bin ich in den letzten 24 Stunden allein mit Charlotte aneinander geraten? Sie geht mir so unendlich auf die Nerven mit ihrer Gefühlsduselei und ihrem Rumgezicke.

Am liebsten hätte ich sie, Parkinson und Granger heute in den tiefsten Kerker gesperrt, denn jede schaffte es auf ihre Art und Weise, mich zur Weißglut zu treiben.

Ich ziehe kurz in Erwägung mich einfach ins Bett zu legen und diesen Tag abzuhaken. Doch ich bin weder wirklich müde, noch bin ich gerade dazu in der Lage meine Gedanken soweit zurück zu drängen, dass ich jetzt dieses Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzen könnte.

Ich ziehe mich also um und beschließe, noch eine Weile im Gemeinschaftsraum zu verbringen. Sicherlich ein wenig in der Hoffnung, dass mir der Richtige krumm kommt und ich das mit dem „ungespitzt in den Boden rammen" doch noch durchziehen kann.

Es ist erstaunlich ruhig für diese Zeit. Nur ein paar Vereinzelte sind in Gespräche vertieft oder sitzen mit einem Buch in der Hand in einer Ecke. Natürlich blickt der Großteil – mehr oder weniger auffällig – in meine Richtung, als ich den Raum betrete. Doch keiner wagt es, etwas zu sagen. Selbst das Getuschel hält sich in Grenzen.

Ich lasse mich also in einem der Sessel in der Nähe des Feuers nieder und greife nach einem der Quidditch Magazine, die auf einem kleinen Beistelltisch liegen.

Es dauert keine 10 Sekunden, in denen ich lustlos durch die Seiten blättere, als ich ein lautes, übertriebenes Lachen vernehme. Auch ohne nach zu sehen weiß ich, dass es sich nur um eine Person handeln kann…

Gena…

Und ich weiß auch, warum es nicht mehr als 10 Sekunden meiner Anwesenheit bedurfte, bis sie auf irgendeine typisch mädchenhafte Art versuchte, auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Sie war definitiv noch sauer wegen der klaren Abfuhr, die ich ihr gestern Abend erteilt habe. Aber wenn sie eins noch mehr war als sauer und nachtragend, dann vor allem geil. Geil auf mich und auf meine Aufmerksamkeit.

Beim nächsten Lachen, das an mein Ohr dringt, grinse ich kaum merklich und vertiefe mich noch mehr in mein Magazin.

5 Minuten später bin ich zugegeben ein wenig enttäuscht. Ich hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass sie direkt zu Phase 2 übergeht: Irgendein intimes Gespräch – natürlich in unüberhörbarer Lautstärke - mit einer ihrer Freundinnen, die um sie herum saßen. Oder zumindest den Namen eines anderen fallen lassen, in der Hoffnung, dass es mich interessieren würde, ob sie es mit ihm trieb.

Hatte sie DAS eigentlich immer noch nicht kapiert?

Apropos immer noch nicht kapiert: War das, was ich gerade aus den Augenwinkeln zu sehen bekam, tatsächlich auf dem Weg zu mir?

Parkinson…

„Draco", säuselt sie und lässt sich unaufgefordert auf der Sessellehne nieder.

„Ich lese", sage ich, nehme meinen Blick nicht vom Magazin.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragt sie unbeirrt weiter.

Ich sage ja: Die merkt sich auch nicht mehr…

„Du warst doch vorhin live dabei", erwidere ich nun schon etwas genervter, kann mir aber einen – natürlich unauffälligen - Blick zu Gena nicht verkneifen, um die es gerade verdächtig ruhig geworden ist.

Sie wird jetzt ganz genau zuhören, was bei mir und Parkinson abgeht. Natürlich nichts! Aber Gena ist auf alles und jeden eifersüchtig, der bzw. die sich mir nähert. Sie würde es natürlich so nie vor mir zugeben. Immerhin war sie nicht meine Freundin und konnte froh sein, dass sie überhaupt einen Teil, sprich Sex, von mir bekam. Aber ich weiß nur zu genau, was in ihrem kleinen, hübschen Köpfchen so vor sich geht. Und ich gebe zu: Es amüsiert mich gerade.

„Ich hätte Granger direkt an Ort und Stelle töten sollen", faselt Parkinson einfach weiter und ich stöhne genervt auf.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn ich DICH hier gleich noch an Ort und Stelle töte?" flüstere ich ohne auch diesmal meinen Blick zu heben, doch ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr der ernste Ton in meiner Stimme nicht entgangen ist.

„Du bist echt unmöglich", lacht sie hysterisch verzweifelt und ringt sich ein Lachen ab, steht aber augenblicklich auf, um wenigstens in den Augen der anderen einen halbwegs coolen Abgang hinzulegen. Und, weil sie wahrscheinlich doch das Gefühl nicht gänzlich verdrängen kann, dass die leise Wahrscheinlichkeit gegeben ist, dass ich gleich meinen Zauberstab zücke.

Sofort geht natürlich das Geschnatter in Genas Ecke wieder los.

Kurz darauf stehe ich ebenfalls auf, gehe rüber zum Tisch auf dem die Getränke stehen und schenke mir ein Glas Wasser ein.

Es dauert keine Sekunde bis Gena mit einem „Gibst du mir auch eins?" neben mir auftaucht. Ziemlich nah neben mir auftaucht.

„Klar", gebe ich gelassen zurück und schenke auch ihr - unter ihrer genausten Beobachtung jeder meiner Handbewegungen - ebenfalls ein Glas ein.

„Danke!" säuselt sie, als ich ihr das volle Glas entgegen strecke, welches sie – wie erwartet – nur langsam aus meiner Hand nimmt. Viel zu lange meine Hand dabei berührt, als dass es auch nur noch den Ansatz einer Chance besäße, als cool gewertet zu werden.

Ich schenke ihr ein kurzes Lächeln als ich meine Hand weg ziehe und nachdem sie noch einen kurzen Moment auf eine Reaktion der Art „Willst du dich zu mir setzen?" gewartet hat – die natürlich nicht kommt - dreht sie sich wieder um und stolziert zurück zu ihren Mädels.

Verdammt ist der Rock kurz.

Ja, es ist mir nicht verborgen geblieben, dass sie sich heute Abend besonders aufreizend und heiß angezogen hat.

Aber bei den Beinen…

Gena hat nun mal einfach Vorzüge, sie sie mir nicht erst einmal präsentiert und unter Beweis gestellt hat.

Ich geb zu, es fällt mir jetzt doch ein wenig schwer, mich wieder auf den Artikel über die neusten Spieltaktiken im Quidditch Magazin zu konzentrieren. Es gibt halt Dinge, die sind tatsächlich NOCH interessanter. Gut…genau genommen eins…

Dennoch tue ich zumindest so, als wäre ich einigermaßen beschäftigt. Plumpes, offensives Flirten widerstrebt mir. Zumindest meistens…

Aber es amüsiert mich nicht weniger, dass sich Gena bei jedem auch noch so flüchtigen Blick oder der kleinsten Bewegung von mir in Pose wirft. Sie zieht alle Register um mich heute Abend noch rumzukriegen. Okay…das versucht sie eigentlich jeden Abend. Aber ich denke gerade nach der letzten Abfuhr ist ihr Jagdinstinkt erwacht.

Sie lächelt mich an, nur um dann ihren Blick zu senken und gespielt verlegen zur Seite zu gucken um sich wieder – scheinbar – voll und ganz ihren Freundinnen zu widmen.

Dabei zieht sie sich natürlich ihr Shirt zu Recht, besser gesagt runter, damit ihr Dekolleté auch gut zur Geltung kommt; spielt hin und wieder mit einer ihrer schwarzen Strähnen.

Wenn sie doch nur wüsste, dass SIE MEINE Beute ist…

Ein paar Minuten werde ich jedoch abgelenkt. Goyle taucht auf und verwickelt mich in ein sterbenslangweiliges Gespräch. Doch kurz bevor Gena ihren Zauberstab rausholt und Goyle zum Schweigen bringt, erlöse ich uns alle und stehe auf, um mich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum zu verziehen, jedoch nicht ohne mir noch einen Apfel mit zu nehmen. Das mache ich eigentlich fast jeden Abend. Eine Angewohnheit noch aus meiner Kindheit, in der ich jeden Abend, vor dem ins Bett gehen, noch etwas Obst von meiner Mutter bekommen habe.

In diesem Augenblick springt auch Gena auf. Noch bevor ich den Tisch wirklich erreicht habe, steht sie auch schon davor und betrachtet, den Rücken zu mir gewand, das Obst.

Eigentlich müsste ich jetzt einfach an ihr vorbei gehen. Und zugegeben, der Gedanke gefällt mir.

Doch es gibt eben noch einen anderen Gedanken, der mir bei ihrem Anblick gefällt.

Ich mache also nicht den kurz in Erwägung gezogenen großen Bogen um sie, sondern laufe geradewegs auf den Tisch zu, komme ihr näher als nötig, als ich mich von hinten an sie presse und mir über ihre Schulter hinweg einen Apfel nehme.

Ich kann ihr Herz förmlich schlagen hören und vor allem sehen, als mein Blick auf ihren Ausschnitt fällt.

„Du kannst jetzt mit deinem Spielchen aufhören", flüstere ich ihr ins Ohr und sehe, wie sich eine Gänsehaut auf ihren Armen bildet.

Am liebsten würde ich sie schon jetzt in die Knie zwingen, indem ich ihr - an den Tisch gepresst und ohne die Möglichkeit zur Flucht – unter den Rock fasse. Doch sie hat Glück, dass ich nicht wirklich auf Publikum stehe und so belasse ich es dabei, sie einfach noch ein bisschen mehr einzuengen und sie durch den viel zu dünnen Stoff ihres Rocks spüren zu lassen, was sie gleich erwartet.

„Wir sehen uns in 5 Minuten", ist alles, was ich ihr noch zu sagen habe, bevor ich sie sprachlos und aufgeregt zurück lasse.

Während ich meinen Apfel essend auf meinem Bett liege, weicht mir ein Grinsen nicht mehr vom Gesicht. Auch wenn Gena und ich uns nicht erst seit gestern kennen, weiß ich, dass ich sie eben mit meiner Aktion vollkommen aus der Fassung gebracht habe. Wenn auch nur für einen Moment, denn Gena war definitiv nicht von der Sorte Frau, die in die Kategorie unschuldiges Mauerblümchen einzuordnen war. Worüber ich auch ganz klar froh bin. Nichtsdestotrotz muss diejenige, der ich nicht im Zweifelsfall weiche Knie verschaffen konnte, erst noch geboren werden.

Pünktlich 5 Minuten später klopft es.

„Komm rein", rufe ich ihr zu und Gena betritt ohne zu zögern mein Zimmer.

Als sie am Fußende meines Bettes steht, mustere ich sie noch einmal von oben bis unten und sie spürt meinen Blick auf jeder Faser ihres Körpers, wie er langsam an ihr herunter wandert.

Sie zögert und ist verunsichert, was sie jetzt tun soll.

Klar, es gehen ihr gerade sicher tausend Dinge durch den Kopf, die sie jetzt mit mir anstellen könnte bzw. will.

Aber ich habe gerade schon _eine _ziemlich genaue Vorstellung…

„Draco…" bricht sie das Schweigen und ich muss mir augenblicklich vorstellen, wie sie ebenso heiser, nur ein wenig lauter, gleich meinen Namen rufen wird, wenn ich sie ficke.

„Zieh dich aus", fordere ich sie auf und blicke ihr dabei tief in die Augen.

Ihr Shirt hat sie im Bruchteil einer Sekunde über den Kopf gezogen und achtlos auf den Boden geworfen. Kein Zögern, keine Verunsicherung.

Ihr Rock folgt kurz darauf.

Ja, genau so gefällt mir das.

Keine Zeit verlieren.

Sie lässt lasziv ihre Hüften kreisen und ich spüre, dass sie mit jeder Sekunde und jedem Millimeter nackter Haut selbstsicherer wird.

Sie ist und bleibt nun mal ein kleines Biest.

Als ihre Hände ihre Brüste massieren, die leider immer noch in ihrem schwarzen Spitzen BH stecken, will ich sie eigentlich unterbrechen. Sie soll hier keinen professionellen Strip aufführen, sondern sich ausziehen.

Doch als ihre rechte Hand über ihren Bauch hinweg zwischen ihre Beine wandert, wo sie kurz innehält, bin ich doch bereit, mich noch einen Moment in Geduld zu üben.

Aber zunächst öffnet sie den Verschluss ihres BHs und gewährt mir kurz darauf freie Sicht auf ihre harten, erregten Brustwarzen.

Ich merke, wie sich auch in meiner Hose langsam aber sicher etwas regt und bin froh, als sie nun auch endlich den Rest ihrer Kleidung los wird und splitterfasernackt einen Meter vor mir steht.

Ihre schwarzen Haare fallen ihr zum Teil über die Schultern und berühren fast ihre Nippel. Ihre helle Haut mischt sich auf eigentümliche Weise mit ihren Strähnen und ich stelle mir vor, wie es sein wird, sie gleich an eben genau diesen zu packen und…

„Komm her", sage ich schon fast ein wenig zu schnell und öffne dabei meine Hose. „und mach endlich das, was du gestern schon machen wolltest."

Das lässt sich Gena natürlich nicht zweimal sagen.

Sie kommt langsam aber sicher vom Bettende aus auf mich zu. Auf allen vieren. Und macht da weiter, wo ich gerade eben aufgehört habe, nämlich beim Öffnen meiner Hose.

Mit ihren zarten Fingern massiert sie meine unübersehbare Beule in meinen Shorts und entlockt mir ein leises, kaum merkliches Seufzen.

Doch sie kommt schnell zur Sache. Sie befreit mich soweit wie nötig von meiner Hose und meinen Shorts und lässt sofort ihren Kopf in meinen Schoss sinken.

Mit geschlossenen Augen lasse ich sie gewähren. Ihre Lippen umschließen meine Erregung fest, ihre Zunge treibt ein flinkes, geübtes Spiel. Meine Finger spielen mit ihren Nippeln, während ihre Hand dafür sorgt, dass auch wirklich jeder erregte Teil von mir mit in ihr Treiben einbezogen wird.

„Fuck, sie weiß wirklich, was sie tut", schießt es mir durch den Kopf, als sie meine Länge komplett in sich aufnimmt und ich greife augenblicklich nach ihren Haaren, um dieses Gefühl noch einen Moment länger zu genießen. Ich drücke sie weiter nach unten und ihre Hände greifen Hilfesuchend ins Laken.

Doch dann lockere ich meinen Griff wieder, was sie natürlich sofort dazu nutzt, um nach Luft zu schnappen. Sie schaut kurz zu mir auf und ich grinse sie an und lache heiser.

Sie greift nach meinem Schwanz und fängt sofort an, ihre Hand schnell und fest auf und ab zu bewegen. Ohne unseren Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen leckt sie über meine Spitze und saugt daran.

Verfluchtes Biest…

Doch so schnell beenden wir das hier heute nicht.

Ich packe sie am Handgelenk, was sie sofort innehalten und mich fragend anblicken lässt.

Ich ziehe sie zu mir hoch und mache mich einen Moment lang an ihrem Hals zu schaffen. Ich stehe einfach drauf, ihre empfindliche Haut zu malträtieren.

Sie stöhnt vor Lust und lässt ihre Hand unter meinen Pullover wandern, um mit meinen Brustwarzen zu spielen.

Sie sitzt nun schon halb auf mir und ich spüre nur allzu deutlich, dass sie durch das Blasen selbst schon ziemlich heiß und geil geworden ist und ich schiebe sie ein Stück von mir weg.

Während ich mein Oberteil ausziehe, zieht sie schon beinahe hektisch meine Hosen und Shorts bis zu meinen Knöcheln, so dass auch ich kurz darauf vollkommen nackt auf dem Bett liege.

Doch ich richte mich auf und gebe ihr kurz, aber eindeutig zu verstehen, wie ich sie haben will: Auf allen Vieren vor mir.

Als ich mich hinter ihr positioniert habe, genieße ich einen Moment diesen Anblick. Sie wartet willig und ungeduldig darauf, dass ich sie endlich erlöse und endlich ficke. Meine Hand wandert über ihren schlanken Rücken und ich drücke sie gleichzeitig mit sanftem Druck nach unten.

Auf ihre Rückansicht habe ich schon immer mehr gestanden als auf alles andere. Sie ist unterwürfig, fast schon ausgeliefert, auf eine verdammt heiße Art und Weise.

Meine Hand wandert an ihre empfindlichste Stelle und Gena entfährt ein lautes Stöhnen. Das ist etwas, worauf sie beinahe genauso abgeht wie ich darauf, sie von hinten zu nehmen: Meine Hände. Ich könnte sie ohne Weiteres innerhalb kürzester Zeit mit ihnen zum Orgasmus bringen. Hatte ich auch schon…

Doch so leicht würde ich es ihr heute nicht machen.

Ich reize sie noch ein wenig mehr. Diesmal nicht mit meinen Fingern, sondern mit meiner harten, pochenden Erregung.

Kurz darauf dringe ich hart und grob in sie ein und bringe sie mit ein paar Stößen zum Stöhnen, woraufhin ich mich über sie beuge, ihre schwarzen Haare greife und so ihren Kopf zu mir nach oben ziehe, um mich an ihrem Nacken zu schaffen zu machen.

„Draco", stöhnt sie laut und ihre Hand greift nach mir, jedoch vergebens.

Unbeirrt fahre ich fort, angetrieben durch ihre Lust, die sie laut heraus schreit.

Ich werfe den Kopf zurück, packe ihre Hüften um jeden meiner Stöße zu kontrollieren und mich noch tiefer und härter in ihr zu versenken.

Ich vergesse alles um mich herum. All den Ärger der letzten Tage, einfach alles.

Ein letztes Mal schließe ich die Augen und verliere mich in unseren Bewegungen. Genas heiße Enge gepaart mit ihrem Gestöhne treibt mich schließlich zum Orgasmus und ich breche ein paar Sekunden ebenfalls laut stöhnend über ihr zusammen und lasse auch sie zitternd zurück.

Erschöpft dreht sie sich kurz darauf auf den Rücken und bleibt erschöpft liegen. Ihr Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich immer noch unregelmäßig und heftig.

Ich zwinkere ihr zu und schwinge mich dann vom Bett, um mir meine Shorts wieder anzuziehen.

Ein weiterer Blick zu Gena verrät mir, dass sie noch nicht wirklich plant, sich an zu ziehen. Fast schon ein wenig zu gemütlich liegt sie auf meinem Kissen und genießt ganz offensichtlich meinen Geruch, der sie umgibt. Wie oft hatte ich schon mitbekommen, wie sie ihre Gesichter in meinem Kissen vergraben und peinlich daran gerochen haben…

„Draco…" säuselt sie, als ich mir aus meinem Schrank ein T-Shirt hole, aber ich reagiere nicht.

„Warum ziehst du dir so viel an?" fragt sie mich eher belustigt als ernst. „Das muss ich dir gleich alles wieder ausziehen."

„Keine Sorge", gebe ich kühl zurück. „DU ziehst dich jetzt auch an und ICH gehe ins Bett."

Ohne Widerworte und dennoch ihre Enttäuschung nicht völlig verbergen könnend, zieht Gena sich an und ich liege kurz darauf alleine in meinem Bett und schlafe ein.

Vorschau:

So ruhig und elegant wie nur möglich versuche ich mich auf meinem Platz niederzulassen und werfe einen vorsichtigen Blick in die hinterste Sitzreihe; nur um mich Millisekunden später hektisch und peinlich wieder zurück zu drehen. Himmel, er war da! Und er hatte mich angesehen!

Er hatte mich noch nie angesehen! Außer das eine Mal, wo mir in der Großen Halle Traubensaft durch de Nase gelaufen war, weil Ron etwas erdenklich Blödes gesagt hatte. Erdenklich blöd bedeutet in diesem Fall blöder als sonst…

Huhu! Da bin ich wieder...also gewesen…Malfoy…lol

Danke an alle, die hier fleißig lesen und reviewen! Bis zum nächsten Mal!

PrinCess-FraNceS: Ja, Tigertanga ist tatsächlich übel…lol Und danke für das Kompliment!

one77: Ja, Bib-Verbot ist für sie wirklich ne sehr harte Strafe…Und ja, Malfoy ist unmöglich und leidet ein bisschen unter Realitätsverlust, was seine Beteiligung am verhunzten Zaubertrank angeht…aber wie du schon sagst: Genau SO lieben wir ihn!

hattu82: Jetzt konntest du endlich weiterlesen ;-) Und ja, visuals sind im Zusammenhang mit dem letzten Kapitel tatsächlich übel…lol

die-na: Action wird es tatsächlich noch genug geben. Hoffe, dir hat die Action in diesem Kapitel gefallen…lol

DnA: Jep, System durchschaut! Und sag Bescheid, wenn du unseren Draco in irgendeinem Laden findest, dann geh ich mir auch einen holen ;-)

KaleeSky: Dein Wunsch ist uns Befehl: Musstest nicht lange warten ;-)


	8. Dates und andere Katastrophen

**8. Dates und andere Katastrophen *Donnerstag, 11. September 1997***

***Miones POV***

Wenn das heute so weitergeht, werde ich wahrhaftig an Ort und Stelle kotzen. Volle Breitseite und ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Schlimm genug, dass alle Welt – oder in diesem Fall halt die ganze Schule – sich bis gestern über einen wahrscheinlich nackten Malfoy der mich tötungswillig über die Schulflure gescheucht hatte, das Maul zerriss. Seit heute schien es eine absolute Tatsache zu sein, dass er nackt gewesen war. Und schlimmer noch, wir hatten es laut der Schülerschaft tatsächlich auf dem Schulflur wild getrieben…

„Sag mal Granger, stimmt es, dass du-", fragt die scheinbar hundertste Dummnase mich heute allen Ernstes, als ich mit Ron und Harry zusammen mit sieben Minuten Verspätung im Verwandlungsunterricht auftauche.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte Professor. Ein paar Ravenclaw haben uns aufgehalten", platze ich auch gleich heraus, verkneife mir aber das Dämliche, welches auf meiner Zunge liegt und schneide dem ebenso dämlichen Hampelmann hinter mir das Wort ab. Am liebsten hätte ich ihm auch seine Zunge mit abgesäbelt, aber das hätte mich sicher Punkte gekostet. Und das wollte ich gerade bestmöglich vermeiden.

McGonagall sieht uns skeptisch an, doch scheinbar kann sie sich den Grund unserer Verspätung gerade sehr gut ausmalen und lässt uns diese glücklicherweise ohne unnötige Abzuge kostbarer Hauspunkte durchgehen.

Zu ihrem Glück, kann ich da nur sagen: Auf die dämlichen Ravenclaws bezogen, die doch eigentlich so schlau sein sollen. Nicht zu fassen…

So ruhig und elegant wie nur möglich versuche ich mich auf meinem Platz niederzulassen und werfe einen vorsichtigen Blick in die hinterste Sitzreihe; nur um mich Millisekunden später hektisch und peinlich wieder zurück zu drehen. Himmel, er war da! Und er hatte mich angesehen!

Er hatte mich noch nie angesehen! Außer das eine Mal, wo mir in der Großen Halle Traubensaft durch de Nase gelaufen war, weil Ron etwas erdenklich Blödes gesagt hatte. Erdenklich blöd bedeutet in diesem Fall blöder als sonst…

_Er_ ist in diesem Fall übrigens Robin Moore, 17 Jahre alt und seit letzter Woche Vertrauensschüler der Ravenclaw. Seit letzter Woche, weil der alte Vertrauensschüler – Michael McCoy – der Raben sein Amt wohl aufs Übelste missbraucht hatte. Doch Robin hatte es durchaus verdient, denn er war nicht nur charmant und intelligent, sondern auch besonders gutaussehend.

Moment… Natürlich meinte ich: Er ist nicht nur besonders charmant und gutaussehend, sondern auch ungemein intelligent…

Okay, ich gebe es zu… Dummer Gedankengang. Ich möchte mir gerade meines eigenen Gedankenganges wegen eine mentale Backpfeife geben. Ich bin nämlich alles andere, als oberflächlich.

Aber, Robin ist echt toll…

Er vereinigt alles, was ich an Männern schätzte… Eben Charme, Intelligenz und gutes Aussehen… Natürlich kann ich auf das eine oder andere verzichten, aber eine perfekte Mischung war eben das A und O.

Nehmen wir zum Beispiel mal Ron… Er ist echt süß… Wirklich… Ich finde sogar, er sieht eigentlich ganz gut aus. Er hat einen tollen Körper, der besonders ohne die abgetragenen Klamotten gut zur Geltung kommt. Jedoch besitzt Ron weder Charme, noch besonders viel Intelligenz. Und genau hier lag auch unser Problem, als wir vor einigen Wochen versuchten, ob das *Miteinander gehen* für uns funktionieren könnte.

Leider kamen wir nur bis zum ersten Kuss und den ersten, sehr vagen Fummeleien. Für mich muss ein Mann einfach auch ein gewisses Grundwissen mitbringen. Und einer, der tatsächlich glaubt Hamlet wäre ein Stück von Beethoven… Das konnte einfach nicht gut gehen…

Ich mustere Ron seufzend, merke es dummerweise erst, als er mich strahlend ansieht und versucht meine Hand zu greifen. Hastig ziehe ich sie zurück, wende mich ab und…

Blicke genau in die Augen des blöden Fragenstellers von gerade eben. Bart Lachester; weder Charmant, noch Gutaussehend. Aber eindeutig nicht wenig intelligent… Sonst wäre er wahrscheinlich in Hufflepuff…

„Ist er das also?", fragt Lachester triumphierend.

„Wer?", frage ich verwirrt; und erst als er auf meinen plötzlich nackten Hals deutet, wird mir klar, dass das Miststück meinen Seidenschal in der Hand hält.

Oh mein Gott…Alle Augen liegen auf meinem heute wirklich mehr als deutlichen Knutschfleck…

Hastig greife ich mir mit der rechten Hand an den Hals und greife mit der linken nach dem Stoff in Lachesters blöder Hand. „Gib das sofort wieder her", fauche ich dabei.

„Erst verrätst du mir, ob es stimmt", wispert er immer noch überheblich.

„Was?", knurre ich und beuge mich weiter zu ihm vor. „Da gibt es eine Menge alberner Gerüchte, die ich widerlegen könnte."

„Bart", kommt mir plötzlich Robin zur Hilfe. Ich sehe ihn verdutzt – vielleicht auch seltendämlich – an. „Gib Hermione den Schal zurück."

Ich bin absolut überrascht. Nicht nur, weil er mir ganz ritterhaft zur Hilfe gekommen ist, sondern weil er meinen Namen auf Anhieb richtig ausgesprochen hat. Das gelingt nicht vielen; vor allem seitdem Harry und Ron mich wirklich nur noch Mione rufen. Obwohl… Malfoy die Kröte wusste auch sehr gut, wie man meinen Namen aussprach. Er hatte es nur einmal, und ziemlich abwertend getan. Doch ich war so schockiert gewesen, dass ich gar nicht auf den abscheulichen Witz, den er damit verband, hatte reagieren können.

Erst als Ron mich anschubst wird mir bewusst, dass ich Robin scheinbar minutenlang angestarrt habe und so auch nicht realisiert hatte, dass mir Lachester mindestens ebenso lange den Schal entgegen hält.

„Mistkerl", knurre ich leise, jedoch laut genug, dass er es hören konnte und musste.

Er beugt sich wieder zu mir rüber. „Was auch immer du Malfoy gegeben hast, ich will wissen was es war."

Wütend wirbelte ich herum. „Du glaubst doch wohl nicht im Ernst, dass ich es nötig habe, mich von Malfoy mit Gewalt-" Ich stocke, besinne mich wo ich hier gerade bin und was mir hier gerade beinahe rausgeflutscht wäre.

„Ganz genau!", plappert jedoch Ron plötzlich dazwischen. Und noch bevor ich etwas sagen, werfen oder brüllen kann, fährt er auch schon unbeirrt fort. „Wie er sie angefasst und angehimmelt hat. Das war echt gruselig!"

„Ron", blaffe ich.

„Mister Weasley, Miss Granger und Mister Lachester. 5 Punkte für´s Stören meines Unterrichtes", mischt sich jetzt auch noch McGonagall zur Krönung ein.

Wunderbar…

Leise vor mich hingrummelnd wickele ich mich wieder in meinen Schal ein, starre auf die Tischplatte und versuche weiter nicht vor Wut zu kotzen…

-v-

Nicht weniger wütend als gerade eben, stampfe ich nach der Stunde aus dem Klassenraum. Ron hat mich tatsächlich die ganze Stunde angehimmelt und immer wieder versucht meine Hand zu greifen. Himmel, warum verstand er es einfach nicht?

Ich war nicht interessiert…

Und selbst wenn ich es wäre, würde es nicht funktionieren…

Er war viel zu sehr Bruder und Freund, als dass ich mich wirklich sexuell angezogen fühlte. Um nur einen von wenigen, aber halt einen der wichtigsten Gründe, zu nennen.

„Bist du auf der Flucht", ertönt es spöttisch hinter mir, als ich ziemlich rasant um die nächstbeste Ecke springe.

Verwirrt schaue ich zurück und erblicke:

„Robin", hauche ich im ersten Moment seltendämlich begeistert; fasse mich aber direkt nachdem ich seinen Namen ausgestoßen habe wieder und versuche so unbeteiligt dreinzuschauen, wie nur möglich.

Er lächelt immer noch, als er mich erreicht hat. Und er sieht verdammt gut aus mit den wilden, dunkelblonden Haaren, die ihm gerade fransig ins Gesicht hängen.

„Noch einmal danke, für gerade eben", sage ich und klammere mich etwas an meinen Büchern fest.

„Nichts zu danken", erwidert er und lächelt immer noch. Ich versuche irgendwie zurück zu lächeln.

Da war ich nicht wirklich gut drin… Also, darin zu flirten…. Das hatte auch schon mit Viktor nicht so wirklich funktioniert; obwohl es letztendlich ja dann doch geklappt hatte. Was aber eindeutig nicht an meinen tollen Flirtkünsten gelegen hatte.

„Das gestern in der Bibliothek, war wirklich toll", platzt es schließlich aus Robin heraus und ich spüre meine Miene regelrecht entgleisen.

War ja klar, dass so ein Typ wie er – der wohl gerade auf der Beliebtheitsskala der Mädels hier ganz oben auf der Liste stand; unverständlicherweise mit Malfoy – nicht an mir, sondern an den neuesten Gerüchten interessiert war.

Ich stöhne genervt auf, starre auf meine Schuhe. Gott war der Linke schon den ganzen Tag so schmutzig?

„Nicht doch! Ich wollte eigentlich gar nicht damit anfangen", ruft er plötzlich abwehrend. Nein, seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach sogar entschuldigend. „Es nervt wahrscheinlich bereits."

„Ja, tut es", gebe ich ehrlich zurück und versuche mir unauffällig den Schuh im Gras abzuputzen.

„Ich habe nur versucht, dich anzusprechen. Das wollte ich schon länger tun", sagte er und beißt sich fast schon verlegen auf die Unterlippe. Gott, er ist so heiß…

„Wolltest du?", frage ich grinsend und hebe unterstützend die Augenbraue. Leider spüre ich auch, dass ich gerade rot wie eine Tomate werde.

Robin nickt ebenfalls leicht errötend. „Ja, ich versuche es schon eine ganze Weile."

„Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern", lache ich, spüre dass die Hitze endlich verschwindet.

Er nickt, beginnt ebenfalls zu lachen. „Ja, wahrscheinlich, weil ich ein Feigling bin und es nicht fertig gebracht habe."

Ich bin ehrlich, so ganz kann ich es nicht glauben… Und das scheint mein Gesichtsausdruck auch gerade auszudrücken.

„Okay…", sagt er. „Ein kleiner, peinlicher Beweis. Erinnerst du dich an die Sache mit dem Buch? _Das letzte Einhorn_?"

Ich sehe ihn verwundert an, nicke dann. Klar erinnere ich mich. Das war das erste Mal, dass er wirklich mit mir gesprochen hatte. Um mich nach einem Buch über ein wunderschönes Einhorn zu fragen, was die Welt rettete…

Aber, nach Büchern fragen, taten sie mich alle…

„Du hattest es zwei Wochen vorher gelesen… Und ich hatte gehofft, wir kommen darüber vielleicht ins Gespräch", haucht er verlegen und kratzt sich am Hinterkopf. „Leider hat es nicht geklappt."

Moment… Das stimmte tatsächlich… Ich muss unweigerlich lachen…

„Ja, hat es leider nicht", sage ich frech und sicherlich auch viel zu forsch.

Hey, aber was soll´s? Ob jetzt alles über mich redet, weil ich vielleicht doch noch einen Korb von Robin Moore bekomme oder weil Malfoy mich fast auf dem Südflur gef*** hat. Das spielt gerade eh keine wirkliche Rolle…

„Du kanntest es also?", frage ich vorsichtig.

„Natürlich. Peter S. Beagle ist einer meiner Lieblingsautoren. Viele hier mögen die Bücher der Muggel nicht. Aber, um ehrlich zu sein, lese ich sie viel lieber. Im Grunde schreiben die Muggel meiner Meinung nach nämlich die besseren Bücher. Sie haben einfach noch viel mehr Fantasie", sagt er lachend.

Ich nicke überschwänglich. „Ja, da hast du recht. Ich liebe Thomas Harris. Kennst du seine Bücher?"

Ein schelmisches Grinsen umspielt seine Lippen. „Wer kennt _das Schweigen der Läm_mer nicht?"

Gott, ich träume… Oder vielleicht schwebe ich auch… Ein gutaussehender und gebildeter Magier, der meinen Muggel-Lieblingsautor kannte...

Ich lasse meine Bücher auf die Bank neben dem Durchgang zum Schloss fallen. „Ich liebe es mich zu gruseln!", rufe ich so überschwänglich, dass sich ein paar dämliche Slytherins nach uns umdrehen.

„Magst du spazieren gehen", fragt Robin auch direkt passend. Sein Blick liegt ebenfalls auf der Traube Schlangen, die uns nun alle mehr als nur offensichtlich beäugen.

„Ja, gerne", gebe ich zurück, belege meine Bücher mit einem Fixier-Zauber und folge Moore hinaus auf die Ländereien…

-v-

„Also machten wir nach dem Museumsbesuch Rast bei diesem schrägen Laden mit dem M oben drauf", erzählt Robin neben mir wild gestikulierend.

Ich nicke lachend. „McDonalds. Ich finde es wirklich toll, dass sich junge Reinblüter für die Muggel interessieren", sage ich ehrlich.

Er nickt, streicht sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und grinst mich so unverschämt an, dass mir einen Moment ganz anders wird. „Machst du Witze? Die Muggel sind toll! Nichts was ein Magier erschaffen hätte, hat mich bisher wirklich weggeblasen. Und dann habe ich _Herr der Ringe_ im Kino gesehen."

„Vielleicht können wir ja irgendwann mal zusammen ins Kino gehen", flüstere ich schließlich seltendämlich und starre mit heißen Wangen auf den Boden.

Ich spüre ihn mir gegenüber grinsen. „Sehr gerne", gibt er schließlich zurück. „Wenn du am Wochenende mit mir ein Butterbier trinken gehst."

Mit kochender Birne sehe ich auf. „Gerne", flüstere ich, starre ihn einen endlos langen Moment einfach an. Ich weiß nicht was ich erwarte, doch irgendwie will ich einfach noch nicht wegsehen.

Auch wenn alles andere mir gerade wahrscheinlich zu schnell gehen würde…

„Mione", kräht es mir plötzlich aus der Großen Halle entgegen.

Ron… Ich erkenne ihn natürlich sofort an seiner Stimme… Und es macht mich entsetzlich wütend, dass er diesen Moment unterbricht. Und dass er jetzt wahrscheinlich die ganze Halle auf uns aufmerksam macht, macht mich noch wütender. Also versuche ich ihn noch einen Moment zu ignorieren.

„Mione", kräht er jedoch erneut und schließlich ist es Robin, der sich vorsichtig nach ihm umdreht. „Gleich ist das Essen zu Ende", brüllt die rothaarige Dummnase lauthals durch die gesamte Halle. Und wenn ich lauthals sage, dann meine ich lauthals.

„Ich fürchte, er hat recht", sagt Robin schließlich leise.

„Ja", gebe ich peinlich berührt zurück, greife vorsichtig nach meinen Büchern, die er für mich den ganzen Weg hierher getragen hat.

„Also, treffen wir uns am Sonntag in Hogsmeade?", fragt er schließlich kaum hörbar, als wir zusammen in die große Halle schlendern.

Ich schenke ihm mein strahlendstes Lächeln, was bei meinen geröteten Wangen gerade sicherlich mehr als nur gewöhnlich blendet. „Sehr gerne."

Direkt vor den Tischen trennen sich unsere Wege; denn in diesem Jahr ist der Ravenclawtisch, aufgrund von einer _frischen_ Sitzordnung hinter dem der Slytherins.

„Na Moore! Hattest du nen Date oder sammelst du nur eine weitere Kerbe, für deinen Bettpfosten?", höre ich Malfoy gehässig schnarren, als Robin etwa auf meiner Höhe den Platz des blonden Irren passiert.

Ich ziehe wütend die Luft ein, erspare mir jedoch jeglichen Kommentar. Leider kann ich Robins aber aufgrund des heiseren Gelächters vom Tisch der Schlangen, jedoch auch nicht verstehen.

Als ich mich gegenüber von Harry und neben Ron niederlasse, schnaube ich immer noch vor Wut. Parkinson ruft mir ganz deutlich etwas Fieses zu, doch ich ignoriere sie.

„Vielen Dank", fauche ich leise an den Rotschopf gewand, der sich offenbar keiner Schuld bewusst ist.

„Sag mal, wo kommst du jetzt eigentlich mit Moore her?", fragt er auch noch seltendämlich.

„Wir waren spazieren", hauche ich und fülle mir eine Schüssel mit etwas Käsesuppe.

Harry reicht mir wortlos das Brot, während Rons Augenbrauen sich bis zum Haaransatz hocharbeiten. „Ich dachte, du willst gerade keine Beziehung?"

Augenblicklich schießt mir noch mehr Blut in die Wangen, wie sich eh schon in ihnen befinden. „DAS habe ich so nie gesagt Ron."

„Doch. Als du Schluss gemacht hast", sagt er mal wieder alles andere als leise und ich trete ihm unter dem Tisch auf den Fuß.

So fest und doch sanft wie nur irgendwie möglich, sehe ich ihn an. „Nein Ron. Ich sagte, ich sehe in dem was zwischen uns stattfindet, kein Beziehungspotenzial. DAS waren meine Worte."

Er zuckt schwach mit den Schultern. „Wo ist denn da der Unterschied?"

* * *

Vorschau:

„Ach ja? DU fickst doch alles, was nicht bei drei auf dem Baum ist. Und seit Neustem nimmst du es dir ja auch mit Gewalt, wenn sie nein sagt. Du bist echt erbärmlich."

„Soll ich dir mal zeigen, wer hier der Erbärmliche ist?" schrie ich mit gereizter Stimme und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, wurde jedoch sofort von Zabini am Arm festgehalten, den ich aber augenblicklich wieder abschüttelte.

Ich muss mir von dem Loser doch nicht sagen lassen, dass ich irgendwen zum Sex zwang. Bis jetzt hatte sich mir noch jede freiwillig an den Hals geworfen. Charlotte, Lianda und wenn ich wollte würde das scheiß Schlammblut auch sofort die Beine breit machen…WENN ich wollte…

(Die Vergangenheitsform ist hier Absicht, da es sich um eine Erinnerung handelt. Eine frische, aber immerhin… ;))

* * *

_Huhu… Ich belasse das alles mal wieder ohne große Worte… ;)_

_Danke wie immer an Mean für die lustige Zusammenarbeit und natürlich DANKE an alle Leser und vor allem Reviewer… :) *kekseverteil*_

_Reviewtime:_

_Fränzi: Ja, Draco hat halt ein besonders gutes Gedächtnis. Darauf gehen wir aber in den kommenden Chaptern noch genauer ein. *lach* Und ja, wir freuen uns auch immer auf die Begegnungen der beiden. *hihi*_

_Hattu: Draco hat ein ziemlich gutes Gedächtnis. Ob er sich immer auf dieses verlassen kann? Wir werden sehen. Seine Temperamentsbolzen werden jedenfalls noch die eine und andere, interessante Rolle spielen… ;)_

_Die-na: Jetzt musste ich glatt erstmal gucken, was genau du meintest. *lach* Ich kann dir versichern, dass in den kommenden Chaptern auch noch mehr und andere Arten von Action kommen. ;)_

_NalaKaren: Naja, ich würde jetzt mal behaupten, bei nem halbwegs interessantem Plot weiß man das noch nicht, bevor es passiert ist. ;) Ich hoffe jedenfalls du bleibst dran um es rauszufinden. :)_

_RuKia: Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat. Und so schlecht war/ist dein Deutsch gar nicht. Wir hoffen so oder so öfter von dir zu hören. :) _


	9. Schlimmer geht immer

**9. Schlimmer geht immer…**

***Dracos POV***

Wie oft habe ich diesen verfluchten Brief jetzt eigentlich schon angefangen?

Ich weiß es nicht genau, doch der Berg aus zerknülltem Papier direkt neben mir lässt es mich grob schätzen: Viel zu oft; und etwas Vernünftiges ist definitiv noch nicht dabei heraus gekommen.

Gut, der ganze Tag hatte noch nichts Vernünftiges zustande gebracht.

Fast wäre er sogar in einer recht unvernünftigen – obwohl dennoch angebrachten – Aktion geendet, als mich dieser elende Gryffindor auf dem Flur dumm von der Seite angemacht hatte. Anscheinend hatten die nämlich alle nichts Besseres zu tun, als sich 24 Stunden am Tag über den Vorfall mit Granger zu unterhalten und vor allem sich die absurdesten Versionen zu phantasieren.

Ich war gerade mit Zabini auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen, als mich Finnigan quer über den Flur anquatscht.

„Ey, Malfoy", brüllte er todesmutig. „Dir scheint EINE Freundin seit neustem wohl nicht mehr zu reichen, oder warum vergreifst du dich jetzt schon an anderen?"

Ich blieb stehen und drehte mich zu ihm um. Was zur Hölle war jetzt genau SEIN beschissenes Problem?

Gut, Finnigan war mir schon länger ein Dorn im Auge gewesen. Oder besser: Ich ihm. Es hatte nicht viel gefehlt und wir hätten uns letztes Schuljahr duelliert, weil ich Lianda Parson, eine Ravenclaw, gefickt hatte, an der er anscheinend schon wochenlang – natürlich ergebnislos – rumgebaggert hatte.

Dass er – wie viele andere – auch auf Charlotte stand, war mir ebenfalls nichts Neues. Das nannte man dann wohl einen klassischen Fall vom „Neid der Besitzlosen" und in Kombination mit der Sache mit Lianda ergab es eine hochexplosive Mischung.

„Finnigan", gab ich noch recht cool zurück. „Kümmer dich um deinen Scheiß!"

Zabini war ebenfalls stehen geblieben und blickte zwischen uns beiden hin und her.

„Das würd ich vielleicht sogar machen. Wenn DU dich mal und DEINEN Scheiß kümmerst", antwortete er aggressiv.

„Ist nicht mein Problem, wenn du bei den Frauen nicht ankommst."

„Ach ja? DU fickst doch alles, was nicht bei drei auf dem Baum ist. Und seit Neustem nimmst du es dir ja auch mit Gewalt, wenn sie nein sagt. Du bist echt erbärmlich."

„Soll ich dir mal zeigen, wer hier der Erbärmliche ist?" schrie ich mit gereizter Stimme und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, wurde jedoch sofort von Zabini am Arm festgehalten, den ich aber augenblicklich wieder abschüttelte.

Ich muss mir von dem Loser doch nicht sagen lassen, dass ich irgendwen zum Sex zwang. Bis jetzt hatte sich mir noch jede freiwillig an den Hals geworfen. Charlotte, Lianda und wenn ich wollte würde das scheiß Schlammblut auch sofort die Beine breit machen…WENN ich wollte…

„Im Gegensatz zu dir kann ich alle haben", ließ ich ihn dann auch nochmal lautstark wissen. „Bringst es halt einfach nicht."

Finnigans Unterlippe zuckte verdächtig. Seine Hand schnellte zu seinem Zauberstab. Wenn er es drauf anlegte: Ich war dabei.

„Draco", kam es bittend von Blaise. „Lass den Penner doch…"

Auch hinter Finnigan hatten sich schon zwei weitere Gryffindor aufgebaut. Doch wohl auch eher, um ihn vor Schlimmerem zu bewahren.

Wir funkelten uns beide aus dunklen Augen an. Ich konnte seinen Atem schon spüren, doch Zabini hatte seine Hand schon wieder an meinem Arm und zog mich schließlich von Finnigan weg, auf den die beiden anderen beruhigend einredeten.

Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr verrät mir, dass ich jetzt aber so oder so nicht mehr viel Zeit habe, diesen Brief zu schreiben, da ich gleich noch zum Quidditch Training muss.

Weitere 10 nutzlose Minuten später beschließe ich also erstmal aufzugeben und meinen Umhang und meine Armschoner zu packen.

Als ich gerade mein Shirt in die Tasche verfrachte, klopft es an meiner Zimmertür.

„Hoffentlich nicht schon wieder Gena", fährt es mir durch den Kopf, denn ich muss sofort wieder an den Abend denken, als sie halb nackt und bettelnd vor meiner Tür stand. Für sie habe ich jetzt am allerwenigsten Zeit.

Ich schiebe ein hörbares und vorsichtiges „Wer ist da?" hinterher.

„Ich bin's", höre ich eine andere bekannte Stimme.

Charlotte. Wie oft hatte ich sie eigentlich schon wissen lassen, dass ich es nicht wirklich toll finde, wenn sie einfach vor meiner Tür steht? Ich habe nicht immer Zeit oder auch Lust, sie zu sehen. Außerdem – wenn ich z.B. an gestern Abend zurückdenke – wäre der ein oder andere Zeitpunkt wirklich verdammt unpassend, um von seiner Freundin überrascht zu werden. Wenn ich also irgendwann mal einen von denen erwische, der sie anscheinend immer mit rein schleust, der kann sich auf was gefasst machen.

Wirklich gesehen hatte ich Charlotte heute jedoch noch nicht. Ehrlich gesagt auch nicht wirklich vermisst, nachdem wir uns seit dem Vorfall mit Granger hauptsächlich gezofft hatten.

„Komm rein", antworte ich, packe jedoch unbeirrt weiter meine Tasche.

„Hey", kommt es leise von Charlotte und ich drehe mich kurz zu ihr um, während ich den Reißverschluss geräuschvoll zu ziehe.

„Hey", antworte ich, schnappe meine Tasche, die auf dem Bett steht und setze sie auf dem Boden wieder ab.

„Ich wollt mich bei dir entschuldigen", kommt sie direkt zum Punkt und ich lasse mich im gleichen Moment auf der Bettkante nieder und schaue sie an.

„Ich war ne Zicke", fährt sie fort und ich kann mir ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

Eins muss man ihr lassen: Ziemlich gute Selbstanalyse die sie da hinlegt.

„Die Sache mit dem Schlammblut hat mich einfach rasend gemacht. Dir ging's wahrscheinlich nicht anders…"

Sie tritt näher an mich heran und bleibt genau vor mir stehen. Mein Blick fällt auf ihren flachen Bauch, der sich leicht hebt und wieder senkt.

Ich schüttele leicht den Kopf.

„Die letzten Tage waren echt zu viel", gebe ich zu und lege meine Arme um ihre Hüften, um sie noch ein Stück näher an mich zu ziehen, was sie direkt dazu veranlasst, sich auf meinem Schoß nieder zu lassen.

Klar, Charlotte ist manchmal wirklich zickig – so wie alle Frauen – aber die letzten Tage haben mich, nennen wir es mal reizbar, gemacht.

Aus eisblauen Augen schaut sie mich an und um ihre Entschuldigung zu unterstreichen, legt ihre Hand in meinen Nacken und beugt sich zu mir runter, um mich zu küssen.

Ihre weichen Lippen legen sich vorsichtig auf meine, während sie gleichzeitig sanft meinen Nacken krault.

Eine scheinbare Ewigkeit bewegen sich ihre Lippen auf meinen. Der Kuss hat etwas Unschuldiges, doch als ich es schon fast nicht mehr erwarte, wird ihr Kuss fordernder und ihre Zunge bettelt um Einlass.

Ich ziehe sie näher an mich, grinse in unseren Kuss hinein, spiele mit ihr, was sie ungeduldig schnaufen lässt.

Meine Hand wandert ihr Bein hoch, doch ich lasse sie noch einen kurzen Moment zappeln, bevor ich schließlich ebenfalls meine Hand in ihren Nacken lege und sie in einen hitzigen Kuss verwickele.

„Draco", stöhnt sie viel zu schnell, was mich jedoch dazu veranlasst, meinen Griff zu verfestigen und unseren Kuss noch zu intensivieren.

Meine andere Hand wandert ihren feinen Rücken auf und ab und ich genieße mit geschlossenen Augen.

In diesem Moment spüre ich einen leichten, doch bestimmenden Druck.

Charlotte manövriert mich in eine liegende Position und lässt sich mit mir fallen, jedoch ohne unseren Kuss zu unterbrechen.

Doch sie kichert und hält eine Sekunde später inne.

Ungläubig öffne ich die Augen. Hab ich was Lustiges verpasst?

Charlotte streichelt mir sanft über die Wange und lächelt mich an. Sie streicht mit eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und klemmt sie mir zärtlich hinters Ohr.

Ich bin ehrlich: Vor zwei Sekunden hat mir das Ganze noch eindeutig besser gefallen.

Und das mache ich ihr auch deutlich, indem ich meine Hände auf ihren Hintern lege und sie in Position rücke.

Ja, genau DA macht sie sich am besten…Leider hat sie noch viel zu viel Klamotten an, damit sie sich richtig gut macht…

Sie rutscht ein wenig hin und her, anscheinend will sie sich eine weniger „verfängliche" Position suchen. Dass sie es damit nicht besser macht, merkt sie scheinbar nicht.

Doch da fährt ihre Hand unter mein Shirt und wir küssen uns erneut.

Ihre zarten Finger wandern ohne Umwege zu meinen Brustwarzen und während sie an meiner Unterlippe knabbert, spielt sie ein zugegeben wirklich heißes Spiel unter meinem Shirt.

Doch als sie sich auf meinen Hals stürzt, daran leckt und saugt und ich mir gerade selbst einen Weg unter ihr Top bahnen will, da das Ganze hier gerade verdächtig in Richtung Versöhnungssex steuert, fällt mein Blick auf meine Uhr.

„Shit", fluche ich und schiebe Charlotte im selben Moment grob und für sie vor allem unerwartet von mir runter, so dass sie auf meinem Bett landet, von welchem ich mich in derselben Sekunde erhebe.

„Was ist?" fragt sie mich verwirrt und fährt sich durch die Haare.

„Ich muss zum Training", gebe ich kurz zurück und schnappe mir meine Schuhe.

„Training?" erwidert sie ungläubig. „Aber…kannst du das nicht ausfallen lassen?"

Was? Training ausfallen lassen? Mit Sicherheit nicht. Ich bin der Captain. Ich muss hin. Und: Ich will hin.

„Charlotte, du weißt, dass ich da hin muss."

„Ja…schon…aber…"

Sie kann ihre Enttäuschung nicht verbergen. Aber ich hab jetzt wirklich keine Zeit für ein romantisches Stelldichein. Vielleicht ein Quickie, aber…nein! Ich muss wirklich gehen.

„Jetzt sei nicht direkt wieder eingeschnappt", versuche ich die Situation zu retten, schnappe mir meine Trainingstasche und meinen Besen und gebe ihr noch einen kurzen Kuss. „Wir holen das nach."

„Ich kann dich abholen", schlägt sie noch vor.

„Nee, wir sehen uns morgen, ja?" antworte ich knapp und da bin ich auch schon weg.

Als ich leicht außer Atem in der Umkleidekabine ankomme, sind die anderen schon da.

„Malfoy", brüllt mir auch schon Eric Lane entgegen. „Wir unterhalten uns gerade über Granger."

„Ja und?" blaffe ich ihn an. „Wen interessiert's?"

Na das ist ja eine wahrlich tolle Begrüßung.

„Na eigentlich keinen", gibt er zu. „Aber Sparks meinte, dass Granger rausgerutscht ist, dass sie letztes Jahr mit Krum im Bett war."

Ich ziehe die Augenbraue hoch, kommentiere Lane's Gequatsche aber nicht.

Lane benahm sich ohnehin viel zu oft viel zu sehr wie ein Mädchen und kam ständig mit neuen Gerüchten um die Ecke. Klar, manchmal waren ein paar wirklich lustige und skurrile Geschichten dabei. Hufflepuffs, die es angeblich zu dritt getrieben hatten und von Snape erwischt wurden. Ein Saufgelage, bei dem der meiste Alkohol in Form von Erbrochenem auf McGonagalls Füßen endete. Der Wahrheitsgehalt ging gegen null, der Unterhaltungsfaktor war streckenweise nicht zu verachten. Aber gerade was Granger und Gerüchte angeht, bin ich bis obenhin bedient.

„Ja aber mal ernsthaft", wendet Lane sich Mac Laiden zu, einen unserer Treiber, den die Gerüchteküche offensichtlich mehr interessierte als den Rest. „Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Krum?"

Mac Laiden lacht laut und zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Der wird Druck gehabt haben", kommentiert er dann und ich bin schließlich doch noch der erste, der das Spielfeld betritt, um dem Ganzen Scheiß zu entkommen.

Völlig ausgepowert vom harten Training stehe ich mit dem Rest unter der Dusche. Ich muss zugeben, dass Quidditch mir echt den Kopf frei macht. Für die Zeit in der ich den Schnatz jage, vergesse ich alles um mich herum und das war nach den letzten Tagen auch eindeutig nötig.

Ich bin froh, dass sich auch die Nebenwirkungen dieses missratenen Tranks langsam aber sicher verabschiedet haben und ich entspannt die heiße Dusche genießen und vor allem meinem Körper wieder vertrauen kann und so bin ich diesmal einer der letzten, die die Umkleidekabine nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche verlässt.

Doch da höre ich auch schon wieder Lane's und Mac Laiden's Stimmen hinter mir.

„Krum hätte doch echt jede haben können", höre ich Lane sagen.

Haben die denn wirklich kein anderes Thema mehr drauf?

„Warum ausgerechnet Granger?" wundert sich Mac Laiden und scheint ernsthaft zu grübeln.

„Herrgott, der ist einfach ein paar Mal zu oft vom Besen gefallen", entfährt es mir schroff. „Oder Granger halluziniert. Die ist sicher noch Jungfrau und versucht es jetzt mit allen Tricks."

Ich mein, ganz im Ernst: Als ob das bücherfressende Schlammblut an irgendetwas anderes denkt als an Lernen und Tests. Dass sie stöhnend vor Krum auf allen Vieren rumgekrochen ist…unwahrscheinlich…

Lane lacht laut. Ich weiß nur ehrlich gesagt nicht worüber.

„Na DU musst es ja wissen, Draco. Warst schließlich nah genug dran."

„Halt ja dein Maul, Eric. Wenn ich mitkriege, dass du die Gerüchteküche auch noch anheizt, dann kriegen wir beide mächtigen Ärger, " drohe ich ihm.

Was fällt dem eigentlich ein? Wer sagt IHM denn, wie nah ich an wem auch immer dran war? Der soll das bloß nicht so darstellen, als wäre das genau SO gewesen. Reicht schon, dass die ganzen Gryffindor Spinner aller Finnigan rumspinnen und ausrasten.

„Draco", höre ich plötzlich eine Stimme hinter mir.

„Charlotte."

Auch das noch.

„Ich wollte dich zum Essen abholen", säuselt sie und greift nach meiner Hand.

„Was genau an „Wir sehen uns morgen" hast du eigentlich nicht verstanden?" frage ich ernsthaft und schaue sie einen Moment lang ungläubig an.

Macht denn hier eigentlich jeder was er will?

„Ist doch nur Essen gehen" gibt sie wie selbstverständlich lächelnd zurück und verfestigt ihren Griff.

Na wenigstens Lane und Mac Laiden haben sich in der Zwischenzeit aus meinem Blickfeld verzogen und auch, wenn ich jetzt schon wieder mehr genervt bin als alles andere, gebe ich nach und gehe mit Charlotte zum Abendessen.

Pansy winkt mir schon aus der Entfernung zu. Sie hat mir mal wieder einen Platz frei gehalten, doch sie kann ihre Enttäuschung nicht verbergen, als sie realisiert, dass ich Charlotte im Schlepptau habe.

Fast schon ein wenig amüsiert beobachte ich die Szene als ich mich hinsetze und Charlotte Pansy zur Seite schiebt, um sich zwischen uns zu setzten.

Dass die beiden sich noch nicht duelliert haben, wundert mich fast. Gut, Charlotte war sich ihrer Sache sicher und ließ Pansy täglich unterschwellig spüren, dass SIE die erste Geige bei mir spielt. So oder so hätte Parkinson bei mir auch keine Chance. Ich denke, das weiß sie auch. Trotzdem markierte Charlotte fleißig ihr Revier und Pansy ließ ebenfalls keine Gelegenheit aus, um in meiner Nähe zu sein.

Als ich gerade in mein Brot beiße, kommt doch tatsächlich Granger an uns vorbei gelaufen und hat einen Kerl im Schlepptau. Robin Moore? Den neuen Vertrauensschüler von Ravenclaw? Was haben die beiden denn miteinander zu tun?

War das Schlammblut doch sexuell aktiver, als sie aussah und hatte sich jetzt Moore geangelt? So wie sie in anschmachtet definitiv. Vielleicht fokussierte sich die Gerüchteküche dann auf dieses peinliche Paar…

„Ey", entfährt es mir, als ich spüre, wie Charlotte mir in die Seite kneift und ich blicke sie mit verwundertem Blick an.

„Was starrst du denn da so hin?" will sie von mir wissen.

„Ich starre nirgendwo hin", stelle ich fest.

„Es kotzt mich echt an, dass anscheinend jeder dieser dummen Kuh Aufmerksamkeit schenkt, die ihr nicht zusteht."

„Sag mal, zickst du jetzt schon wieder rum?" ist alles, was ich antworte und zwar schroff, aber leise genug, damit nicht jeder hier dieses unnötige Gespräch mitbekommt.

„Ich zicke nicht", antwortet Charlotte ebenfalls leise, doch mit bebender Stimme. „Aber ich hab die Gerüchteküche in den letzten Tagen auch mitbekommen."

„Ja, Charlotte. GERÜCHTE. Die heißen so, weil der Wahrheitsgehalt gleich null ist. Muss ich dir das jetzt ernsthaft erklären?"

„Nein…" gibt sie kleinlaut zurück. Wohl weniger, weil ich sie überzeugt habe, sondern mehr, weil sie hier und jetzt nicht schon wieder einen Streit vom Zaun brechen will. Einen auch vollkommen unnötigen.

Und auch ich will jetzt einfach nur meine Ruhe haben und mein Brot zu Ende essen.

Zwei Minuten später hat Pansy die dennoch recht wortkarge Situation ausgenutzt und mich in ein Gespräch über das Training verwickelt.

Großartig. Der Tag endet nicht wirklich besser, als er angefangen hat.

_Vorschau:_

„_Wir müssen reden", haucht sie._

_Und ich runzele die Stirn. „Reden? Ich wüsste nicht über was."_

_Sie schließt mit einigen wenigen Schritten den letzten Abstand zwischen uns. Sie riecht nach Minze. Es ist merkwürdig, ihr so nahe zu sein. Und damit das jetzt niemand falsch versteht: Im negativen Sinne._

„_Darüber, was du alles anstellst und verbreitest, um an meinen Freund ran zu kommen." Blondie sieht mich an. Ihre Miene ist finster und todernst._

Reviewtime…

So, ihr Lieben, es ging endlich mal wieder weiter ;-) Danke an alle, die immer noch dabei sind und neu dazugekommen sind! Wir freuen uns, wenn es euch gefällt!

Frances: Danke für dein Review! Ja, der blonde Irre hat Potential. In mehreren Bereichen…lol

hattu82: Danke! Und ja, wir Frauen sind irgendwie alle gleich ;-) Zumindest was ein paar zentrale Eigenschaften angeht…

KaleeSky: Tja…klar machen wir es spannend…hehe…aber nicht die Hoffnung aufgeben. Es wird noch einiges passieren ;-)

DnA: Ob Robin wirklich zu gut ist um wahr zu sein, werden wir noch sehen. Ich bin nämlich auch der Meinung, dass er da nichts zu suchen hat, zumindest langfristig ;-P Also abwarten…

Dragon87: Und wir freuen uns auch, dass du liest ;-)

NalaKaren: Danke! Endlich einer, der geduldig wartet und nicht auf offensichtliche Dinge steht ;-) Und ja, uns gefallen die neuen Charaktere auch…hehe...


	10. Love is a battlefield

**10. ****Love is a battlefield *Montag, 15. ****September***

***Miones POV***

Ich hasse Montage: Und so wahr ich hier stehe – oder in diesem Fall sitze –, sage ich das gerade wahrscheinlich zum ersten Mal. Also hasse ich wahrscheinlich nur diesen Montag…

Denn normalerweise erschienen mir Montage immer sehr positiv. Vor allem, wenn sie auf zu faulen und entspannten Wochenenden folgen. Ich hasse es einfach untätig still- oder rumzusitzen. Wochenenden waren zwar die perfekten Tage um ausgelassen zu lernen und in Büchern zu stöbern, denn alles war ruhig und man hatte alle Zeit der Welt, doch meistens war mir das etwas zu viel Zeit für mich.

Ich brauche Unterricht. Deshalb verkrieche ich mich an Samstagen und Sonntagen auch besonders gerne in der Bibliothek: So habe ich wenigstens teilweise das Gefühl, zwei kostbare Tage nicht vollkommen nutzlos verbracht zu haben.

Umso schlimmer, hätte mir das vergangene Wochenende also vorkommen müssen. Denn ich hatte ja bekanntlich Büchereiverbot.

Allerdings war mein Wochenende so wundervoll ereignisreich gewesen, dass ich teilweise glatt vergessen hatte zu Lernen. Jawohl, ich musste einen großen Teil der Hausaufgaben sogar unter Zeitdruck erledigen. Das war mir schon verdammt lange nicht mehr passiert…

Schuld war Robin gewesen. Denn wir hatten einen wundervollen Samstagmittag auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts verbracht und am Sonntag kichernd zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaw mehrere Butterbiere getrunken. Dabei hatten wir stundenlang über Bücher, Museen und sogar über meine Lieblingsbands aus der Muggelwelt gesprochen.

Zwar kannte Robin nicht alle, aber das verlangte ja auch niemand. Er kannte Moby Dick und Three Doors Down: Und das war für mich schon weitaus mehr als nur genug. Es war geradezu perfekt.

Und perfekt war der Sonntagabend dann auch geendet. Denn ich hatte vor dem Porträtloch der fetten Dame meinen ersten wirklich innigen Kuss seit Langem bekommen.

Leider war er weniger hitzig und aufwühlend, wie ich es insgeheim erwartet hatte. Aber, er war berauschend genug gewesen, um mir den Schlaf in der gestrigen Nacht zu stehlen.

Und so sitze ich nun also sicherlich dümmlich grinsend in Kräuterkunde und grabe gemeinsam mit Neville etwas orientierungslos in den kleinen Beeten im Gewächshaus Nummer 12 rum.

„Hermione. Du darfst nur in eine Richtung graben", reißt mich mein Arbeitspartner aus den Gedanken. Und ich muss zugeben, ich bin tatsächlich etwas erbost.

„Genau Granger! Du musst in eine Richtung graben", keift Parkinson auch gleich gehässig und für eine Sekunde muss ich stark gegen den Drang ankämpfen, einfach eine Schaufel Matsch-Erde Mischung nach ihr zu werfen.

Es würde ihr sicherlich vorzüglich stehen, doch wir hatten heute im Zaubertränkeunterricht wahrlich schon genug kostbare Punkte verloren.

„Parkinson, vielleicht hältst du nicht einfach mal die Klappe?", gebe ich trotzdem herablassend zurück und grabe eine Weile besonders auffallend und feinsäuberlich in die vorgegebene Richtung.

Dabei fällt mein Blick eine Sekunde auf Malfoy, der sichtlich in Gedanken verloren – und leise fluchend – seine ersten Ibyoliesamen in der perfekt aufbereiteten Erde versenkt: Und uns dabei seinen zugegeben sehr ansehnlichen Hintern präsentiert.

„Vince, pass auf damit", knurrt er leise, während der dicke Gorilla vor ihm so vorsichtig wie nur möglich hantiert.

Ein leises Seufzen von rechts und ich ertappe Parkinson dabei, wie sie mehr als nur sehnsüchtig die Kehrseite des Blonden anstarrt.

„Parkinson, Parkinson! Dass du dir auch immer wieder vor Augen führen musst, was du nicht haben kannst", lacht Seamus hinter mir lauthals und ziemlich gehässig. Und natürlich stimmt unsere gesamte Klasse augenblicklich lauthals mit ein.

„Netter Arsch, Malfoy", kichert Miranda Collins, eine unserer Hausgenossinnen und überraschenderweise werden Hannah neben ihr und Parkinson feuerrot. Mirandas Miene verzieht sich keinen Deut.

Parkinson senkt errötend den Blick und Malfoy wirbelt herum, dabei entgleiten ihm einige der wertvollen Samen und landen neben den wichtigen Furchen. Sie verrotten zusehends und sekundenschnell im Sonnenlicht. Der Blonde lässt mit einem wütenden Aufschrei die restlichen Samen fallen und tritt in die Luft.

„Finnigan, du scheiß Arschloch!", brüllt er dann und kommt einige Schritte auf Seamus zu, der sich mit Ron genau hinter mir und Neville befindet. Dabei zertritt er nicht nur Nevilles und meine, sondern auch dessen Furchen.

„Hey", jammert Neville kleinlaut, wagt es aber nicht den Blonden anzusehen.

Ich öffne gerade den Mund, um etwas Passendes zu erwidern, doch Slytherins Prinz rennt mich glatt so unverschämt über den Haufen, dass mir jegliches Wort im Halse stecken bleibt.

„Komm her, Malfoy", faucht Seamus und zieht auch direkt seinen Zauberstab.

Blitzschnell fahre ich hoch.

‚Hauspunkte!', brüllt meine innere Vertrauensschülerinnen-Stimme.

„Seamus. Malfoy", ermahne ich sie.

Leider Gottes fehlt von Professor Sprout gerade jegliche Spur und beide scheinen mich kein Bisschen zu beachten. Und dummerweise ist die einzige Vertrauensschülerverstärkung Malfoy, was mir nicht viel bringt.

Doch glücklicherweise kommt mir mal wieder Zabini zur Hilfe. „Draco", ist alles, was er sagt. Und scheinbar kommt es an.

Malfoy bleibt stehen, lacht mehr als nur bitter und herablassend auf. „Du bist so erbärmlich, Finnigan", haucht er dann und wendet sich zu unserer aller Überraschung wieder ab.

Als er zurück zu Goyle und den verdorbenen Samen geht, funkelt er Miranda undeutbar an. Dann fällt sein Blick ziemlich vernichtend auf Parkinson, die immer noch stocksteif zu Boden sieht. Er sagt nichts, aber sein Blick spricht Bände.

Zehn Minuten später kommt Professor Sprout zurück in die Runde und betrachtet unsere vorläufigen Ergebnisse.

Natürlich hat sich Malfoy, das Miststück, Samen von Parkinson und Crabbe geklaut und ist wieder ganz vorne mit dabei….

-v-

Als ich gerade missmutig das Gewächshaus verlasse, hängt sich zu meiner Überraschung Miranda direkt an mich.

Ich kenne sie zwar seit dem ersten Schuljahr, aber ich muss gestehen, dass wir uns in der Vergangenheit nie viel zu sagen hatten. Aber, da Miranda zu der Sparte Gryffindor gehörte, die sich tatsächlich ab und an mit Slytherins abgaben, war das wohl auch wenig verwunderlich.

„Hey", haucht sie, als sie auf meiner Höhe ist.

Ich blicke sie etwas verwundert an. Natürlich ist mir nicht wirklich unklar, was auf ihrem Herzen liegt. Die brodelnde Gerüchteküche, die sich in den letzten zwei Tagen noch einmal maximiert zu haben scheint, ist selbst mir nicht entgangen.

Ich habe mich nur wieder einmal im Verdrängen geübt.

Außerdem habe ich gerade andere Sorgen.

Etwa einen heißen Ravenclaw, der mich gestern fast 25 Minuten auf dem Flur geküsst hatte. Nicht schwindelig und auch nicht wackelig auf den Beinen. Aber, wenigstens etwas atemlos…

„Was liegt dir auf dem Herzen? Sprich es einfach aus. Ich habe es satt, dass die Leute versuchen mich hinten rum auszuhorchen", sage ich matt ohne stehenzubleiben.

Miranda wirft ihre schokobraunen Haare in den Nacken. Als sie mich ansieht, funkeln ihre giftgrünen Augen mich geradezu erheitert an. „Okay. Ich habe gehört, du hattest mal was mit Malfoy?"

Ich runzele die Stirn. Also, das Gerücht ist schon fast erschreckend _alt_. „Nein, da war nichts. Der Trank ging da-", beginne ich genervt zu erklären, aber sie fällt mir ins Wort.

„Nein, ich meine nicht die Sache von letzter Woche. Er hat dich…", sie hustet und bleibt stehen. Ich tue es ihr irritiert gleich und sie kommt etwas näher. „…auf dem letzten Herbstball entjungfert?"

„Was?", krächze ich. Ich muss an dieser Stelle jawohl nicht erwähnen, dass das absoluter Schwachsinn ist.

Miranda nickt und lehnt sich wieder etwas zurück. „Tiara, aus Ravenclaw, sagte sie hätte es aus Charlottes Reihen. Du sollst seitdem entsetzlich in Malfoy verliebt sein und… Nun ja… Daher soll der Trank entsprungen sein…"

Ich starre sie einfach nur entgeistert an… mein Mund ist zu trocken, für eine Antwort…

„Gut, ich dachte mir, dass da nichts dran ist…"

Ich nicke schwach und höre wie Kianga und Isabaux, Mirandas beste Freundinnen und ewiges Geleit, ziemlich lautstark über den Flur hechten. Kurz bevor sie uns erreicht haben, beugt Miranda sich ein letztes Mal zu mir vor.

„Pass mit der Prinzessin etwas auf. Charlotte soll nicht gut auf dich zu sprechen sein." Mit diesen Worten hängt sie sich an die beiden kichernden Hyänen und verschwindet mit ihnen über den Westflur…

-v-

Bis gerade eben habe ich mir noch nicht besonders viel aus Mirandas dümmlichen Gerüchten – und ihrer noch dümmeren Warnung - gemacht. Doch ich muss zugeben, jetzt wo ich hier am Seiteneingang des Hinterhofes stehe und mich eine entsetzlich große, weibliche Traube aus verschiedenen Ravenclaw und vereinzelten Slytherin vom anderen Ende trennt, ist mir etwas mulmig zumute.

Dummerweise hat sich besagte Traube um die schöne Blonde, die bedacht und mit ziemlich starrer Miene in ihrer Mitte sitzt, gesammelt. Und blöderweise muss ich einmal quer über den Hof, um zurück in den Gryffindorturm zu gelangen.

Gut, ich könnte auch den Umweg nehmen. Der würde mich aber etwa eine Stunde kosten. Und er würde mich durch die Kerker führen. Wer wusste also, was mich dort erwarten würde?

Ich atme also ein letztes Mal tief durch und entschließe mich, einfach zielstrebig und erhobenen Hauptes an Charlotte und ihrer Meute vorbeizuschlendern. Das habe ich so oft unbeschadet getan. Ganz ehrlich, warum sollte es heute anders-

„Granger", höre ich Goldeners glockenhelles Stimmchen hinter mir. Da sie noch nie wirklich mit mir gesprochen hat, kann ich es nicht einschätzen. Aber, ich habe das ungute Gefühl, dass sie um einiges heller und wohlklingender tönen würde, wäre sie gut gelaunt.

Langsam bleibe ich stehen, drehe mich mit fragender Miene zu ihr um. „Goldener?"

Sie kommt mit schleichenden Schritten auf mich zu und in ihren blauen Augen liegt fast schon etwas Beängstigendes. Aber, ganz ehrlich? Ich hab´s mir schlimmer vorgestellt. Malfoys Augen waren zum Beispiel um einiges Beängstigender gewesen.

Also atme ich aus, spüre wie ich mich trotz ihres steinharten Blickes entspanne.

„Wir müssen reden", haucht sie.

Und ich runzele die Stirn. „Reden? Ich wüsste nicht über was."

Sie schließt mit einigen wenigen Schritten den letzten Abstand zwischen uns. Sie riecht nach Minze. Es ist merkwürdig, ihr so nahe zu sein. Und damit das jetzt niemand falsch versteht: Im negativen Sinne.

„Darüber, was du alles anstellst und verbreitest, um an meinen Freund ran zu kommen." Blondie sieht mich an. Ihre Miene ist finster und todernst.

Ein bitteres Lachen rollt meine Kehle hinauf, löst sich von meiner Zunge und entwischt mir in die hörbare Freiheit. „Gott, Goldener. Das sind lächerliche Gerüchte. Ich kann dir versichern: Selbst wenn Malfoy der letzte Mann auf Erden wäre! Ich hätte ganz sicher kein Interesse!"

Ihr hübscher Mund verzieht sich zu einem gehässigen Grinsen. „Nicht dass er Interesse hätte."

Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch. „Na ja, ich denke so schwer ist es nicht, sein Interesse zu wecken. Schwerer ist es wahrscheinlich, es nicht zu tun."

Sie kommt noch ein Stück näher. „Was willst du damit sagen?"

Ich umfasse sie an der Schulter, schiebe sie bestimmt etwas von mir. „Nur, dass _dein Freund_ das ganze Schloss besteigt. Und tragischerweise bist du die Einzige, die es nicht sieht… Oder sehen will…"

Gut, dass war etwas übertrieben. Aber, irgendwie ist es auch verdammt amüsant, ihren Gesichtsausdruck dabei zu beobachten.

Sie weiß es… Das sieht man ganz genau… Doch sie will es nicht hören… Schon gar nicht von mir…

Ein breites Grinsen ziert mein Gesicht. Ich versuche es so süßlich wie nur möglich aussehen zu lassen. „Wenn das dann alles war?", flöte ich beinahe lieblich und setzte mich wieder in Bewegung.

Doch ehe ich mich versehen kann, werde ich an den Haaren grob zurückgerissen. Wie eine Furie keifend haben sich ihre dürren Hände in meinen Locken vergraben. Meine Bücher gehen zu Boden und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde verliere ich die Kontrolle.

„Du scheiß Schlammblut-Schlampe", faucht sie.

Ich kippe zurück, stolpere über meine eigenen Beine und falle voll auf meinen Hintern. Sie schleift mich fluchend einige Meter durch den Dreck zurück. Und natürlich sammeln sich die ersten Vollidioten, um uns dämlich zu begaffen und anzufeuern.

„Sagt die, die sich vom Schulcasanova flachlegen lässt", gebe ich schneidend zurück, ernte dafür einen weiteren, spitzen Schrei. Sie zerrt noch stärker an meinen Haaren und ich versuche mich mehrmals und mit aller Kraft aufzurichten.

Als ich es endlich geschafft habe, wirbele ich – mit dem Kopf nach vorne gebeugt - herum, greife nach oben. Blind umfasse ich etwas vertraut Weiches, grabe meine Finger tief in Fleisch und Stoff und drehe meine Hand im Uhrzeigersinn herum.

Goldeners Aufschrei nach, habe ich tatsächlich ihre linke Brust erwischt. Keuchend taumelt sie zurück, hält sich auch genau diese und sieht mich aus bitterbösen und tiefdunklen Augen an. Ihre Bluse steht um vier Knöpfe offen und ich kann ihren babyblauen BH sehen.

Ein paar unterbelichtete Hufflepuffs johlen begeistert und erst als Blondie ihren gierigen Blicken folgt, wird scheinbar auch ihr bewusst, dass ich sie versehendlich halb blank gezogen habe.

„Du scheiß Gryffindor Fotze", faucht sie und setzt zu einem Hechtsprung an.

Ich muss zugeben, einen Moment bin ich etwas zu siegessicher. Immerhin habe ich es mit würgenden Schlingpflanzen und Co. aufgenommen.

Doch der Hochmut kommt bekanntlich vor dem Fall. Und während ich erneut auf meine Kehrseite falle, Goldener natürlich fauchend und grabschend auf mir, höre ich auch schon beängstigend meine Bluse knacken: Und einige der Jungs johlen…

* * *

Vorschau: 

„Mädchencatchen!", werden wir plötzlich lautstark unterbrochen und ein Drittklässler kommt 2 Sekunden später hysterisch brüllend um die Ecke gebogen.

„Draußen auf dem Hof…Da prügeln sich zwei Tussis!", gibt er völlig außer Atem von sich. Anscheinend ist er schon durch's halbe Schloss gerannt, so erschöpft wie er aussieht und dann ist er auch schon wieder verschwunden. Wahrscheinlich um der anderen Hälfte auch noch Bescheid zu sagen.

_

* * *

_

Huhu da draußen.. *lach* Weiter geht es…

_Wie immer Danke an alle Leser. Vor allem die, die es nach jedem Chap so lauthals verkünden. *knuddel*_

_Dragon87: Oh ja.. Draco wird noch ziemlich leiden müssen. *lach* Im Grunde ist das Sinn dieser Story… ;) Und ich hoffe, ich konnte die Spannung was Mione und Moore angeht etwas anheben… hihi_

_Lalilu: Ja, so ist es… Das kommt wahrscheinlich (oder auch sehr wahrscheinlich) noch… hihi Wir wollen es ja nicht überstürzen… Aber, ich kann dir versichern, dass sich das warten lohnt… ;)_

_Die-na: Draco heißt unser Schwarm… ;) *lach* Ich denke aber, dass Mione sich da bald einreihen wird… hihi_

_Fränzi: Ja, Draco ist Mean wirklich sehr gut gelungen. Ich hibbel hier schon immer wie eine Bekloppte rum, wenn sie sich an das nächste Chap schmeißt… Und auch wenn ich deine Fragen bereits beantwortet habe, tue ich es hiermit erneut: Ja, sie hat mit Krum geschlafen und Charlotte ist 16 und gehört zu Ravenclaw (Jahrgang sechs)… Warum ich das so genau weiß? Weil ich und Mean bescheuert und gewissenhaft genug sind, um so was ganz genau zu notieren. Wir haben sogar einen Stundenplan erstellt, damit wir mit dem Unterrichtschaos nicht durcheinander kommen… *lach* _

_DnA: Du sagst es treffend: Sie müssen alle weg… hihi Nur werden wir uns damit noch etwas Zeit lassen. Charlotte mögen wir übrigens auch nicht... Sogar Draco mag sie nicht… Lass sie das aber nicht hören… ;)_

_Hattu82: Der Junge hat eben Auswahl genug, so dass er sich ruhig auf´s Training konzentrieren kann... *lach* Und ja… Angekratztes Ego? Hm.. Ich denke (noch) nicht so wirklich… Minimal vielleicht… ;)_


	11. 1 zu 0 für

**11. 1 zu 0 für…**

***Dracos POV***

Als ich mir meine Bücher schnappe, um endlich diese elende Unterrichtsstunde hinter mir zu lassen, läuft die kleine Gryffindor, die mir heute zum ersten Mal wirklich bewusst aufgefallen war – dafür aber äußerst positiv - nochmal verdächtig nah an mir vorbei. Ihre Lippen formulieren ein leises „Bis dann", ihre Augen sprechen eine ganz andere Sprache, die definitiv nichts mit Abschied zu tun haben.

Zabini quatscht mich von der Seite an, als ich noch damit beschäftigt bin, mir die Kleine nochmal genauer von hinten zu betrachten. Ja, ihr Potential ist ganz klar nicht von der Hand zu weisen und ich mache mir eine mentale Notiz, sie im Auge zu behalten.

Da fällt mir auf, dass Pansy ebenfalls mit Argusaugen jeden meiner Blicke verfolgt und ich funkele sie strafend an. Die soll sich endlich mal zusammenreißen und ihre scheiß Schwärmerei vergessen. Bis jetzt habe ich sie ja unter Kontrolle, aber wenn ich mir manchmal ihre schmachtenden Blicke reinziehe und die Art, wie sie sich immer wieder anbiedert...Ich hab einfach keinen Bock auf Stress, nur weil sich das dämliche Huhn in hoffnungslose Phantasien verliert.

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" dringt Blaise Stimme zu mir durch.

„Was?" gebe ich zugegeben leicht verwirrt zurück und wende mich Zabini zu.

„Ich hab gesagt, dass du echt wegen Finnigan aufpassen musst. Der ist böse auf Krawall gebürstet."

„Ach was kümmert's mich?" sage ich gleichgültig. „Nur weil der nichts zum Ficken und deshalb Dauerdruck hat…"

„Mädchencatchen!" werden wir plötzlich lautstark unterbrochen und ein Drittklässler kommt 2 Sekunden später hysterisch brüllend um die Ecke gebogen.

„Draußen auf dem Hof…Da prügeln sich zwei Tussis!" gibt er völlig außer Atem von sich. Anscheinend ist er schon durchs halbe Schloss gerannt, so erschöpft wie er aussieht und dann ist er auch schon wieder verschwunden. Wahrscheinlich um der anderen Hälfte auch noch Bescheid zu sagen.

„Komm!" fordert Blaise mich da auch schon auf, während ich noch ein wenig verwirrt dreinschaue, rammt mir seinen Ellenbogen in die Seite und dann laufen auch wir zwei los, um uns das Spektakel aus nächster Nähe zu betrachten.

Zugegeben ein wenig überrascht über die Masse Schaulustiger, erreichen auch wir den Ort des Geschehens. Ich höre lautes Gebrüll, anfeuerndes Gejohle und ich meine sogar so etwas wie Applaus zu vernehmen, als ich mir mit Blaise direkt einen Weg durch die Traube bahne, sie sich gebildet hat.

Da muss ja wirklich was…

Charlotte?

Ich blinzele kurz und wage einen erneuten Blick.

Ist das echt meine Freundin, die da im Dreck liegt und gerade versucht, ihre Gegnerin, die auf ihr sitzt, von sich runter zu schubsen?

Könnte definitiv auch nur einer meiner Träume sein, in denen sich zwei heiße Weiber um mich prügeln…Nackt…und…

Moment. Das ist definitiv kein Traum, denn auf Charlotte hockt Granger? Sie gehört nun wirklich nicht zum Kreis meiner Auserwählten für heiße Träume.

Dennoch ist sie zugegeben gerade definitiv die Überlegene, wie sie auf Charlotte sitzt und sie an ihren Handgelenken festhält. Natürlich wehrt Charlotte sich und setzt ihre ganze Körperkraft, gepaart mit furchterregenden Schreien ein, um das Schlammblut abzuwehren.

Ein Lachen entfährt mir. Das Schauspiel ist zu köstlich, auch wenn ich mich frage, was die beiden für ein Problem haben. Naja…ich kann's mir fast denken…

„Harry, tu doch was!" dringt eine verzweifelte Stimme direkt zu meiner Rechten an mein Ohr, als Charlotte, deren BH schon sichtbar ist, die Bluse von Granger zu packen bekommt und sie noch ein Stück weiter aufreißt.

Das Gejohle wird augenblicklich größer, Granger verliert für eine Sekunde vor Überraschung die Kontrolle und die beiden rollen tatsächlich einmal um ihre komplette Achse durch den Dreck. Doch Granger bleibt am Ende oben.

„Harry", ruft Weasley schon beinahe hysterisch.

„Potter, was ist hier eigentlich los?" frage ich, da die beiden offensichtlich schon eine Weile vor uns hier angekommen waren.

„Keine Ahnung", zuckt er mit den Schultern.

„Die prügeln sich", stellt Weasley nochmal für alle Blinden und Tauben fest.

Der Vollidiot.

In dem Moment, als Grangers Rock so weit hochrutscht, dass sie der halben Schule ihre roten Panties offenbart, drängt sich ihr neuer Lover zwischen mir und Weasley vorbei.

Granger holt aus, will Charlotte mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht schlagen, doch sie kann noch rechtzeitig ausweichen. Ihr Blick fällt auf mich und sie brüllt mir ein verzweifeltes, dennoch aufforderndes „Draco" entgegen, was die Meute ihren Blick für eine Sekunde auf mich richten lässt.

Was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Granger an ihrem roten Schlüpper von ihr zerren? Mit Sicherheit nicht.

„Scheiße!" sagt Moore ernst. „Was steht ihr hier alle nur so dämlich rum?"

Was heißt denn hier dämlich? Endlich kriegen wir mal ne 1A Show geboten. Nackte Haut, Unterwäsche…DAS hatte doch mindestens 90% hier noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen.

„Harryyy", brüllt Weasley zum gefühlt 100. Mal und ich bin mir nicht sicher ob eher aus Besorgnis oder purer Geilheit.

Gerade DER sollte doch froh sein, seine Angebetete einmal in dieser Position zu sehen. Er sollte sich den Anblick genauestens einprägen. Nochmal wird er Granger so ganz sicher nicht sehen.

Doch als sich Charlottes Hände in Grangers Haaren vergraben, diese vor Schmerz aufschreit und daraufhin ihre Nägel im Hals meiner Freundin vergräbt und dort deutlich sichtbare, blutige Striemen hinterlässt, gebe ich Potter einen Schlag in die Seite.

„Komm, wir beenden das", sage ich, denn ich möchte nur ungern die nächsten Tage in ein vollkommen ramponiertes Gesicht gucken müssen.

Ich und Potter spurten also los, was die beiden Zicken jedoch nicht dazu veranlasst, schon einmal freiwillig locker zu lassen und so bekomme ich Granger zu greifen und ziehe sie – mit beiden Armen fest ihren Bauch umklammert – von Charlotte weg, während Potter noch zögert.

Doch als Charlotte die Gunst des Momentes nutzen will, um sich aufzurichten und nochmal eine Attacke zu starten, brülle ich Potter ein lautes „Ey" entgegen und auch er packt Charlotte und hält sie endlich zurück.

„Du dämliche Schlampe", keift Charlotte weiter und Potter hat sichtlich Probleme, sie im Zaum zu halten.

„Na warte…" droht Granger und auch sie zappelt wie wild vor mir rum, ihre Füße verlieren zeitweise sogar den Kontakt zur Erde, als sie hysterisch mit beiden Armen und Beinen gestikuliert.

„Granger, Schluss jetzt!" fauche ich sie an und ziehe sie notgedrungen noch ein wenig fester an mich, was sie jedoch nach einem weiteren Versuch sich zu befreien, bei dem ihre Bluse, die ohnehin nur noch wage um ihre Schultern hängt, ein wenig ruhiger werden lässt. Ihre lockigen Haare wedeln vor mir rum und mein Blick, leicht über ihre Schulter gerichtet, gewährt mir tieferen Einblick als mir lieb ist. Grangers Titten interessieren mich jetzt auch mal so gar nicht. Doch beim Anblick ihres quietschgelben BHs kann ich mir einen Spruch nicht verkneifen.

„Gelb und rot, Granger? Sexy Mischung", lache ich heiser, woraufhin sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken wirft, sich damit aber ungewollt nur noch enger an mich presst, da mein Griff sich noch kein bisschen gelockert hat.

Doch auch für mein Empfinden ist sie ist mir gerade eindeutig zu nah, denn ihr eigenwilliger – seltsamer Weise vertrauter - Geruch steigt mir ohne Vorwarnung in die Nase.

„Malfoy, lass mich los", brüllt sie sichtlich peinlich berührt, da ihr anscheinend gerade erst bewusst geworden ist, was die halbe Schule soeben zu Gesicht bekommen hat und sie fängt erneut an zu zappeln.

„Granger, beruhig dich jetzt, verdammt nochmal", mache ich ihr die Situation deutlich, denn ich lasse sie erst los, wenn sie aufhört sich wie eine Furie zu benehmen, doch sie versucht sich hysterisch von mir zu drücken und mich mir ihrer Hand an meinem Oberschenkel von sich weg zu schieben.

„Press dich nicht so an mich", schnappt sie nach Luft und ich lasse sie augenblicklich los.

Fuck!

Mir wird schlagartig bewusst, WAS ich gerade ziemlich heftig an sie gepresst habe.

Diese verdammte Situation hat mich offensichtlich leicht angeturnt und hart gemacht.

Granger wirbelt ungläubig zu mir herum. Ihr Blick verrät mir, dass sie sich gerade nicht wirklich sicher ist, ob das, was sie meint gespürt zu haben, tatsächlich da ist und Dank meines Umhangs bringt sie auch ihr durchbohrender Blick nicht weiter, doch da kommt auch schon Moore angesprungen und wirft seinen Umhang über sie.

„Hermione", sagt er und zerrt sie bereits am Arm ein Stück von mir weg. „Komm."

Na der soll jetzt mal nicht einen auf selbstlosen Retter machen. Der spielt doch hier auch nur Prince Charming, um sie ins Bett zu kriegen und greift erst ein, wo die Arbeit schon erledigt ist.

„Malfoy", ruft mir Potter zu, als Moore und Granger sich langsam den Weg aus der Masse bahnen, die sichtlich enttäuscht ist, dass der Fight anscheinend ein Ende gefunden hat.

„Nimm sie mir endlich ab", fordert er mich auf.

„Lass sie einfach los", gebe ich zurück und als Potter nach kurzem Zögern tatsächlich meiner Aufforderung nachgibt, taumelt Charlotte auf mich zu.

„Diese Scheißkuh", faucht sie vulgär, doch mein Blick wandert automatisch auf ihre Brüste, die ebenfalls ziemlich frei liegen.

Klar, nicht komplett, aber…

„Glotzt da nicht so hin! Gib mir lieber mal deinen Umhang."

Ähm…Umhang ausziehen ist jetzt prinzipiell ne ziemlich schlechte Idee.

Verdammt…Die beiden haben ein bisschen gecatcht. Das kann mich doch nicht so sehr anturnen…

„Komm, ich bring dich zum Turm", ignoriere ich ihre Bitte und packe sie am Arm, um sie weg zu bringen.

Vom Kampf gezeichnet verliert Charlotte mit jedem Schritt ein wenig Dreck und staubt vor sich hin, was mich leicht Schmunzeln lässt.

„Was ist so witzig?" keift sie und eine staubige Mischung ihres Geruchs aus Parfüm und Kampfschweiß steigt mir in die Nase, der jedoch eine unerwartete Reaktion in mir auslöst.

Kokos. Granger hatte nach Kokos gerochen. Aber das…

Mir wird schlecht, als sich die Erinnerung in jedem einzelnen verfluchten Detail ihren Weg zurück vor mein inneres Auge bahnt. Die Erinnerung an den Moment vor einigen Tagen, als mir der Geruch von Kokos noch recht nette Minuten beschert hatte…

„Nichts", antworte ich matt. „Nichts ist witzig."

Vorschau:

Ich lehne mich also etwas in den Kuss, lege meine Arme um seine Schultern. Er fühlt sich gut an. Kräftig und doch weich und auch irgendwie sehnig… Ich mag es sehnig… jetzt natürlich nicht im versauten Sinne… Obwohl doch…

Aber, darauf will ich jetzt wirklich nicht genauer eingehen…

Mich durchläuft ein extrem wohliger Schauer und während ich mir selber noch einmal sage, ich sollte jetzt langsam wirklich aufhören zu denken, manövriert er uns zum Bett.

So, da bin ich mal wieder… Danke an alle, die sich hier so fleißig tummeln!

Dragon87: Na ich nehme an, Goldener's größtes Problem heißt Malfoy! lol

Princess-Frances: Ja, das hat auf jeden Fall weh getan ;-)

die-na: Ja, ich denke auch, dass sie nicht wirklich eine Wahl hatte. Und ja, wahrlich ein Bild für die Götter oder vor allem für die Jungs ;-)

Nala-Karen: Klar, spielt Miranda noch eine Rolle ;-) Charlotte haben wir mit Absicht nicht in Slytherin gesteckt: Malfoy braucht manchmal ein wenig Ruhe vor ihr…Sie hat übrigens nur Veela-Gene. Sie ist also nicht „reinrassig". Außerdem sprechen wir hier ja von Malfoy: Ihm verfallen doch alle irgendwie…hehe…Und ja, das mit dem Drehen geht. Wenn sie nicht gerade nen dick gepolsterten Push-Up oder sowas anhat. Du darfst uns übrigens immer mit Fragen bombardieren. Wir freuen uns, einen so aufmerksamen und interessierten Fan zu haben!

hattu82: Ich glaube, ich würde auch nicht dazwischen gehen, wenn es nicht unbedingt notwendig wäre. Aber wir haben ja ein paar starke Jungs in unserer Geschichte ;-)

wolfishly: Tada, da war es ;-)


	12. Going under

_**Warning: **__Es geht etwas heißer her als sonst… Oder auch um einiges… *lach* In diesem Chapter findet sich Lemon, ihr seid also gewarnt._

**12. Going under**

***Miones POV***

„Diese miese Ravenclaw Schlampe", fluche ich und ziehe Robins Umhang noch etwas enger um mich. Als mir wieder einmal bewusst wird, dass ich darunter mehr zeige als verdecke, wird mir gleich wieder ganz anders: Und mein Gesicht wird passend heiß.

Was sich noch etwas verstärkt, als ich peinlicherweise an Robins Ravenclaw Wappen auf seinem Umhang, der gerade meine Blöße bedeckt, hängen bleibe.

„Entschuldige", murmele ich beschämt vor mich hin.

Er winkt neben mir lachend ab. „Tu dir keinen Zwang an. Ich bin mir sicher, Charlotte hat es verdient."

Seite an Seite bleiben wir vor der fetten Dame stehen; die uns natürlich auch gleich skeptisch beäugt.

„Kinder, ich möchte euch bitten zu bedenken, dass es gerade mitten am Tage ist", tadelt sie uns, ganz offensichtlich auf unseren 25 Minuten langen _Ausrutscher _von gestern hinweisend.

Ich blicke errötend zu Boden, kann mir ein leises Kichern nicht verkneifen. Und ich kann Robin vor mir regelrecht unverschämt grinsen spüren. Dann brennen seine Blicke auf meiner nicht mehr freigelegten Haut.

„Danke übrigens. Für´s Einschreiten… und für den Umhang", flüstere ich und ignoriere für einen Moment die Tatsache, dass eigentlich Malfoy eingeschritten war. Aber, dieses elende Arschloch hatte sich so mies verhalten, dass ich wohl mehr als getrost darüber hinweg sehen kann.

„Nicht doch, gern geschehen", gibt er leise zurück und lächelt mich unverschämt an. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde habe ich sogar das Gefühl, dass er sich stark davon abhalten muss, mich zu mustern.

„Möchtest du einen Augenblick mit reinkommen? Dann kann ich mir etwas überziehen und dir anschließend deinen Umhang zurückgeben", sage ich und versuche so unbedacht wie nur möglich zurück zu lächeln.

Er sieht mich an und beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. „Klar", sagt er dann und mit errötenden Wangen, sage ich der fetten Dame unser Passwort. Ohne Widerworte schwingt sie Beiseite und gewährt uns Eintritt.

Im Inneren der Gemeinschaftsräume, steuere ich direkt nach links; zu meinem Zimmer. Als Vertrauensschülerin habe ich natürlich ein eigenes am unteren Ende der Treppe. Eines, in das auch ohne Probleme die Jungen eintreten können.

Bisher eine Sache, die nur Harry und Ron genutzt haben. Gut. Und dieses eine Mal im letzten Schuljahr, als ich einen über meinen eh nur spärlichen Durst getrunken hatte und hier knutschender- und fummelnderweise mit Cormac McLaggen geendet war. Damals hatte das Zimmer allerdings noch ihm gehört, da er kurzzeitig als Vertrauensschüler agiert hatte.

Gott sei Dank hatte ich meine Unschuld nicht an diesen Spinner verloren, sondern später an Viktor. Nicht, dass es das Erlebnis meines Lebens gewesen war. Nein, im Grunde war es ganz anders abgelaufen, als ich es mir immer ausgemalt hatte. Doch wenigstens war es nicht Cormac-ich-liebe-mich-mehr-als-alles-andere-selbst McLaggen gewesen…

Langsam öffne ich die Tür, mache Robin etwas Platz und schließe diese dann direkt hinter uns wieder. Und zu meiner Schande bin ich froh, dass Harry und Ron mich nicht mehr erwischt haben. Denn um ehrlich zu sein, möchte ich gerade einen Moment mit ihm hier allein sein.

Er sieht sich schweigend in meinem Zimmer um; hat dabei die Hände lässig in den hinteren Hosentaschen seiner dunklen Uniformhose eingeharkt. Seine dunkelblonden Haare hängen ihm mal wieder unverschämt wild ins Gesicht. Himmel, er sieht gut aus.

Doch ein Blick in den Spiegel neben meinem Schrank sagt mir, dass ich alles andere als gut aussehe.

„Himmel", japse ich und trete vor das Glass. Dreck, Staub und Laub klebt überall an mir. In meinen Haaren, an meinen Sachen und sogar an meinem Gesicht und meinen Beinen. Warum fällt mir das erst jetzt auf?

Plötzlich ist Robin ganz nah hinter mir. „Du siehst gut aus", lacht er leise.

Ich sehe ihn durch den Spiegel hinweg etwas verdutzt an.

„Das klingt jetzt etwas merkwürdig, ich weiß", er drückt mir lachend einen Kuss in den Nacken und presst sich leicht an mich. In etwa so, wie es Malfoy gerade getan hat.

Und mir wird wieder einen Moment bewusst, was ich da gerade gespürt hatte. Natürlich weiß ich immer noch nicht, ob es pure Einbildung gewesen war oder nicht. Jedenfalls hatte er mich verdächtig schnell losgelassen und es lag etwas verdammt Ertapptes in seinen Augen.

Doch mehr als die Tatsache, dass Malfoy wahrscheinlich mal wieder einen Ständer hatte – den ich auch noch spüren musste – verwundert mich die Tatsache, dass es mich nicht in Angst und Schrecken versetzt hatte. Nicht dass ich es heiß oder antörnend gefunden hatte. Aber, es war komisch gewesen…

Vielleicht lag es im Ausdruck in seinen grauen Augen?

Diesem kurzen Moment, nachdem er mich losgelassen hatte…

Er hatte irgendwas Verletztes, oder wenigstens Weiches gehabt…

Natürlich ganz anders, als der Ausdruck, den Robin mir gerade über meine Schulter hinweg zuwirft. Und mein Herz beginnt augenblicklich verräterisch zu rasen, als ich auch bei ihm schwache Anzeichen von Härte spüre.

„Ein wenig", gebe ich heiser zurück und lasse ihn gewähren, als er vorsichtig den Verschluss seines Umhanges löst. Sekundenspäter fällt er zwischen uns zu Boden und ich bleibe im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes halbnackt zurück.

Mein quietschgelber Tweety-BH sticht mir regelrecht wie ein Warnlicht entgegen.

„Sexy Mischung", tönt Malfoys blasierte und gehässige Stimme vor meinem inneren Ohr wieder und ich werde natürlich sofort wieder feuerrot. Und es wird noch schlimmer, als ich Robins Blick erhasche, der sich ebenfalls schmunzelnd auf das gelbe Kleidungsstück konzentriert.

Warum konnte ich nicht heute den passenden BH zu meinem heißen, roten Spitzenpany anziehen? Warum musste ich mich für die bequeme und kindliche Variante von BH entscheiden? Die, die besser saß und weniger heiß aussah?

Hastig greife ich nach vorne und versuche meine Bluse zu schließen. Auf den ersten Blick sehe ich, dass Goldener mir so ziemlich die Hälfte der Knöpfe abgerissen hat. Diese miese Schlampe…

Robin fasst um mich herum nach meiner Hand, hält sie beinahe liebevoll zurück.

„Hab ich eh schon alles gesehen", flüstert er grinsend und knabbert sanft an meinem Ohrläppchen. Dann fährt er zurück, zieht ganz kurz eine unbehagliche Schnute und beginnt dann zu lachen. „Das war Dreck… Glaube ich…"

Ich beginne beinahe hysterisch zu lachen. Tja, da ist überall Dreck an mir…

Ich spare es mir natürlich, es laut auszusprechen.

Was aber auch gar nicht wirklich nötig ist. Er bringt etwas Abstand zwischen uns, dreht mich zu sich um und zieht mich auch sofort in einen innigen Kuss. Wieder ist da kein erwartetes Feuerwerk, doch ein kleines Kribbeln.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde frage ich mich, ob das wirklich alles ist. Irgendwie habe ich bisher noch nie mehr gespürt. Vielleicht erwarte ich auch zuviel?

Wahrscheinlich, wenn ich in dem Moment, in dem Robin mir seine wunderbar nach Minze und Zahnpasta schmeckende Zunge langsam und spielerisch in den Mund schiebt, noch halbwegs klar darüber nachdenken kann…

Ich lehne mich also etwas in den Kuss, lege meine Arme um seine Schultern. Er fühlt sich gut an. Kräftig und doch weich und auch irgendwie sehnig… Ich mag es sehnig… jetzt natürlich nicht im versauten Sinne… Obwohl doch…

Aber, darauf will ich jetzt wirklich nicht genauer eingehen…

Mich durchläuft ein extrem wohliger Schauer und während ich mir selber noch einmal sage, ich sollte jetzt langsam wirklich aufhören zu denken, manövriert er uns zum Bett.

‚Iieeehhh… ich sandig… dreckig… Bett', krächzt meine innere Stimme einen Moment hysterisch.

Doch, ich versuche sie gerade einfach mal dazu zu bringen die Klappe zu halten. Irgendwie will ich gerade ein wenig dreckig mit Robin sein. Was auch immer das gerade bedeuten mag.

Ich grinse dümmlich in den Kuss hinein, was mein erhitztes Gegenüber dazu bringt, sich kurz von mir zu lösen.

„Was ist so lustig?", fragt er atemlos und mit geröteten Wangen und glasigen Augen.

Ich ziehe ihn an seiner mittlerweile recht schief sitzenden Krawatte an mich heran und klettere mit ihm gemeinsam auf das Bett.

„Das verrate ich dir vielleicht später", wispere ich dann rau.

Und ohne ihn auch nur ein weiteres Mal zu Wort kommen zu lassen, ziehe ich ihn über mich, lege meine Arme um seinen Rücken, dränge ihn regelrecht zwischen meine Beine und umschlinge ihn mit diesen.

Während wir uns einfach weiter ein paar Küssen hingeben, beginnen wir und langsam aber sicher auf- und aneinander zu reiben. Dryhumping, wie man es glaube ich in der Fachpornosprache nannte…

Hör auf zu denken verdammt…

Seine Hand schiebt sich zwischen uns, umfasst sanft aber bestimmt meine linke Brust. Viel zu zielsicher beginnt er sie zu kneten und meine Brustwarze zu reizen. Doch ich frage mich gerade gar nicht wirklich, warum…

Ich keuche in den Kuss und lasse meine Hand zu seinem Hintern wandern. Zwischen meinen Beinen wird es langsam aber sicher ziemlich heiß und feucht. Und dass wir unentwegt keuchend aufeinander rumrutschen, macht es nicht im Geringsten besser oder erträglicher.

Gut, ich kenne mich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass ich so auf kurzer oder auch langer Sicht ganz sicher auf meine Kosten kommen werde. Bei ihm bin ich mir da aber nicht ganz sicher. Jungs tun sich da, soweit ich das einschätzen kann, etwas schwerer. Und das sehe ich gerade zugegeben nicht ein.

Also, dass ich hier als die Einzige übers Ziel gehe…

Ich umfasse ihn also an den Schultern, drücke ihn etwas von mir. Er sieht mich aus entsetzlichen glasigen und verwirrten Augen an.

„Rutsch mal neben mich", sage ich mehr als nur rauchig.

Himmel, meiner Stimme kann ich gerade aber auch nicht mehr trauen. Ich klinge fast wie ein rattiges, oder wahlweise auch rostiges, Reibeisen.

Robin sieht mich zwei Sekunden, die sich wie 10 Minuten anfühlen, verwirrt an. Dann tut er, wie ihm geheißen wurde. Als ich mich an seinem Hemd und seiner Gürtelschnalle zu schaffen mache, dämmert es ihm natürlich: Und ein unverschämt dreckiges – aber auch verdammt heißes – Grinsen ziert sein Gesicht.

„Du musst nichts-", beginnt er, doch seine Stimme will auch ihm gerade offensichtlich nicht so wirklich gehorchen.

Ich ziehe grinsend eine Augenbraue hoch, öffne den Knopf und den Reißverschluss seiner Hose und gebe ihm einen neckischen Kuss. „Ich will aber."

Sein Grinsen wird etwas breiter. „Okay. Tu dir keinen Zwang an."

Ich nicke, küsse ihn erneut. „Tue ich auch nicht. Außerdem", ein weiterer Kuss, „hab ich was gut bei dir." Kuss. „Du hast immerhin auch fast alles gesehen." Und mit diesen Worten schiebe ich einfach meine Hand in seine Shorts, fahre einmal sein hartes Fleisch auf und ab und verschließe seinen Mund mit meinem.

Natürlich zieht er mich sofort keuchend auf sich und seine Hand findet sich keine zwei Sekunden später in meinem Slip wieder. Er hat ebenso wenig Zeit verloren, wie ich.

Vielleicht ist er aber auch gerade einfach so ungeduldig, wie ich es bin…

Wen interessiert es auch?

Minutenlang reiben, pressen und tasten wir also was das Zeug hält und entlocken einander den einen oder anderen Stoßseufzer; der immer wieder zwischen unseren Lippen untergeht.

Ich kann mir die verschiedensten Töne nicht verkneifen, während er mich immer wieder wie von Zauberhand genau da anfasst, wo es besonders gut tut. Und als er dann auch noch seine Finger vollends an und in mir einsetzt ist eh alles verloren.

Einen Moment verliere ich mich sogar so darin, zu genießen, zu stöhnen und mich davon abzuhalten ihm nicht in die mittlerweile halbnackte Schulter zu beißen, dass ich vergesse mich mit seinem Ding zu befassen. Natürlich ernte ich dafür letztendlich ein frustriertes Stöhnen seinerseits.

Ich richte mich auf, grinse ihn herausfordernd an, verfestige meinen Griff um seine Länge und fahre einige Male kräftig auf und ab. Dann halte ich an der Spitze inne, um die Lusttröpfchen zu verteilen, die sich mittlerweile zu genüge gebildet haben. Er wirft sich wie erwartet stöhnend zurück in mein verdrecktes Kissen.

Nur um sich einen Augenblick später auf mich zu stürzen und mich mit seinen Fingern regelrecht so heftig zu nehmen, dass mir fast die Luft wegbleibt…

Viel zu schnell und heftig komme ich weitere Minuten später, während er mit zwei Fingern tief in mir steckt. Er folgt mir nach wenigen Sekunden, indem er sich, nach einigen unruhigen Stößen in meine Faust hinein, zuckend über meine Hand ergießt.

Keuchend und hysterisch kraftlos kichernd, bleiben wir einen Moment auf dem Bett liegen. Überall ist Dreck, Schweiß und Staub. Selbst in seinen dunkelblonden Haaren und in seinem ebenmäßigen Gesicht.

Ich atme tief durch und spüre auch schon, wie sie angerollt kommen: Die Zweifel…

Dafür brauche ich ihn nicht einmal anzugucken; wie er da halbnackt und vollgesaut neben mir liegt.

Gott, habe ich gerade tatsächlich nach dem dritten Date?

Keuchend fasse ich mir an die erhitzte Stirn… und schmiere mir auch gleich etwas Sperma in die Locken…

„Scheiße", flüstere ich und ernte dafür ein schwaches Lachen von links.

Robin streichelt mir sanft den Rücken und ich putze mir die Hände ab.

„Normalerweise bin ich nicht so leicht zu haben", sage ich schließlich und spüre, wie mir die Schamesröte ins Gesicht steigt.

Gott, morgen gelte ich sicher als die neue Schlampe Hogwarts.

Er sieht mich ernst an, zieht dann seine Hand zurück. „Das war mir klar. Das habe ich auch gar nicht von dir gedacht."

Schweigend sehe ich ihn an. Unsicher und sicherlich auch etwas beschämt.

Eigentlich wäre es mir egal, aber ich will hier noch fast ein Jahr zur Schule gehen…

Robin richtet sich auf, küsst mir die Stirn. „Ich denke nicht falsch von dir. Nicht im Geringsten. Und ich werde ganz sicher nicht damit hausieren gehen."

„Ich verlass mich drauf", gebe ich zurück, und irgendwie glaube ich ihm… Jedenfalls denke ich das. „Ansonsten werde ich einfach überall behaupten, dass du zu früh gekommen bist", füge ich aber vorsichtshalber grinsend hinzu.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunden entgleist ihm alles. Dann beginnt er zu lachen, küsst mich erneut. „Du bist ein Biest."

„Oh ja."

„Das mag ich", haucht er zwinkernd, schaut über mich hinweg; eindeutig auf meine Wanduhr. „Scheiße", flucht er dann. „Ich verpasse gerade ein wichtiges Date in der Bücherei."

Ich sehe ihn verdattert an, während er vom Bett springt und sich blitzschnell säubert und die Kleider richtet.

„Mit Brad und Chase, von unserem Schachclub", zwinkert er mir zu und küsst mich abermals. Ich entspanne mich etwas.

„Du Mistkerl", lache ich.

Er zwinkert nochmals und überprüft sich selber im Spiegel.

„Sehen wir uns morgen?", fragt er dann.

„Klar. In Verwandlung", gebe ich frech zurück. Dabei schlägt mein Herz Purzelbäume. Vielleicht ist es auch mein Magen. Ich bin gerade nicht so ganz sicher.

Robin schürzt theatralisch mit den Lippen und legt sich seinen Umhang an.

„Gerne", sage ich also und er wirft mir ein strahlendes Lächeln zu, bevor er mein Zimmer verlässt.

Als ich sicher bin, dass er mich nicht mehr hören kann, lasse ich mich leise kreischend zurück ins Kissen fallen.

-v-

Rund zwei Stunden später schlendere ich frisch geduscht und umgezogen in den Gemeinschaftsraum: Wo natürlich sofort wieder alle Blicke auf mich fallen.

„Astreine Leistung, Mione", wirft mir Seamus im Vorbeigehen zu und scheint mir eine High Five geben zu wollen. Etwas unbeholfen, aber auch irgendwie peinlich stolz, schlage ich ein und lasse mich dann zwischen Harry und Ron nieder.

„Was zur Hölle war da los?", fragt Harry auch direkt ohne Umschweife.

Ich sehe ihn an, beuge mich vor und greife mir eine der Trauben, die auf dem Tisch zwischen den Sesseln und Sofas, stehen.

„Ach, lange Geschichte", sage ich und spüre Rons Blick auch gleich unangenehm in meinem Rücken. Fragend sehe ich ihn an. „Was ist los?", frage ich dann.

„Hattest du nicht gerade noch einen roten Schlüpfer an?", fragt er seltendämlich.

„Ja, hatte sie", sagt Seamus breit grinsend und ich denke, mein Gesicht wird gerade so rot, wie der Panty, den ich ganz offensichtlich gerade nicht mehr anhabe.

* * *

Vorschau:

Nicht zu fest, dennoch bestimmend, greife ich mit meiner Hand unter ihr Kinn – bevor sie sich noch weiter von mir entfernen kann - und bringe sie dazu, mich wieder anzusehen.

Ich schaue ihr tief in ihre blauen Augen und noch bevor sie mir erneut Widerworte geben kann, lege ich meine Lippen auf ihre und küsse sie hart.

Für einen Moment scheint sie nachzugeben, erwidert meinen Kuss. Ein leichtes Seufzen entfährt ihrem Mund. Doch dann unterbricht sie tatsächlich unseren Kuss.

„Draco, ich geh jetzt duschen."

„Ich komm mit", gebe ich mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen zurück. „Du brauchst doch sicher jemanden, der dafür sorgt, dass du wirklich wieder ganz sauber wirst."

„Nee, lass mal", sagt sie knapp, doch die Entschlossenheit in ihrer Stimme ist nicht zu überhören.

Ich stöhne genervt auf. Warum müssen Frauen eigentlich immer so kompliziert sein?

_

* * *

_

Huhu… Und weiter ging es… ;)

_Wie immer möchten wir uns für die rege, kreative Teilnahme an dieser Geschichte danken. Nämlich indem ihr uns eine Review dalasst. Und natürlich würde wir uns auch weiterhin sehr über weitere Meinungsgeiger freuen… *lach* _

_Reviewtime:_

_**NalaKaren**__: Da hat ja niemand gewartet, die hätten den zweien halt nur sicher noch bis zum Nacktcatchen zugesehen. *lach* Malfoy war halt der Erste der eingriff, weil ihm das zu bunt wurde… Tja, und die Unterwäschefrage ist ne echt gute… *lach* Ich muss gestehen, dass das nicht einmal Absicht war (also, rot-gelb für Gryffindor jetzt). Es sollte einfach was knalliges sein und das kam uns halt als erstes in den Sinn… *hihi* _

_**Fränzi**__: Ja, die hatte sie eindeutig. *lach* Charlotte ist ja auch nur so´ne zickende, halbe Portion… Ich weiß übrigens nicht, was ich sonst noch schreiben soll. Aber, ich werde mich sicher wieder bei Dark oder Minds austoben… ;) _

_**Dragon87**__: Hihi… Tja, gute Frage. Da sie sich gerade noch anzicken, wäre es wohl noch etwas früh. Und meinst du anstatt Goldener, die sich um Mine kümmert, vielleicht doch eher Moore? Oder meinst du *kümmern* im Sinne von verdreschen? *lach* Naja, beides trifft wohl zu… ;)_

_**Hattu**__: Ja, ich auch… *hihi* Aber, ich/wir hatten beim Schreiben ein ziemlich amüsantes Kopfkino. Ich hoffe, das kam auch beim Lesen etwas durch… ;)_


	13. Questions

**13. Questions**

***Dracos POV***

„Dieses beschissene Schlammblut", wiederholt Charlotte gefühlt nun etwa schon zum 100. Mal, als wir uns langsam aber sicher endlich in der Nähe vom Ravenclawturm befinden.

Selbst wenn ich wollte, ich käme überhaupt nicht dazu zu fragen, was genau passiert war, denn sie flucht wie ein Rohrspatz immer weiter lauthals vor sich hin.

„Was bildet die sich eigentlich ein?" fragt sie und blickt anscheinend ernsthaft eine Antwort erwartend zu mir.

„Frag sie, nicht mich", ist dann auch alles, was mir dazu einfällt.

„Weißt du, Draco, du könntest ruhig mal ein bisschen mehr Mitgefühl zeigen", motzt sie trotzig. „Immerhin bist DU Schuld, dass ich mich gerade vor der kompletten Schule zum Affen gemacht habe."

„Ich?" entfährt es mir ungläubig.

Es wäre nun echt mal die Zeit für ein paar mehr Details, bevor ich hier für irgendetwas die Schuld auf mich nehme, was ich prinzipiell eh nie tat.

„Ja, DU! Ich hab Granger in die Schranken gewiesen, weil sie gefälligst ihre dreckigen Finger von dir lassen soll. Und sie wird frech und behauptet, dass du mit dem halben Schloss rummachst."

Nun ja… Reden ist Silber, Schweigen ist Gold oder wie war das?

„Dabei ist SIE doch diejenige, die anscheinend jeden ran lässt. Krum, Weasley, Moore… Und jetzt will sie auch noch dich mit nem Trank rumkriegen."

In dem Moment sind wir da.

Völlig genervt beantwortet Charlotte die ihr gestellte Frage und wir treten ein.

„Lass sie doch labern", gebe ich nur zurück. „Du weißt doch ganz genau, wie sehr die Gerüchteküche um mich herum brodelt. Das ist ja nicht erst seit gestern so."

„Du siehst das aber alles echt ziemlich locker", sagt Charlotte halb verwundert, halb genervt, als sie die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer öffnet und wir eintreten.

„Ich hab mich daran gewöhnt, dass ich nun mal ein beliebtes Gesprächsthema biete", gebe ich grinsend zurück, als sie sich gerade die Schuhe auszieht. „Und du wolltest mich unbedingt haben."

„Und du hast mich…" schiebe ich noch nach und mache einen Schritt auf sie zu.

Ich gebe zu, ein bisschen schmeichelt es mir gerade doch, dass sie sich für mich geprügelt hat.

„Du bist verdammt sexy, wenn du so wütend bist", hauche ich ihr entgegen und streiche ihr über die Wange, so dass sie ihren Blick zu mir aufrichtet.

„Lass das", gibt sie jedoch unerwartet schroff zurück und dreht ihren Kopf weg. „Ich bin dreckig und sehe furchtbar aus."

Ehrlich gesagt ist mir gerade nichts mehr egal als der Dreck auf ihrem Rock. Ihre zerrissene Bluse macht das durchaus wieder wett.

Nicht zu fest, dennoch bestimmend, greife ich mit meiner Hand unter ihr Kinn – bevor sie sich noch weiter von mir entfernen kann und bringe sie dazu, mich wieder anzusehen.

Ich schaue ihr tief in ihre blauen Augen und noch bevor sie mir erneut Widerworte geben kann, lege ich meine Lippen auf ihre und küsse sie hart.

Für einen Moment scheint sie nachzugeben, erwidert meinen Kuss. Ein leichtes Seufzen entfährt ihrem Mund. Doch dann unterbricht sie tatsächlich unseren Kuss.

„Draco, ich geh jetzt duschen."

„Ich komm mit", gebe ich mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen zurück. „Du brauchst doch sicher jemanden, der dafür sorgt, dass du wirklich wieder ganz sauber wirst."

„Nee, lass mal", sagt sie knapp, doch die Entschlossenheit in ihrer Stimme ist nicht zu überhören.

Ich stöhne genervt auf. Warum müssen Frauen eigentlich immer so kompliziert sein? Wann raffen sie endlich mal, dass es uns Männer nicht vorrangig interessiert, ob jede Haarsträhne perfekt sitzt, der Lippenstift nicht verschmiert ist, oder die Nägel millimetergenau gefeilt sind?

Ein kleiner Blick zu Charlotte, die sich gerade ein Handtuch aus dem Schrank holt, verrät mir: Wahrscheinlich nie…

Tatsächlich gebe ich schließlich nach und verabschiede mich von meiner Freundin und einer heißen Duschaktion. Was bleibt mir auch anderes übrig? Peinliches Gebettele habe ich nun auch nicht nötig.

In den Kerkern angekommen werde ich natürlich sofort von allen bestürmt. Zumindest durch auffordernde Blicke. Selbst die, die nicht persönlich das Spektakel aus nächster Nähe verfolgen konnten, wussten natürlich innerhalb von wenigen Minuten, dass sich Charlotte und Granger auf dem Hof den übelsten Fight geliefert hatten. Klar, wollte nun jeder Details wissen.

„Draco, was hat Charlotte gesagt?" fragt Zabini mich als erster und der Rest der sich im Gemeinschaftsraum befindenden spitzen ihre Ohren.

„Was soll sie schon gesagt haben?" ist alles, was ich antworte. „Das Schlammblut hat sie provoziert und da ist sie ausgetickt."

„Wie jetzt: Provoziert?" harkt Parkinson nach.

„Merlin. Was weiß denn ich?" fauche ich das neugierige Etwas an. „Das hat alles immer noch mit dem Trank zu tun, den Granger mir untergejubelt hat."

Ja, der Trank… Nach der Situation eben mache ich mir langsam wirklich Gedanken, was für ein Teufelszeug die Schlampe mir untergeschoben hat.

Ich schnappe mir einen Apfel und mache mich auf den Weg in mein Zimmer, wo ich mich erstmal auf mein Bett fallen lasse.

Irgendwas läuft hier doch immer noch gewaltig schief. Zugegeben: Der Kampf war nicht ohne. Ich müsste lügen, wenn ich behaupte, dass es mich kalt gelassen hat, als sich meine Freundin mit einer anderen geprügelt hat und beide mehr zeigten als gewöhnlich mitten auf dem Hof.

Aber warum wurde ich geil, als ich Granger an mich gepresst habe? Und was die noch viel größere Frage ist: Warum hatte ich beim Wichsen ganz offensichtlich an das Schlammblut gedacht? An ihre scheiß Locken. Und der Kokosgeruch. Allein beim Gedanken daran, dreht sich mir der Magen um. Doch vorhin schien diese Mischung aus Nähe, Locken und Geruch eine ähnliche Reaktion wie vor ein paar Tagen ausgelöst zu haben.

Was will das Schlammblut nur bezwecken? Will sie mich in den Wahnsinn treiben? Möglich wär's. Oder will sie mich tatsächlich nötigen, mit ihr anzubändeln? Vielleicht macht sie deshalb mit Moore rum. Und spielt die Entsetzte, wenn ich ihr zu nah komme. Was ich natürlich nie freiwillig tun würde. Was weiß denn ich, was in ihrem kranken Kopf vorgeht? Die Gedankengänge von Frauen erschließen sich uns Männern ja eh nur in sehr geringem Maße. Und gerade wenn es darum geht, sich einen von uns zu angeln…

Ich kann mich noch sehr gut daran erinnern, als Pansy irgendwann im 2. Schuljahr auf die grandiose Idee kam, mich erobern zu wollen, indem sie mich ignorierte. Da es mich nicht sonderlich störte, merkte ich erst was los war, als sie mich eines Tages vor meinem Zimmer abfing und mir eine riesige Szene machte und mir vorwarf, dass ich sie ignoriere. SIE hatte MICH ignoriert, aber…

Wie auch immer.

Mit geschlossenen Augen denke ich noch einmal angestrengt nach.

Das Schneckenblut, das ich in ihren Trank gemischt habe, kann definitiv nicht diese Reaktion ausgelöst haben. Sie MUSS einfach irgendwas dazu gemischt haben. Okay, in Zaubertränke war sie nicht Mrs. Superstreberin, die sie gerne vorgab zu sein. Aber wenn sie nun etwas dazu gemischt hatte, dann auf jeden Fall nachdem ich mein Schneckenblut dazu getan hatte. Denn sonst hätte sie die Reaktion nicht vorhersehen können. Falls sie diese Reaktion tatsächlich erzeugen wollte. Wenn sie nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass ich Schneckenblut in ihren Trank gemischt habe, dann wollte sie vielleicht ein ganz anderes Ergebnis erzielen.

Aber so oder so: Warum?

Klar, Gründe gab es genug. Ich lasse schließlich keine Gelegenheit aus, um sie bloß zu stellen.

Trotzdem…

Ja, das konnte es sein: Ihr Tagebuch.

Ich hatte es ihr letztes Schuljahr, kurz vor den Sommerferien, geklaut.

Es guckte einfach zu verführerisch aus ihrer Tasche, während unserer letzten Stunde Zaubertränke, in der wir zudem einen Abschlusstrank brauen mussten, der benotet wurde. Ich war ohnehin schon früher als alle anderen fertig und nutzte die übrige Zeit sinnvoll.

Nachdem ich das Tagebuch verschwinden lassen hatte, wartete ich darauf, dass Granger es bemerkte und ich wurde nicht enttäuscht. Als sie sich ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Tasche holen wollte, bemerkte sie, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Hektisch wühlte sie im Inneren und murmelte leise vor sich hin. Doch mit jeder Sekunde stieg ihre Panik, so dass Snape schließlich auf sie aufmerksam wurde.

„Miss Granger, haben Sie Ihren Spickzettel gefunden?" schallte seine Stimme durch den ganzen Raum.

„Professor", gab sie hektisch zurück. „Professor, mein…mein Tagebuch ist weg."

„Miss Granger", erhob Snape seine Stimme und mein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem breiten Grinsen. „Sie haben hier eine Prüfung abzulegen. Ihre Privatangelegenheiten können Sie nach dem Unterricht klären. 20 Punkte Abzug für Stören des Unterrichts."

„Aber…"

„Genau, Granger", mischte ich mich gespielt betroffen ein. „Ich muss mich konzentrieren."

Sie schaute zu mir, mein Grinsen verriet mich augenblicklich.

„Malfoy, gib es mir sofort zurück", schrie sie und stand auf, da sie offensichtlich auf mich zustürmen wollte.

„Miss Granger!" schrie Snape sofort zurück, was Granger so zusammenzucken und herumfahren ließ, dass sie Longbottoms und ihren eigenen Kessel umstieß.

Das Ende vom Lied war, dass Granger ihr Tagebuch natürlich nicht zurückbekam. Dafür weitere 30 Punkte Abzug. Inklusive einer schlechten Note für sie, da ihr Trank nur noch nett in orangener Farbe den Boden und Longbottom's Klamotten zierte.

Ich hatte so viel Spaß wie schon lange nicht mehr und die Drohung vom Schlammblut, dass sie sich irgendwann, wenn ich nicht damit rechnete, an mir rächen würde, ließ mich nur noch lauter lachen.

Ich hatte sie natürlich nicht für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ernst genommen, hatte sicherheitshalber jedoch noch hinterhergeschoben, dass ich ihr Tagebuch in diesem Falle, nachdem ich es selbst gelesen hatte, dem Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum zur Verfügung stellen würde, was sie augenblicklich verstummen ließ.

Zugegeben: Das Schlammblut war nicht - zumindest was die Sicherung ihres Tagebuches angeht – auf den Kopf gefallen. Ich hatte es bis heute nicht geschafft auch nur eine Seite zu lesen, da sie es unfassbar gut gesichert hatte. Irgendwann hatte ich es mangels Interesse dann auch aufgegeben. Was sollte das Schlammblut schon Spannendes zu berichten haben?

Trotzdem hätte ich sie natürlich gerne mit Details aus ihrem trostlosen Leben aufgezogen. Ich ließ es mir dennoch nicht nehmen ab und an so wage Anspielungen zu machen, die sie trotz allem auf ihr Tagebuch zurückführen konnte, wenn sie wollte.

Sprüche wie: „Granger, wusste gar nicht, dass du SO eine bist" oder „Granger, wenn das alle wüssten, was in deinem kranken Kopf so vor sich geht" trafen irgendwie doch immer ins Schwarze.

Wie auch immer: Anscheinend schien sie sich jetzt den großen Moment ihres Triumph zu gönnen.

Aber das kann sie vergessen. Ich krieg raus, was sie gemacht hat und dann soll sie sich warm anziehen.

_Vorschau:_

_Ich zucke mit den Schultern. „Ich bin eben keine Slytherin. Euch wird die Überheblichkeit und Hinterfotzigkeit ja bekanntlich in die von Inzest geprägte Wiege gelegt."_

_Das saß… Ich kann mir ein zufriedenes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als wirklich allen hässlichen Schlangenkröten die fett zugekleisterten Gesichter entgleisen. _

„_Du miese Fotze", wispert Thatcher und springt vom Tisch; direkt in Malfoy hinein, der gerade mit einem Stapel Büchern beladen aus der Regalreihe herausgetreten war._

_Krachend gehen diese alle vor ihm zu Boden und er starrt einen Moment mit undeutbar funkelnden Augen ins Leere und atmet tief durch. Ich sehe regelrecht, wie er versucht seine Nerven vor dem Zerreißen zu bewahren._

Sooo…das war's mal wieder…Uns ist die Tage mal aufgefallen, dass die Geschichte tatsächlich schon 160 Seiten lang ist und das „Spannende" erst noch kommt. LoL Es ist also kein Ende in Sicht ;-P

Danke an alle, die mal wieder fleißig gelesen und reviewt haben!

Dragon87: Was genau meinst du mit „mehr zur Sache gehen"? lol Und ja, ich würde mal behaupten, dass in unserer FF so der ein oder andere schmutzig ist. Lol

Lalilu: Was willst du denn haben? ;-) Ich sag's mal so: Es kommt noch so ziemlich alles. Nur Geduld ;-P

NalaKaren: Naja, Ron hat ja beim „Fight" eh schon alles gesehen. Und wir hatten uns halt gedacht, dass er, als sie sich vorbeugt, sieht, dass sie jetzt einen anderen an hat.

Princess-Frances: LoL…Ja, Hermine hat's tatsächlich einfach mal durchgezogen. Und naja…das mit dem Sperma im Haar…falls evil dich nicht schon aufgeklärt hat, sag ihr, sie soll es noch machen ;-)

die-na: Einfach nur: Ja! Stimmt! ;-)


	14. Neue Erkenntnisse

**14. Neue Erkenntnisse *Donnerstag, 18. September***

Genervt durchquere ich in den späten Nachmittagstunden die Bibliothek. Normalerweise ist hier um diese Zeit nicht viel los. Ein Grund, warum ich mich auch immer wieder genau hier zurück ziehe.

Hier habe ich die Ruhe und das gehobene Ambiente, das ich einfach brauche um mich konzentrieren zu können. Natürlich konnte ich mich auch im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, oder meinem Zimmer auf meine Aufgaben und Bücher stürzen. Doch erstens war es irgendwie nicht dasselbe und zweitens wurde ich da früher oder später von irgendwem gestört.

Natürlich wussten die, die mich kannten eh wo sie mich im Zweifelsfall zu suchen hatten. Doch, da sie mich kannten wussten sie eben auch, dass man mich besser nicht störte, wenn ich mich ruhesuchend in die Bibliothek zurückgezogen hatte.

Von Ruhe ist hier aber heute mal keine Spur: Denn eine ganze Traube hysterisch plappernder Slytherins hat sich einige Tische weiter versammelt. Verständlicherweise handelt es sich nicht nur um irgendwelche Slytherins. Nein, es handelt sich auch noch um Malfoys dummen und viel zu lauten Fanclub; und das heute auch noch mal zwei.

Wobei jedes eigene Grüppchen seine eigene Leaderin hatte. Einmal Pansy Parkinson und Anhang und dann waren da noch Gina Thatcher und Konsorten. Beide hatten sich amüsanterweise in der linken und rechten Ecke des hinteren Büchereiraumes breit gemacht. Mit erheblichem Abstand zu einander; was die Geräuschkulisse, gegen die noch nicht einmal Pince anzukommen schien, gerade überall gleichlaut und nervig aufrechterhielt.

Mein einziger Lichtblick lag darin, dass die Bibliothekarin sie früher oder später ganz sicher rauswerfen würde. Doch solange sie das noch nicht getan hatte, kam ich gerade mit meinen Hausaufgaben alles andere als weiter.

Und schließlich war ich nicht ohne Grund hier. Ich war hier, um in Ruhe zu lernen…

Ohne Grund waren die beiden erbärmlichen Grüppchen, insgesamt etwa 15 Mädchen an der Zahl, übrigens auch nicht hier: Heute hatte sich Malfoy doch tatsächlich mal wieder in die Bücherei verirrt. Das tat Slytherins-Oberschnösel normalerweise eher selten.

Umso unverständlicher und ärgerlicher ist es für mich immer wieder, dass das Miststück in den meisten Fächern trotzdem nur um wenige Punkte schlechter war, als ich. Denn von nichts kam eben nichts.

Na ja, wahrscheinlich büffelte er die ganze Nacht heimlich und alleine in seinem Zimmer vor sich hin. Nur um mich ab und an um eine minimale Länge schlagen zu können…

Was diesem aufgeblasenen Kerl mehr als nur recht geschah. Nicht etwa, weil ich viel Wert darauf lag die Beste zu sein. In diesem Fall ging es einzig und allein um die Tatsache, dass ich besser als Malfoy war…

Ich hasste es, wenn er mir überlegen war. Denn anders als die anderen guten Schüler, ließ er es mich auf diese ekelerregende, überhabene und gehässige Art spüren. Direkt und ohne auch nur eine wertvolle Sekunde Zeit zu verlieren.

Gut, vielleicht sollte ich mich nicht wieder stundenlang über ihn oder eben darüber aufregen, dass es ihn heute ebenfalls hierher verschlagen hatte. Da wartete ein äußerst interessanter Aufsatz über die ersten Aufstände der Muggelgeborenen gegen die Reinblüter auf mich.

Was mich natürlich sofort wieder an meinen eigenen, täglichen Aufstand gegen ein ganz bestimmtes Reinblut hier erinnerte. Ich werfe einen düsteren Blick über meine Aufzeichnungen hinweg auf das blonde Gift, welches gerade mit ernster Miene zwischen zwei Buchreihen verschwindet.

Thatcher lehnt sich oberpeinlich und billig vor, als er sie passiert. Offensichtlich, um ihm ihren Ausschnitt zu präsentieren, doch Malfoy schaut nicht einmal hin. Für einen Moment muss ich darüber tatsächlich schadenfroh grinsen.

Ich meine, Parkinson war die Pest, ebenso wie Malfoy… Aber Thatcher war einfach nur peinlich… Es war nicht einmal mehr in Worte zu fassen…

Sie sah peinlich aus und gab sich peinlich. Vor allem in Gegenwart von Jungen, die sie interessierten und Malfoy war ganz eindeutig einer davon. Natürlich wusste die halbe Schule, dass da mal was zwischen den beiden gelaufen war; vielleicht sogar noch ging.

Zuzutrauen wäre es diesem miesen kleinen Möchtegern-Casanova…

Ein Grund, warum die meisten Jungen immer noch vorsichtig mit Thatcher sind. Es hieß der Blonde teilte nicht gerne. Gut, er teilte wirklich und offensichtlich nicht gerne. Das fing morgens beim Frühstück an, ging bei den Schulbüchern weiter und endete bei seinem Umhang. Wie man am Montag hatte sehen können…

Und das obwohl seine bessere Hälfte vollkommen entblößt durch die Schule hatte rennen müssen. Nicht das ich es selber gesehen hatte, ich hatte ja im Grunde eh genug von ihr gesehen, als ich auf ihr saß. Aber, die Gerüchteküche hatte es natürlich entsprechend verbreitet…

Eine Sache also, die ich mir so hätte nicht bieten lassen. Doch, Gott sei Dank hatte ich mir so was gar nicht bieten lassen müssen. Robin hatte mir seinen Umhang ja ganz automatisch übergeworfen. Ich hatte nicht einmal damit gerechnet.

Beim Gedanken an unser kleines Stelldichein am Montag, werde ich augenblicklich wieder blutrot. Gut, er hatte sein Verspechen gehalten. Niemand schien davon im Bilde zu sein und wir hatten uns die letzten Tage täglich getroffen, ohne dass er wie selbstverständlich versucht hatte wieder irgendwelche Grenzen zu überschreiten. So war es bisher bei einigen, weiteren nicht zu unterschätzenden, heißen Küssen geblieben.

„Was guckst du so doof, Granger?", zischt mir Thatcher plötzlich gehässig entgegen.

Natürlich ganz typisch Slytherin. Und erst, als ich aus meinen Gedanken hochschrecke, wird mir bewusst, dass ich scheinbar mit meinen Gedanken auch vollkommen in Thatchers Ausschnitt versunken war.

„Ich habe nur nachgedacht", knurre ich schnappend, spüre jedoch dennoch etwas Hitze in meine Wangen schießen. Sicherlich fast schon zu intensiv, konzentriere ich mich wieder auf meine ausgebreiteten Unterlagen vor mir.

„Über was? Über Ginas Büstenhaltergröße?", zischt eine undenkbar hässliche und viel zu dick geschminkte Kröte und Thatchers Tisch bricht in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Na, Granger hat ja selber keine Brüste", mischt sich schließlich auch noch Parkinson gehässig ein und auch ihr Tisch verfällt in schadenfrohen Lachsalven.

War natürlich klar, dass die Schlangen in diesem Fall – mich zu triezen – zusammen halten würden.

Genervt blicke ich auf. „Parkinson, du hast doch auch keine", gebe ich spitz zurück. Jedenfalls so spitz wie es mir möglich ist.

„Trauriger Versuch, Granger", giftet Thatcher uns dazwischen. Und ich bin für einen Augenblick wahrscheinlich ebenso überrascht, wie Parkinson.

Ich zucke mit den Schultern. „Ich bin eben keine Slytherin. Euch wird die Überheblichkeit und Hinterfotzigkeit ja bekanntlich in die von Inzest geprägte Wiege gelegt."

Das saß… Ich kann mir ein zufriedenes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als wirklich allen hässlichen Schlangenkröten die fett zugekleisterten Gesichter entgleisen.

„Du miese Fotze", wispert Thatcher und springt vom Tisch; direkt in Malfoy hinein, der gerade mit einem Stapel Büchern beladen aus der Regalreihe herausgetreten war.

Krachend gehen diese alle vor ihm zu Boden und er starrt einen Moment mit undeutbar funkelnden Augen ins Leere und atmet tief durch. Ich sehe regelrecht, wie er versucht seine Nerven vor dem Zerreißen zu bewahren.

„Das tut mir wirklich leid, Draco", wimmert Thatcher peinlich und geht sofort vor ihm in die Knie; natürlich nur um die Bücher wieder aufzusammeln.

Wieder kann ich mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Langsam und geschmeidig geht er rüber zu seinem Tisch, der sich direkt zwischen denen der Mädchen befindet und lässt sich komplett geräuschlos auf einem der Stühle nieder. Thatcher, die nun Hilfe von ihrem Anhang bekommen hat, legt ihm kleinlaut jedes Buch einzeln vor die Nase.

„Es tut mit echt leid", wispert sie erneut, als er auch das letzte Buch in die von ihm gewünschte Position gebracht hat und weicht etwas vom Tisch zurück. Benommenheit und Unbehagen liegen in ihrem Gesicht, während sie nervös mit dem Saum ihres eindeutig gekürzten Schulrockes spielt.

„Würden Sie bitte still sein, sonst muss ich sie alle der Bücherei verweisen", speit nun natürlich auch Pince um die Ecke. Die Mädels hatten somit nur noch eine Verwarnung offen, dann war ihr heutiger Trip in die Welt der Bücher vorbei.

Malfoy dreht sich langsam zu der Bibliothekarin um, nickt ihr ruhig zu. „Die Mädchen wollten eh gerade gehen, Madam."

Pince zieht die Augenbraue hoch, Thatcher sieht überrascht auf und Parkinson schnaubt leise. Dann zieht die Bibliothekarin mit wütender Miene von dannen.

„Was heißt hier, wir wollten eh gehen?", zickt Parkinson auch direkt los, als die Luft wieder rein zu sein scheint, „Soll sie doch-"

„Packt eure scheiß sieben Sachen, sofern ihr hier überhaupt irgendwas vor Ort habt, und verschwindet", fällt ihr der Blonde zischend und leise aber doch alles andere als überhörbar ins Wort.

Parkinson öffnet den Mund, doch er lässt es gar nicht erst so weit kommen. „Ich hab hier echt was zu klären. Und ich schwöre euch, wenn ich hier wegen euch rausfliege, werdet ihr euer königsblaues Wunder erleben…"

Thatcher sieht den Blonden einfach nur fassungslos und verzweifelt an. Ihre Augen sind tellergroß, wenn nicht sogar leicht wässrig.

„Wir sehen uns später, Gina", wispert er, ohne sie anzusehen. Seine grauen Augen hat er schon längst in seinen Unterlagen vergraben.

„Das ist unfair. Das scheiß Schlammblut hat angefangen", faucht ein Mädchen aus Parkinsons Anhang und eines aus Thatchers meldet sich daraufhin ebenfalls mutig zu Wort: „Miese Schlampe", giftet sie aufgebracht.

„Sicher?", wimmert Thatcher jedoch, ohne die anderen zu beachten, absolut erbärmlich an den Blonden gewand.

„Mister Malfoy, ich meine es ernst", kräht Pince wieder einmal um die Ecke. Und ihr Gesicht spricht Bände.

Ich wette, ginge es hier nicht um Malfoy – der eindeutig einer von Pinces _Lieblingen_ war; denn die olle Petzte war schließlich auch einer von Filchs _Lieblingen_ -, hätte sie schon längst kurzen Prozess gemacht.

„5 Punkte Abzug für jede von euch und nun verpisst euch", bellt er und endlich zucken die scheiß Schlagen zusammen und ziehen, mit fassungslosen Gesichtern und natürlich immer noch meckernd, Leine.

Umso weiter sie sich entfernen, umso breiter wird auch mein Grinsen. Kaum zu glauben, dass er seine Vertrauensschülerpflichten und –Vorteile tatsächlich gegen seine eigenen Hausgenossen richtete.

„Grins nicht so blöd, Granger. Mit _alle_ warst auch du gemeint", faucht er in meine Richtung, als Pince endlich wieder um ihre Ecke verschwunden ist.

Schnaubend sehe ich auf. „Sag mal hast du sie noch alle? Aufgrund meiner bloßen Anwesenheit, oder was? Darauf steht meines Wissens kein Punkteabzug."

Er sieht mich nicht an, sein Blick liegt immer noch stur auf dem Wälzer vor ihm. „Wie war das mit dem Inzest, Granger? Auf Beleidigung der Mitschüler steht, meines Wissens, eindeutig Punkteabzug. Sei also froh, dass ich dir nicht jeweils 5 für jeden einzelnen von uns abziehe…" Ein absolut gehässiges Grinsen umspielt seine Lippen, als er spricht.

„Das ist lächerlich und unverschämt", platzt es aus mir raus. „Du weißt doch nicht einmal, was Inzest bedeutet", füge ich jedoch auch noch peinlich hinterher. Macht der Gewohnheit; und ich spüre, wie mir auch sofort etwas Blut in den Kopf schießt.

Malfoy schaut auf, hebt eine feingeschwungene Augenbraue. „Oh doch, das weiß ich sehr wohl: Wiesel betreibt beispielsweise jedes Mal Inzest, wenn er seine Schwester nimmt. Frag also besser mal diese Schande der Zaubererschaft nach der Bedeutung."

Ich schnappe nach Luft. So eine Unverschämtheit. „5 Punkte Abzug, Malfoy. Für Beleidigung eines Mitschülers. Und weitere 5 Punkte Abzug, für die Unterstellung einer solchen Dreistigkeit."

Seine Miene bleibt starr, während er mich ansieht. Dann rümpft er einfach nur wortlos die Nase und widmet sich wieder seiner Lektüre. Und ich bin zugegeben etwas überrascht…

Wo bleibt die erwartete Beleidigungssalve? Die Wut? Der Hass in seinen Augen?

Gut, ich sehe seine Augen gerade nicht wirklich. Aber, ich frage mich gerade wirklich, ob er da ist. Der Hass jetzt...

Und vor allem frage ich mich, was er da so intensiv in sich aufsaugt. Den Titeln nach zu urteilen, handelt es sich um Bücher über die Kunst der Zaubertränkebrauerei.

Wusste er etwa mehr als der Rest der Klasse?

Snape hatte keinen Test und auch keine Klassenarbeit angemeldet…

Auch nicht als ich ihn heute Vormittag nach den neuesten Erkenntnissen meines Tränkeunglücks der vergangenen Woche befragt hatte. Natürlich war nicht besonders viel dabei herumgekommen. Snape hing sich wie ein Wahnsinniger am Schneckenblut auf, welches ich bekanntlich nicht einmal besaß.

Es war wirklich zum Mäusemelken.

Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch und richte mich langsam auf.

Vielleicht heckte die Schlange auch nur wieder etwas aus und bereitete sich gerade darauf vor? Wer wusste das schon?

Ich für meinen Teil bin mir immer noch ziemlich sicher, dass Malfoy an unserem kleinen Unglücksausgang nicht wirklich unschuldig war. Was er auch immer geplant und verzapft hatte…

Lautlosen Schrittes schlendere ich an seinem Platz vorbei, versuche einen Blick in das Buch vor ihm zu werfen. Natürlich bemerkt er es sofort, bedenkt mich mit einem Funkeln aus spöttisch grauen Augen.

Blitzschnell wende ich den Blick ab und verschwinde in der erstbesten Regalreihe. Dort suche ich mich lust- und ziellos durch einige Bücherreihen, greife mir schließlich das erstbeste Buch und schlendere zurück zu meinem Platz. Natürlich nicht, ohne ihm dabei erneut über die Schulter zu blicken.

Doch wieder einmal kann ich ihn nicht täuschen. Oder eher, erst sieht es so aus, doch als ich gerade mehr oder weniger von hinten an ihn heranschleiche, wirbelt er herum und reißt mir das Buch aus den Händen.

„Was soll das werden?", faucht er dabei, begutachtet erst den Umschlag und beäugt dann das Inhaltsverzeichnis.

Ich sehe ihn skeptisch an, versuche aber die Gunst der Stunde zu nutzen und einen erneuten Blick über seine Schulter zu werfen. Wechselwirkungen der Zaubertränke…

„Potenztränke?", zischt er und ich zucke zusammen, werfe einen genaueren Blick auf das Buch in seinen Händen. „Was soll der Scheiß, Granger? Du hast mich eh schon bis auf die Knochen blamiert. Ich denke fürs Erste sind wir quitt."

Okay, ich bin etwas verwirrt… Wovon redet er?

„Und falls du anderer Meinung bist, sollte ich dich daran erinnern, dass unser Gemeinschaftraum immer noch um eine interessante Lektüre reicher werden könnte."

Meine Wangen werden wie immer heiß, wenn er mich daran erinnert, dass er meine peinliche Gedanken und Gedichtsammlung der letzten zwei Jahre besitzt. Natürlich bin ich nicht wirklich sicher, ob er bisher nur blufft oder nicht. Immerhin habe ich das kleine Büchlein sobald ich konnte mit wirklich jedem Zauberspruch gesichert, der mir passend und treffend erschien: Unlesbarkeitszauber, Verschlüsselungszauber, Zerstörungszauber und Co…

Doch er war ein Slytherin und er stammte aus einer ganzen Familienreihe von begabten und schwarzen Magiern… Wie groß war also die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er es irgendwann und irgendwie schaffen würde, es zu knacken?

„Ich weiß nicht worauf du hinaus willst", flüstere ich matt und er zieht skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch. Ich sehe es regelrecht in seinem Kopf arbeiten. „Ich habe mir einfach irgendein Buch aus dem Regal gezogen. Weil ich wissen wollte, was du liest", füge ich schließlich ehrlich hinzu. Manchmal war Ehrlichkeit ja angeblich die beste Lösung…

Der Schnösel vor mir zieht die Stirn kraus. „Warum? Weil du wissen wolltest, wie nah ich dran bin?"

Etwas verwirrt schüttele ich den Kopf. „Woran? Ich meine, ich weiß es nicht. Forscht du nach oder lernst du?"

„Sehr witzig, Granger", keift er, wirft mein Buch schnaubend auf seinen Stapel und wendet sich ab.

Ich lehne mich erneut etwas vor. „Du forscht also nach", wispere ich etwas verwirrt.

Er funkelt mich über die Schulter hinweg an. „Natürlich, forsche ich nach. Ich will immerhin wissen, was du mir da untergeschoben hast. Immerhin könnte es noch wirken, mich vielleicht sogar irgendwann umbringen…"

„Meinst du wirklich?", frage ich entsetzt.

Weil mir schon wieder meine glorreiche Zukunft vor dem inneren Auge aufgrund eines Schulverweises flöten geht. Snape wartete doch nur darauf, mich loszuwerden.

Seine Miene nimmt einen merkwürdigen Ausdruck an. „Du hast echt keine Ahnung?"

Ich zucke mit den Schultern. „Natürlich nicht. Was denkst du? Denkst du wirklich, ich hätte da was mit zu tun?"

Der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht sagt mir, dass das scheinbar wirklich der Fall war. Und offensichtlich ist er sich gerade noch nicht sicher, ob er mir das nun abkaufen soll oder nicht.

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich freiwillig einen Trank braue, der dich dazu bringt mich quer durch das Schloss zu jagen? Hart und von Sinnen", gifte ich.

Seine Wangen nehmen einen minimalen, zaghaften Rotton an. „Ich war ganz sicher weder hart, noch von Sinnen."

Wahrscheinlich war es besser, die Diskussion nicht wieder auf bestimmet Regionen seines Körpers zu lenken. Ich hatte ja bereits beim letzten Mal gesehen, wo es enden würde. Und noch einmal der Bücherei verwiesen werden, wollte ich ehrlich gesagt nicht.

„Malfoy, ich habe geschrieen und gebettelt. Ich habe dir die Finger gebrochen und dir fast das Auge ausgestochen. Und es hat dich nicht im Geringsten interessiert", sage ich also.

„Das warst also du?" Seine Augen verengen sich zu Schlitzen und erst jetzt fällt mir auf, dass das Rechte immer noch eine leicht rötliche Verfärbung aufweist.

„Ich habe mich nur selbst verteidigt", gebe ich zurück.

Er lacht bitter auf. „Selbstverteidigung ist jawohl untertrieben. Ich konnte meine Hand tagelang kaum bewegen und ich kann heute noch nicht problemlos in die Sonne gucken."

Ich streiche mir eine Locke aus dem Gesicht. „Malfoy, du wolltest mich…" Ich kann es nicht aussprechen.

„DAS wollte ich ganz sicher nicht", brüllt er mich jedoch blitzschnell an.

Seufzend winke ich ab. „Malfoy, darum geht es doch gerade gar nicht. Fakt ist, dass da irgendwas gehörig schief gegangen ist. Etwas, was noch nicht einmal Snape rausbekommt. Und so was passiert nicht einfach so-"

„Ganz genau! Und nun willst du behaupten, das wäre auf meinem Mist gewachsen", knurrt er leise und durch zusammengebissene Zähne hindurch.

„Na, auf meinem aber ganz sicher auch nicht", gebe ich lautstark und wütend zurück.

Er schellt so schnell hoch, dass der Stuhl zwischen uns zu Boden geht. Laut krachend.

„Raus! Beide!", kreischt Pince natürlich auch direkt hinter uns. „Und ich will sie hier die nächsten zwei Tage nicht mehr sehen."

„Erste klasse, Granger", faucht der Blonde vor mir und beginnt alles andere als leise ein paar Bücher einzusammeln, die auf seinem Tisch liegen.

Ich stampfe rüber zu meinem Platz und tue es ihm gleich. „Ja, das wollte ich dir gerade auch sagen", fluche ich zurück.

„Sofort! Lassen sie alles liegen, ich werde ihre Sachen hochbringen lassen." Pince ist ganz plötzlich neben mir, packt mich am Arm und zerrt mich regelrecht raus.

„Aber…", jammere ich, strecke meinen Arm verzweifelt nach meinen Sachen aus.

„Ich will das noch lesen", protestiert der Blonde, den sie ebenfalls im Schlepptau hat.

„Sie werden erst einmal nichts mehr hier lesen, Mister Malfoy", haucht die Bibliothekarin stur. „Jedenfalls die nächsten 48 Stunden lang."

Nur wenige Zentimeter nebeneinander, kommen wir schließlich gemeinsam vor der Bücherei zum Stehen. Pince verschwindet augenblicklich wieder im Inneren.

Malfoy sammelt neben mir deutlich sichtbar seine angeschlagene Fassung.

„Wirklich sehr schön, Granger! Wirklich wunderbar", faucht er schließlich und setzt sich ruckartig in Bewegung.

„Du hast sie doch nicht alle", brülle ich. Doch er denkt nicht einmal daran, sich noch einmal nach mir umzudrehen.

Also setzte ich mich ebenfalls in Bewegung.

Erhobenen Hauptes und ohne mich umzusehen…

Aber, mit der Gewissheit, dass diese ganze Zaubertranksache komplizierter zu sein schien, als ich gedacht hatte…

* * *

Vorschau:

Als ich jedoch die Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel küsse und streichele, merke ich, wie sie sich plötzlich verkrampft.

„Entspann dich", versuche ich dem entgegen zu wirken, doch sie macht dicht. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

„Draco, ich…"

„Alles okay", versuche ich es erneut, doch da greift ihre Hand auch schon nach meinem Oberarm und sie zieht mich zu sich hoch. Entschuldigend schaut sie mich an und streicht mir sanft über die Wange.

Bevor hier eine allzu romantisch angehauchte, unentspannte Stimmung aufkommen kann, lege ich meine Lippen wieder auf ihre, knabbere an ihrer Unterlippe und lasse mich gleichzeitig zwischen ihre Beine gleiten.

_

* * *

_

Danke fürs Lesen, oder auch *Huhu, da sind wir wieder*… *lach*

_Vielen Dank für die zahlreichen Favoritisierungen, aber vor allem Danke für die lieben Reviews… :)_

_Reviewtime:_

_Fränzi: Also, das *nix* passiert ist untertrieben… ;) Es passiert viel (auch zwischen Draco und Mione), aber die Rosabrillen passen da halt noch nicht so wirklich auf die Nase. ;) Und ja… Draco ist halt rundum bemerkenswert… das wird in den kommenden Chaptern nach und nach immer offensichtlicher… *laut lach*_

_NalaKaren: Ja, das tut sie wahrscheinlich. Aber, vielleicht hat sie sich, wie auch Harry, gegen Slytherin entschieden… ;) _

_Die-na: Bevor was dazwischen kommt? Ojee… Hat der Zahn jetzt die Kontrolle übernommen? Und natürlich war/ist Malfoy alles andere als faul. Der Versuch Miones Büchlein zu öffnen und zu lesen, hat ihm Schweiß, Blut, Haare, Augenbrauen und Wimpern (da versengt) gekostet…. *hihi* Ehrgeizig ist er also, aber bei seinen Haaren (und wahrscheinlich auch bei den Augenbrauen) ist halt Schluss. Fürs Erste jedenfalls…. ;)_

_Dragon87: Nee und ich finde, er hat es absolut verdient… ;) Und ob Mione jemals ihr Büchlein wieder sehen wird? Wir werden sehen… ;) _


	15. Scramble

Für alle, die es vielleicht nicht lesen wollen: Es geht wieder ein bisschen heißer her ;-P

**15. Scramble**

***Dracos POV***

Gut möglich, dass ich jede Sekunde ausraste und wahllos anfange zu töten.

Jetzt haben es diese scheiß Weiber doch tatsächlich geschafft, dass ICH aus der Bücherei geflogen bin. Da hab ich EIN MAL ernsthaft was zu tun und es wird mir vermasselt.

Ganz ruhig, Draco. Tief ein und ausatmen.

Am besten ich mache mich auf den Weg zurück in die Kerker und belasse es für heute dabei. Es ist auch immerhin schon spät genug.

Natürlich nehme ich noch meinen obligatorischen Weg über den Gemeinschaftsraum, um mir meinen Apfel zu holen, und werde dort für einen Moment von Zabini in ein Gespräch über die bevorstehende Quidditch Meisterschaft verwickelt, was mich wieder ein wenig runterkommen lässt.

Doch als ich um die Ecke biege und gerade zielstrebig auf mein Zimmer zusteuere, sehe ich das Unheil schon in Form einer ziemlich aufreizend gekleideten Gena nahen.

„Du hast aber noch ganz schön lange gebraucht", haucht sie mir mit einem Lächeln entgegen, wobei sie sich lässig an die Wand lehnt. „Ich steh schon ne ganze Weile hier."

„Na dann steh mal weiter", ist alles, was ich zurückgebe als ich mich unbeeindruckt an ihr vorbeischiebe.

Das Lächeln weicht augenblicklich aus ihrem Gesicht und sie stößt sich schwungvoll von der Wand ab. Da hat wohl jemand mit leichterer Beute gerechnet.

„Du hast doch gesagt, dass wir uns später noch sehen?" stellt sie halb fragend fest.

„Gena", gebe ich genervt zurück und schaue sie an, während ich die Tür öffne. „Nimm doch nicht immer alles wörtlich. Außerdem: Später heißt nicht: Lauer mir zwei Minuten später hier auf. Später kann heißen: Später heute. Später diese Woche. Später in diesem Jahr."

Ja, ich weiß, ich bin gemein. Bei später in diesem Jahr weicht ihr jegliche Farbe aus ihrem dick geschminkten Gesicht.

Aber sie hat es auch nicht anders verdient. Ich hab' es nunmal nicht so gerne, wenn sie hier halbnackt vor meinem Zimmer rumturnt. Sie darf nackt IN meinem Zimmer rumturnen. Aber auch nur dann, wenn ICH es ihr sage.

„Was heißt das jetzt?" harkt sie unsicher nach, als ich bereits die Tür geöffnet habe und im Begriff bin in meinem Zimmer zu verschwinden.

„Das heißt: Wir sehen uns später. Wann auch immer das ist. Heute aber nicht mehr. Ich hab noch zu tun."

Mit diesen Worten lasse ich sie dann auch stehen. Sorry, aber ich hab sie nicht gebeten mich noch zu belästigen. Und schon gar nicht nach der Sache in der Bücherei. Immerhin war sie nicht unbeteiligt, dass ich letztlich rausgeflogen bin.

Als ich mir gerade ein etwas bequemeres Outfit angezogen und mich auf mein Bett geworden habe, um nun doch noch ein wenig in Ruhe zu lesen, klopft es an meiner Tür.

Innerhalb des Bruchteils einer Sekunde springe ich auf und bin auch schon an der Tür angekommen.

Ich schwöre: Wenn das Gena ist, hat sie es hinter sich.

Ich reiße die Tür auf und setze schon zu einer verbalen Faust der Extraklasse an, da blicke ich in zwei erstaunte, blaue Augen.

„Charlotte", stammele ich viel zu laut.

Ja, ich bin tatsächlich überrascht.

Und Charlotte ist dann auch diejenige, die als erste von uns beiden ihre volle Sprache wiedergefunden zu haben scheint.

„Kann ich reinkommen?" fragt sie und ich mache wortlos einen Schritt zur Seite, um ihr Einlass zu gewähren.

Bevor ich die Tür schließe, kann ich mir einen kurzen Blick links und rechts auf den Flur nicht verkneifen. Die Luft ist rein.

„Was machst du um diese Zeit noch hier in den Kerkern?" will ich von Charlotte wissen, was ihr ein Lachen entlockt.

„Schatz, was werd ich wohl hier machen?"

Ja, richtig. Sie will zu mir. Was auch sonst? Ich sag doch: Die Nachwirkungen des Tranks werden mich früher oder später umbringen. Und mein Verstand ist wohl als erster dran und verflüssigt sich langsam aber sicher.

Charlotte lässt ihren Blick einmal durch mein ganzes Zimmer schweifen. Fast so, als wäre sie noch nie hier gewesen. An meinem Bett bleibt sie jedoch verdächtig interessiert haften.

Dann schaut sie wieder zu mir. Erst jetzt fällt mir auf, dass sie für diese Uhrzeit noch ziemlich heftig gestylt und geschminkt ist. Ihr scheint im Gegenzug aufzufallen, dass ich schon mehr oder weniger bettfertig bin.

„Wolltest du schon schlafen?" fragt sie und ich höre ganz klar eine leichte Enttäuschung und Angst in ihrer Stimme.

„Nee, ich hab mir nur schon mal was Bequemeres angezogen, weil ich noch was lesen wollte", antworte ich ehrlich.

„Wieso? Hattest du noch was Bestimmtes vor?" schiebe ich aber dennoch neugierig hinterher.

„Hmm…" kommt es nichtssagend von ihr und ich schaue sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Also eigentlich schon."

„Ja?"

„Is' ne Überraschung", sagt sie dann. „Kannst du kurz rausgehen? Ich ruf dich dann."

„Ich soll rausgehen?" harke ich ungläubig nach. „Warum?"

„Ach Draco, mach doch einfach mal", sagt sie und schiebt mich im nächsten Moment auch schon in Richtung Tür.

Na gut. Dann mach ich halt mal.

Und da geht die Tür hinter mir auch schon wieder zu und ich stehe in meiner Jogginghose und auf Socken vor der Tür.

An die Wand neben meiner Zimmertür gelehnt schließe ich kurz die Augen, nur um sie sofort wieder weit aufzureißen.

Ein paar Meter weiter steht doch allen Ernstes Gena. Was will die denn noch hier?

Naja, wahrscheinlich war sie Charlotte eben begegnet und die Neugier hatte sie umgebracht. Was ihr noch lange nicht das Recht gibt, hier wie ein Stalker in einer dunklen Ecke zu lauern.

Leider kann ich es in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Charlotte sich nur eine Tür weiter befindet, nicht auf eine lautstarke Szene ankommen lassen, lasse es mir natürlich aber nicht nehmen, ihr eindeutige Blicke rüber zu werfen.

Doch was macht das Miststück? Bleibt erst mal weiter stehen und glotzt zurück. Gut, mein Anblick um diese Zeit in diesem Outfit auf dem Flur, würde mich wohl auch einen Moment lang paralysiert starren lassen.

Aber als wäre nicht alles schon absurd genug, biegt plötzlich auch noch Pansy um die Ecke.

Was für ein Treffen wird das hier? Draco Fanclub Treffen? Langsam wird es echt gruselig.

„Hey Draco", flötet Pansy, als sie in meine Richtung watschelt. Ihr Blick ohne Unterbrechung auf meinen nackten Oberkörper gerichtet.

Fehlt nur noch, dass ihr der Sabber aus dem Mund läuft.

„Pansy?"

„Was machst du denn hier draußen auf dem Flur?" will sie wissen.

„Ich…" setze ich an, doch merke noch rechtzeitig, dass ICH hier mit Sicherheit nicht derjenige von uns bin, der Fragen beantworten muss, warum er vor MEINER Tür „rumlungert". „Was machst DU hier?" frage ich also berechtigterweise zurück.

„Ich…war zufällig hier…" stammelt sie wenig überzeugend.

„Achja?" gebe ich mit einem überheblichen Grinsen zurück. „Du hast dich zufällig vor meine Tür verirrt? Weil die auf dem Weg wohin nochmal genau liegt?"

Ich vernehme ein leises aber deutlich gehässiges Lachen von Gena. Klar ist die froh, dass ich Pansy gerade eine verpasse und nicht ihr. Aber was nicht ist…

„Kannst reinkommen", kommt es in diesem Moment leise aus meinem Zimmer und ich kann nicht anders, als mich mit einem breiten Grinsen und einem „Mädels" zu verabschieden.

Ehrlich gesagt bin ich allerdings schon erleichtert, als die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss fällt und die beiden Irren davor zurück bleiben. Das war definitiv eine eigenartige und mit Sicherheit auch nicht unbrenzlige Situation.

„Hey", reißt mich jedoch Charlotte's Stimme aus meinen Gedanken.

„Hey", gebe ich zurück. „Und wow."

Fuck! Wenn DAS mal keine Überraschung ist. Meine Freundin liegt nur in verdammt sexy Unterwäsche gekleidet auf meinem Bett. Das hatte ich so noch nicht erlebt. Also zumindest nicht mit Charlotte.

Trotz des leicht gedimmten Lichtes sehe ich, wie sie etwas errötet, als mein Blick einmal musternd von oben nach unten und wieder zurück wandert.

Sorry, aber bei DEM Anblick kann ich einfach nicht anders.

„Überraschung gelungen?" bringt sie leise hervor und lächelt mich verführerisch an.

„Ohja", antworte ich und mache ein paar Schritte aufs Bett zu, so dass ich direkt am Rand zum stehen komme.

Allein der Anblick ihres sexy Körpers nur in zwei kleine weiße Stofffetzen gekleidet, jagt mir einen heißen Schauer den Rücken runter.

Klar, Charlotte war schon immer ne Bombe und ich sehe sie nicht zum ersten mal nackt oder in Unterwäsche, aber dass sie sich für mich so in Pose wirft…

„Komm her", flüstert sie und streckt ihre Hand nach mir aus.

Natürlich lasse ich mir das nicht zwei Mal sagen und lege mich ohne Umschweife neben sie.

Meine rechte Hand wandert sofort zu ihrem Bauch und ich streichele ihre nackte Haut. Sie fühlt sich verdammt weich und warm an und ich würde sie jetzt am liebsten sofort anfallen.

Doch Charlotte kommt mir zuvor.

Bevor ich meinen Plan des Anfallens in die Tat umsetzen kann, liegt sie auch schon auf mir und küsst mich wild. Ihre Zunge fordert direkt Einlass in meinen Mund und ihre zarten Finger erkunden jeden Millimeter meines nackten Oberkörpers.

Meine Nippel sind schneller hart als ich gucken kann und als ich blitzschnell Charlotte's BH in den Weiten meines Zimmers verschwinden lasse und sich ihre Brüste erregt vor meinem Gesicht befinden, meldet sich auch meine Körpermitte verdächtig schnell zu Wort.

Charlotte merkt durch den Stoff meiner Hose natürlich auch recht bald, dass mich ihr ungewohnt aktives Agieren nicht kalt lässt.

Als sie dann aber auch noch anfängt, sich meinen Oberkörper hinab zu küssen, bin ich froh, dass ich gerade keine allzu enge Hose mehr an habe. Wenn sie mir jetzt die Hose runter reißt und mir zum ersten Mal in unserer Beziehung einen bläst, verflüchtigt sich mein Verstand heute Nacht definitiv.

Und sie zieht mir tatsächlich meine Hose inklusive der Shorts aus.

Doch anstatt direkt an den zentralen Stellen weiter zu machen, hält sie inne, kommt dann aber wieder zu mir nach oben gekrabbelt und küsst mich wieder.

Da hab ich mich wohl zu früh gefreut.

Ich schließe leise seufzend die Augen und lasse meine Hände über ihren Körper wandern, während wir uns immer weiter küssen.

An ihrem perfekten Hintern mache ich halt, massiere ihn mit festem Druck, was Charlotte aufstöhnen lässt.

Eine Sekunde später habe ich uns rumgedreht, liege jetzt auf ihr und Übernehme die Führung, die sie ganz offensichtlich nicht haben will.

Und so windet sie sich innerhalb weniger Momente umso schöner unter mir, als ich die zarte Haut an ihrem Hals küsse und necke und gleichzeitig meine Hand in ihrem Slip verschwinden lasse.

Ich presse mich hart an sie und kann und will mich selbst kaum noch zurück halten, als sie leicht ihre Schenkel öffnet und ich ihre feuchte Wärme spüre.

Beinahe schon ungehalten sauge ich mich an einem ihrer Nippel fest, während mein Zeigefinger ihre empfindlichste Stelle reibt und ich gleichzeitig einen weiteren Finger in ihr verschwinden lasse.

„Mmm…Draco", stöhnt sie in mein Ohr und sie krallt sich mir einer Hand im Laken, mit der anderen in meinen Haaren fest, was mich nur noch härter lutschen und reiben lässt.

Verdammt! Wenn sie auch nur annähernd so gut schmeckt wie sie sich anfühlt, komme ich heute unter Garantie ohne sie wirklich gefickt zu haben und so verliere ich keine Zeit - denn darauf werde ich es definitiv ankommen lassen - küsse nur sehr oberflächlich zwei Mal ihren Bauch und ziehe ihr so schnell wie möglich den Slip von den Hüften.

Bestimmt bringe ich sie mit sanftem Druck dazu, ihre Beine ein bisschen mehr für mich zu spreizen und spiele mit ihrem Kitzler. Sie ist verdammt erregt, das merke ich deutlich, als ich erneut zwei Finger in sie gleiten lasse, doch ich will es auch hören. Ich will ihr Stöhnen im ganzen Schloss hören können, wenn ich sie zum Kommen bringe.

Doch soweit sind wir noch nicht. Auch wenn ich durchaus hart und geil genug bin, um sie sofort zu nehmen, will ich sie erst meine Zunge an Stellen spüren lassen, wo sie sie noch nie gespürt hat.

Als ich jedoch die Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel küsse und streichele, merke ich, wie sie sich plötzlich verkrampft.

„Entspann dich", versuche ich dem entgegen zu wirken, doch sie macht dicht. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

„Draco, ich…"

„Alles okay", versuche ich es erneut, doch da greift ihre Hand auch schon nach meinem Oberarm und sie zieht mich zu sich hoch. Entschuldigend schaut sie mich an und streicht mir sanft über die Wange.

Bevor hier eine allzu romantisch angehauchte, unentspannte Stimmung aufkommen kann, lege ich meine Lippen wieder auf ihre, knabbere an ihrer Unterlippe und lasse mich gleichzeitig zwischen ihre Beine gleiten.

Ihre Fingernägel kratzen leicht über meinen Rücken. Sie will definitiv mehr – und auch wenn es nicht wirklich das ist, was ich gerade für uns geplant hatte – so ist das Gefühl nicht weniger geil, als ich mich langsam in ihr versenke.

„Oh Gott…Draco…" stöhnt sie, ihre Nägel packen wie Krallen zu, was mich hart und tief in sie stoßen lässt.

Ja, ich weiß, dass es ihr gefällt, was ich mit ihr mache. Und ich weiß, dass es noch viel mehr Dinge gibt, die ihr gefallen würden, wenn sie mich nur mal so machen ließe, wie ich will.

Und so bringe ich sie auch schon bald an ihr Limit. Ihre Hände suchen wahlweise an meiner Brust, meinen Armen und im Bettlaken halt, als meine Bewegungen immer schneller und intensiver werden.

Die kleinen Schweißperlen auf ihrem Dekolleté turnen mich noch mehr an. Ich will sie hemmungslos und ohne Kontrolle und ich glaube, dass ich sie soweit habe.

Ich ziehe mich aus ihr zurück, wofür ich mir einen verklärten aber fragenden Blick einhandele, doch ich schweige und lege mich seitlich neben sie. Ich streiche ihre Haare aus ihrem Nacken und küsse sie, während ich mich so unter sie schiebe, dass sie mit dem Rücken an meiner Brust liegt.

Verdammt. Ich weiß, wo ich sie hin haben will: Auf allen Vieren. Ich will sie meinen Namen stöhnend vor mir sehen, während sie Mühe hat, sich aufrecht zu halten.

Aber meine Taktik, es ohne peinliche Anweisungen hin zu kriegen, geht nicht wirklich auf, ohne peinliches Rumgeschiebe in Kauf zu nehmen, denn sie macht keine Anstalten, sich in Position zu bringen.

„Dreh dich mal auf den Bauch", hauche ich ihr dann doch mit heiserer Stimme ins Ohr, doch sie traut dem Ganzen nicht.

Sie greift einmal um sich und zieht mich näher an sich ran, schmiegt ihren Kopf in meine Halsbeuge.

Und so gebe ich mich – und die Situation nicht ganz komisch enden zu lassen - mit dem zufrieden, was ich habe, küsse weiter ihren Nacken, hebe ihr Bein leicht an und dringe wieder in sie ein.

Dass ich hier heute noch in der Löffelchenstellung enden werde, hätte ich zu Beginn auch nicht vermutet, aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass Charlotte es schafft, mich innerhalb von Sekunden mit ihren Bewegungen wieder voll und ganz hemmungslos werden zu lassen.

Während ich immer wieder fast vollständig aus ihr herausgleite, nur um mich sofort wieder ganz in ihr zu versenken, nehme ich auch meine Hand zu Hilfe und habe sie recht schnell wieder dort, wo ich sie am liebsten sehe: Kurz davor, laut zu kommen.

Jedes Seufzen, jedes Stöhnen von ihr turnt mich an und ich merke, dass auch ich nicht mehr lange aushalten werde.

Als ich uns beide schließlich keuchend und stöhnend über die Klippe schicke, sacke ich kraftlos zusammen und verharre noch einen Moment heftigst atmend und keuchend hinter ihr.

Charlotte greift nach meiner Hand, legt sie um ihre Hüfte und platziert sie zusammen mit meiner auf ihrem Bauch, der sich immer noch schnell hebt und senkt.

Ich schließe noch einmal die Augen. Das war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ein Kraftakt, den sie mir heute Abend überraschender Weise noch beschert hatte…

Vorschau:

„Sie spucken Nervengift", sage ich und lächele ihm dankend zu. Fasse aber nach seiner Hand, als er eindeutig Anstalten macht, mein Gesicht zu streicheln. „Tödliches Nervengift", füge ich eindringlich hinzu.

„Du siehst wunderschön aus", haucht Robin und versucht seine Hand aus meiner zu befreien.

„Robin", flüstere ich ermahnend und doch irgendwie sanft. Es ist eine merkwürdige Mischung, die da in meiner Stimme liegt.

Aber, jetzt wo ich so drüber nachdenke, will ich wirklich lieber reden.

Er nickt, zieht die Hand zurück. „Tödliches Nervengift", sagt er zu meiner Bestätigung.

Und ich lächele ihn erleichtert und dankbar an.

one77: Mal gucken, wie weit sie ihre eventuelle Zusammenarbeit bringt. Den beiden ist ja auch zuzutrauen, dass sie sich dabei gegenseitig umbringen. LoL

Princess - Frances: Hm…also er hat schon mit einigen seiner Fans Sex gehabt. Aber nicht mit Pansy. Und die ist ja quasi die Anführerin des Clubs. LoL

die-na: Zahnarzt und Garten? Ich hoffe, du hast alles gut hinbekommen ;-P


	16. Zu große Erwartungen

**16. Zu große Erwartungen *Samstag, 20. September***

***Miones POV***

„Sag mal Hagrid, glaubst du wirklich, dass ist eine gute Idee?", hauche ich zugegeben etwas ängstlich und weiche mehrere Schritte zurück.

Harry und Ron blicken mich verdattert an. In beiden Mienen liegt ein großes, fragendes „Warum?" Doch keiner von beiden spricht es aus. Stattdessen weichen sie ebenfalls zurück. Erst als sie auf meiner Höhe sind, halten sie inne.

Hagrid lässt vom hölzernen Käfig ab und dreht sich langsam zu uns um. Ich beäuge das Holzding währenddessen skeptisch. Es sieht mir bei Weitem zu unsicher aus: Für DAS jedenfalls.

„Warum´n das? Die sind ganz ungefährlich", sagt unser hünenhafte Freund schließlich und Ron entweicht ein kaum hörbares Quietschen.

Ich muss mir einen ähnlichen Laut zugegeben verkneifen. Das hat Hagrid ehrlich gesagt schon einmal zu oft behauptet. Nicht nur, als er im dritten Schuljahr Seidenschnabel hergebracht hatte. Nein, auch als er im fünften einen Minibasilisken anschleppte: Der eindeutig noch zu schwach zum Töten, aber letztendlich stark genug zum Versteinern gewesen war. Und dann war da noch die Feurodora. Eine wunderschöne Schildkrötenart, die Feuer speien konnte. Laut Hagrid allerdings nur, wenn man sie reizte…

Und natürlich hatten die blöden Slytherins sie gereizt; was Neville und Lavender Brandverletzungen dritten Grades zugefügt hatte.

„Hagrid, das sind doch Kobaldkobolde, richtig?", frage ich also vorsichtig und leider Gottes in unschönen Erinnerungen schwelgend.

Er schüttelt den Kopf, tritt beiseite, damit wir die vier kleinen Biester, die mich stark an Gremlings erinnern, auch genau sehen und begutachten können. „Nee, Mione. Das sind bloß nen paar Onyxkobolde."

Ich runzele die Stirn, blättere mein inneres Lexikon durch. Doch es will mir nicht einfallen. „Was bedeutete das?", frage ich also.

Hagrid sieht mich fragend an.

„Naja, Kobaldkobolde spucken Säure", flüstere ich, hoffe dass er die Frage zwischen meinen Zeilen auch so versteht.

Hagrid winkt lachend ab. „Nee, die hier sind viel gewitzter sach ich euch. Man sollte sie echt nich ärgern."

Ron, der sich bei Hagrids erstem Wort entspannt hatte, zuckt beim Rest gewohnt entsetzt zusammen.

„Gewitzter?", krächzt er leise.

„Ja. Die spuck´n Nervengift. Tödliches und säureähnlich. Es frisst sich sogar durch Kleidung. Sogar durch Fell, sach ich euch", lacht Hagrid und zeigt uns seinen durchlöcherten Ärmel. „Merlin sei Dank, konnt ich´s rechtzeitig neutralisieren. Sonst´wär ich jetzt…" Er sieht uns an, scheint sich seiner unbedachten Worte bewusst zu werden. „Naja, ihr wisst schon."

Ich nicke sprachlos und auch Harry tut es mir gleich. Ron lässt ein weiteres Quietschen verlauten.

„Aber, die sind ganz harmlos", fügt Hagrid nervös hinzu, wendet sich wieder ab und hebt die Holzkiste an. Instinktiv gehen wir alle drei hektisch in Deckung.

Als der Riese die kleinen Viecher hinter seinem Häuschen unter einem Vorsprung abstellt, zupft Ron mir kreidebleich am Ärmel. Ich sehe ihn mit ernster Miene an.

„Was?", hauche ich.

„Du musst was tun."

„Was soll ich denn bitte tun?", gebe ich zurück.

„DU bist Vertrauensschülerin", sagt der Rotschopf mit großen, blauen Augen.

Seufzend trete ich vor, beobachte Hagrid einen Moment dabei, wie er liebevoll mit den kleinen Gremlings – wohlgemerkt den Hässlichen. Nicht die knuddelige Gizmo-Form – spricht und diese mittels Plane vor dem Regen schützt, der uns gerade leicht benetzt.

„Hier habt ihrs schön trock´n", lacht er leise und krault eines der Viecher liebevoll durch die Gitterstäbe hinweg hinter dem schrumpeligen Ohr. Der kleine Kobold wirft schnurrend den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Ähm… Hagrid", rufe ich vorsichtig in diese geradezu _niedliche _(in diesem Fall wohl eher gruselige) Szene hinein.

Der Angesprochene zieht hektisch den Finger aus den Gitterstäben, was eines der Biester dazu veranlasst mich anzufauchen. Dabei entblößt es eine ganze reihe extrem Spitzer Zähne. Nein… Wenn ich richtig hinsehe, sind es sogar zwei Reihen,

Oh Gott…

Ich runzele die Stirn und weiche noch weiter zurück, als ich gerade vor wenigen Sekunden eh schon zurück gesprungen bin.

Hagrid sieht mich natürlich immer noch fragend an, als ich mich wieder gefasst habe.

„Nun ja, Hagrid. Nervengift spuckend? Tödlich? Das klingt für mich wenig nach Eigenschaften, die wirklich so anschaulich unterrichtet werden sollten", sage ich.

Hagrid schaut unverständlich drein. „Die mach´n ja nix…"

„Außer tödliche Säure spucken", krächzt Ron wenig hilfreich.

„Nur wenn man sie reizt."

Fahrig streiche ich mir eine Locke aus dem Gesicht. „Ja, genau da könnte das Problem liegen…"

„Sie steh´n auf´m Lehrplan", sagt der Hüne, „außerdem seid ihr alle alt jenug."

Ich zwinge mich zu grinsen. Freundlich, nicht spöttisch oder ähnlich. Trotzdem will ich diese Aussage bezweifeln. Nicht einmal die Hälfte dieser Klasse war reif und alt genug, mit gutem Gewissen auf etwas potentionell tödliches losgelassen zu werden.

„Und falls wer angespuckt wird, muss er einfach auf die Haut spuck´n. Also da, wo das Gift rankam."

Tief Luft holen Mione… Ganz tief Luft holen…

„Spucken die nicht sehr weitflächig?", füge ich skeptisch hinzu.

Hagrid scheint einen Moment zu überlegen. „Ja. Am besten sollte man alles auszieh´n. Die betroffenen Stellen werd´n schwarz…"

Kapitulierend lasse ich die Schultern durchhängen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass das SO ganz sicher nicht mit Dumbledore abgesprochen war. Doch ich kannte das mittlerweile schon zu Genüge. Hagrid ließ sich von einem Lehrvorhaben nicht abbringen. Das tat er nie…

„Das solltest du aber unbedingt vor der Stunde klar und deutlich verkünden", entwischt es mir spöttisch.

Ich wäre gespannt auf ihre dummen Gesichter.

Und ich stelle mir gerade einen Haufen fieser Slytherins vor, die die Biester reizen. Während wir Gryffindormädchen nackt und schreiend über die Ländereien rennen und uns gegenseitig bespucken…

Bei dem Gedanken daran, schießt mir das Blut mehr als nur heiß in den Kopf. Wahrlich kein schöner Gedanke…

-v-

Mein abendliches Treffen mit Robin verschafft mir die nötige Ablenkung.

Zu meiner Schande habe ich heute wirklich streckenweise mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Hagrid bei Dumbledore zu verpetzten. Ich meine: Tödliches Nervengift spuckende Kobolde? Irgendwo hörte der Spaß doch auf…

Doch nach einem heftigen Streit mit Ron und Harry, hatte ich es dann doch unterlassen.

Denn leider Gottes waren die zwei der Meinung, dass es alles andere als fair war, Hagrid so dermaßen in den Rücken zu fallen. Also hatte ich es erneut mit reden versucht: Leider erfolglos.

In Hagrids Augen waren die kleinen Viecher absolut harmlos…

Waren sie im Prinzip ja auch. Letztendlich hatte sogar ich einen hinter dem Schrumpelöhrchen gekrault…

Dennoch beunruhigte mich der Gedanke, dass sie eben trotz allem in der Lage waren einen Schüler in 10 Minuten umzubringen: Bei 2 Minuten Einwirk- und Reaktionszeit.

Aber, zurück zum Thema. Oder eher, zurück zu Robin. Denn der sieht mich gerade erwartungsvoll an.

„Klar habe ich gut hergefunden. Und reingelassen hat mich der Wasserspeier auch. Hattest du da etwa Zweifel", beantworte ich zwinkernd seine Frage und gemeinsam durchqueren wir den Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws.

Zahlreiche neugierige Augenpaare liegen dabei auf uns. Ein komisches Gefühl, denn es ist eindeutig, dass sie nur unserer Konstellation wegen auf uns liegen. Wenn ich in der Vergangenheit beispielsweise mit Luna oder Padma hierher gekommen war, hatte mich niemand so angestarrt.

Gut, vielleicht gucken die aber auch wegen der mehr oder weniger jüngsten Ereignissen mit Charlotte Goldener so blöd…

Denn unser kleiner Kampf im Hof war nach wie vor Gesprächsthema Nummer zwei. Es hatte uns von Platz eins geworfen, als man Thatcher heftig knutschend mit einem Slytherin namens Troy Doquette erwischt hatte. Wobei viel weniger die Knutscherei an sich für den Gesprächszündstoff sorgte; sondern viel mehr die Tatsache, dass Thatcher ja angeblich Malfoys Betthäschen war.

Alles spekulierte gerade also angeregt, was Malfoy wohl über diese Sache dachte…

Um ehrlich zu sein, denke ich, er denkt da gar nichts drüber. Jedenfalls sah es heute, als ich ihn mal wieder in der Bibliothek angetroffen hatte, nicht danach aus, als würde es ihn besonders stark belasten.

Vielleicht war ich aber auch zu geschockt gewesen, dass es ihn tatsächlich direkt nach dem Frühstück in die Bücherei verschlagen hatte: An einem Samstagmorgen. Da verzichtete der Blonde meistens sogar auf das Frühstück selber.

Malfoy schien es mit seinen Nachforschungen wirklich ernst zu meinen. Seine Bücher sprachen für sich…

Doch so ganz will ich dem Braten nicht trauen…

Malfoy musste etwas mit dieser Sache zu tun haben. Sonst machte es einfach keinen Sinn.

„Nicht eine Sekunde", reißt Robin mich aus meinen Gedanken, und einen Moment bin ich wirklich verwirrt. Verwirrt im Sinne von: Fast hätte ich ihn gefragt, was er meint…

„Hallo", werfe ich der Meute zu, als wir sie passieren. Dann wende ich mich wieder an Robin, der mich gerade so unverschämt ansieht, dass mir ganz anders wird.

„Sollen wir auf mein Zimmer gehen?"

Oh ha… Da war es also…

Oder eher: Hiermit war meine Schonfrist vorbei… Nach rund einer Woche…

Ich atme lautstark aus, beiße mir unschlüssig auf die Unterlippe.

Um ehrlich zu sein war es mir schon fast egal. Also, im Grunde hätte ich schon Lust. Ich bin keine Jungfrau mehr und so auch nicht von der Vorstellung geblendet, dieses erste Mal müsse perfekt verlaufen. Tat es eh nicht.

Und er ist immerhin verdammt heiß…

Doch irgendwie sträubt sich in mir bei dem Gedanken letztendlich das Bild einer kompletten Schulschlampe zu bieten etwas. Schlimm genug, dass ich ihm nach nur drei Tagen einen runtergeholt hatte… Und er mich… Sozusagen…

„Nur so", haucht er mir plötzlich zu und zieht mich an sich; so als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen. „Wir sitzen einfach nur zusammen und reden."

Reden… Irgendetwas in mir lacht etwas spöttisch…

Doch ich denke, ich bin einfach mal naiv genug, ihm zu glauben. Wenigstens dieses eine Mal. Immerhin hat er sich in den letzen Tagen durchaus gut gehalten und auch verhalten.

„Okay", gebe ich also zurück und folge ihm in sein Zimmer.

Drinnen angekommen, verriegelt Robin auch gleich magisch die Tür; was mich etwas skeptisch dreinschauen lässt.

„Einfach nur, damit wir unsere Ruhe haben", erklärt er und schlendert rüber zum Bett.

Ich folge ihm dabei mit dem Blick.

Stöhnend lässt er sich der Länge nach, nach hinten fallen und streckt sich genüsslich. „Die freiwillige Arbeit im Gewächshaus war echt anstrengend."

Amüsiert heben ich eine Augenbraue an, gehe ebenfalls rüber zum Bett und lasse mich schließlich auf die Kante fallen. „Die Arbeit bei Hagrid auch", hauche ich lächelnd.

Robin dreht sich auf die Seite, sieht mich fragend an. Und ich bin erleichtert. Reden war wirklich genau das, was ich gerade wollte und brauchte.

Also tue ich es ihm gleich; streife mir jedoch die Schuhe ab, bevor ich zu ihm aufs Bett krieche, mich auf die Seite drehe und ihn ansehe.

„Hagrid hat Onyxkobolde", sage ich und stütze meinen Kopf auf meiner Hand ab.

„Sind das nicht die, die Säure spucken?", fragt er stirnrunzelnd.

Ich schüttele den Kopf, was mir eine ganze Ladung Strähnen ins Gesicht treibt. Er streicht sie grinsend zuürck.

„Sie spucken Nervengift", sage ich und lächele ihm dankend zu. Fasse aber nach seiner Hand, als er eindeutig Anstalten macht, mein Gesicht zu streicheln. „Tödliches Nervengift", füge ich eindringlich hinzu.

„Du siehst wunderschön aus", haucht Robin und versucht seine Hand aus meiner zu befreien.

„Robin", flüstere ich ermahnend und doch irgendwie sanft. Es ist eine merkwürdige Mischung, die da in meiner Stimme liegt.

Aber, jetzt wo ich so drüber nachdenke, will ich wirklich lieber reden.

Er nickt, zieht die Hand zurück. „Tödliches Nervengift", sagt er zu meiner Bestätigung.

Und ich lächele ihn erleichtert und dankbar an.

„Nun ja, ich habe versucht mit Hagrid zu reden. Doch er macht dicht; das macht er immer. Er denkt, sie wären harmlos. Was sie ja auch sind, aber…", ich halte inne, lege meinen Blick auf die königsblaue Tagesdecke. Vorsichtig lasse ich meine Fingerspitzen darüber gleiten. „Was wenn doch etwas schief geht? Stell dir das vor. Ein Haufen nackter und hysterischer Gryffindors und Slytherins."

Robin schmunzelt und sieht von meiner Hand zu meinem Gesicht auf. „Gerade stelle ich mich nur eine Gryffindor nackt vor", haucht er rau und streicht mir erneut durchs Haar.

Seufzend schließe ich die Augen und kapituliere erneut. Zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag.

Noch bevor ich die Augen wieder öffnen kann, spüre ich auch schon seine Lippen auf meinen: Weich und bestimmt. Ich seufze schwach in den Kuss, lasse mich für einen Moment darauf ein. Lasse ihn knabbern und näher kommen. Warte auf das kleine Kribbeln, was mich immer wieder heimsucht, wenn er es tut.

Und natürlich enttäuscht es mich nicht. Und mit dem Kribbeln, kommt auch seine Körperwärme. Wieder brauche ich nicht die Bestätigung meiner Augen, um zu wissen, dass er näher an mich herangerutscht ist.

Fordernd drückt er mich zurück, bis ich auf dem Rücken und unter ihm liege. Ich kann seine sehnige Brust durch das Shirt auf meinem Oberkörper spüren und die ersten Anzeichen von Härte zwischen seinen Beinen. Keuchend drängt er ein Bein zwischen die meinen und presst seinen Unterkörper gegen meinen nackten Oberschenkel.

„Mione", keucht er mir gegen die Lippen und ich bin eine Sekunde wirklich überrascht. Er hat mich noch nie bei meinem Spitznamen gerufen und ich weiß gerade nicht, ob es mir gefällt.

Doch ich halte mich selber davon ab mich von ihm zu lösen. Vergrabe stattdessen einfach meine Finger in seinen wirren, dunkelblonden Strähnen. Seine Zunge schellt vor, streicht über meine Lippen. Langsam öffne ich diese und lasse ihn in meinen Mund vorstoßen.

Und mit seiner Zunge stößt auch sein Becken vor. Er presst sich keuchend und stöhnend gegen meinen Oberschenkel, reibt sich leicht daran. Ich lege meine Hände um seinen Rücken, um ihn etwas zu bremsten. Was ihm fälschlicherweise zu vermitteln scheint, dass ich mehr will.

Blitzschnell findet seine Hand ihren Weg zu meinem anderen Schenkel, schiebt meinen Rock hoch und liebkost die nackte Haut meines Oberschenkels. Soweit oben, dass er beinahe den Saum meines Slips berührt.

Keuchend greife ich runter, umfasse seine Hand und löse unseren Kuss.

„Robin", bringe ich atemlos hervor.

Er richtet sich atemlos auf, sieht mich aus trüben Augen an.

„Wir wollten reden", hauche ich benommen und versuche gegen das Gefühl der Schuld anzugehen, welches sich jetzt auch noch in mir breit macht.

In seinen Augen regt sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde etwas, was mich die Stirn runzeln lässt.

Doch dann küsst er mir die Stirn und rollt sich von mir…

-v-

Die vergangenen Stunden waren merkwürdig…

Das ist alles, was mir durch den Kopf geht, als ich am frühen Abend Robins Zimmer verlasse. Und ich bin es gewesen, die sich mit fadenscheinigen Ausflüchten letztendlich davongestohlen hatte.

Mit gesenktem Kopf und merkwürdig heißen Wangen, trete ich auf den Flur, atme erleichtert und nicht hörbar auf. Jedenfalls nicht für Robin, der direkt hinter mir auf den Flur tritt.

Und ich spüre auch gleich wieder die Blicke der Meute. Neugierig liegen sie auf uns…

Doch schlimmer noch.

Als ich mit sicherlich hochroter Birne aufblicke, schaue ich direkt in Malfoys skeptische. Seine grauen Augen sind gefüllt mit Spott und wenn ich mich nicht irre, zucken seine Mundwinkel leicht.

„Was machst du hier, Malfoy?", schnaubt Robin hinter mir.

„Ich warte auf meine Freundin, Moore", antwortet Malfoy abschätzend.

Robin sagt nichts, umfasst einfach nur mit einem Arm meine Hüfte und zieht mich am Slytherin vorbei zum Ausgang. Mit jedem Schritt scheine ich seine Blicke dabei deutlicher zu spüren. Ich weiß nicht wirklich, ob sie spöttischer, gehässiger oder einfach nur neugieriger Natur sind. Aber ich spüre sie ganz deutlich in meinem Rücken.

„Komm, Mione", sagt Robin vertraut. Zu vertraut…

Doch wieder protestiere ich nicht…

* * *

Vorschau:

„Ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt", lacht Moore völlig peinlich und es wird sofort klar, was er mit diesem dämlichen, abgedroschenen Spruch bezwecken will: Noch dämlichere und peinliche Nachfragen.

„Jetzt sag schon: Wie ist die Kleine im Bett?" mischt sich anscheinend der Dritte im Bunde ein.

„Habt ihr nicht gesehen, wie rot und verschwitzt sie immer noch war?" gibt Moore stolz zurück. Fehlt nur noch, dass er sich selbst auf die Schulter klopft um sich zu gratulieren.

„Also seid ihr endlich aufs Ganze gegangen?" will Ivory wissen.

„Lasst es mich so sagen: Sie weiß nicht nur ihre Hände richtig einzusetzen", grinst Moore dämlich vor sich hin.

_

* * *

_

Huhu… mal wieder… ;)

_Wie immer danke fürs Lesen… Und danke an Mean, für die verrückte Zusammenarbeit… *lach* _

_Ich möchte noch einmal eines loswerden, da es ja bereits in den vergangenen Chaptern zu entsprechenden Fragen kam… Ich habe auch einmal eine kleine Pair-Info in den Head des ersten Kapitels gesetzt. __**Ist das hier überhaupt eine Draco/Mione FF?**__ Gute Frage, nächste Frage… Die Frage sollte besser lauten, ob das hier eine FF ist, bei der wir innerhalb von 7 Chaptern die komplett unterschiedlichen Leben und Charakterzüge von Mione und Draco über den Haufen werden, um sie zu verkuppeln und sie dann auf immer und ewig glücklich werden lassen…*seufz* Wir haben uns zusammen einen Plot gesponnen, der halt etwas Zeit braucht. Wie bereits erwähnt, haben wir uns viel für die zwei ausgedacht. Wo es sie hinführen wird, können und wollen wir aber jetzt natürlich noch nicht sagen... ;) Dafür können wir aber verraten, dass die Story etwas länger und noch viel, viel spannender werden wird… *hihi* Dafür ist es aber halt wichtig, dass ihr die Charas erstmal so kennen lernt, wie wir sie in dieser FF sehen… :)_

_Nur Geduld, meine Lieben… Das kommt alles noch, auch wenn es gerade nicht so aussieht… ;) Und uns ist natürlich auch bewusst, dass die teilweise sehr kurzen Chapter und unsere unregelmäßigen Postings es nicht besser machen. Aber, wir arbeiten daran und hoffen in den kommenden Ferien, etwas häufiger updaten zu können… :)_

_Reviewtime__:_

_Lu: Siehe oben… ;)_

_NalaKaren: Jetzt verstehst du das? Warum verstehst du das? Die aus Ravenclaw sind doch bekanntlich schlau… Also, ich verstehe es nicht… ;) *lach*_

_Die-na: Jip… Ich weiß... ;) *hihi* Und leider spannen wir euch noch etwas auf die Folter. Aber, es naht, es naht... Was naht? Verrate ich nicht… Aber, es wird sich lohnen… Behaupte ich jetzt mal… ;)_


	17. Reden ist silber

**17. Reden ist silber *Samstag, 20. September***

***Dracos POV***

Ich kann mir ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als Moore Granger packt und sie Richtung Ausgang schiebt. Da haben sich echt zwei Spinner gesucht und gefunden.

Ich frage mich gerade aber, was Granger die Schamesröte ins Gesicht getrieben hat: Die Tatsache, dass sie offensichtlich mit Moore auf seinem Zimmer irgendwas Unanständiges getrieben hat oder dass es ihnen jeder glaubte anzusehen?

Ich frage mich allerdings auch, wie lange Charlotte wohl noch braucht? Ich hasse es, zu warten. Wann rafft sie endlich, dass sie die 10. Schicht Make-up auch nicht mehr schöner macht?

„Moore! Erzähl!" höre ich plötzlich Todd Ivory rufen.

Ich hab gar nicht bemerkt, dass er schon wieder zurück ist. War wohl keine innige Abschieds-Knutsch-Szene, die die beiden sich da geliefert haben.

„Ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt", lacht Moore völlig peinlich und es wird sofort klar, was er mit diesem dämlichen, abgedroschenen Spruch bezwecken will: Noch dämlichere und peinliche Nachfragen.

„Jetzt sag schon: Wie ist die Kleine im Bett?" mischt sich anscheinend der dritte im Bunde ein.

„Habt ihr nicht gesehen, wie rot und verschwitzt sie immer noch war?" gibt Moore stolz zurück. Fehlt nur noch, dass er sich selbst auf die Schulter klopft um sich zu gratulieren.

„Also seid ihr endlich aufs Ganze gegangen?" will Ivory wissen.

„Lasst es mich so sagen: Sie weiß nicht nur ihre Hände richtig einzusetzen", grinst Moore dämlich vor sich hin.

„Seit wann ist rot und verschwitzt eigentlich ein Zeichen für Geilheit?" mische ich mich in diesen erbärmlichen Akt der Selbstbeweihräucherung ein, woraufhin sich die Aufmerksamkeit der drei Idioten sofort mir zuwendet. „Ich erinnere mich da noch an die kleine Hufflepuff. Die war auch rot und verschwitzt, weil du ihr deine Zunge in den Hals gesteckt hast, dass sie Mühe hatte, dich wieder los zu werden."

Moore lacht laut und ja, ich bemerke ebenfalls in der Sekunde, in der ich meinen Satz zu Ende gesprochen habe, welche Vorlage ich ihm da gerade geliefert habe, weshalb ich ihm direkt zuvor komme.

„Spar dir jegliches Kommentar, Moore", warne ich ihn. „Weiß Granger denn eigentlich, dass du halb Ravenclaw von ihren Qualitäten im Bett erzählst?"

„Auch was das angeht, solltest DU besser still sein", schlägt Moore zurück. „Oder weiß Charlotte, wen du so alles hinter ihrem Rücken vögelst?"

„Gerüchte, Moore. Gerüchte", gebe ich so cool wie möglich zurück, auch wenn ich ihm für diesen Spruch am liebsten direkt mit einem Zauberspruch zum Schweigen bringen würde. Und zwar für immer.

Was bildet sich dieser Idiot eigentlich ein? Nur, weil der auch mal eine ins Bett gekriegt hat, muss er sich hier nicht als der große Frauenkenner aufspielen und sich in Dinge einmischen, die ihn nichts angehen und von denen er keine Ahnung hat. Naja, anbrennen hat der auch noch nichts lassen…Was nicht heißt, dass er ein Frauenversteher ist.

„Schatz, ich bin soweit", höre ich plötzlich Charlottes Stimme, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betritt. „Wir können."

Ich werfe Moore noch einen klaren Blick zu der ihm sagt: Fresse halten, sonst knallt's! Und auch wenn er für einen Ravenclaw schon ziemlich frech ist, bin ich mir sicher, dass er sich nicht ernsthaft mit mir anlegen will.

Charlotte greift nach meiner Hand und wir laufen in Richtung Ausgang.

„Wohin gehen wir eigentlich?" frage ich nach.

Wir hatten noch gar nicht geklärt, was wir machen wollen.

„Ich dachte, wir gehen mal wieder spazieren", antwortet Charlotte und lächelt mich an.

„Spazieren?" entweicht es mir ein wenig sehr überrascht und offensichtlich enttäuscht.

Auch wenn ich selbst noch keine genaue Vorstellung von unserem gemeinsamen Abend hatte: Spazieren gehen stand definitiv ganz unten auf meiner Liste der Dinge, die ich jetzt unbedingt machen wollte.

„Ja oder nicht? Das Wetter ist so schön."

Sie lächelt erneut, ich seufze. Und gebe nach.

Noch weniger als spazieren gehen kann ich jetzt ein enttäuschtes Gesicht und vor allem endlose Diskussionen über mein unsensibles Verhalten ertragen.

„Von mir aus", sage ich also großzügig und wir laufen weiter.

„Ach Mist", sagt Charlotte plötzlich. „Ich hab meine Jacke vergessen. Ich lauf nochmal schnell hoch, okay?"

„Okay!" gebe ich zurück und stehe auch schon zwei Sekunden später alleine im Flur.

Na das kann ja ein toller Abend werden. Erst musste ich eine gefühlte Ewigkeit bei Moore und seinen Anhängern warten. Jetzt warte ich hier. Wahrscheinlich fällt Charlotte oben auch noch auf, dass sie sich nochmal schminken könnte, nochmal aufs Klo gehen könnte. Wahrscheinlich hält sie noch eine ihrer Freundinnen auf...

Aber was war noch schlimmer als Warten? Richtig! Spazieren gehen.

Gähnend lehne ich mich gegen die große, kalte Steinmauer und schließe die Augen.

„Na wenn das mal keine nette Überraschung ist", dringt plötzlich eine nicht unbekannte Stimme an mein Ohr, was mich sofort wieder aufwachen und meine Augen öffnen lässt.

Miranda. Die kleine Gryffindor, die mir in den letzten Tagen schon ein paar Mal aufgefallen war. Sei es einfach nur durch ihr verflucht gutes Aussehen oder ihre nicht minder guten Flirtversuche.

„Hey", gebe ich erstmal lässig zurück.

„Was machst du denn um diese Uhrzeit noch so alleine hier?" will sie wissen und steht jetzt unmittelbar vor mir.

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen", sage ich und schenke ihr ein freches Lächeln.

„Ich hab' aber zuerst gefragt", gibt sie ebenfalls ziemlich lässig und frech zurück.

„Ich warte auf meine Freundin", antworte ich also ehrlich und rechne schon fest damit, dass ich dafür einen enttäuschten, sprachlosen Gesichtsausdruck ernte.

„Na das trifft sich ja gut", sagt sie dann aber zu meinem Erstaunen tatsächlich mit einem Lächeln und einem Augenaufschlag.

„Wieso?" will ich wissen.

„Weil ich gerade auf der Suche nach jemandem wie dir bin."

„Nach jemandem wie mir?"

Klar, mich suchen so einige. Aus den verschiedensten Gründen. Gutaussehende Mädels sind mir jedoch in jedem Fall die liebsten.

„Ja, nach jemandem wie dir, der hier rumsteht und wartet und ein bisschen Ablenkung gebrauchen kann."

Ich mustere sie von oben bis unten, was ihr natürlich nicht entgeht. Und auch wenn sie bis jetzt mir gegenüber immer ziemlich wortgewand und nicht wirklich schüchtern war oder zumindest wirkte, merke ich, dass ihr diese Situation gerade weiche Knie beschert.

„Ja, ich glaube, da bist du wirklich genau richtig."

Verflucht. So wie sie da gerade steht und mich leicht errötet angrinst, hätte ich nicht ungern Lust, sie an die Wand zu drücken und sie zu küssen, bis ihr das Grinsen vergeht.

„Schade, dass du heute schon was vorhast", sagt sie mutig.

„Ja, das finde ich auch", gebe ich vielsagend zurück, setze aber noch ein „Spazieren gehen ist nämlich nicht gerade eine meiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen", drauf.

„Spazieren gehen?" lacht sie. „Also wenn ich mir dich so angucke."

Sie leckt sich einmal lasziv über ihre vor Gloss schimmernden Lippen und schaut mich mit durchdringendem Blick an. „Mir würden wesentlich bessere Dinge einfallen, die wir zusammen machen könnten."

Ja, ich geb's zu: Ihre Anmache ist plump und billig. Aber das bedeutet ja nicht zwangsläufig schlecht, oder? Bei ihr kann ich mir jedenfalls nicht vorstellen, dass sie sich ziert, wenn ich ihr zu verstehen gebe, in welcher Position ich sie gerne schwitzend und keuchend vor mir hätte. Und das gefällt mir.

Doch bevor ich meine Gedanken und wir unser Gespräch – das gerade erst wirklich spannend zu werden schien – weiter ausbauen können, ertönen Schritte auf dem ziemlich verlassenen Flur.

Ich blicke kurz in die Richtung, aus der ich Charlotte erwarte und gucke dann wieder zu Miranda.

„Lass uns das Gespräch an anderer Stelle vertiefen", sage ich gelassen, doch ich denke, sie versteht meinen Wink.

„Okay. Ich freu mich", gibt sie mit einem erneuten frechen Grinsen zurück und wendet sich von mir ab, um zu gehen. Doch sie fügt noch ein „Und viel Spaß beim Spazieren" hinzu, bevor sie losläuft.

Sie ist noch in Sichtweite, als Charlotte vor mir erscheint, ihr Blick sich jedoch angestrengt Richtung Miranda wendet. Offensichtlich um zu sehen, wer genau da gerade im dunklen Flur verschwindet.

„Wer war das?" will sie dann also wie befürchtet wissen, denn genau wie sie ihre Schuhe mit Absätzen verraten und angekündigt haben, ist auch Mirandas Klackern eindeutig.

„Keine Ahnung", lüge ich, was Charlotte unzufrieden schnaufen lässt.

„Charlotte, kennst du jeden Namen von jedem Idioten, der sich hier im Schloss rumtreibt?" frage ich schon wieder leicht genervt.

„Nein, aber…"

„Siehst du. Ich auch nicht. Und jetzt lass uns gehen. Du wolltest doch spazieren", beende ich die aufkeimende Diskussion und greife nach ihrer Hand, was sie offensichtlich für den Moment besänftigt und still sein lässt.

***Dienstag, 23. September***

Als ich während des Trainings gerade aufgrund eines nicht zu unterschätzenden Flugmanövers verdächtig nah auf die wie immer gut gefüllte Tribüne zusteuere, gerate ich leicht ins Straucheln, da mein Blick wie zielstrebig auf einen brünetten Zuschauer fällt, der mir vorher noch nicht aufgefallen war. Zumindest nicht Dienstagsabends beim Quidditch Training der Slytherins.

Mutig die Kleine, das muss man ihr lassen.

Sich in die Höhle des Löwen zu wagen. Und dann auch noch drei Plätze neben Gena und zwei Reihen hinter Parkinson.

Sie zeigt Kampfgeist. Das gefällt mir.

Aber Kampfgeist sollte ich wohl auch nochmal an den Tag legen, wenn ich mir gerade die Miene von Hootch – die uns heute eine halbe Stunde trainiert - so angucke.

Der Schnatz fliegt direkt an meiner Nase vorbei und ich gebe nochmal alles. Miranda soll ja schließlich auch was geboten kriegen.

Gut, übertreiben sollte ich es auch nicht. Wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass die halbe Tribüne während des Trainings entzückt aufschreit.

Als ich einmal mein Können unter Beweis stellte und eine 4. Klässlerin vor Freude fast kopfüber von der Tribüne taumelte, war Hootch kurz davor die sabbernde Meute ein für allemal der Tribüne zu verweisen.

Ich lasse es mir dennoch nicht nehmen, Miranda durch einen gezielten Blick zu signalisieren, dass ich sie registriert habe.

Was ihr natürlich auch sofort die durchdringenden Blicke von Parkinson und Gena einhandelt.

Die zwei würden auch besser einfach mal mit dem Arsch in ihren Zimmern bleiben, anstatt sich immer das an zu gucken, was sie ohnehin nicht haben können, sprich mich. Erbärmlicher Fall von Selbstgeißelung nennt man das wohl. Und gerade bei Gena frage ich mich, was das hier werden soll? Nachdem die halbe Schule bereits weiß, was sie mit Doquette getrieben hat, braucht sie jetzt hier auch nicht auf treuesten Fan zu machen. Einfach lächerlich…

Lane und ich sind so ziemlich die letzten die das Spielfeld verlassen, um zu duschen. Wir hatten uns noch einen Moment mit Madame Hootch über eine neue Taktik unterhalten, die wir heute ausprobiert, aber noch nicht 100%ig hinbekommen hatten, die wir aber beim nächsten Training noch einmal intensiv üben wollten.

Die Tribüne hat sich auch recht schnell geleert, doch als Hootch gerade außer Sichtweite ist und Lane und ich immer noch über die neue Taktik fachsimpeln, uns allerdings schon in Bewegung gesetzt haben, ertönt plötzlich ein „Draco!" von hinten an mein Ohr.

Lane und ich drehen uns beide gleichzeitig um und sehen Miranda auf uns zulaufen.

Ich lege meine Hand kurz auf Lane´s Schulter und lasse ihn mit einem leisen „Ich komm nach", wissen, dass er schon mal vorgehen soll, weil er hier gerade fehl am Platz ist, was er auch sofort versteht.

„Hey", sage ich dann Miranda wieder fixierend. „So schnell sieht man sich also wieder."

„Ja, ich wollte mal gucken, was der zweitbeste Sucher so drauf hat", sagt sie verschmitzt grinsend.

Ja, es gehört tatsächlich ne Portion Mut und Dreistheit dazu, so etwas zu behaupten. Auch wenn es ganz offensichtlich nur ein Scherz ist.

„Wusste ich's doch, dass du dich verlaufen hast. Potter trainiert soweit ich weiß erst wieder übermorgen."

Einen Moment hat es ihr die Sprache verschlagen. Sie guckt kurz auf den Boden und denkt ganz offensichtlich darüber nach, was sie darauf nun erwidern kann.

„Du warst ziemlich gut", sagt sie schließlich und blickt lächelnd von unten zu mir auf.

„Ich weiß. Und das Beste hast du noch nicht mal gesehen", gebe ich mit einem Augenzwinkern zurück und bin mir verdammt bewusst über die Zweideutigkeit meiner Aussage. Aber das bisschen Schamesröte in ihrem Gesicht stand ihr letztes Mal einfach zu gut.

Mein Blick wandert dabei auf ihre gerade ziemlich bestens in Szene gesetzte Stelle.

Die Kleine ist wirklich verdammt heiß und ich hätte jetzt nicht ungerne Lust sie einfach mit unter die Dusche zu nehmen.

„Wann zeigst du es mir denn?" fragt sie forsch nach.

„Also wenn du meine besten Quidditch Tricks meinst…"

Ich spreche den Satz mit Absicht nicht zu Ende, denn ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass sie gerade auch an was ganz anderes denkt, aber ich will es von ihr hören.

„Die sind schon sehr beeindruckend", sagt sie und fährt dann fort: „Aber wir wollten ja auch noch unser Gespräch vom Wochenende vertiefen."

Erwartungsvoll und eine Spur herausfordernd schaut sie mich an.

„Das machen wir auch", gebe ich zurück. „Aber nicht heute."

Ein wenig Enttäuschung gepaart mit Vorfreude liegt in ihrem Blick, als ich mich von ihr verabschiede und auch endlich Richtung Duschen laufe.

Ja, wir beide haben tatsächlich noch einiges, was es sich in nächster Zeit zu vertiefen lohnt…

* * *

Vorschau:

„Miss Granger, von wem ist das Zettelchen?"

„Ich glaube, es ist von Mister Malfoy", antworte ich wahrheitsgemäß und knülle den Fetzten wieder zusammen.

„Würden Sie bitte aufhören sich mit Mister Malfoy Briefchen zu schreiben?"

Überrascht sehe ich Professor Binns an. Die habe Klasse, also alle Slytherins, beginnen schallend zu lachen.

„Wir schreiben uns keine Briefchen, Professor", gebe ich schwach zurück.

Der Gnom kommt näher an mich heran. „Lesen Sie es bitte vor. Laut."

_

* * *

_

So…das war's mal wieder…hat ne Weile gedauert…ich sag's vielleicht mal so: Wir sind ähnlich postfaul wie ihr reviewfaul…lol

_ABER:_

_NalaKaren: Danke für dein Review! Das hier war quasi nur für dich ;-)_


	18. Verraten und verraten werden

**18. Verraten und verraten werden *Donnerstag, 25. September***

***Miones POV***

Donnerstagabend hocke ich total erschlagen im Gemeinschaftsraum und versuche mich meinem neuesten Buch zu widmen. *Hexenbrut*, ein fesselnder Roman, der die Odyssee einer jungen Magierin während der Hexenverfolgung im 16. Jahrhundert erzählt. In Tagebuchformat. Und ich kann versichern, dass ihre Geschichte alles andere als amüsant ist.

Denn dummerweise hatte nicht jeder Magier im Mittelalter reinblütige Vorfahren und konnte sich vor der Verfolgung schützen. Viele landeten ohne hilfreichen Feuerschutz auf den Scheiterhaufen oder wurden tatsächlich zu Tode gefoltert.

„Hey", reißt Ginny mich aus meinen Gedanken und lässt sich mir gegenüber im Sessel nieder. „Störe ich dich?"

Einen Moment blicke ich sie an und überlege. Spüre dabei Harrys und Rons Blicke im Nacken. Denn die beiden hatte ich gerade tatsächlich in die andere Ecke des Raumes verband, weil sie mir auf die Nerven gingen.

Es war mal wieder die übliche Hagrid Leier, weil ich seine _spannende_ Unterrichtsplanung erneut angesprochen hatte. Was natürlich auch erneut nichts brachte. Also tat ich das Unfassbare: Ich sprach mit McGonagall. Was mich aber dennoch in eine Sackgasse fuhr, denn McGonagall vertraute Dumbledores Urteil; und dieser hatte Hagrids Unterricht genehmigt.

Folglich dessen, waren Harry und Ron nun aber trotzdem stinksauer auf mich…

Ich hingegen war stinksauer auf Snape. Denn der Tränkemeister schien in seinen Nachforschungen in keiner Weise voran zu kommen. Vielmehr sogar noch: Er hatte mich heute regelrecht aus seinem Büro geworfen. Weil er, laut eigener Aussage, gerade andere Sorgen hatte.

Gut, wahrscheinlich handelte es sich dabei um Voldemort, seine Pläne und die Schandtaten, die er nach wie vor auf Lager hatte. Trotzdem frustrierte es mich. Ob das nun überwiegend daran lag, dass Snape nichts fand, oder dass ich einfach nichts finden konnte, ist mir jedoch nach wie vor ein Rätsel.

„Nein tust du nicht", sage ich schließlich, als ich wieder aus meinen Tagträumen erwache. Oder eher Abendträumen.

„Wie lief es heute mit Robin?"

Ich zucke mit den Schultern und denke an unseren Spaziergang zurück. Er hatte versucht mich gefühlte 100 Mal zu küssen - was an für sich kein Problem war. Jedoch blieb er nicht besonders lange mit der Tatsache hinter dem Berg, dass er lieber woanders mit mir wäre. Nämlich da, wo wir allein sein konnten.

Wie gesagt, ich mag ihn. Sehr sogar.

Aber teilweise brüllt mir meine innere Stimme, in seinem Beisein, wirklich beängstigende Dinge zu. Etwa, dass ich ihm nicht trauen sollte. Oder dass er es vielleicht gar nicht so ernst meint, wie ich es gerne hätte.

Oder auch eben nicht hätte…

Ich seufze und lasse mein Buch sinken. „Ich weiß es nicht."

„Du weißt es nicht?", gibt Ginny fragend zurück und macht es sich im Sessel etwas bequemer. „Was meinst du damit?"

„Ach, wenn ich das wüsste. Männer halt… Sie wollen immer nur das eine…" Während ich das ausspreche, weiche ich trotz aller Freundschaft ihren Blicken aus. Starre einen Moment unbehaglich ins Feuer.

Natürlich hatte ich niemandem erzählt, dass ich ihm wahrscheinlich auch zu unbedacht allen Anlass dazu gegeben hatte.

Ginny lacht mir gegenüber bitter und wissend auf.

Ja, ihre Verflossenen waren auch nicht ohne gewesen. Und wüsste Ron genauer darüber Bescheid, würde er eindeutig zahlreiche Fäuste an seine Kameraden verteilen gehen. Deshalb behalten wir Mädchen solche Dinge halt für uns.

Gut, ich behalte viele Dinge momentan für mich. Jedenfalls im Bezug auf Ron. Denn der bekam mir neuerdings zuviel in den falschen Hals; bzw. legte es auf die Goldwaage.

Ein Seitenblick auf meine beiden besten Freunde sagt mir übrigens, dass diese schon wieder viel zu große Ohren bekommen. Gespannt blicken sie zu uns herüber, machen sich nicht einmal die Mühe vertuschen zu wollen, dass sie lauschen.

„Wir haben Zuhörer", flüstere ich und ziehe mir mein Buch wieder heran.

„Langziehohren?", gibt Ginny zurück und späht um den Sessel herum.

Ich schüttele den Kopf. „Das Übliche: Männliche Neugier."

***Freitag, 26. September***

„Mensch, der Freitag fängt aber auch mies an", jammert Ron neben mir und sieht mich Mitleid erregend an.

Ich runzele die Stirn, packe meine Bücher und Unterlagen aus und mustere ihn fragend. „Wie immer mit Unterricht", schmunzele ich dann.

„Jaaaa", gibt er lang gezogen zurück. „Aber, ich habe heute Nacht verdammt wenig geschlafen."

Anschließend sieht er mich erwartungsvoll an. Spielt regelrecht nervös mit seinem Federkiel, während ich meinen auspacke. Ich sehe ihm direkt ins Gesicht und er grinst dämlich.

Oh… Es dämmert mir…

Der Herr will, dass ich nachhake…

„Warum hast du denn heute Nacht wenig geschlafen?", frage ich also.

Er grinst breit. „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen", flüstert er dann schelmisch. Und ich runzele erneut die Stirn.

Hallo? Er wollte doch eindeutig, dass ich frage…

„Okay", entgegne ich jedoch, schüttele ungläubig den Kopf und schlage dann, wie Professor Binns es uns allen aufgetragen hat, die Geschichtsbücher auf Seite 299 auf. Magie im Wandel der Zeit…

Ein wundervolles Kapitel. Ich hatte es bereits vor Wochen gelesen…

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, weil ich dich nicht verletzten will", flüstert Ron mir zu.

„Mich verletzten?", gebe ich verwirrt zurück.

Er nickt eifrig.

„Okay", sage ich also und wende mich erneut ab. „Danke für deine Anteilnahme", füge ich währenddessen hinzu.

Nachdem ich Ron fast komplett den Hinterkopf zugewandt habe, fällt mein Blick auf die Tischreihen der Slytherins. Heute sitzt Malfoy mit seiner Schlangensippe zwei Reihen über uns.

Und natürlich macht er mal wieder alles, nur nicht im Buch vor sich lesen. Vielmehr spielt er unter dem Tisch mit etwas rum, was ich gerade nicht erkennen kann. Dabei liegt ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht…

Um das vorweg zunehmen: Er spielt eindeutig nicht an sich rum.

Das wäre ja auch noch schöner. So mitten im Unterricht.

Er lacht leise auf und schließlich linsen auch Zabini und Parkinson neugierig unter den Tisch. Na, nun wäre es wirklich merkwürdig. Und irgendwie abartig.

Ich beuge mich vor und versuche unter Malfoys Tisch zu schauen. Dummerweise dreht er sich etwas, führt seine Hand nun tatsächlich zwischen seine Beine.

Es war eindeutig: Offenbar versteckt er da etwas unter dem Tisch. Etwas Unterriststörendes. Wahrscheinlich heckte er mit besagtem Etwas mal wieder etwas Gemeingefährliches aus.

Parkinson kichert und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, meine ich es unter dem Tisch merkwürdig knarren zu hören. Zabini lacht ebenfalls und Mal-

„Ich habe mich nämlich mit einem Mädchen getroffen", raunt Ron mir ins Ohr und ich erschrecke mich so sehr, dass ich mich mit einem Aufschrei aufrichte und grob gegen ihn pralle.

Professor Binns sieht mich erstaunt an.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte", flüstere ich und er wendet sich wieder ab.

Ich brauche mich nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen, dass Malfoy mich dabei erwischt hat, wie ich peinlich unter seinen Tisch gespäht habe. Unsere Augen haben sich für den verräterischen Teil einer Nanosekunde getroffen.

„Siehst du. Ich wusste dass es dich verletzt", kräht Ron hinter mir.

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln sehe ich ihn an. „Was?"

„Wenn du willst treffe ich mich nicht mehr mit ihr."

„Miss Granger, Mister Weasley", tadelt uns Binns und wir beide entschuldigen uns kleinlaut.

Minutenlang vergrabe ich mich also in mein Buch, spüre Rons Blick bohrend in meiner Seite und den Blick der Schlangen in meinem Rücken.

„Es ist okay", wispere ich also schließlich in Rons Richtung und wende mich erneut ab.

Malfoys Hände liegen neben seinem Buch auf dem Tisch und für einen Augenblick sieht es tatsächlich so aus, als ob er in sein Buch vertieft ist. Dann sieht er jedoch auf, funkelt mich mit gesenktem Blick an.

Und ich funkle zurück, deute herausfordernd unter den Tisch und forme ein wortloses „Hab ich dich", mit meinen Lippen.

Was ihn zu einem Stirnrunzeln veranlasst.

Er antwortet mir wortlos, aber natürlich verstehe ich nichts.

„Was?", sage ich lautlos.

Und das Miststück lacht mich lautlos und gehässig aus.

„Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy", wirft Binns ein und ich meine, die ersten Anzeichen von Wut in seiner Stimme hören zu können.

Langsam drehe ich mich wieder um und entschuldige mich erneut.

Spüre Schamesröte in meine Wangen schießen, als ich Parkinson und auch Zabini hinter mir leise lachen höre.

„Bist du dir da sicher?", flüstert Ron mir zu.

Gequält rolle ich mit den Augen. „Ja bin ich. Ich freue mich sogar für dich."

Er sieht mich unsicher und unzufrieden an.

Doch das schert mich gerade nicht. Viel mehr noch: Es interessiert mich nicht im Geringsten.

Ich atme tief ein, konzentriere mich wieder auf mein Buch; als ich Lavender und Parvati hinter mir kichern höre. Einen Augenblick geht die Paranoia mit mir durch und ich wirbele errötend herum. Doch Fehlalarm: Die zwei schreiben sich nur wieder peinliche Briefchen.

Und Malfoy ignoriert mich.

Erleichtert drehe ich mich wieder zur Tafel und-

Ich zucke zusammen, als mich etwas im Rücken trifft. Ein vorsichtiger Blick auf den Boden hinter mir, sagt mir, dass es sich um ein Papierknäuel handelt.

Mit herablassender Miene mustere ich die albernen Mannskinder zwei Reihen über mir und schenke dem Blonden einen Blick, der in etwas soviel wie „Hallo! Kindergarten?" aussagt.

Er zuckt herausfordernd mit den Augenbrauen, lehnt sich vor und deutet auf das Knäuel am Boden. Ich runzele die Stirn und wende mich ab.

Himmel, er glaubt doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich darauf reinfalle…

„Granger", zischt er.

Ich benetzte meinen Finger, blättere langsam um. Der nächste Absatz des Kapitels wird noch interessanter.

„Granger."

Mit einem Seufzen und mit strafender Miene wende ich mich um. Erneut deutet er auf das blöde Knäuel am Boden. Augenrollend bücke ich mich danach, hebe es auf und entfalte es.

Natürlich ist das Blatt leer…

Parkinson, Zabini und Co. rollen sich beinahe vor lachen und ich zeige Malfoy einen angedeuteten Vogel. Immer wieder dasselbe mit diesem unreifen Spinner.

„Miss Granger, von wem ist das Zettelchen?"

„Ich glaube, es ist von Mister Malfoy", antworte ich wahrheitsgemäß und knülle den Fetzten wieder zusammen.

„Würden Sie bitte aufhören sich mit Mister Malfoy Briefchen zu schreiben?"

Überrascht sehe ich Professor Binns an. Die habe Klasse, also alle Slytherins, beginnen schallend zu lachen.

„Wir schreiben uns keine Briefchen, Professor", gebe ich schwach zurück.

Der Gnom kommt näher an mich heran. „Lesen Sie es bitte vor. Laut."

Parkinson kräht genüsslich vor sich hin.

„Da steht nichts", gebe ich stirnrunzelnd zurück, entfalte das Zettelchen und halte es Binns als Beweis entgegen.

Er nimmt es skeptisch in Augenschein. „Fauler Zauber", flüstert er dann und sieht erst mich, dann scheinbar Malfoy strafend an.

„Ich könnte Ihnen aber etwas vorlesen, Professor", ertönt es hinter mir und sekundenspäter kreischt Lavender hysterisch auf.

„Gib das wieder her", japst auch Parvati entsetzt.

„Was wenn nicht?", höre ich den Blonden gehässig flüstern und als ich mich umdrehe, hat er das Briefchen auch bereits entfaltet.

„Was ist das, Mister Malfoy?"

„Grangers Brief an mich", antwortet der Mistkerl auch noch oberdreist.

„Das ist-", beginne ich, doch Binns fährt mir dazwischen.

„Vorlesen", knurrt er.

Malfoy nickt überschwänglich, Lavender sieht mich flehend an und Parkinson beginnt wie eine Kröte zu lachen.

„…dummerweise denke ich jedes Mal an Patrick wenn ich mit Steven…", Malfoy räuspert sich und sieht Binns schelmisch grinsend an. „Ich glaube, ich sollte nicht weiter lesen."

Zabini schüttelt lachend den Kopf und Lavender steigen Tränen der Verzweiflung in die Augen. Steven McHarper zuckt hinter mir wie getroffen zusammen, wirft seiner Freundin einen strafenden Blick zu.

„Runterreichen", sagt Binns und die Schlangen tun, natürlich nicht ohne alle einen Blick auf Parvatis und Lavender persönliche Unterhaltung zu werfen, wie ihnen geheißen wurde.

Als auch Silvers gehässig einen Satz zitiert, Binns aber schon längst wieder in seinem Unterricht vertieft ist, werfe ich Malfoy meinen bösesten Blick zu.

Natürlich sagt er ihm nichts, was ich ihm nicht schon unzählige Male ins Gesicht gesagt habe. Und natürlich reagiert er, wie immer, alles andere als überrascht oder gar getroffen.

Als ich rund eine Stunde später den Klassenraum verlasse, fängt Lavender mich mit Tränen in den Augen auf dem Flur ab.

Die Slytherins hatten in der vergangenen Stunde scheinbar so ziemlich jeden Satz wiederholt, den sie ihrer besten Freundin anvertraut hatte.

„Vielen Dank, Mione", faucht sie mir auch direkt entgegen.

Ich zucke entschuldigend mit den Schultern. „Es tut mir leid."

„Es tut mir leid", ahmt sie mich schluchzend nach und zuckt auch gleich zusammen, als Malfoy uns immer noch gehässig grinsend passiert.

Einen Moment schaue ich ihm fassungslos hinterher. „Das war echt unter jedem Niveau, Malfoy", rufe ich ihm dann hinterher.

Er dreht sich im Gehen zu uns herum, läuft einige Schritte rückwärts. „So tief wie ihr drei kann man gar nicht mehr sinken."

„Muss das sein? Musst du ihn immer reizen?", flüstert Lavender neben mir und weint weitere, bittere Tränen.

Ich sehe sie überrascht an. „Bitte was? Das war doch nicht meine Schuld…"

Meine beiden Freundinnen schenken mir beiden einen strafenden Blick.

Oh ha… Ganz offensichtlich waren sie da anderer Meinung.

Und ohne mich auch nur eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, stampfen sie zusammen davon…

* * *

Vorschau:

„Granger, jetzt mach dich doch nicht lächerlich", ist alles, was ich erwidere. „Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich mich mit dir duelliere?"

„Warum nicht? Angst?"

„Granger, du bist ein Mädchen…"

Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich auch in den Gryffindor Reihen das ein oder andere Schmunzeln erblicke. Die Tatsache, dass Granger gerade ernsthaft mit ihrem Zauberstab vor mir rumfuchtelt, ist aber auch wirklich zu unterhaltsam.

„Na los, Malfoy", setzt Granger erneut an und eine Sekunde später zieht sie mir doch allen Ernstes mit ihrem Zauberstab eins über.

_

* * *

_

Huhu… :) Danke fürs Lesen… Und es freut uns wirklich, dass die Story doch noch so viel Anklang zu finden scheint. Auch wenn es etwas langsamer voran schreitet… :)

_Reviewtime: _

_Anna: Na, *bis jetzt* ja noch nicht viel. Aber, verrate ich zuviel, wenn ich sage, dass das noch kommt?_

_FeltonGirl: Es freut uns, dass es dir gefällt… :)_

_Jenny: Es freut uns, dass es dir gefällt… :) Und ja, es ist tatsächlich fies. Aber, deswegen heißen wir ja auch Mean and Evil… ;) *lach* _

_Lalilu: Das ist schön und freut uns… :)_

_Lilly1986: Es freut uns, dass du unsere Story entdeckt hast… Und wir hoffen, die kommenden Chaps werden dir auch gefallen… :)_

_Lucee: Danke… *lach* _

_Mia: Tja, wir machen es halt extra spannend… *lach* Aber, keine Sorge… Der Plot wird irgendwann noch Sinn ergeben... Und Danke für den Lob… *freu* *rotwerd* _


	19. Herausforderungen

**19. Herausforderungen…*Freitag, 25. September***

***Dracos POV***

Ich muss sagen: Der Tag fing für einen Schultag schon ziemlich gut an. Die Stunde bei Binns war einfach der Knaller.

Auch in der Pause hatte ich mich vor Lachen fast nicht mehr eingekriegt. Wie auch? Die dämlichen Weiber liefen wie aufgescheuchte Hühner über den Hof. Patil, die Brown trösten wollte, Brown, die McHarper heulend und flehend hinterher stürmte, Granger, die sich verzweifelt versuchte an die beiden anderen zu hängen.

Es war wirklich herrlich.

Und ganz ehrlich: Sie sind es doch auch alle selbst schuld! Sowas würden wir Männer nie im Leben machen: Briefchen schreiben. Also wir schreiben generell keine Briefe. Aber vor allem würden wir nie Briefe schreiben, in denen wir unser Intimleben ausplaudern. Außerdem: Würde ich in jeder Stunde Zabini über die letzte Nacht berichten, ich würde endgültig nichts mehr mitbekommen…

Wie auch immer. Dummheit muss bestraft werden. Und ich spiele da nur zu gerne Richter und Vollstrecker.

Als ich mit Zabini nur kurz vor McGonagall den Raum zu Verwandlung betrete, sitzen Granger und Patil schon in der dritten Reihe. Die beiden scheinen immer noch zu diskutieren. Granger hat einen genervten, dennoch reumütigen Gesichtsausdruck aufgelegt, doch Patils ganze Aufmerksamkeit – wie auch die der Rest der Klasse – liegt auf Brown, die neben McHarper in der letzten Reihe steht und immer noch verzweifelt auf ihn einredet.

„Bitte, Steven", schluchzt sie so laut, dass es auch wirklich jeder mitbekommt, doch McHarper wendet sich von ihr ab und noch bevor sie einen weiteren, peinlichen Versuch starten kann, betritt McGonagall mit einem lauten „Guten Morgen!" den Raum.

Zabini und mir bleiben nur die Plätze in der Parallelreihe der Hühner. Nicht ganz unbeabsichtigt versperre ich Brown den Weg zu ihrem Platz, als wir uns in Richtung unserer Stühle bewegen, was sie dazu nötigt, sich dicht an mir vorbei zu schieben.

Sie senkt den Blick, die Nähe ausgerechnet zu mir ist ihr sichtlich unangenehm.

Meine Stimmung lässt jedoch drastisch nach, als McGonagall verkündet, dass wir uns heute ausschließlich mit irgendeinem langweilen Theoriezeugs aus dem Buch beschäftigen werden. Ich hatte gehofft, dass sich ein wenig mehr Spannung aufgetan hätte, z.B. in dem ich Potter endlich in einen Esel verwandeln durfte. Oder Granger in eine stinkende Kröte.

Aber da wir uns Animagi lediglich in der Theorie durchnehmen, bleibt mir dieses Vergnügen leider verwehrt und ich werde mit Unwichtigem genervt.

Es dauert dann auch keine fünf Minuten, bis ich anfange unruhig mit dem Stuhl hin und her zu wippen. Den Kopf leicht im Nacken lasse ich meinen Blick nach rechts wandern. Granger ist wie immer in ihr Buch vertieft und hört aufmerksam zu. Zumindest soweit es das Häufchen Elend neben ihr möglich macht.

„Kopf hoch, Brown", lasse ich rau in Richtung Sitzreihe neben mir los, als McGonagall gerade außer Sichtweite ist, um irgendwas zu holen. „Du kannst ja von Glück reden, dass du nicht ganz so hässlich geraten bist, wie die große Gryffindor Masse. Sollte das mit deinen beiden Traumtypen nichts werden, findest du bestimmt noch nen anderen. Vielleicht suchst du dir dann zur Abwechslung mal einen, der es dir so besorgt, dass du an gar nichts anderes denken kannst als an ihn, während du vor ihm auf den Knien bist."

Binnen Sekunden liegt die Reihe links von mir fast auf dem Boden.

Zabini, Parkinson und Silvers lachen lauthals, während ich immer noch lässig auf meinem Stuhl sitze und gekonnt die Balance halte.

„Malfoy, es reicht!" brüllt auf einmal Granger wie eine Furie los und will schon aufstehen, als Patil sie zurückhält.

„Hermione, lass…" sagt diese beschwichtigend.

„Ganz schön temperamentvoll in letzter Zeit, Granger", lache ich. „Wenn du in allen Lebenslagen auch immer so abgehst…"

„Was dann, Malfoy? Was dann?" keift sie hysterisch und springt auf.

„Dann kann ich fast verstehen, warum Krum sich die Gelegenheit nicht hat nehmen lassen, dich einzureiten", treibe ich es auf die Spitze.

Mit lautem Gebrüll schießt das Schlammblut nach vorne und zieht ihren Zauberstab?

Wenn ich nicht eh schon immer an ihrem Geisteszustand gezweifelt hätte, spätestens jetzt wäre es soweit.

„Was soll das werden, Granger?" lache ich heiser. „Willst du mich herausfordern?"

„Allerdings, Malfoy. Das will ich!" antwortet sie todesernst.

Ich lache laut. Was sonst sollte ich in dieser mehr als komischen Situation auch sonst tun?

„Na los!" sagt sie auffordernd.

„Granger, jetzt mach dich doch nicht lächerlich", ist alles, was ich erwidere. „Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich mich mit dir duelliere?"

„Warum nicht? Angst?"

„Granger, du bist ein Mädchen…"

Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich auch in den Gryffindor Reihen das ein oder andere Schmunzeln erblicke. Die Tatsache, dass Granger gerade ernsthaft mit ihrem Zauberstab vor mir rumfuchtelt, ist aber auch wirklich zu unterhaltsam.

„Na los, Malfoy", setzt Granger erneut an und eine Sekunde später zieht sie mir doch allen Ernstes mit ihrem Zauberstab eins über.

„Sag mal, geht's noch?" entfährt es mir tatsächlich ein wenig überrascht, denn ihre Aktion brachte mich mitsamt meines Stuhls gefährlich ins Wanken, da ich damit alles andere als gerechnet hatte und immer noch in Schräglage zwischen den Tischreihen hing.

Aus Reflex packe ich sie am Handgelenk, was sie einerseits dazu bringt, aufzuhören meinen Kopf mit ihrem Zauberstab zu malträtieren und mir andererseits eine gewisse Balance wiedergibt.

Erschrocken über meinen festen Griff weicht Granger zurück und ich erhebe mich gleichzeitig.

Schwer atmend steht Granger viel zu nah vor mir. Ihr scheint die Nähe jedoch noch fast unangenehmer zu sein als mir. Nicht, weil ich drauf abfahre, sondern weil sich tatsächlich leichte Panik in ihren Augen widerspiegelt.

Plötzlich tritt sie mir von einer Sekunde auf die nächste mit voller Wucht gegen mein Schienbein.

„Granger, verflucht", fauche ich und versuche sie, meine Hand immer noch fest um ihr Handgelenk gelegt, mit der anderen auf Abstand zu halten.

Doch bevor die Szene noch absurder wird, kommt McGonagall in den Raum zurück gerauscht.

„Was ist hier los?" fordert sie lautstark nach einer Erklärung.

„Granger hat Draco mit ihrem Zauberstab bedroht", krächzt Parkinson unnötigerweise.

„Miss Granger, stimmt das?" fragt McGonagall noch unnötiger zurück. Was glaubt sie, was der Zauberstab sonst in ihrer erhobenen Hand zu suchen hat?

„Malfoy hat mich beleidigt und Lavender bloßgestellt und außerdem…"

„Schluss!" beendet die Professorin Grangers Erklärungstirade. „Sie setzen sich beide augenblicklich wieder hin! 10 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin. Und 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."

Es ist deutlich in ihrem Blick zu sehen, dass sie nur ungern diese Strafe für Granger ausspricht.

„Sie kommen außerdem nach der Stunde zu mir, Miss Granger."

Zufrieden grinsend lasse ich von Granger ab und lasse mich lässig auf meinen Stuhl fallen.

Es ist schon recht spät, als ich mit Zabini abends noch im Gemeinschaftsraum sitze.

Wir unterhalten uns – wie schon öfters in den letzten Tagen – über die neue Spieltaktik und ich esse – wie jeden Abend – meinen Apfel.

Die meisten sind bereits im Bett oder zumindest auf ihren Zimmern und ehrlich gesagt mag ich diese Zeit im Gemeinschaftsraum, wenn es ruhig wird.

Doch als sich die Tür erneut öffnet, merke ich, dass ich mich definitiv zu früh gefreut habe.

„Gena…" entfährt es mir leise und mit einem leisen Seufzen.

„Hey Draco", haucht sie, als sie auf uns zu schlendert.

„Was willst du, Gena?" frage ich genervt.

Ich habe jetzt wirklich keine Lust von der kleinen Schlampe in ein Gespräch verwickelt zu werden. Erstens, weil ich momentan eh keinen Bock auf sie habe. Zweitens, wegen ihrer billigen Aktion mit Doquette.

„Ich wollte mit dir reden", sagt sie und blickt allen Ernstes zu Zabini, als wollte sie ihn so zum Gehen auffordern.

Das wär ja wohl noch schöner. Wenn sich hier jemand gleich wieder verpisst, dann ist das SIE.

„Gena, ich hab mir heute schon von mindestens drei Zweitklässlern Beschwerden über die dreckigen Duschen anhören müssen. Mir reicht's für heute. Komm morgen wieder, dann bin ich in meiner Rolle als Vertrauensschüler vielleicht wieder aufnahmefähig."

„Darüber wollte ich gar nicht reden", erklärt sie und schaut mich aus dunkel geschminkten Augen an.

So wie sie aussieht hat sie sich extra für dieses Gespräch nochmal aufgedonnert.

„Ja. So oder so: Mein Gesprächsbedarf ist für heute gedeckt", sage ich und schiebe einen eindeutigen Blick hinterher.

„Hm…" ist alles, was ihr darauf dann noch einfällt.

Sie weiß ganz genau dass ich weiß worüber sie mit mir reden will. Und sie weiß noch viel genauer, dass mich das alles jetzt und hier nicht interessiert.

Mit einem deutlichen „Gute Nacht!" beende ich unser Gespräch und Gena zieht wieder ab.

„Weiber", schüttele ich den Kopf und beiße dann noch einmal in meinen Apfel. „Hast du gesehen wie sie dich angeguckt hat?" lache ich. „Als ob du ernsthaft den Raum verlassen hättest, damit sie mir ungestört die Aktion mit Doquette erklären kann."

Ich tippe mir mit dem Zeigefinger meiner freien Hand kurz an die Stirn.

„Meinst du echt, die hat mit dem gefickt?" will Zabini wissen.

„Keine Ahnung", antworte ich ehrlich. „Und es ist mir auch total egal. Sie kann machen was sie will. Ich finde es nur absolut lächerlich, dass sie jetzt zu Kreuze gekrochen kommt. Wahrscheinlich weil sie die kleine Gryffindor beim Training gesehen hat. Die sieht ihre Felle endgültig davon schwimmen."

„Apropos die kleine Gryffindor: Was läuft zwischen euch?" fragt Zabini neugierig nach.

„Ich nehme stark an bald alles", lache ich.

„Sie ist echt heiß", gibt Zabini neidlos zu und richtet sich ein Stück im Sessel auf.

„Ohja, das ist sie", bestätige ich seine Feststellung. „Außerdem ist sie frech und ziemlich schlagfertig. Charlotte ist ja wahlweise zickig oder hat die rosarote Romantikbrille auf. Und Gena entwickelt sich langsam aber sicher auch immer mehr zu einer anhänglichen Klette. Da ist sie eine nette Abwechslung."

„Ne Abwechslung könnte ich auch echt mal wieder vertragen", seufzt Zabini fast schon traurig.

„Dann mach dir eine klar", ist alles, was mir dazu einfällt.

Es ist ja jetzt nicht so, dass Zabini nicht die nötigen Angebote bekam. Er musste nur mal öfters zuschlagen.

„Du säufst dir halt auf den Partys meistens die falschen Weiber schön", erinnere ich ihn an die letzten Ereignisse, die alle noch nicht allzu lange her waren, an die ich ihn aber nur allzu gerne mit der gewissen Priese Schadenfreude erinnerte.

Zabini hatte echt ein Talent dafür sich in besoffenem Kopf immer auf die Weiber einzulassen, die man nüchtern und bei Tageslicht betrachtet nur in eine Kategorie einordnen konnte: Unzumutbar!

Nur meistens war es dafür dann leider schon zu spät.

Glücklicherweise habe ich solche Probleme nicht…

**Vorschau:**

„Brown, das ist kein Kleinkind. Das ist ein Kobold", haucht Malfoy neben mir. Weder spöttisch noch ironisch. Einfach sachlich. Dennoch lacht Parkinson gehässig auf.

„Na, wenn sie so weiter macht hat sie eh nie ein eigenes. Vielleicht solltest du es adoptieren Brown. Ihr gebt ein schönes Paar ab", krächzt Parkinson gehässig und wirft einen Seitenblick auf Steven, der gerade scheinbar mit Tabita Loyd flirtet.

Tränen schießen meinem Gegenüber in die Augen. Blitzschnell schießt sie vor, brüllt Parkinson regelrecht an. „Halte einfach mal deine dreckige Klappe, Parkinson."

Und bevor ich es kommen sehe, verwandelt sich das schrumpelige Kleinkind in ihren Armen zu einem ekelhaften Ding mit zwei Zahnreichen. Er kreischt in ihren Armen beängstigend auf, windet sich und zieht zischend die Ohren zurück.

Sekundenspäter kreischt Parkinson auf und Malfoy weicht irritiert zurück.

_**Reviewtime:**_

_So…das war's mal wieder…wir hoffen, es hat euch gefallen!_

_Heute mal ein schnelles, aber riesiges Dankeschön an Lucee, one77, die-na, Dragon87! Und ich beruhige jetzt einfach mal alle: Ihr werdet alle noch auf eure Draco/Hermine Action Kosten kommen ;-)_


	20. In letzter Sekunde…

**20. In letzter Sekunde…*Mittwoch, 01. Oktober***

***Miones POV***

Mittwochmorgen, Tag X.

Ich seufze um das ungute Gefühl in meiner Magengegend zu vertreiben, welches sich in mir ausbreitet, als ich mich zwischen Harry und Ron in die wartende Traube der Gryffindor einreihe.

Hagrid ist gerade mit ziemlich großem Tamtam hinter seiner Hütte verschwunden und die Blicke der Umstehenden wandern teilweise skeptischer und teilweise neugieriger Natur um die Hütte herum. Jedenfalls soweit das von hier aus, vor der Hüte, möglich ist.

Hagrids „Das werdet ihr mög´n, Kinder", war schon legendär.

Jeder ahnte also, dass da nichts Gutes hinter der Ecke wartete.

Schnaufend, und mit beängstigend wackelndem Käfig, kommt Hagrid wieder um die Ecke. Einige der Schüler weichen entsetzt zurück, als sie den Inhalt des Käfigs sehen.

„Sind das Kobaldkobolde?", krächzt Lavender heiser hinter mir und im ersten Moment nicke ich in meinen nicht fassbaren Gedanken versunken zustimmend.

„Äh… Nein… Onyxkobolde", verbessere ich mich dann und bin zugegeben etwas überrascht, dass sie wieder mit mir spricht.

Bis mir bewusst wird, dass sie eigentlich gar nicht direkt mit mir gesprochen hat.

Natürlich hatte Steven nach Malfoys hinterlistiger Aktion mit ihr Schluss gemacht. Und obwohl es mir verständlicherweise leid tut, sehe ich dennoch nicht mehr ein, warum ich mir alleine diesen Schuh anziehen soll.

Alle hier kannten Malfoy…

Er hätte sich den Brief auch so schnappen können. Vielleicht mochte es auf den ersten Blick so aussehen, als träfe mich daran eine gewisse Mitschuld. Aber, auf den zweiten Blick musste einem der gesunde Menschenverstand doch mitteilen, dass das allein Malfoys Schuld war.

Und hinzukommend wohl Lavenders eigene. Wieso schrieb sie auch derartige Briefe an Parvati, wenn Slytherins Oberkrähe praktisch neben ihr saß?

Wenn Malfoy neben mir sitz, lasse ich seit Neuestem nicht einmal mehr meine Tasche aus den Augen. Ich stelle sie unter meinen Stuhl. Genau: Unter diesen. Und selbst dann traue ich ihm noch zu, dass er sich mittels Zauberstabwink das daraus fischen würde, was er haben will.

Ich wende mich also wieder ab, schaue wie die anderen auch Hagrid dabei zu, wie er den Käfig vorsichtig in der Mitte unserer beiden Grüppchen abstellt. Die Slytherins links und wir Gryffindor rechts von der Hütte. Zwischen uns ist wie immer ein mindestens zwei Mann breiter Gang.

„Also", beginnt Hagrid, klatscht in die Hände – was die Kobolde im Käfig einen Moment aufschrecken lässt – und dreht sich mit freudiger Miene zu uns um. „Minchen, erklär den andren Mal was ich hier schönes hab."

Minchen?

Ich erröte extrem. Seit wann nennt er mich bitte vor versammelter Schule so?

Aus den grünen Reihen vernehme ich gehässiges Lachen, doch ich versuche mich wieder zu fassen. Hustend trete ich einen Schritt vor, will mir durch die Haare fahren. Blöderweise habe ich sie mir heute hochgesteckt und bleibe in der Tolle hängen.

Augenblicklich fällt mir eine gigantische Locke auf die Schulter und ich spüre zwei weitere Drittel meiner Haare auf meinen Rücken fallen. Etwas rutscht über meinen Rücken-

„Deine Klammer", haucht Neville, zupft mir die überdimensionale Haarnadel, eine von fünfen, vom Rücken und reicht sie mir.

Räuspernd nehme ich sie an mich, sammele meine gelösten Haare auf und stecke sie wieder zurück in die Tolle. Währenddessen beginne ich schon mal langsam zu erzählen. Um die scheiß Schlangen davon abzuhalten, wieder in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen.

„Onyxkobolde. Im Grunde sehr friedvolle Wesen. Man sollte sie jedoch nicht reizen, da sie sonst Säure spucken", erkläre ich und lasse schließlich erleichtert von meinen Haaren ab, als diese wieder an Ort und Stelle sind.

„Nervengift, Granger", fällt Malfoy mir von links überheblich ins Wort.

Ich sehe ihn überrascht an. „Ja, habe ich doch gesagt."

Er grinst mich an. „Hast du nicht."

„Habe ich nicht?", flüstere ich verdutzt.

„Hast du nicht", wispert Harry neben mir.

Was habe ich denn gesagt?

Ein fettes Fragezeichen scheint sich in mein Gesicht zu brennen, denn der Blonde beantwortet meine Frage mit einem hochnäsigen: „Du sagtest Säure, Granger."

Sagte ich das tatsächlich?

„Oh", entfährt es mir leise und ich drehe mich verwirrt zu Hagrid und den Kobolden.

Sagte ich wirklich Säure? Verdammt…

„Macht ja nix. 10 Punkte für beide von euch", sagt Hagrid lächelnd und übernimmt das Zepter. Oder eher, er gibt es an Malfoy. „Malfoy, weißt du noch mehr über die Kleinen?"

Gehässig grinsend tritt auch er einen Schritt vor. „Natürlich Professor." Seine Betonung auf Hagrids Titel ist so herablassend, dass es sogar Hagrid nicht entgeht. Er schaut etwas irritiert drein, als der Blonde weiter spricht. „In Gefahren- oder Stresssituationen spucken sie stark toxisches Sekret. Es ist sehr dickflüssig und säureartig und lähmt den Gegner-"

„Es tötet ihn", füge ich hinzu.

Malfoy holt schneidend Luft. „Das wollte ich gerade sagen. Und das hätte ich auch gesagt, wenn du mich zu Wort hättest kommen lassen."

„Du sagtest, es lähmt ihn", verbessere ich ihn herausfordernd.

Seine Miene verfinstert sich. „Es lähmt ihn auch. Bevor es ihn tötet."

„Nicht doch, Kinder", mischt Hagrid sich ein. „10 Punkte für jeden von euch."

Wütend blicke ich zu Boden, spüre die Blicke der Schlangen auf mir. Parkinson gackert etwas dämlich vor sich hin.

„Also, ihr habt´s gehört. Schön vorsichtig sein und reizt sie nicht", sagt Hagrid und tritt an den Käfig heran. Alle Umstehenden weichen etwas zurück.

„Wir hab´n neun von den Kleinen hier. Also möchte ich euch bitten euch aufzuteilen. So wie letztes Mal", sagt er und deutete wohl an diese äußerst unglücklich gelaufene Zählaktion, die im Chaos geendet hatte.

Hagrid hatte uns alle im bunten Mix in zehn Gruppen aufteilen wollen, sich jedoch so oft verzählt, dass wir schlussendlich selber alle entsetzlich verwirrt gewesen waren.

Staunend und fragend schaut die Meute um mich herum ihn an. „Mione, fang du an. Bei eins", sagt er dann.

„1", hauche ich kapitulierend.

„2", setzt Harry neben mir fort und so zählen wir immer wieder von 1 bis 9 durch, bis wir alle 54 Schüler durch haben.

Anschließend treten alle etwas unschlüssig vor und mischen sich mit den Schülern und Schülerinnen, die dummerweise dieselbe Nummer erwischt hatten. Das war wirklich ein verdammt blödes System. Aber Dumbledore wollte, dass wir alle – des Hausfriedens wegen – mehr in gemischter Formation machten.

Hier sind wir also nach rund sieben Minuten des Zählen also: Ich, Seamus, Lavender, Miranda, Parkinson und Malfoy…

Ich bin nicht überrascht, denn ich habe natürlich schon beim Durchzählen mitbekommen, dass er dieselbe Zahl erwischt hatte wie ich. Parkinson hätte eigentlich die 4 gehabt, aber sie hatte – ganz schlangenlike - geschummelt.

Und auch bei Malfoy bin ich mir nicht wirklich sicher. Miranda und er hatten sich während des Zählvorganges so sehr und offensichtlich gegenseitig abgelenkt, dass ich nicht besonders überrascht bin sie nun in einer Gruppe zu sehen.

Naja, fest steht jedenfalls, dass er nicht beabsichtigt hatte mit mir in einer Gruppe zu enden. Denn im ersten Moment, als wir vor dem kleinen Tumult zusammenkommen, schaut er mich tatsächlich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„1?", fragt er mich und Seamus skeptisch.

„Jawohl", gebe ich mit ernster Miene zurück.

„Na, wenn das mal nicht fantastisch ist", spottet er gehässig.

„Wir sind ebenso begeistert wie du es bist", knurrt Seamus zurück.

„Alle beisammen und eingeteilt?", fragt Hagrid uns.

Ron und Harry werfen mir bemitleidende Blicke zu, doch ich versuche sie zu ignorieren.

Da habe ich gerade echt keine Lust drauf.

„Tun wir einfach so, als wenn der andere nicht da wäre", sage ich an den Blonden neben mir, der meine Präsenz aber bereits wieder vergessen zu haben scheint. Denn er flirtet ungeniert mit Miranda, die schräg hinter mir steht.

Parkinson rollt genervt mit den Augen und ich tue es ihr unbemerkt gleich.

„Jede Gruppe nimmt sich einen aus dem Käfig. Krault ihn etwas und seid lieb zu ihm. Dann passiert auch nix", fährt Hagrid fort und öffnet den Käfig, hebt den Deckel an, greift in die Kiste und hebt das erste kleine Biest liebevoll heraus.

„Was sollen wir tun wenn sie uns anspucken, Professor?" Alles sieht mich an. Sogar Hagrid schaut verständnislos auf.

Hallo? Irgendwer musste es doch ansprechen. Nur für den Fall der Fälle.

Genau das versuche ich Hagrid ohne Worte und nur durch Blicke zu vermitteln. Und endlich scheint er zu verstehen…

„Die betroffne Kleidung ablegen und auf die Haut spucken. Spucke neutralisiert es. Drüberrubbeln bis die schwarzen Fleck´n weg sind", erklärt er schließlich und lächelt mir dankbar zu.

Alle Mienen sind matt. Keiner wagt sich einen Schritt vorzutreten.

„Das wird aber nich passieren", sagt Hagrid und sieht den Kleinen liebevoll an. Als keiner der anderen wagt vorzutreten, um ihm das erste Biest abzunehmen, fällt sein Blick schließlich auf mich.

Wie so oft…

Ich atme tief durch, trete langsam vor.

„Es ist der Kleine, den du schon kennst", flüstert er mir aufmunternd zu.

Nickend strecke ich vorsichtig die Hand aus. Er erkennt mich Gott sei Dank direkt und lehnt sich meiner Hand schnurrend entgegen. Vorsichtig kraule ich ihm das schrumpelige Köpfchen.

„Hey Kleiner", flüstere ich dann und nehme Hagrid das Ding zitternd ab.

Wie ein Baby schmiegt es sich schnurrend an meinen Körper und ich höre Parkinson hinter mir leise kreischen, als ich mit ihm zurück zu unserer Gruppe komme.

Malfoy hebt vorsichtig die Hand an, streckt sie nach ihm aus und flüstert irgendetwas, was ich nicht verstehen kann. Eins muss man ihm lassen; das Erlebnis mit Seidenschnabel hat ihm wenigstens etwas Respekt und Vernunft beigebracht.

Der Kleine betrachtet seine Hand, lehnt den Kopf dann ebenfalls schnurrend vor. Vorsichtig treten auch Miranda, Lavender und Parkinson vor. Wiederholen mit starren Mienen den Vorgang.

An Lavender hat der Kleine einen besonderen Narren gefressen. Er quietscht regelrecht hysterisch auf, als sie ihn berührt und ihre Miene entspannt sich. „Na, du bist mir einer", wispert sie dabei lachend.

„Möchtest du ihn halten?", frage ich hoffnungsvoll, als er sich regelrecht jauchzend auf sie stürzt.

Gott sei Dank nickt sie lächelnd und nimmt ihn mir ab.

„Das ist sehr gut, macht euch alle mit ihnen bekannt", sagt Hagrid zufrieden und reicht einen der Kobolde gerade an einen extrem zitternden Neville.

„Schaut sie euch an, spielt nen bisschen mit ihnen. Ich bin sicher ihr werdet sie mög´n", ruft Hagrid über das Stimmengewirr hinweg, was sich langsam bildet.

Die ersten zaghaften Lacher ertönen, als die kleinen Wesen sich jauchzend in den Armen meiner Mitschüler wiegen. Nach und nach entspannen sich die Mienen und ich atme erleichtert aus, als ich sehe wie Zabini vorsichtig neben Parvati einem der Biester den Nacken krault.

Gut, vielleicht würde diese Stunde gar nicht so schlimm enden, wie ich befürchtet hatte. Lavender beugt sich mit dem Kleinen gerade zu Seamus, der ihm grinsend über ihre Schulter hinweg am Öhrchen zupft. Der Kleine rollt sich friedlich schnurrend in ihren Armen umher.

„Ihr gebt ne schöne Familie ab", spottet Malfoy neben mir leise und Parkinson kichert etwas.

Ich rolle genervt mit den Augen, während wir uns – wie Hagrid es uns wenige Sekunden vorher aufgetragen hatte – für den Rest der Stunde zu Forschungs- und Beobachtungszewecken von den anderen entfernen.

„Glaubt ihr wir sind jetzt weit genug weg?", fragt Lavender über ihre Schulter hinweg.

Seamus dreht sich neben ihr um, schaut zu den anderen zurück. Ich kann Jennifer Krux und Katie Simmons lachend über die Wiese tollen sehen. Ein Stückchen weiter hocken Harry und die Slytherin Cara Anderson gemeinsam nebeneinander im Gras.

„Ich denke ja", sagt Seamus schließlich.

Also bleiben wir stehen, Lavender setzt den Kleinen ab und hockt sich zu ihm. Er beginnt vor ihr im Dreck zu buddeln.

„Was macht es da?", krächzt Parkinson dümmlich.

„Dir dein Grab schaufeln", haucht Malfoy gehässig und sogar ich muss lachen.

Parkinson funkelt den Blonden strafend an, dessen Aufmerksamkeit jedoch direkt wieder voll und ganz auf Miranda liegt. Diese lässt sich gerade dicht neben Lavender ins Gras fallen, reicht dem kleinen Wesen die Hand, welches sich augenblicklich schnurrend an diese presst. Dabei wirft die Brünette dem Slytherin Blicke zu, die ich gar nicht deuten möchte.

Krummbein, schießt es mir durch den Kopf.

Der Kleine benimmt sich wie eine ekelhaft aussehende Katze…

Erleichtert atme ich aus.

Lavender beugt sich vor, schaut sehnsüchtig über die Wiese herüber zu Steven. Er und seine Gruppe sind uns am nächsten. Dabei schimmern ihre Augen etwas.

Ich hocke mich ebenfalls ins Gras, lehne mich etwas zurück und genieße die schwachen Sonnenstrahlen, die sich heute noch einmal durch die herbstliche Wolkendecke gewagt haben.

„Hast du mit ihm gesprochen?", frage ich und Lavender wirft mir einen strafenden Blick zu. Anschließend fällt ihr Blick auf Malfoy, der gerade einige Meter hinter uns kniet und sich mit dem kleinen Biest beschäftigt, welches gerade zu seinen Füßen im Dreck wühlt.

„Draco, das ist ekelig", krächzt Parkinson mit heller Stimme.

Miranda richtet sich wieder auf, schleicht gemeinsam mit Seamus rüber zu den beiden Slytherins.

„Weißt du was er sucht?", höre ich sie fragen.

Ich seufze, wende den Blick ab. „DAS war nicht meine Schuld", sage ich dann.

Lavender wendet wütend den Blick ab. „Wessen denn dann?"

„Deine eigene vielleicht?", mischt sich plötzlich Parkinson ein.

„Wir unterhalten uns hier", zische ich vielsagend in ihre Richtung.

Sie blickt gehässig auf uns herab. „Ja und?"

„Das bedeutet, dass du hier nicht willkommen bist", gebe ich zurück und richte mich wieder auf. Lavender tut es mir gleich.

„Und wer sagt, dass mich das interessiert, du scheiß Schlammblut", faucht Parkinson und hinter uns faucht der Kleine aufgebracht auf.

„Hey, hört auf damit. Er wird nervös", wirft Miranda ernst in die Runde.

„Angst dass ich weitere, pikante Details hören könnte?"

„Pansy", ertönt Malfoys Stimme von hinten.

Er kommt, mit dem angespannten Biest im Arm, in unsere Mitte und gibt es wortlos an Lavender weiter. Diese nimmt ihn sachte an sich und versucht ihn zu beruhigen. Dabei wippt sie ihn in ihren Armen tatsächlich auf und ab wie ein kleines Baby.

Einen Moment starren wir sie einfach nur etwas skeptisch an.

„Brown, dass ist kein Kleinkind. Das ist ein Kobold", haucht Malfoy neben mir. Weder spöttisch noch ironisch. Einfach sachlich. Dennoch lacht Parkinson gehässig auf.

„Na, wenn sie so weiter macht hat sie eh nie ein eigenes. Vielleicht solltest du es adoptieren Brown. Ihr gebt ein schönes Paar ab", krächzt Parkinson gehässig und wirft einen Seitenblick auf Steven, der gerade scheinbar mit Tabita Loyd flirtet.

Tränen schießen meinem Gegenüber in die Augen. Blitzschnell schießt sie vor, brüllt Parkinson regelrecht an. „Halte einfach mal deine dreckige Klappe, Parkinson."

Und bevor ich es kommen sehe, verwandelt sich das schrumpelige Kleinkind in ihren Armen zu einem ekelhaften Ding mit zwei Zahnreichen. Er kreischt in ihren Armen beängstigend auf, windet sich und zieht zischend die Ohren zurück.

Sekundenspäter kreischt Parkinson auf und Malfoy weicht irritiert zurück.

„Scheiße, verdammt", entwischt es mir, als ich das schleimige Zeug auf Malfoys Hemd und Hose sehe. Binnen weniger Augenblicke frisst es sich durch den Stoff seines Hemdes, lässt pechschwarze Flecken auf seiner schneeweißen Haut zurück.

„Draco", kreischt Parkinson hysterisch und will sich auf ihn stürzen.

„Nein! Seamus, halte sie zurück", kreische ich und sehe wie sich das Ding in Lavenders Armen erneut windet.

Ich strecke vorsichtig und ruhig den Arm nach ihm aus und es entspannt sich etwas. Zittrig kraule ich ihm einen Moment am Kopf, bis seine Ohren langsam wieder nach vorne wandern und er die zwei Zahnreihen wieder verschwinden lässt.

„Beruhige ihn, bring ihn weg und hol Hagrid", sage ich so ruhig wie möglich an Lavender gewand und lasse vom Kleinen ab. Sie nickt, wippt ihn und krault ihm hinter dem Ohr und verschwindet langsam in Richtung Hagrids Haus.

„Mione", höre ich Seamus hinter mir keuchen.

Als ich mich umdrehe kann ich bereits große Flächen von Malfoys nackter, schwarzer Haut sehen. Parkinson wimmert lauthals in Seamus Armen, versucht sich immer wieder von ihm loszureißen. Miranda steht mit großen Augen neben Malfoy, der einfach nur mit blanker Miene an sich herabschaut.

2 Minuten…

Ich schieße vor, packe den Kragen von Malfoys Hemd und beginne seine Krawatte zu öffnen. „Runter mit den Sachen", raune ich Miranda zu, die jedoch einen Moment einfach nur weiter starrt.

Mit einem Ruck habe ich das grün-schwarze Ding gelöst, doch es dauert einfach zu lange. Verdammte scheiße…

2 Minuten…

Also trete ich zwei Schritte zurück, zücke meinen Zauberstab und brülle „Evanesco." Augenblicklich lösen sich Malfoys Kleider in Nichts auf und lassen ihn blank und blass zurück.

Er keucht, macht tatsächlich Anstalten sich zu bedecken.

„Finger weg", brülle ich und lasse mich vor ihm auf die Knie fallen, spucke in meine Hände und beginne so schnell und fest ich kann an einem großen schwarzen Fleck an seiner Hüfte zu rubbeln. Zeitgleich erwacht Miranda aus ihrer Starre, spuckt sich ebenfalls in die Hände und nimmt sich gleichzeitig mehrere kleinere Stellen an seinem Oberkörper vor.

„Da ist einer am Hals", japst sie.

2 Minuten…

Ich hebe die eine Hand und löse sie an seinem Oberkörper ab. Sie nutzt die Chance und beginnt zeitgleich an seiner Brust und seinem Hals zu reiben. Beinahe gleichzeitig spucken wir mehrer Male gegen seine Haut und endlich beginnt das Schwarz zu verschwinden.

2 Minuten… Wie lange haben wir noch verdammt?

„Hier oben ist nichts mehr", haucht Miranda und wirft einen Blick über seine Schulter hinweg. „Hinten auch nicht."

Wie besessen rubbele ich den letzten schwarzen Schleier an seiner Hüfte weg, werfe einen Blick über seine nackten Oberschenkel und Beine. Nichts.

Ich stütze mich eine Sekunde an seinen Hüften ab und lasse meinen Kopf stöhnend nach vorne fallen. Als ich aufsehe sieht Malfoy mit starrer Miene auf mich herab. Bleich aber lebendig.

„Deine Hände", sagt Miranda, spuckt mir auf solche und erst als sie wie eine Wilde an meinen Händen reibt, sehe ich dass diese ebenfalls leicht schwarz sind.

Wahrscheinlich weil ich seine Krawatte angefasst habe. Doch Gott sei dank verschwindet der Schleier recht schnell.

Ich atme erleichtert aus, blicke überrascht auf, als Miranda an mir vorbei rüber zu Seamus und Parkinson rennt. Neben den beiden kommt sie zum Stehen, wirbelt mit gehetztem Blick zu uns herum.

„Da kommt die halbe Stufe", krächzt sie mir entgegen.

Parkinson steht stocksteif und wie in Trance da. Ihr vertränter Blick verschlingt Malfoys splitternackten Körper, der gerade komplett ungeschützt vor mir steht. Malfoys Miene ist immer noch blank, er regt sich nicht.

„Seamus, gib mir deinen Umhang", belle ich und springe auf.

Gott sei Dank reagiert dieser sofort, öffnet seinen Umhang und legt ihm den Blonden auch direkt ohne dumm nachzufragen über.

„Malfoy, sieh mich an", sage ich zum Blonden, der meiner Aufforderung auch sofort nachkommt. „Geht es dir gut?"

Einen Moment schweigt er mich einfach nur fassungslos an. Dann verfinstert sich seine Miene so sehr, dass ich einen Schritt zurück weiche. Dennoch sagt er nichts.

„Mione?", höre ich Hagrid schließlich schon von weitem brüllen und sehe aus den Augenwinkeln die ersten Schüler, die die Lichtung stürmen.

Mit entsetzter Miene schiebt sich Hagrid zu uns durch, betrachtete die Szene einen Moment sprachlos. „Was is passiert?", fragt er dann leise.

„Er muss in die Krankenstation", sage ich dann und trete auf unseren Professor zu. „Er steht unter Schock, aber ich glaube es geht ihm gut."

„Verdammt", höre ich Theodore Nott entsetzt ausrufen und sehe ihn und Zabini an mir vorbeischießen. Dabei legen sie sich beide ihre Umhänge ab, um sie dem Blonden ebenfalls umzulegen.

Natürlich benötigen die beiden Slytherins keine weitere Aufforderung um ihren immer noch sichtlich geschockten Prinzen bellend und brüllend durch die Meute und hinauf zum Krankenflügel zu bringen.

Hagrid sieht ihnen mit starrer Miene nach.

„Du hast ebenfalls etwas abbekommen. Du solltest auch hoch in den Krankenflügel", sagt Miranda neben mir.

Erst jetzt erblicke ich Harry und Ron, die sich mit einigen anderen ebenfalls um uns versammelt haben.

„Wir bringen dich rauf", sagt Harry und zieht mich auch direkt weg von der mal wieder starrenden Meute.

Ich seufze, als ich den Blonden gemeinsam mit seinem Geleit durch die Tore ins Schloss verschwinden sehe.

Und mein Gesicht wird entsetzlich heiß, als mir bewusst wird, wie genau ich da gerade vor Malfoy gehockt hatte…

* * *

Vorschau:

„Miss Granger hat ganze Arbeit geleistet", stellt Dumbledore fest, was die anderen beiden nur dämlich nicken lässt. „Da haben sie jetzt mal am eigenen Leib den Mut einer Gryffindor kennen gelernt. Und das ohne jegliches Zögern."

Ja und das soll mich jetzt genau wie erheitern?

„Wann krieg ich meine Klamotten wieder?" frage ich also in Richtung Pomfrey, die schon wieder wild auf einer Ablage neben uns wühlt.

Ich hatte nicht vor, hier noch eine Stunde so zu liegen.

„Mister Malfoy, sie haben gerade ganz andere Probleme", werde ich erneut getadelt.

* * *

_Hallo, ihr Lieben… Ich bin mal wieder maßlos im Stress, ich mach's also kurz… ;) Danke fürs Lesen, danke an Dragon87 und die-na für die lieben Reviews und Danke an Mean, für die schräge Zusammenarbeit… _


	21. Nightmare

**21. Nightmare *Mittwoch, 01. Oktober***

***Dracos POV***

Fast schon brutal drückt die alte Pomfrey mich auf die Liege in der Krankenstation und verweist Nott und Zabini gleichzeitig schroff des Raumes.

„Lassen sie mich nachsehen, ob wirklich alles weg ist", kräht sie mit hektischer Stimme und fängt nicht weniger hektisch an den Umhängen zu zerren, die ich an habe. Am einzigen, was ich an habe…

„Ey", gebe ich lauthals zurück, was aber lediglich mit einem strafenden Blick gewürdigt wird.

„Mister Malfoy, es ist nun wirklich nicht an der Zeit für falsche Eitelkeit", werde ich getadelt.

Doch wenigstens lässt sie mich los und ich kann – mir einen kleinen Funken Würde behaltend – die Umhänge selbstständig lösen, so dass sie im Endeffekt aber tatsächlich nichts mehr bedecken und rechts und links an den Seiten der Liege herunterhängen.

Schlaff lasse ich auch meine Arme baumeln, als die Alte anfängt, mich zu untersuchen.

„Es scheint wirklich alles weg zu sein", sagt sie mehr zu sich selbst und begutachtet eine gefühlte Ewigkeit scheinbar jeden Millimeter meiner Haut, bevor sie plötzlich wortlos verschwindet.

Bei meinem Glück wahrscheinlich, um eine Lupe zu holen.

Seufzend schließe ich die Augen, atme ein paar Mal tief ein und aus und habe das Gefühl langsam wieder zu mir zu kommen. Das ging eben alles so furchtbar schnell…Der Streit, das Vieh, Granger…

Aber apropos schnell: Merlin, wie lange soll ich hier eigentlich so liegen? Noch vor fünf Minuten konnte ich gar nicht schnell genug entblößt auf diese Pritsche kommen und jetzt liege ich hier rum wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt. Unverschämtheit...

Doch dann höre ich etwas. Eindeutig Dumbledore, der sich mit Pomfrey unterhält und deren Stimmen schnell näher kommen.

„Mister Malfoy", ertönt Dumbledores Stimme auch schon am Fußende und ich hebe leicht den Kopf, bedecke gleichzeitig wieder meine Blöße mit einem Fetzen Stoff und sehe nicht nur Dumbledore, sondern auch Hagrid – einer derjenigen, warum ich jetzt hier liege. Wie konnte er nur auf die Idee kommen, uns durch diese unsinnige Abzählmethode in Gruppen einzuteilen? Noch dazu, wenn wir uns mit so gefährlichen Kreaturen wie den Onyxkobolden beschäftigen mussten? Gerade da war es doch wirklich angezeigt, dass wir mit fähigen Mitschülern zusammenarbeiten und nicht durch Zufall auch noch mit den größten Nichtsnutzen zusammengewürfelt wurden.

„Wie geht es ihnen?" fragt der Schulleiter.

„Gut", antworte ich zähneknirschend und spare mir ein „Mir ginge es wesentlich besser, wenn ich dank der unfähigen Leute, die mich umgeben, hier nicht nackt und angespuckt rumliegen müsste" hinzu zu fügen.

„Ich werde die Stellen gleich noch mit Minzpfeffersud behandeln", erklärt Pomfrey und deutet auf ein kleines Fläschchen in ihrer Hand, was ich skeptisch beäuge. „Aber ich denke, er hatte tatsächlich Glück im Unglück."

„Miss Granger hat ganze Arbeit geleistet", stellt Dumbledore fest, was die anderen beiden nur dämlich nicken lässt. „Da haben sie jetzt mal am eigenen Leib den Mut einer Gryffindor kennen gelernt. Und das ohne jegliches Zögern."

Ja und das soll mich jetzt genau wie erheitern?

„Wann krieg ich meine Klamotten wieder?" frage ich also in Richtung Pomfrey, die schon wieder wild auf einer Ablage neben uns wühlt.

Ich hatte nicht vor, hier noch eine Stunde so zu liegen.

„Mister Malfoy, sie haben gerade ganz andere Probleme", werde ich erneut getadelt.

„Wir schicken Mister Zabini", sagt Dumbledore. „Aber nun schauen wir zunächst nach Miss Granger."

Ach, das Schlammblut ist auch hier? Wird ja immer besser. Außer mir war doch niemandem was passiert.

Aber vielleicht kann die Heldin ja auch noch die Stellen begutachten, auf denen das verfluchte Gift des Biestes gelandet ist. Wo sie sich doch schon als allwissende Retterin aufgespielt hat.

Wie angekündigt ist Pomfrey kurz darauf damit beschäftigt, wirklich jeden Millimeter meiner Haut mit ihrem Sud abzureiben. Das scheint sie besonders gründlich und großzügig machen zu wollen, denn sie kommt meiner wieder mal entblößten Körpermitte gefährlich nah.

Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass genau an dieser Stelle heute schon viel zu viele Leute viel zu nah dran waren, die ich am liebsten auf 20 Meter Abstand hätte? Und das nicht nur mit ihren Blicken, nein, auch mit ihren dreckigen Händen.

„Hören sie auf zu zappeln", werde ich wieder ermahnt und ich lasse die Prozedur gezwungenermaßen schweigend über mich ergehen, auch wenn ich nicht nur ein Mal kurz davor bin ihre Hand von mir zu stoßen und einfach zu gehen.

Ich fühle mich gut, es ist nichts passiert bzw. es ist alles weg. Wozu noch die Aufregung?

Glücklicherweise kommt Zabini dann doch auch recht schnell mit meiner Kleidung, die Pomfrey ihm direkt aus der Hand nimmt.

„Danke, Mister Zabini", sagt sie und deutet ihm mit einer Geste an, direkt wieder zu verschwinden.

„Warte, Zabini. Ich komm gleich", rufe ich und setze mich mit einem Schwung auf, doch werde von der alten Schabracke fast schon auslachend in die Schranken gewiesen.

„SIE gehen nirgendwo hin", stellt sie fest und ich gucke sie ungläubig und mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Ich dachte, es ist alles okay?"

„Es SCHEINT alles okay. Um ganz sicher zu sein, müssen sie hier bleiben", erklärt sie und sie fährt, als ich bereits geräuschvoll einatme und zu einer weiteren Frage ansetze, fort „Mindestens noch ein paar Stunden."

„Ich hol dich dann später ab?" sagt Zabini halb fragend, halb feststellend.

„Lass mal", antworte ich jedoch knapp. „Wir sehen uns."

Tatsächlich dauert es noch eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis ich spät am Abend die Krankenstation endlich verlassen darf.

Nicht ohne die mahnenden Worte Pomfreys, dass ich bis morgen auf jeden Fall noch ab und zu nachschauen solle, ob sich nicht doch noch ein schwarzer Schimmer auf den betroffenen Stellen gebildet hat. In diesem Fall solle ich mich natürlich sofort wieder melden.

Zum Glück ist es bereits fast 23 Uhr, als ich mich auf den Weg in die Kerker mache und die meisten liegen entweder schon im Bett oder haben sich zumindest auf ihre Zimmer verzogen. Ich kann beim besten Willen jetzt niemanden ertragen. Keine Blicke, keine Fragen, keine noch so kleine Begegnung. Ich war in den letzten Wochen schon oft genug ungewollt Thema Nummer eins gewesen und bin, was das angeht, ein wenig empfindlich. Jeder – egal aus welchem Haus – läuft Gefahr, dass ich ihn oder auch sie ungespitzt in den Boden ramme. Und das meine ich genau so, wie ich es sage.

Das einzige, was ich jetzt wirklich dringend brauche, ist ein Bad.

Ich stinke erbärmlich nach Pfefferminz, aber das ist ja leider nicht das einzige, was meine Haut heute ertragen musste. Neben dem ätzenden Gift des Kobolds auch noch – und das ist wohl fast noch das Schlimmste - die ekelhafte Spucke, die das Schlammblut unaufhörlich auf mich drauf spuckte. Einfach nur widerlich.

Im Bad entledige ich mich diesmal freiwillig und selbstständig meiner Kleidung, während das Wasser einläuft.

Schon fast reflexartig blicke ich dabei an mir herab, betrachte mit Argusaugen die Stelle an meiner Hüfte, die heute wohl am meisten abbekommen hat. Nichts…

Erleichtert ausatmend tauche ich fast vollständig in das heiße Wasser ab. Ich schließe die Augen und versuche mich zu entspannen, was mir jedoch nicht vollständig gelingt.

Das ist einfach nicht mein Schuljahr. Erst die Sache in Zaubertränke. Jetzt das…

Und wer war jedes Mal an der Misere beteiligt?

Richtig! Das Schlammblut!

Langsam frage ich mich, ob das Miststück mich fertig machen will? Eigentlich frage ich es mich gar nicht ernsthaft: Ich bin davon überzeugt!

Warum sonst hatte sie mir wirklich sämtliche Klamotten vom Leib gezaubert, bevor sie mich angespuckt hatte? Das war vollkommen übertrieben und unnötig gewesen.

Beim Gedanken daran steigt erneut Ekel in mir hoch. Ich lasse meine Hand, die eben noch auf dem Rand der Wanne lag, ins Wasser gleiten und ich reibe fest über die malträtierte Stelle, kratze daran.

Doch plötzlich habe ich das Gefühl, sie überall auf meinem Körper zu spüren. Granger, ihre Spucke und die damit verbundene Abscheu.

Binnen Sekunden schrubbe ich meinen ganzen Körper, lasse keine Stelle aus, will endlich dieses Gefühl und diesen Geruch loswerden.

Ich halte die Luft an und tauche einmal vollständig ab. Und plötzlich schießen mir sämtliche Bilder des Vorfalls durch den Kopf. Die Gryffindors, die sich ankeifen, Pansy, die mittendrin ist, das zähnefletschende und schließlich spuckende Vieh, das Schlammblut, was innerhalb des Bruchteils einer Sekunde meine Kleidung weg gezaubert hatte und vor mir in die Knie ging, Miranda, die ihr zu Hilfe kam…

Prustend tauche ich wieder auf, streiche mir mit beiden Händen die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Diese ganze Situation war doch völlig absurd.

Wütend schlage ich mit der rechten Hand gegen die kalten Fliesen. So heftig, dass ich sofort vor Schmerz zusammen zucke.

„Verflucht", entfährt es mir laut und ich reibe meine lädierte Hand.

Die Hand, die mir das Schlammblut vor nicht allzu langer Zeit schon einmal vollkommen ramponiert hatte.

**Donnerstag, 02. Oktober**

Mit mehr als fünf Minuten Verspätung stehe ich vor der Tür zum Unterricht. Zum einen hatte ich mir heute das Frühstück gespart, weil ich recht schlecht geschlafen hatte, zum anderen, hatte ich nach dem Aufstehen, als ich nackt in meinem Zimmer vor dem Spiegel stand, mir doch tatsächlich einen Moment lang eingebildet, ich hätte einen schwarzen, glänzenden Fleck in der Nähe meines Bauchnabels entdeckt. Vollkommen paranoid hatte ich mir mit meinem mit Spucke benetzten Zeigefinger darauf rumgerieben und mit dem Fingernagel gekratzt. Mindestens 10 Minuten lang. Nur um dann festzustellen, dass aus einem anderen Winkel betrachtet, da so rein gar nichts zu sehen war.

Vor allem hatte ich aber auch einfach keine Lust, mich schon wieder den neugierigen Blicken und sinnlosen Gesprächen auszusetzen. Charlotte, die unter Garantie wieder überfürsorglich auf mich zugestürmt wäre, Grangers hässliche Visage…Es gab einfach viel zu viele Leute, die sich auf die ein oder andere Weise wieder aufgefordert gefühlt hätten, mich zu belästigen.

Wenigstens bleiben mir in den ersten beiden Stunden die Spinner der Gryffindor Sippe erspart. Zumindest was die drei Häuptlinge angeht.

Dennoch starren mich – wie erwartet – alle an, als ich mit starrem Blick den Raum zu Arithmantik betrete.

Ich ignoriere alle und gehe wortlos zu meinem Platz neben Zabini. Selbst Professor Vektor schweigt über mein Zuspätkommen. Klar, es war sicherlich nur eine Frage von Minuten gewesen, bis auch wirklich jeder im Schloss mitbekommen hatte, was gestern los war und dass ich mal wieder Mittelpunkt dieses verfluchten Geschehens war.

Zabini sagt kurz Guten Morgen als ich mich setze, sieht dann jedoch sofort wieder nach vorne.

Ich kann die Blicke der anderen förmlich überall auf meinem Körper spüren, was mich schon wieder wütend macht. Vor allem Pansy, die schräg vor mir sitzt, lässt ständig ihren Blick über ihre Schulter nach hinten wandern.

Natürlich erwidere ich ihren Blick nicht, sehe jedoch aus den Augenwinkeln, dass sie mich am liebsten ansprechen würde. Wahrscheinlich um irgendeinen peinlichen Mist los zu lassen wie: Draco, geht's dir gut? Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht…

Dabei war SIE doch ebenfalls schuld an meiner Situation.

Wenn die hysterischen Hühner nicht so ausgerastet wären, wäre das Ganze nicht passiert, das steht fest.

Als Pansy das gefühlte hundertste Mal verzweifelt versucht Blickkontakt mit mir aufzunehmen und dabei ungeduldig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her rutscht, so dass Professor Vektor schon skeptisch in unsere Richtung blickt, schaue ich ihr diesmal direkt in die Augen. Doch mit meinem Blick lasse ich keine Zweifel daran aufkommen, dass ich nicht mit ihr sprechen werde, auch von ihr nicht angesprochen werden will und sie sich verdammt nochmal umdrehen und mich in Ruhe lassen soll.

Da dies nicht das erste Mal ist, dass ich sie mit meinem Blick wissen lasse, was ich von ihr erwarte, dreht sie sich schließlich resignierend um und versucht sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren.

Ein paar Ravenclaws zwei Reihen hinter uns kichern leise und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich eindeutig meinen Namen gehört habe.

Doch ich beschließe, sie zu ignorieren. Zumindest für den Moment. Auch wenn ich gerade nicht übel Lust hätte, sie alle in die Schranken zu weisen…

**Vorschau:**

„Du hast…", beginnt sie.

… Malfoy nackt gesehen, beende ich für mich selber den Satz.

„Ohja. Wir alle. Komplett", wirft Seamus vom Platz hinter mir dazwischen.

Sofort gilt ihm jegliche Aufmerksamkeit. Nicht nur die der beiden Mädchen, sondern auch die der ganzen Klasse.

„Und?", fragt Lachester – mein unangefochtener Lieblings-Ravenclaw – gehässig lachend.

„Ich sage euch, alle bestehenden Gerüchte sind haltlos", gibt Seamus lachend zurück. „Malfoys Männlichkeit wird ebenso überbewertet, wie der Name seiner Familie."

Jaaaaa, es hat eine Ewigkeit gedauert…Aber wir hatten/haben viel zu tun…sorry…

Wir hoffen, ihr seid trotzdem noch dabei ;-)

Vielen lieben Dank an alle Reviewer!

Mia: Hm…wir sind jetzt ungefähr bei 30 Kapiteln und es fängt gaaanz langsam erst an. Stichwort „Anziehungskraft", auf die ihr so lange schon wartet ;-) Es können also gut und gerne 60 Kapitel werden…


	22. Falscher Heldentum

**22. Falscher Heldentum *Donnerstag, 02. Oktober***

***Miones POV***

Mit Blick auf den Boden gerichtet schleiche ich am nächsten Morgen in das Klassenzimmer. Harry und Ron haben sich dabei _schützend_ links und rechts von mir drapiert.

Denn wenn ich bis gestern noch gedacht hatte die Aufmerksamkeit, die man mir nach dem Tränkemissgeschick im letzten Monat hatte zukommen lassen wäre zuviel gewesen, werde ich jetzt eines Besseren belehrt. Es geht noch schlimmer…

Momentan bin ich das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins. Ich und Malfoy natürlich, der halbtot und nackt auf den Ländereien gestanden hatte. In manchen Varianten der Story mittlerweile sogar wimmernd oder ohnmächtig.

Die Gerüchteküche hatte nicht einmal 24 Stunden gebraucht, um die Geschehnisse leicht zu verfremden. Heute war ich also noch so was wie die schräge Heldin der Schule. Morgen war ich sicher wieder die Perverse, die sich Malfoy klarmachen wollte.

Seufzend schiebe ich mich an Ron vorbei und lasse mich auf meinen Platz fallen. Erst jetzt sehe ich auf und ermutige Natasha de Witt, eine Ravenclaw, mich anzusprechen.

„Hallo", sagt sie und Maria Fauldin bekommt neben ihrer Freundin augenblicklich große Ohren und Augen. Und das Gefühl, dass sich auf meinem Rücken breit macht, sagt mir dass sie nicht die Einzige ist.

Zahlreiche Blicke liegen auf mir und im Klassenraum wird es still.

„Hallo", gebe ich zurück und ziehe mein Verwandlungsbuch aus der Tasche.

Neben mir springt Ron hysterisch auf, weil er irgendwas vergessen hat und verlässt mit einem hektischen „sag McGonagall Bescheid", den Raum.

Stirnrunzelnd bleibe ich mit Harry zurück.

„Was hat er denn vergessen?", frage ich meinen besten Freund.

„Seine Hausaufgaben. Im Gemeinschaftsraum", gibt Harry zurück und entrollt die seinen gerade auf dem Platz vor sich.

Mit gehobener Augenbraue begutachte ich einen Moment das verschmierte und unleserliche Dokument, was uns später ganz sicher wieder Punkteabzug einbringen wird: wegen Unsauberkeit.

„Du hast gestern ja scheinbar wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet", reißt de Witt mich aus meinen Gedanken.

Ich schnalze mit der Zunge. Himmel, wie oft musste ich klägliche Gesprächsversuche dieser Art heute eigentlich noch abschmettern?

„Ja, scheint so", gebe ich zurück und wende mich demonstrativ ab.

„Stimmt es, dass Dumbledore dir 250 Punkte gegeben hat?"

Ich nicke schweigend.

„Das war aber auch wirklich toll. Woher wusstest du, was du machen musst?", mischt Fauldin sich nun auch noch ein.

Mit einem Seufzen sehe ich auf. „Das kann man in _Geschöpfe der Nacht_, von PH Foxter nachlesen."

De Witt hustet mir gegenüber schwach. Ich rolle genervt mit den Augen.

Meine Güte, frag es einfach. Damit ich es hinter mir habe…

„Du hast…", beginnt sie.

… Malfoy nackt gesehen, beende ich für mich selber den Satz.

„Ohja. Wir alle. Komplett", wirft Seamus vom Platz hinter mir dazwischen.

Sofort gilt ihm jegliche Aufmerksamkeit. Nicht nur die der beiden Mädchen, sondern auch die der ganzen Klasse.

„Und?", fragt Lachester – mein unangefochtener Lieblings-Ravenclaw – gehässig lachend.

„Ich sage euch, alle bestehenden Gerüchte sind haltlos", gibt Seamus lachend zurück. „Malfoys Männlichkeit wird ebenso überbewertet, wie der Name seiner Familie."

Kopfschüttelnd wende ich mich ab. Schrecke hoch, als sich Robin plötzlich lautstark auf dem Platz neben mir niederlasst. Auf Rons Platz, der natürlich immer noch nicht zurück ist. Und gleich wird es zum Stundenbeginn schellen und wir werden Hauspunkte verlieren.

„Guten Morgen, Schatz", flüstert mein Gegenüber überraschend und gibt mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Eine Geste, die sofort alle um uns herum verstummen lässt. Dann löst er sich von mir, sieht mich fragend an. „Und ich hoffe natürlich, dass du mit deinem Kopfschütteln gerade nicht Seamus Aussage widerlegen wolltest."

Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch. „Nein, nicht im Geringsten", sage ich irritiert.

„Na, da bin ich ja beruhigt", zwinkert er mir schelmisch zu und legt seine Ellenbogen auf den Tisch.

In derselben Sekunde bimmelt es und Ron und Professor McGonagall stürmen zeitgleich ins Klassenzimmer. Während unsere Professorin jedoch schnurstracks zum Pult geht, bleibt Ron verwirrt neben meinem Platz stehen.

„Guten Morgen", sagt McGonagall. Dann fügt sie mit einem Blick auf Ron hinzu: „Mister Weasley, gibt es ein Problem?"

„Ja, also… Das ist mein Platz", antwortet er verdattert und deutet auf Robin, der immer noch neben mir sitzt. Mehr noch, er hat tatsächlich seine Unterlagen zwischen mir und Harry ausgebreitet.

Mein schwarzhaariger Freund wirft mir einen Blick zu, der ganz deutlich ein wortloses „Was zur Hölle?" auswirft. Ich erwidere es mit einem hilflosen Schulterzucken. Um ehrlich zu sein will ich protestieren, doch meine Kehle verwehrt mir strickt jeglichen Dienst.

Ich kann gerade einfach nur angeschlagen starren.

„Mister Moore, gedenken Sie da sitzen zu bleiben?", fragt McGonagall meinen Nebenmann.

Der augenblicklich nach meiner Hand greift. „Wenn es Ihnen recht ist, Professor."

McGonagall runzelt die Stirn, nickt aber dann. „Mister Weasley, neben Miss Brown ist noch ein Platz frei."

In der Mittagspause versammeln wir uns alle in der Großen Halle. Alle bedeutet in diesem Fall: Alle versammeln sich um mich. Sogar ein ganzer Haufen Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff drängt sich um unseren Tisch.

Der Grund: Robins dämliches „Na, dann erzähl mal?", als wir die Halle gerade betreten haben.

Er lässt sich, an unserem Tisch angekommen, ebenso dreist auf den Platz neben mir fallen, wie gerade eben in den Klassenräumen. Nicht nur in Verwandlung hatte er Ron verdrängt, sondern auch in der folgenden Doppelstunde _Geschichte der Zauberei_.

Wütend schaufele ich mir etwas Kartoffelbrei auf den Teller.

„Robin, da gibt es nichts zu erzählen."

Ich meine einige enttäuschten Seufzer zu hören, während sich die Menge etwas lichtet.

„Na, aber das kann doch nicht alles gewesen sein?", fragt er und bedient sich ebenfalls an unseren Gedecken.

Was natürlich an für sich kein Problem darstellt. Wir mischten uns immer wieder an die anderen Tische. Sei es weil man dem Partner, einem Bruder oder einer Schwester oder auch einfach nur Freunden nah sein wollte.

Doch irgendwie stört es mich gerade, dass er sich so dreist und selbstverständlich an mich hängt. Warum auch immer…

Ich blicke auf, sehe passenderweise auch Hogwarts Schulpaar Nummer eins durch die Halle fegen: Goldener und Malfoy. Wie immer ist die unterkühlte Blonde ihrem gerade sichtlich erhitzen Freund dicht auf den Fersen.

„Draco, sag mir bitte, dass _das_ nicht wahr ist", faucht sie lautstark und einige der Köpfe drehen sich nach ihr und dem Blonden um.

Himmel, ich bin ehrlich gesagt froh, dass er da gerade so arrogant und quicklebendig durch die Halle springt. Ich habe mir die ganze Nacht Vorwürfe gemacht. Hätte ich Hagrid von diesem wahnwitzigen Lehrvorhaben abringen können, wäre das alles immerhin nicht passiert.

Ich starre Malfoy also hinter her. Vielleicht eine Spur erleichtert, vielleicht sogar eine Spur mitleidig. Himmel, ich möchte jetzt wirklich nicht in seiner… Haut stecken…

Der Haut, die gestern nur Millimeter von mir entfernt gewesen war. Gut, Millimeter ist übertrieben. Jedoch wenige Zentimeter.

Schamesröte steigt mir mal wieder ins Gesicht. Und als mich seine grauen Augen so massiv ertappen und treffen, fahre ich tatsächlich beschämt zusammen und sehe blitzschnell weg. Fataler Fehler natürlich.

Denn als ich es wage zurückzuschauen, steht der Argwohn bereits in sein verspanntes Gesicht geschrieben.

Ich höre ihn schon „was glotzt du so, Granger?" bellen. In meinem Kopf jetzt.

Doch erstaunlicherweise passiert im Hier und Jetzt nichts.

Wortlos, jedoch nicht ohne mich eines letzten strafenden Blickes zu würdigen, lässt er sich an den Tisch der Schlangen fallen.

Die Einzige die bellt ist Goldener. Jedoch nicht in meine, sondern in Malfoys Richtung.

Nach der Pause treffen wir uns alle zu unserer Astronomiestunde ein. Und tatsächlich sind fast alle Gryffindor heute überpünktlich.

Was im Grunde nicht wirklich verwunderlich ist. Immerhin ist es heute _endlich_ die erste gemeinsame Stunde mit Slytherin. Etwas, auf das so mancher hier gewartet zu haben scheint.

Ich freue mich für meinen Teil ganz und gar nicht gleich die ganze Zeit Malfoys bösen Blicken ausweichen zu müssen. Weil ich es gewagt hatte ihm das Leben zu retten und ihn dabei ausversehen zum Gespött der Schule gemacht habe.

Im Grunde verstehe ich die Problematik natürlich. Keiner hier redete seit gestern von etwas anderem, als mich auf den Knien und Malfoy nackt und zugeschleimt. Himmel, mir war das doch auch peinlich.

Aber, er war am Leben…

„Ist er rasiert?", kichert Dean Seamus hinter mir albern zu.

Ron runzelt neben mir die Stirn. Er ist offensichtlich tatsächlich so schockiert, dass ihn das die Freude vergessen lässt, die er gerade noch verspürt hatte, weil er wieder neben uns sitzen konnte.

„So nah war ich nicht dran. Er war aber nicht aalglatt", gibt Seamus zurück.

Und bevor ich mich in Luft auflösen kann, schaut Lavender mich von vorne allen Ernstes fragend an.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", fauche ich um allen Fragen entgegen zu wirken.

„Aber, du warst doch direkt davor. Du musst doch was gesehen haben", bohrt Dean weiter.

„Ich hatte wirklich andere Sorgen-", speie ich hervor.

Doch Miranda ist es, die uns allen schließlich dazwischen fährt.

„Leute, ihr seid so erbärmlich", faucht sie uns von hinten entgegen.

„Willst du uns unsere Fragen vielleicht beantworten?", wirft Seamus schnippisch zurück.

„Halts Maul, Seamus. Halt einfach dein Maul."

„Dein kleiner Slytherin wird gleich sein blaues Wunder erleben, wenn er hier rein kommt. Das verspreche ich dir, Miranda."

Die Angesprochene schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf. „Wann werdet ihr endlich erwachsen?"

„Was habt ihr vor?", kichert Ron neben mir.

Seamus beugt sich breit grinsend vor. „Wenn er reinkommt, werden wir ihn gebürtig begrüßen."

Ich runzele die Stirn.

„Seamus, das ist wirklich kindisch und unnötig."

Er sieht mich entgeistert an. „Was soll das Mione? Wir sprechen hier von Malfoy."

„Ja. Und Malfoy ist gestern beinahe ums Leben gekommen. Es ist also nicht nur unnötig, sondern auch absolut unpassend ihm gleich etwas wie *wir wissen wie dein Ding aussieht* entgegen zu brüllen, wenn er den-"

Ich verstumme, beiße mir auf die Unterlippe. Merke erst jetzt, dass ich bei meinem lauten Ausruf die Arme ausgeworfen habe und lasse sie langsam sinken.

Malfoy steht stocksteif im Türrahmen des Klassenzimmers. Sein Blick durchbohrt mich nicht nur, er bringt mich gerade eindeutig langsam und schmerzhaft um. Doch wie immer hält er die Fassade des Unantastbaren aufrecht, während er uns erhobenen Hauptes und mit kühler Miene passiert.

Geräuschlos lässt er sich auf seinem Platz nieder. Dicht gefolgt von Zabini und Parkinson. Wobei Letztere es ist, die uns überraschenderweise als Einzige wirklich böse anfunkelt.

„Wie reif ihr doch seid", faucht sie und setzt sich auf ihren Platz hinter den Blonden. Der wiederum starrt einfach nur an die leere Tafel.

„Klasse Mione. Das war noch besser als das, was wir uns ausgedachte haben", lacht Dean hinter mir amüsiert und ich blicke wütend über mich selber hinab auf mein Buch.

Ich mochte Malfoy nicht. Aber, das war wirklich daneben gewesen. Oder auch einfach nur dumm gelaufen…

„Ach komm, Malfoy. Es weiß doch eh mittlerweile die halbe Schule, wie dein jämmerlicher, kalkweißer Körper aussieht", lässt Seamus hinter mir verlauten.

Und plötzlich fährt der Blonde herum, funkelt meinen Hintermann wütend an.

„Heute, nach dem Unterricht an den Kerkern, Finnigan."

„Nein Danke, ich habe kein Interesse. Du bist ganz ehrlich nicht mein Typ."

Unsere Seite beginnt schallend zu lachen.

„Ich scherze nicht, du dreckiges Halbblut", knurrt Malfoy.

Seamus verstummt hinter mir. Ich spüre regelrecht, wie er zu kochen beginnt.

„Okay. Ich werde auf dich warten."

„Nein", entwischt es mir. „Ihr werdet euch nicht duellieren."

„Sagt wer, Schlammblut?"

Entrüstet sehe ich Malfoy an. Nicht weil mich dieser Ausruf aus seinem Mund überrascht, sondern weil er es noch niemals so unbedacht in einem Klassenraum gemacht hatte.

„15 Punkte Abzug, Malfoy", gebe ich schneidend zurück.

Er zuckt belustigt mit den Augenbrauen und wendet sich ab. Parkinson scheint etwas zu sagen, legt ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, aber er stutzt sie mit einem einzigen Blick zurecht.

Parkinson sackt kleinlaut in sich zusammen, während Seamus mir ebenfalls die Hand auf die Schulter legt.

„Das kriegt er zurück."

Ich seufze. „Seamus, nein."

„Wer soll mich bitte davon abhalten?", faucht er mich plötzlich an und lässt sich ebenfalls zurückfallen.

Kopfschüttelnd starre ich auf mein Buch, während Professor Sinistra strahlend den Klassenraum betritt und alle um uns herum verstummen.

„_Wer soll mich bitte davon abhalten?",_ hallt Seamus erboste Stimme in meinen Ohren wieder.

Na, ich habe da so eine Ahnung…

* * *

Vorschau:

Ich fange mich wieder, hole gerade zum nächsten Schlag aus, als plötzlich Snapes Stimme den Boden zum beben bringt.

„Schluss!" brüllt er, dass es uns alle schlimmer als jeder _Petrificus Totalus_ zum Erstarren bringt.

„Mister Finnigan, Mister Malfoy", setzt er mit lauter Stimme fort. „Was machen Sie hier?"

Mein Blick fällt sofort auf das elende Schlammblut, das schräg hinter unserem Professor steht und zufrieden und dämlich vor sich hin grinst.

„Professor, ich weiß nicht, was Granger Ihnen erzählt hat, aber es ist nicht, wonach es aussieht", versuche ich zu retten, was zu retten ist.

„Mister Malfoy, ich will von _Ihnen_ wissen, was hier vor sich geht. Und nicht, was Miss Granger behauptet oder wonach es aussieht."

_

* * *

_

Jaja… Ich und Mean haben entschlossen, dass wir ja auch mal wieder posten könnten. Irgendwie war uns, bei all dem Stress, der gerade bei uns beiden vorherrscht, nicht bewusst, dass es schon wieder so lange her ist… Sorry… *ditsch*

_Unser geteilter Dank geht an alle Leser, Suza und Anna für die Reviews (dieses Chap ist nur für euch ;)) und an all die Musen, die uns umgeben… *lach*_


	23. Duelle und Wortgefechte

**23. Duelle und Wortgefechte**

***Malfoys POV***

„Ich wär mir gar nicht sicher, ob der überhaupt auftaucht", wirft Zabini ein, als wir uns nach „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" auf dem Weg zurück in die Kerker befinden.

Ich bin mir im Gegensatz zu ihm jedoch ziemlich sicher, dass Finnigan es sich nicht wagen wird, sich einfach meiner Aufforderung zu widersetzen. Das würde ihn vor der gesamten Schule als Feigling und Großmaul outen, hinter dessen Sprüchen nichts steckt. Was im Prinzip auch genau der Fall ist. Aber er wird zumindest versuchen, den jämmerlichen Schein zu wahren und zu unserem Duell erscheinen.

Und natürlich wartet er bereits auf mich. Die Unsicherheit steht ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben und neben ihm eine Traube Gryffindors. Dass sich unser Vorhaben bereits rumgesprochen hat, wundert mich nicht.

Schon auf einige Meter Entfernung erkenne ich das Schlammblut, das erneut auf ihn einredet und ihm am Ärmel zerrt. Doch er schüttelt ihre Hand ab, was sie für einen Moment verstummen lässt.

„Finnigan", ist alles, was ich sage, als ich mit Zabini und Crabbe und Goyle, die meine Bücher tragen, nahe genug heran gekommen bin.

„Malfoy", gibt er zurück und wird sofort von Granger unterbrochen.

„Ich sage es zum letzten Mal: Seamus, du kommst jetzt mit. Und Malfoy schnappt sich sein Gefolge und verzieht sich ebenfalls."

Ich lache spöttisch auf. Auch Finnigan wirft ihr lediglich einen strafenden Blick zu.

„Seit wann hast du denn hier was zu melden, Granger?"

„Ich bin Vertrauensschülerin", ist alles, was ihr an lächerlicher Antwort und peinlicher Drohung einfällt. „Ich ziehe euch Punkte ab, bis euch schlecht wird."

Oh. Na da bekomm ich aber Angst.

Was bildet sich dieses Miststück eigentlich ein? Mir hier vor allen Leuten den Mund verbieten zu können? Und dass, nachdem sie sich vorhin schon, als ich den Klassenraum betreten habe, lauthals über den Vorfall auf den Ländereien das Maul zerrissen hat?

„So schlecht, wie _dir_ geworden ist, als du vor Malfoy auf den Knien rumgerutscht bist?" lacht Finnigan und der Rest seiner erbärmlichen Truppe stimmt ein.

Ich mache einen ruckartigen Schritt auf ihn zu, was alle um ihn und mich herum dazu veranlasst, ein Stück zurück zu weichen.

„Erstaunlich, dass du im Angesicht einer drohenden Niederlage deine Klappe immer noch so weit aufreißt", fauche ich ihn an, was ihn zwar leicht – dennoch kaum merklich – zusammenzucken lässt.

„Du bist dir deiner Sache etwas zu sicher, Malfoy", kontert er dann aber, nimmt seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und schubst mich von sich weg, was mich tatsächlich einen Moment lang taumeln lässt.

Sofort greife ich nach meinem Zauberstab, doch während ich noch „Petrificus…" rufe, kreischt das Schlammblut dermaßen hysterisches „Finnigan. Malfoy", dass ich bei „…Totalus" meinen Zauberstab in die Luft reiße und der Zauberspruch sein Ziel verfehlt.

Vom Rest der Umstehenden sind vereinzelt anfeuernde Pfiffe und Zurufe zu hören.

„Granger, verzieh dich endlich", fauche ich sie an und drehe mich kurz zu ihr, halte ihr meinen Zauberstab unter die Nase. „Verzieh dich, bevor ich dich _aus Versehen_ auch noch verzaubere."

„Merlin, Malfoy. Jetzt vergreif dich nicht schon wieder an den Mädels und fang endlich an zu kämpfen wie ein Mann", kommt es von Finnigan und als ich mich wieder zu ihm umdrehe, hat er die Fäuste geballt.

Was soll das denn werden? Glaubt er ernsthaft, ich prügele mich hier mit ihm und wir wälzen uns im imaginären Schlamm? Lächerlich…

„Wie wär's, wenn du endlich anfängst zu kämpfen, wie ein Magier, Halbblut?" entgegne ich ihm mit einem Blick in Richtung seines Zauberstabs, den er dann aber auch zögerlich zückt.

„Expelliarmus!" rufe ich laut und sofort wirbelt Finnigans Zauberstab durch die Luft und geht vor Milton zu Boden.

Dieser reagiert schneller als Finnigan selbst und gibt ihn ihm binnen Sekunden zurück.

„Wenn das alles ist, was du drauf hast, Finnigan", lache ich. „Dann wundert es mich nicht im Geringsten, dass du lieber deine Fäuste sprechen lässt."

„Tarantallegra!" rufe ich und Finnigan fängt sofort unkontrolliert an zu tanzen. „Wenn schon, dann setz dich mit Händen _und_ Füßen zur Wehr."

Natürlich grölt die Menge um uns herum. Finnigans kleine Einlage ist auch wirklich zu komisch. Ich wusste nicht, dass er _so_ schlecht im Duellieren ist. Seine Talente liegen offensichtlich auf anderen Gebieten.

Doch zu meinem Erstaunen fängt er sich schneller als erwartet und es trifft mich ein Zauber, als ich mich gerade grinsend von den anderen feiern lasse und ich taumele zurück.

„Draco", kreischen plötzlich Charlotte und Pansy.

Wo zur Hölle kommt Charlotte auf einmal her? Die war eben definitiv noch nicht da. Beide kommen auf mich zugesprungen, doch ich gebe ihnen kurz und eindeutig zu verstehen, indem ich meinen Zauberstab abwehrend auf sie richte, dass sie sich gefälligst fern halten sollen.

Ich fange mich wieder, hole gerade zum nächsten Schlag aus, als plötzlich Snapes Stimme den Boden zum beben bringt.

„Schluss!" brüllt er, dass es uns alle schlimmer als jeder Petrificus Totalus zum Erstarren bringt.

„Mister Finnigan, Mister Zabini", setzt er mit lauter Stimme fort. „Was machen Sie hier?"

Mein Blick fällt sofort auf das elende Schlammblut, das schräg hinter unserem Professor steht und zufrieden und dämlich vor sich hin grinst.

„Professor, ich weiß nicht, was Granger Ihnen erzählt hat, aber es ist nicht, wonach es aussieht", versuche ich zu retten, was zu retten ist.

„Mister Malfoy, ich will von _Ihnen_ wissen, was hier vor sich geht. Und nicht, was Miss Granger behauptet oder wonach es aussieht."

„Mister Finnigan und ich hatten eine Meinungsverschiedenheit, aber wir haben das geklärt", gebe ich gelassen zurück.

Im Prinzip war es ja auch genau so. Gut, wirklich geklärt war es noch nicht. Auch wenn ich bereits jetzt der ungekrönte Gewinner war.

„Sich vor der halben Schule zu duellieren nennen Sie: Eine Meinungsverschiedenheit klären?" erwidert Snape geladen und offensichtlich ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten. „25 Punkte Abzug für beide von ihnen und sie verschwinden augenblicklich in Ihre Gemeinschaftsräume. Wenn ich auch nur einen von Ihnen heute außerhalb dieser vorfinde, erwartet Sie eine weitaus empfindlichere Strafe. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Ja, Professor", gibt Finnigan kleinlaut zurück.

Dann blickt Snape mich auffordernd an.

„Natürlich", antworte ich.

Snape bewegt sich nicht. Wartet offensichtlich darauf, dass wir uns als erste in Bewegung setzen, was Finnigan dann auch beinahe reumütig tut. Dicht gefolgt von seinen Leuten.

Aber auch ich leiste Snapes Anordnung Folge. Gezwungener maßen.

Als ich Granger passiere, kann ich mir ein böses, für alle anderen nicht vernehmbares „Sei froh, dass du ein Mädchen bist", nicht verkneifen, was sie zusammenzucken lässt.

Und ja, ich meine das verdammt ernst. Was fällt ihr ein, sich so dermaßen einzumischen?

„Draco, warte!" höre ich Charlottes Stimme und kurz darauf packt sie mich auch schon am Arm. „Kannst du mir das mal erklären?"

„Hab ich doch gerade. Ich gehe davon aus, du hast es - wie alle anderen hier - mitbekommen."

„Warum duellierst du dich mit Finnigan?" lässt sie nicht locker. „Und ich bin mal wieder die Letzte, die es erfährt."

Ja, genau _das_ ist ihr eigentliches Problem. Dass sie mal wieder die Letzte ist, die davon erfährt und sie nicht an vorderster Front stehen und nerven konnte.

„Das nächste Mal werde ich es vorher mit dir absprechen. Damit du auch ganz sicher als Erste vor Ort bist. Noch vor den eigentlich Beteiligten", gebe ich ironisch und genervt zurück. „Würde dich das glücklich machen?"

„Ach, Draco. Jetzt sei nicht so", sagt sie und rammt mir ihren Ellenbogen in die Seite, was mich sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen anblicken lässt.

„Wie bin ich denn?"

„Na so gemein. Ich meine es doch nur gut mit dir. Du musstest in den letzten Tagen schon wieder so viel durchmachen."

Ja, da hat sie wohl Recht. Aber von ihr und Pansy eingekeilt zu sein und vollgequatscht zu werden, macht es gerade kein Stück besser. Im Gegenteil.

„Das scheiß Schlammblut", zetert jetzt auch Pansy, als wir uns auf den Weg in den Gemeinschafstraum machen. „Was fällt der eigentlich ein?"

„Ja, was fällt der ein?" fragt auch Charlotte, doch ihr Blick wandert zu Pansy, von der sie sich offensichtlich mehr Antworten erhofft, als von mir.

„Immerhin hat Finnigan dich beleidigt. Du musstest dich wehren."

„_Ihr_ müsst vor allem mal die Klappe halten", bringe ich beide für einen Moment zum Schweigen, als wir an unserem Ziel angekommen sind. „Das ist ja nicht auszuhalten."

„Na sag mal…" kommt es fassungslos von Charlotte.

Ja, sie mag es nicht, wenn ich sie zu Recht weise. Schon gar nicht vor anderen Leuten. Obwohl sie sich da doch eigentlich mittlerweile dran gewöhnt haben müsste.

Während die anderen bereits im Inneren verschwinden bleibe ich noch stehen, verschränke die Arme vor meinem Körper.

„Charlotte, ich hab tatsächlich in den Tagen mal wieder einiges durchgemacht. Und du, als meine Freundin, hast mich heute den ganzen Tag nur noch zusätzlich genervt. Und das nicht nur ein Mal."

Sie schnappt nach Luft, setzt dann an: „Wann…", doch ich unterbreche sie und spreche weiter.

„Ich werde dich jetzt wohl nicht an jede einzelne Situation heute erinnern müssen, oder?"

Sie weiß ganz genau, was mir heute gegen den Strich ging.

„Aber Schatz, ich bin doch auch nur genervt. Dass du nackt vor dem Schlammblut standest. Und dich Finnigan provoziert. Und ich erfahre nichts. Und schon gar nicht von dir…"

„Fängst du jetzt schon wieder an?" ist alles, was ich noch hervorbringe.

Um ehrlich zu sein, wird mir das alles gerade wirklich zu blöd. Und ich weiß jetzt schon, dass sie nicht aufhören wird. Wenn sie sich einmal in etwas rein gesteigert und in Rage geredet hat, kommt sie immer wieder darauf zurück.

„Mann, Draco…" sagt Charlotte mit beleidigtem Ton und stampft tatsächlich wie ein trotziges, kleines Kind mit ihrem Fuß auf dem Boden auf.

Und ich muss lachen.

„Charlotte, am besten ist, wenn du jetzt gehst. Du hast Snape gehört: Ich darf den Gemeinschaftsraum heute nicht mehr verlassen und daran werde ich mich auch halten."

„Ja, aber…ich könnte dir doch Gesellschaft leisten", startet sie einen letzten Versuch, auch wenn sie tief in ihrem Inneren meine Antwort bereits kennt.

„Ja, könntest du…" entgegne ich. „Wenn ich darauf Lust hätte."

Mit diesen Worten drehe ich mich um und lasse sie einfach stehen.

Wenn ich schon den Tag eingesperrt verbringen muss, dann werde ich ihn sinnvoll nutzen.

_**Vorschau:**_

_Und mir wird heiß und kalt als er wieder zum Slytherintisch zurück schreitet._

„_Malfoy", krächze ich und springe vom Tisch auf._

_Er bleibt natürlich nicht einmal stehen, als ich ihm hinterher hechte._

„_Ich verlange ein Gespräch unter vier Augen, Malfoy", sage ich also und laufe ein paar Schritte neben ihm hinterher. Dabei spüre ich bei Weitem nicht nur Goldeners stechenden Blick im Rücken._

„_Warum sollte ich mit dir meine Zeit verschwenden?", fragt er immer noch spöttisch grinsend. _

**Herrjeee…es ist ewig her…Schande über mein Haupt…Ich will mich auch gar nicht lange aufhalten und danke einfach mal pauschal alle, die lesen, reviewen und immer noch irgendwie dabei sind. Und ich verteile zur Versöhnung mal ein paar Taschenhandwärmer…*bibber***


End file.
